


In lines

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Линия к линии - всё горит, стоит только понять что ты - заменяемая и не важная частица этого мира. Руки скользят в попытке выжить, но Стайлз совсем не уверен в том, что действительно этого хочет. Он живёт по инерции, когда в школе появляется новый учитель рисования, который постоянно чего-то от него хочет на занятиях. Но Стайлзу плевать что там нужно этому мистеру Хейлу
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Все главы данной работы (суммарный объём 74 тысячи слов) есть на стороннем ресурсе. Узнать подробнее вы можете по ссылке: https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1288506255124959232
> 
> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

Он сломал кисть. Кем вообще надо быть, чтобы переломить пополам долбаную упругую древесину, почувствовав как острые края впиваются в кожу, расцарапывая ладонь мелкими зубцами и вгрызаясь занозами, и порвать чёртов трескучий холст, за который учебное заведение не вложило ни копейки, полностью купленный на свои, кровные, с потёками масляной краски, чей запах впивается в ноздри, напоминая о реальности всего проиходящего? 

И всё почему? Самая тупая причина из всех возможных — неумение дружить, отступать на второй план со всеми своими чёртовыми чувствами и желанием быть увиденным и услышанным тем, кто ему дорог, да? Даже дети реагируют спокойнее, когда их лучший друг шлёт их нахер, и, чёрт побери, как было б потрясно, если б он тоже мог равнодушно пожать плечами, не стискивая зубов до боли в скулах.

— Эй, бро, ты там как? — тревожный голос Скотта раздаётся в трубке, наполняясь интонациями, напоминающими — если сейчас не собрать себя в кучу, изображая привычную торопливую речь, то этот придурок придёт его проведывать, а значит, нужно будет держать не только голос, но и лично. И у Стайлза нет иного выхода, кроме как взять себя в руки, выдохнуть до боли в лёгких, и чуть втянуть его обратно, за доли секунды, чтобы ответить максимально беззаботно:

— Да ничего, всё в порядке, Скотти, — голос даже не срывается, и это серьёзная причина собой гордится. Может быть потом, после, когда в трубке раздаются долгие гудки, он и впрямь так и сделает, и скажете себе, что был большим молодцом и не подвёл братана, выдав ему положенную порцию поддержки. — Если Элли нужна помощь, то ты не можешь ей отказывать, дружище, она же твоя девушка!

— Я так рад, — облегчение в голосе Скотта не успокаивает, напротив, оно скользит острым лезвием где-то в груди и под рёбрами, мешая нормально дышать, пока ладонь стискивает деревянные останки теснее, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от топящей изнутри обиды. И всё что остаётся Стайлзу — изображать, что у них всё в порядке и дальше, дабы не обидеть того, кого он привык считать своим самым близким другом, — просто спасибо огромное за понимание!

Зубы сжимаются теснее на миг, короткий выдох, быстрый вдох, чтобы пауза не оказалась слишком мучительной и не пришлось себя целую вечность собирать на то, что человек с СДВГ обычно выпаливает за доли секунды:

— Беги уже, Ромео, спасай свою Джульетту, — пустая шутка, смешок, беззаботность — можно изобразить буквально что угодно, если знаешь, что не хочешь никому навредить, и, выслушав ещё одну порцию благодарностей, наконец, сбросить звонок.

В комнате для дополнительных занятий никого, но кричать в голос нельзя — лишний шум привлекает ненужное внимание к проблеме, о которой хочется забыть больше всего. Какая разница, верно? Все знают, что у хорошего друга есть кодекс, которого он придерживается, а у того, кто почти брат, так и тем более. И, возможно, нашёлся бы хоть какой-то способ не чувствовать себя временным развлечением и заменяемым существом в чужой жизни, если найти верные слова и поговорить со Скотти, да вот только это совсем не его проблема.

Просто Стайлз, как всегда, хочет слишком много, а это тот момент, когда ему нужно поумерить свой пыл.

«Так нельзя», — повторяет он себе, но сделать с собой ничего не может. Особенно с этим мерзким чувством, что Эллисон Арджент, милая девушка, которая точно не из лиги Скотта крадёт его у Стайлза снова и снова, наверняка даже не осознавая этого.

Просто в приоритетной шкале Скотта его бро стоит очень ниже, и выползти со своей ступени нет решительно ни единого шанса. А если придурок, полагающий, мол, дефицит внимания это достаточная причина, чтобы надеяться на чужое время, не хочет упасть ещё ниже, то надо прикрыть варежку, и переждать, чтобы не устраивать скандал, как всем окружающим покажется, на пустом месте.

«Так нельзя», — пытается успокоиться Стайлз, вот только его мучает другой вопрос — если нельзя так, то как же тогда можно? Где тот пресловутый паттерн поведения, которого необходимо придерживаться, когда чувствуешь себя покинутым, брошенным и заменённым?

У него ведь лишь жалкая пара часов каждую неделю, когда они с бро развлекаются в классе для рисования выкладываясь кто как может, вместе с этим обсуждая новинки фильмов и комиксов, ведь после школы всё время Скотта посвящено его единственной Элли. Они больше не встречаются на выходных. Они перестали гулять вместе. Чёрт, да даже групповое посещение ими всеми кино было признано Скоттом плохой идеей, ведь его девушка такого точно не поймёт!

Невозможно избавиться от чувства, что «не поймёт» всего лишь красивый предлог, ведь Стайлз видел — Арджент кто угодно, но не сноб, и она действительно влюблена в такого обормота как его лучший друг, но Скотти просто не хочет рисковать предстать перед ней в дурном свете — он тоже держится за своё место в иерархии и жаждет сделать всё правильно, не облажаться, пускай даже ради этого придётся кем-то пожертвовать.

Вечно говорливым бро, например.

Стайлз брошен наедине с рухнувшими планами и желаниями на пустынном островке жизни, единственным другом оставленный на одинокое существование, вынужденный смотреть на то, как чужие корабли проходят стороной и никому нет до него дела. Он невидим, не существует, словно мусор, попавший мимо корзины — пока не соберёшься убирать, то и вообще плевать что там кто-то есть. 

Некому больше звонить посреди ночи, ведь не дай бог Скотт остался у подружки, и Стайлз не хочет его спалить. Некому рассказывать о том как пуста и тиха жизнь человека, у которого больше нет никого, кто был бы способен признать факт его существования перед целой вселенной. Некого позвать прогуляться в лес посреди ночи, когда отцу по рации передали о найденном трупе — Скотт просто недосягаем для него, а другого у Стайлза нет.

А может стоило научиться заменять друзей так же, как это делает Скотт?

Обломки впиваются в ладонь сильнее, та немеет, и это, пожалуй, единственное, что заставляет сохранять связь с реальностью — крохотными иглами заноз и сломанным деревом кисти. Маленькая боль не в состоянии перекрыть другую, всеобъемлющую, раззявившую пасть, чтобы проглотить заживо, но она отлично может её оттянуть хотя бы на время. Дырка в холсте ассоциируется с дырой в его жизни, пробитой чувствами, которые он контролировать не в состоянии, даже зная: то, что он ощущает внутри себя — плохо.

Как всё-таки омерзительно быть завистливым ублюдком, жаждущим что простые маленькие обещания будут выполняться. Как всё-таки мерзко верить в то, что он не окажется кем-то, от кого легко избавиться, выкинуть его, заменить на более удобный вариант. Другие люди справляются лучше. Они не смотрят в лицо собственным эмоциям, осознавая что с точки зрения большинства они и есть то самое токсичное окружение.

«Зато я могу сломать себя сам», — эта мысль, словно из ниоткуда, появляется, прижимается, соскальзывает по позвонкам, впитывая во внутренности чернильное желание закричать от того, с чем нереально жить.

С кривой усмешкой Стайлз набирает краску на кончик сломанной кисти и дорисовывает человечка в петле, оставляя дыру вместо его головы. Почему бы и нет, чёрт побери? Почему бы и не да?

От мешанины чувств внутри хочется избавиться, пока мягкий ворс, смешавшийся с кровью, будет скользить по ткани снова, и снова и ещё. Выкинуть наполняющие изнутри эмоции как ненужный хлам и не ощущать больше вообще ничего и никогда. 

Спокойная и холодная расчётливость — разве это было бы не прекрасно? И тогда можно будет перестать повторять себе о том, что так нельзя. Можно будет отстраниться и даже позволить себе тень радости за дружище, которому так неимоверно повезло с девушкой. В этом не будет фальши, отчаяния, предательства их долгой дружбы. Не будет лишнего, в конце концов — равнодушие, спокойствие, безразличие.

Нарисованный человечек цепляется пальцами за петлю перед глазами, но его агонии ему недостаточно, и кисть добавляет ему объёма, тени, криков, которые некому услышать. Стайлз такой же нарисованный и чернильный, как и этот — одна на двоих плоть, одна на двоих кровь, и попытка уцепиться за скользкий край чернильной петли и выбраться из этого дерьма — тоже.

Где-то в рюкзаке лежит зажигалка, и Стайлз уверенно выуживает её, щёлкая колесом и высекая искру. Ручки-палочки и ножки-палочки медленно растворяются в жаре, и это тоже не приносит должного удовлетворения, только пальцы жжёт самую малость, а в воздухе пахнет дымом.

Зачем оставаться в школе, если Скотт не придёт? Зачем вообще ходить на эти треклятые дополнительные? Стайлз усмехается криво, скидывает не глядя вещи в рюкзак и забрасывает его на плечо, захлопывая за собой дверь и бодро шагая к оставленной на школьной стоянке Си Джи. Отец снова в отъезде на конференции, а значит там его ждёт потрясающее ничто.

Всё, как любит Стайлз Стилински.


	2. Chapter 2

На уроках Стайлз откровенно скучает, даже на таком любимом раньше времени посвящённом искусству, где можно было выкладываться по полной, не ограничивая себя, отпуская всё скопившееся дерьмо внутри, выражая на бумаге и холсте то, что тревожит, волнует и даже сводит постепенно с ума. Вот только от начала урока прошло уже больше четверти часа, а его лист по-прежнему девственно пуст, идеально белоснежен, а мистер Хейл, замещающий их беременную учительницу рисования с пару недель наверняка будет недоволен. 

Стайлзу насрать на то, чем будет недоволен мистер Хейл. 

Чистота куска бумаги, которого не коснулись ни горести, ни тревоги, ни чувство, что с ним теперь всё, и единственный путь, что тому осталось пройти — в утиль, гипнотизирует подростка, подавляющего острые приступы СДВГ горстью таблеток. Хотя, Стайлз знает и другой путь, когда у него в руках кисть или карандаш можно замкнуться на линии, опустить собственное сознание по плечу, зацепиться за локоть, задержаться на пальцах, и соскользнуть с них следами краски, во всё остальное время превращаясь для окружающих в бомбу замедленного действия.

Он фактически может «вылюбить» мозги каждого, а что толку с этой суперспособности, если лучше не станет? Его дружище уроки искусств не посещает — и к чему они будущему ветеринару: он что же, рисовать на больных животных собрался? Конечно, нет. А брать дополнительный предмет ради своего бро — это отстой. Стайлз о таком даже не попросит. Стайлз до отвращения понимающий друг. Ему и самому от себя тошно.

О проблемах нужно говорить словами и через рот, но нет никакого толку пытаться вдолбить нечто в духе «ты делаешь мне больно» тому, в чьей черепной коробке исключительно Эллисон. И обижаться на это не положено — лучшие друзья так не поступают, они опускают голову, сдавливают эмоции и высекают их из собственного тела чем-нибудь острым.

Резак скользит по карандашу, приводя его в и без того идеальный порядок, и Стайлз протягивает руку к листу, чувствуя, как голову заполняют совсем другие образы, нежели задание отобразить вид внутренней «тихой гавани» с которой ему предстоит отчитаться в конце урока. Внутри такого изображения Стайлз бы поместил вытянутых чёрных существ, выползающих из воды и теней, безо ртов, совершенно тихими, как и полагается. Вода внутри была бы ядовитой, а небо пронзительных оттенков серого, словно могильная земля.

Вот только всё это не вяжется с действенной белизной листа напротив.

С куда большим энтузиазмом Стайлз бы нарисовал, например, одиночество. Отрубленную руку, ещё сжимающую в пальцах другую, но уже не принадлежащую телу живого. Мертвенная бледность контрастировала бы со смуглой кожей, а россыпь родинок смотрелась бы, как и полагается изъянам — ожогами от шрапнели, а то и вовсе мелкой дробью, застрявшей внутри.

Или брошенную трубку с вечным автоответчиком рядом с наполненной кровью ванной. От воды шёл бы пар, стекло запотело, проявляя оставленное послание не беспокоиться и перезвонить как-нибудь потом. Рядом с бортиком устроилась бы любимая алая худи, из-под днища выглядывала бейсбольная бита и сломанная клюшка для лакросса, а человек в воде даже улыбался отрешённо, как и полагается тому, кто остаётся исключительно в рамках оговоренного обществом эмоционального спектра, и спокойно.

Что угодно в его голове, кроме тихой гавани, которую полагается рисовать сегодня используя картинки из Интернета и собственное воображение в качестве подспорья. Лист выглядит вызовом, требованием, и непогрешимостью, что Стайлз опять разрушит так же, как и всё чего касается в своей жизни, заражая вирусом гордо носящим его собственное прозвище.

Интересно, Скотт бы оценил такие рисунки? Понял бы, что срывается за линиями, складывающимися в изображение, или так и не сумел уяснить, что пытается сказать Стайлз?

Особенно мерзко то, что Элли бы наверняка поняла, вот только ей показывать нечто подобное никакого желания нет, ведь после придётся обсуждать, говорить, пытаться выгрести из себя эту гниль подчистую, осматривать то, что останется, и штопать рану в надежде, что на сей раз он не сдохнет. Да и изображать всё происходящее внутри на потеху окружающим — тоже бессмысленно. Кому вообще может быть это нужно?

Звонок раздаётся тревожным сигналом у него в голове — оставшееся время от урока истекло, а на листе не появилось ровным счётом ничего, оставаясь идеальным отображением чистоты и безупречности, которой не коснулось никаких, из снедающих рассудок чувств. Ни одного признака небезупречности. Даже фамилии ученика.

— Мистер Стилински, — раздаётся над ухом, и Стайлз подпрыгивает от неожиданности на стуле.

Пронзительного цвета голубые глаза смотрят на него очень внимательно, не давая обмануться доброжелательностью в мягком, прокатывающемся по сознанию, голосе: — Могу я поинтересоваться, где ваша работа?

К тому как тихо двигается Хейл Стайлзу никак не привыкнуть, и он подпрыгивает от неожиданности на месте, снова осматривая его, чуть сжимая зубы от обуревающих изнутри чувств, которых становится слишком много, когда сердце сбивается с привычного ритма, превращаясь в торопливого, перепуганного зайчишку.

Широкоплечий мужчина лет за тридцать, умудрённый опытом, с хитринкой в глазах и совершенно точно себе на уме — такому не место в учителях, особенно тех, кто занимается рисованием. Такие должны быть гуру адвокатского бизнеса, должны покорять вершины в политике, строить карьеру и казино, обманывая друзей, врагов, клиентов, а не сидеть за столом перед двумя дюжинами студентов и показывать как именно наносить штриховку, или собирать домашние работы. Впрочем, судя по его работам если талант у их педагога на замену и был, то весьма односторонний, а пустой критикой Хейл не увлекался.

— Её нет, мистер Хейл, — пожимает плечами Стайлз, усмиряя поднявшийся на миг ужас от неожиданного вопроса и чувствуя себя смертником на эшафоте, что под двойной дозой ксанекса, ведь терять ему решительно нечего.

Расслабленный и безразличный висельник, которого по одному движению рычага лишат всего, что он достиг и мог бы, но ему на это очаровательно всё равно. В том, чтобы двигаться дальше нет ничего соблазнительного, как и в сожалении об упущенных возможностях или не прожитых днях. Люди слишком ужасаются от одной идеи потерять не обретённое, но ему это глубоко безразлично.

Нет ничего, приносящего радость, и Стайлз крепко застрял внутри себя, так что такой выход выглядит особенно соблазнительно.

Отца только жалко, но шериф полиции способен пережить и не такое, раз уж справился с потерей жены. В конце концов, он будет свободен делать что хочет, а не загонять себя на работе ради пилюль неспособного справиться с собой и эмоциями сына.

— И почему её нет? — сделать тон ещё более доброжелательным просто не представляется возможным, но его учителю, кажется, и не такое под силу. Взгляд становится острым, с нажимом, но не рассекает, а, как предупреждение давит напоминая — достаточно одного короткого движения и плоть разойдётся по разные стороны навсегда.

В позе не угадывается напряжения и угрозы, но предчувствие вопит о волке, прячущемся в овечьей шкуре, о зубах и клыках, о том, как тот рычит и переминается с лапы на лапу, готовый в любой момент оттолкнуться и ударить настолько сильно, что оправиться будет невозможно.

«Учись у Скотти, щенок», — так и тянет ткнуть носом учителя, Стайлза — доверять предчувствиям удел пророков, а щуплый, порывистый подросток с букетом психических проблем точно не из них. Может быть, в другой раз и будет, но не теперь.

— Творческий кризис, — имитируя огорчённый вздох он разводит руками, показывая что совсем ничего не может с этим поделать. Взгляды схлёстываются, переплетаются, и равнодушие к собственной судьбе только подбадривает сейчас.

Мистер Хейл ничего не может сделать со студентом, что не страшиться наказаний, ему нечем приструнить говнюка, если отец у того работает шерифом и ему не до сына, и уж тем более, дёрнуть за какую-то из оборванных кровоточащих ниточек он тоже не в состоянии. Голубые глаза двумя льдинками пытаются приморозить к стулу, но это совершенно бесполезная мера, если речь идёт о том, кто вообще ничего не чувствует — ни боли, ни холода.

— Преодолейте его до следующего урока, будьте любезны, — вежливо просит мужчина, и Стайлз с лёгкостью представляет себе продолжение этой просьбы высказанной уже в виде угроз разного толка, — в противном случае, мне придётся привлечь третью сторону к нашей проблеме.

По непонятной причине там фигурируют наручники, батарея, бейсбольная бита, бутылка с зажигательной смесью и кривая могила, с обвалившимися внутрь краями, выкопанная посреди мрачного леса.

Интересно, если сейчас вбить карандаш себе в ладонь, из которой он так тщательно вытаскивал мелкие занозы и не закричать, этот придурок поймёт, насколько попытки запугать бессмысленны?

— Я постараюсь, — наконец, растягивает Стайлз губы в фальшивой улыбке, и закидывает рюкзак на плечо, чувствуя себя странным образом, куда более опустошённым, чем обычно.

Не так уж и важно в чём тут на самом деле дело, просто дыра внутри словно увеличилась от мысли, что он снова будет доставлять проблемы отцу. Хреновый сын, хреновый друг, хреновый человек. Комбо, собранное за один день, только это не приносит удвоения очков или отсутствующих в кошельке монет, а, скорее, наоборот.

— Занесите мне её не позже пятницы, — догоняет его распоряжение уже в дверях, заставляя замереть, откинуть голову назад, как персонажи фильмов ужасов, до боли в глотке и, наконец, отсчитав дни, заметить, ощущая слабое, чуть живое возмущение, что пристало лучшим студентам, когда педагог назначает нереальный срок:

— Но сегодня же четверг! — в ответ на изображённое возмущение Стайлз, получает только неприятную широкую улыбку с угрожающе обнажённым верхним рядом острых зубов. Хейл не боится странного поведения студента, не сбивается с мысли, глядя ему в глаза, и это чуть больше, чем ничего.

Как если бы первый камень свежевыкопанной могильной земли упал бы на дно той ямы, что у него внутри, попытавшись чуть уменьшить глубину зияющей раны.

«Мудак», — едва слышно бормочет Стайлз, и выскакивает из кабинета, и направляясь на следующий урок, позволяя пустоте принять себя в свои объятия и сдавить в них до потери. 

Завтра мистер Хейл это звание подтверждает.

— Мистер Стилински, — елейным голосом спрашивает у него учитель рассматривая то, что было изображено превозмогая желание послать всё к чертям и написать на листе «тихая гавань», словно название какой-то кантри группы, со смесью нежности и отвращения, — что включало в себя ваше дополнительное задание?

— Изобразить тихую гавань, — покорно рапортует Стайлз, в глубине души разделяя чувства Хейла по поводу его работы. Это дрянь, не стоящая внимания, отвратительный полёт фантазии и мрачных тонов, без единой правильной черты.

То, что изображено на рисунке чистой воды отстой, но время было потрачено, и, если поставить лист подальше, можно даже сделать вид, что на нём есть нечто большее, помимо дряни, что пришлось из себя исторгнуть в надежде, что так на одну проблему, принесённую фактом его нелепого существования в мир станет меньше.

— А это что, позвольте узнать? — продолжает мучить его вопросами Хейл, приподнимая работу Стайлз за уголок двумя пальцами, словно дохлую мышь, заглядывая в глаза.

— Тихая гавань? — с сомнением спрашивает Стайлз, глядя на свой рисунок. Да, окей, стоило, пожалуй, и здесь соблюсти нормы приличия, вот только какая, к чёрту, разница, если даже за это пришлось себя усаживать несколько часов?

— Сядьте, мистер Стилински, — вздыхает Хейл и кивает на стул напротив, откладывая работу в сторону и изображением вниз.

Не остаётся ничего, кроме как упасть на него с горестным, патетическим вздохом и закатить глаза. Печаль Хейла не задевает вообще никак, разве что во взгляде добавляется снисхождения.

— Я не прошу вас рассказывать мне о том, что произошло с вами, но вам придётся поведать занимательную историю о том, почему вместо приличных работ я урок от урока наблюдаю то, как вы скатываетесь?

— Может потому что я далеко не так хорош, как вы думаете? — пожимает плечами Стайлз, не глядя на мужчину перед ним саркастично.

Впрочем, даже это только слабое отражение настоящего чувства. Прежде Стайлз бы размазал новенького прямо по этому столу, просто чтобы тот понял, что быть настолько необъективным к студенту чревато. Теперь ему даже это не интересно.

— Или потому, что вы сами этого хотите. Не сомневаюсь, у вас есть значимая причина по которой вы отказываетесь работать на полную, так же как уверен, что в силу своих подростковых проблем вы не захотите ею делиться со мной, но я прошу вас подумать вот о чём — жить в сером мире бывает очень неприятно, — спокойно замечает Хейл, под изображающим искреннее удивление взглядом Стайлза. 

Ярко-голубые глаза наполнены странной версией понимания, и это вызывает слабое раздражение. Вряд ли этот старый пень вообще может догадываться о том, как чувствует себя человек, отдавший всё своё время, все свои чаянья кому-то одному и прогадавший. 

Бро, дружище, товарищ с самого детства — всё было задвинуто ради подружки, оставляя с невыносимой мыслью о потраченном зря времени и преданном доверии, вкупе с острым чувством собственной неполноценности. Надежды на него оказалось столько же, сколько и на родного отца, закидывавшегося работой так же, как сам Стайлз — таблетками, просто для того, чтобы не решать все появившиеся между ними проблемы, которые так и копятся с дня смерти его матери.

— Как скажете, мистер Хейл, — пожимает плечами Стайлз, не особенно старательно изображая отвращение и презрение к взрослому, которое, наверное, должно быть свойственно всем подросткам с точки зрения окружающих. Что угодно, лишь бы этот старикан — да, он преувеличивает, едва ли Питер Хейл годится ему в дедушки — отстал.

— Если вы передумаете, и решите что жить без чувств всё же не для вас — загляните ко мне после уроков, — спокойно замечает Хейл игнорируя скептицизм. — Думаю, мне найдется, что вам предложить взамен пустоте, растянувшийся у вас внутри.

Странное замечание приходится крутить, оценивать, пытаясь понять сколько баллов ему можно дать по шкале Стивена Кинга, и, наконец, прийти к выводу — дурацкая попытка показать готовность помочь выглядит абсолютно смешно, а не страшно.

— А если я пообещаю, то вы зачтёте мне эту работу? — уточняет Стайлз, внимательно глядя в голубые глаза. Не то чтобы это было прям настолько значимым, но внутри скорее слабая, едва различимая тень спортивного интереса.

— Лишь в том случае, если вы достойно изобразите её, — мерзко усмехается Хейл, и Стайлз хочет послать его нахер, а вместо этого он подхватывает рюкзак, и, закинув тот на плечо, шагает прочь.

— Помните об этом, мистер Стилински, — настигает уже на выходе и Стайлз показывает фак закрытой двери.

Хрена с два он вообще пойдёт за помощью к странному типу, мнящему себя королём страшилок.


	3. Chapter 3

Тишина всегда была неприятна Стайлзу. Он не привык чувствовать то, как она давит со всех сторон, пожирая мир одновременно снаружи и изнутри, перетирая в порошок те слова, что ему было не на кого выплеснуть, те чувства, которые было не с кем разделить, и эта труха постепенно осыпалась внутри него, доведённая до состояния пыли, праха, пепла.

Пустота и молчание, соединённые до неотделимости, переплетённые до невозможности наполнить чем-то совместным, не одиноким — вот то, что настигает его уже через неделю, погружая весь окружающий мир в полумрак серости и безмолвия. Цвета уходят постепенно, становится плевать на оценки, на школу, даже на Скотта и прекрасную Лидию, чьими клубничного цвета волосами было грешно не восторгаться, когда эта богиня проплывала мимо. 

Стайлз долбаный нечестивец, ведь внутри не появляется ни малейшего порыва отдать сердце и руку, не появляется желания припасть к аккуратным ножкам, восхваляя её как может только безумец. И когда Скотт находит на него время после одного из уроков, Стайлз вдруг ощущает, что восторженный щеночек внутри, который в таких случаях радостно прыгал и вилял хвостом — сдох. Вокруг него летают мухи, и это не вызывает ни тени беспокойства, скорее мрачное удовлетворение.

— Ты пойдёшь с нами в кино? — приглашает его неловко Скотт и Стайлз пожимает плечами. Он бы хотел ещё семь дней назад, а сейчас ему безразлично откроет он рот и скажет «да», «нет», «пошёл к чёрту».

Может ли сломаться человек за неделю, или у него есть какие-то гарантийные сроки, и где можно узнать собственный — вот, что волнует сейчас Стайлза, а не то что его друг вдруг чувствуя укол вины и предлагает наверстать упущенное, глупой попыткой вернуть жизненно важный момент, как кислород, успевшему издохнуть пациенту.

Но это между ними не потому, что это наверстать нельзя, а потому что он, Стайлз, не хочет. Не так. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда ему стало так очаровательно плевать на то есть Скотти, в порядке ли он или же полностью утонул в своей первой большой и взаимной любви.

— Можно сходить, если у меня кошелёк кушать не просит, — замечает он, и открывает пустующий портмоне, и вытряхивает отсутствующее содержимое на пол коридора, и разводит руками. — Не, дружище, я на мели. Идите без меня. Последний ряд, места для поцелуев, все дела.

Подвигнуть, натянуть подбадривающую улыбку, чтобы не доставлять лишних неудобств бро, внезапно вспомнившему о том, что вокруг тоже есть мир, и он не кончается на имени его милой Элли.

— Давай я... — начинает друг, но Стайлз останавливает его спокойным коротким жестом до того, как тот заканчивает предложение, а в памяти всплывает как Скотт мялся и мямлил, когда ему предлагали пойти втроём. Видимо, упрочив своё положение и дойдя до второй базы, тот, наконец, немного пришёл в себя, вспомнил, оклемался.

«Где же ты был такой настойчивый неделю назад?», — проносится в голове спокойная мысль с оттенком лёгкой грусти. Ни раздражения, ни негодования, ни даже упрёка — всё это перегорело в нём, и не осталось ничего, лишь дыра, в глубине которой уже не видно дна.

— Не унижай меня, бро, окей? — кто бы мог подумать, что улыбку можно выдавить из себя как зубную пасту из тюбика и размазать её по губам — старательно, пусть и неровно? Выходит немного косо, но в целом сойдёт для того, кто перестал беспокоиться о нём, уделяя всё своё внимание другому человеку и задвигая друга как игрушку на верхнюю полку до «лучших» времён.

— Ладно, — неловко улыбается в ответ Скотти, и они переводят тему, просто для того, чтобы не обсуждать произошедшее.

Это вообще никак не задевает Стайлза, он смотрит на всё отстранённо и равнодушно, и вот уже само это вызывает у него смутное беспокойство. Так ведь не должно быть, да? Ему стоило обрадоваться, успокоить друга, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя виноватым. Вот только что если Стайлзу плевать на то, как чувствует себя его друг? Интуиция подсказывает, что вспышка интереса недолговечна, и Стайлз убеждается в этом уже на следующее же утро.

Суббота — не то время, когда они пересекаются со Скоттом в школе. Суббота не день Стайлза Стилински, который чувствует себя так, словно он родитель в разводе с правом видеть ребёнка только в определённые часы. Или заключённый, но с той же привилегией. Зато это день, когда он может посвятить всего себя самоанализу, крутя очередной бездарный фильм на ноутбуке. 

Эмоции отделились от него, словно провода, которые выдернули из полагающихся им гнёзд. Не резко, нет, они просто выцвели, износились, а Стайлз этого даже и не заметил, занятый своими повседневными делами, пока отец был в городе и перед тем как снова умчаться уже для добровольно-принудительного участия в конкурсе шерифов округа. 

Злость, радость, боль, счастье — не осталось ничего всего за 168 часов.

«Жить в сером мире бывает очень неприятно», — вспоминаются ему слова Хейла, и Стайлз снова показывает фак неведомо кому. 

«Идите нахуй, мистер Хейл. Я более чем доволен жить в этом выцветшем и глухом мире», — думает Стайлз упрямо изгоняя мысли о понятии «счастья» в месте где нет вообще ничего. Он сказал «счастлив» — значит, так и есть, и не имеет значения, что это очередное пустое слово в череде многих таких же, затёртых многократным использованием, как двадцатка.

Вечером он пытается рисовать. Тихую гавань, за которую грёбаный мудак влепил ему «D-», вот только в голове чертовски пусто. Можно заставить себя, надавить, вынудить, но работа не выйдет лучше чем та, за которую Хейл поставил такую унизительно низкую оценку. Было бы куда менее неприятно, если бы она не была заслуженной, и тогда, возможно, тень негодования снова коснулась бы его изнутри.

Стайлз сидит до поздней ночи перед пустым листом, пытаясь заставить себя почувствовать хоть что-то. Музыка не помогает, фильмы тоже. Даже тот, что всегда мотивировал его или неизменно заставлял плакать — ни один. Как ни странно, папин виски, стянутый из бара не делает лучше внутреннее состояние и Стайлз засыпает разбитый, в надежде проснуться и суметь ощутить хоть что-то — пусть это будет отчаяние, отвращение, боль, не имеет значения.

Вот только поутру он всё та же машина, в которой нет ни одного стоящего, глубокого и полноценного чувства, чтобы вынести его на бумагу. Даже разочарование и горечь не стягивают душу мрачным послевкусием, и это, наверное, хорошо. 

И это, совершенно точно, плохо.

От пустоты внезапно хочется умереть.

— Какой бред, — бормочет Стайлз, разглядывая светлый потолок. Ведь и правда, бред — как можно чувствовать себя погано когда не ощущаешь вообще ничего? 

Оказывается, с лёгкостью. 

Например лежать и думать о трещине в полотке, что разрастается и в этом слабом месте проламывается потолок, погребая одного бесчувственного подростка под своими обломками, придавливая грудь, ломая кости, сдавливая черепную коробку имитацией похорон заживо. Удары, синяки, множественные переломы и тяжесть, не позволяющая сделать ни вдох, ни выдох, и пальцы застрявшие меж обрушившихся перекрытий.

Он даже ощущает вкус собственной крови на губах, вот только его губы по жестокой иронии ещё целы, а потолок по-прежнему на месте, глядит на него неровной трещиной в побелке, не собирающейся расходится дальше, до состояния, когда это будет действительно опасно для жизни, хотя дышать ему всё ещё трудно.

«Если вы передумаете, и решите что жить без чувств всё же не для вас — загляните ко мне после уроков», — снова говорит проклятый голос в его черепной коробке и Стайлз показывает фак ещё раз, поднимая руку высоко к потолку и не отводя взгляда от трещины.

— Хрен тебе, старый мудак, — бормочет он. — Я и сам смогу привести себя в норму. У меня всё получится. Я просто возьму и сделаю это, и ты утрёшься. Нужно только собраться, да? Сбавить норму таблеток, и я буду как новенький безо всяких псевдо-страшных придурков.

Трещина совершенно безмолвна, а Стайлз удручён. Воскресенье почти кончилось, а он даже не нашёл в себе сил подняться с кровати и приготовить пожрать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сваять что-нибудь более-менее и исправить дурацкую оценку по искусствам, где ниже «A» у него никогда не было. Вот только желания рисовать хоть что-то приличнее уже сделанного нет, и вдохновение можно попробовать поискать где-нибудь на развалинах Мачу-Пикчу. 

Пускай и бытует мнение, что даже в городе облаков не завалялось этого настроя, что раньше был у Стайлза, кажется, от начала времён. Тот самый, благодаря которому его хвалили, и награждали самыми высокими оценками, всегда был на позиции «On», и Стайлз даже подумать не мог, что может быть иначе, а он весь — сломается словно слишком часто использованная кукла или перегретый мотор.

Сон смаривает его на пару часов, чтобы после прерваться от раздражающего звука будильника. Надо идти в школу, иначе какой-нибудь урод из учителей донесёт отцу, что сын шерифа имеет наглость прогуливать. 

Внутри Стайлза темно и тихо, и нет ничего, даже остатков былых переживаний. Только беспокойство о своём состоянии теплиться едва ощутимо, но и оно готово погаснуть под надвигающейся волной апатии. Уроки вгоняют в тоску даже того, кто умеет связывать самые разрозненные факты, вываливать на окружающих тонну информации, может организовать заговор во время урока и не выходя из кабинета узнать что подают сегодня в столовой. Следовать за секундной стрелкой на циферблате часов — вот оно, единственное развлечение, что доступно тому, кому наплевать на всё.

Школа похожа на зверя, который с чавканьем заглатывает чужое время ничего не выдавая взамен. Она переваривает все эмоции — наплевать будет это радость, тоска, горе — всех их пропустят под увеличительным стеклом, раздуют мыльные пузыри и затрут влажные следы грязной тряпкой. Эта мысль занимает Стайлза до самого последнего урока — по иронии судьбы, сегодня это рисование, и Стайлз думал увидеть в учителе превосходство, был даже готов поспорить, что Хейл неприменно ткнёт его носом в собственную правоту, но тот совершенно равнодушен и относится к Стайлзу так, как и к любому другому ученику, словно не было этих слов, которые испоганили все выходные несчастному подростку.

«Жить в сером мире бывает очень неприятно», — повторяет с ноткой снисхождения Питер Хейл, и Стайлз на автомате складывает под партой душеспасительный фак, вот только мантру свою не проговаривает, ведь теперь уже понятно, что с ней, как с поглаживанием живота крохотной статуи Будды — ничего не изменится.

Эта ерунда с положительными аффирмациями не работает, у Стайлза были все выходные для того, чтобы три сотни раз проговорить, мол, с ним всё в порядке, и снова прийти к тому, что он на пороге такого дерьма, которое придётся разгребать слишком долго, если он наступит на горло здравому смыслу и пойдёт на поводу у гордости.

Когда трель оповещающая о конце урока для других слышится благостным звуком, Стайлз сомневается в том, стоит ли ему подойти, но всё же решается. Эта решимость сродни прыжку в ледяную воду безо всякой уверенности в том, что там нет арматуры или кажущаяся прорубь на самом деле не сплошной слой льда о который он расшибёт голову.

«Хуже не будет, да ведь?», — думает он, подходя к учительскому столу медленно, неторопливо, так, как приговорённый шагает к приготовленной заранее плахе.

— Я вас слушаю, мистер Стилински, — ярко-голубые глаза заглядывают к Стайлзу, кажется, прямо в душу, выворачивая её наизнанку. Если бы это спасало от необходимости говорить об имеющейся проблеме он бы даже потерпел препарирующий взгляд, но Хейл, конечно, не скажет вместо него ни единого слова. Да и наверняка ему приносит особое, извращённое удовольствие.

— В прошлый раз вы говорили, что я могу прийти к вам, — пожимает плечами Стайлз, не отводя взгляда и сохраняя мужество, — я и пришёл.

— Вы понимаете, что вам придётся довериться мне? — спокойно спрашивает Хейл, но от его интонаций Стайлза пробирает внутренней дрожью, и эта реакция напоминание — не все ощущения отпали.

Всего пять минут назад внутри не было ничего, но чужое спокойствие ледяным комом касается всех нервных окончаний и подмораживает предвосхищением настоящей опасности

— Ну, это ведь всего лишь рисование, — хмыкает он, опять натягивая эту кошмарную ненатуральную улыбку на лицо, когда его озаряет воспоминанием ощущения подбирающегося ближе зверя, скалящего острые опасные зубы, и готового ударить. — Или нет?

— Я ни слова не говорил о рисовании, мистер Стилински, — качает головой Хейл, чуть щуря голубые глаза и неприятно улыбаясь, и от вида этого выражения лица Стайлз инстинктивно сглатывает, хотя в этом нет решительно никакой нужды, — о замене — да. Но ни слова о способе.

— Но вы ведь учитель искусств, — будто душевнобольному напоминает ему Стайлз и поднимает брови вопросительно, не желая сдаваться. — И что же тогда? Сеансы арт-терапии? Или вы имеете образование психолога? Или?

Фантазия строит множество вариаций на тему, и стоит признать, что Стайлз не слишком хорошего мнения о людях, а это значит, что все они одна омерзительней другой, и то, что он человек с доступом в интернет, соцсети и отцом-шерифом совсем не добавляет позитива.

— Стайлз, — коротко и резко говорит учитель, и подросток замирает с приоткрытым ртом. Все знают — мистер Хейл никогда не называет своих учеников по имени. Видимо, подобное правило работает ровно до того момента, пока считает их таковыми.

— Питер? — насмешливо возвращает ему личное обращение Стайлз, беря себя в руки и неторопливо выдыхая.

Мужчина не одёргивает его, только усмехается тоже, и кивает, соглашаясь на предложенное отхождение от протокола в угоду каким-то собственным, неявным причинам. И никакого желания узнавать об их происхождении не возникает — едва ли там будет что-то такое, с чем не сможет справиться умный подросток, обременённый СДВГ.

— Хорошо. Раз ты хочешь рисовать — ты будешь, но исключительно то, что я скажу и так, как я скажу, понятно? Никакой самодеятельности, твоя задачу будет сделать точную копию. Ну, например... — Питер подходит к шкафу и безошибочно выуживает из него тощую папку, которую Стайлз бы даже не заметил, и вынимает из неё единственный лист, — вроде этого.

На бумаге чернилами изображён стилистический волк в большом круге. Стайлз вглядывается в него внимательнее, когда понимает что кольцо на заднем плане состоит из мелких рун, а не штрихов, как ему показалось вначале.

— И чем мне это поможет? — с сомнением тянет Стайлз, тщательно разглядывая рисунок и нехотя возвращая Питеру лист, борясь с проснувшимся, словно лапу высунув из спячки, любопытством в желании рассмотреть мелкий символьный ряд пристальней. — Я не понимаю.

Кивок вместо ответа не слишком проясняет, а за период молчания Стайлз начинает думать, будто у него с головой что-то не так, и он просто не в состоянии постичь смысл той великой задумки, которую Хейл желает осуществить. Несколько секунд тишины разрываются спокойным ответом, и Стайлз не уверен в том, что затяжное молчание не было плодом его воображения.

— Твой дар — Искра. Талант, который вспыхивает и горит совсем нетвёрдо, как тебе казалось и всем прочим твоим учителям, нет. Пока ты спокоен, уверен в себе он горит ровно, как факел. Но ты сейчас отделён от своих обычных чувств, ты вне зоны комфорта, и то, что всегда было полноценным пламенем снова стало лишь Искрой. 

В тоне Хейла слышится странная интонация, и Стайлз не может распознать чувство, которым она была вызвана с первого раза. Это не грусть, не тоска, не жалость, но словно скорбь почему-то очень ценному и надолго утраченному.

— Но причём тут рисунки? — хмурится Стайлз, запоминая обдумать это выражение лица и тон в свободное время, чтобы понять что творится в голове у их чокнутого учителя. — То, что я нихрена не чувствую вообще никак не связано с рисованием.

— Разве? — поднимает брови Питер, глядя насмешливо. — А я вот уверен, что до того, как твои чувства стали исчезать ты нарисовал кое-что. Кое-что очень важное, во что ты вложил много чувств, а не усилий, и совсем забыл об этом. Ты нарисовал что-то вдохновлённый желанием оставить все эти ощущения где-то вне себя, и твоё желание исполнилось, верно?

В памяти пусто — жажда рисовать пропала совсем не так давно, а последние работы, что он делал были исключительно обязательными, и Стайлз качает головой в ответ, когда перед ним оказывается кусок его холста, с человечком у которого вместо головы — дырка, которую он пытается вытащить из петли, цепляясь за неё.

«Какого чёрта мой рисунок делает у него?!», — взрывается в его голове яркая мысль, окрашенная скупыми тонами возмущения, которые и на фоне этой серости выглядят вполне себе полноценно. Куда более интересная истина открывается слегка с запозданием.

— Но... но я ведь сжёг его, — вспоминает Стайлз, всего через несколько секунд. 

Рука нашаривает в кармане алой худи зажигалку, которой он спалил рисунок, но Питер не опровергает его слова. Только смотрит на него с интересом, словно наблюдая за неведомой зверюшкой, и Стайлз хмурится, однако, Питер продолжает снисходительно: 

— А теперь, дорогуша, мы подходим к твоему вопросу — чем вообще тебе поможет то, что ты будешь рисовать что велено снимая идеальную копию.

Мужчина умело сцарапывает пару крохотных рун, которые Стайлз даже не заметил поначалу, и на его глазах рисунок возвращает себе прежний вид. Перед ним всего лишь кусок обугленного холста, о содержимом которого невозможно догадаться. И это уже настоящая магия вне Хогвартса.

— Но как? — выпаливает быстро, до того как почувствует себя полным придурком, Стайлз. — Ты что, Мерлин?

— Нет, — ухмыляется в ответ Питер Хейл чуть лениво, спокойно щуря ярко-голубые глаза и заглядывая так глубоко, словно в состоянии увидеть стерильную комнату с огромной зияющей пропастью внутри, — но есть вероятность что ты за него. А если так, то помочь тебе будет не трудно.

Слова цепляются друг за друга, но их смысл ускользает от рассудка, змеёй сворачиваясь на кончиках пальцев и вынуждая прокручивать их в голове снова и снова. Это чушь, бред, такого не бывает, чтобы сгоревшее, исчезнувшее, вернулось чужой волей, нет магии, ведь это противоречит законам природы и науки, просто шарлатанские фокусы и не более того.

— Не понимаю, — качает головой Стайлз, не стесняясь того, насколько тщетны с его стороны любые попытки справиться с новой и неожиданной ситуацией. Все эти загадки — полный бред, и нужно лишь понять как Хейл исхитрился восстановить то, что он больше недели назад спалил до тла, — хоть убей.

Снисхождение трансформируется в мягкость со странным оттенком нежности, когда учитель замечает, придвигаясь самую малость ближе, и Стайлзу чудится скрип когтей по полу:

— Это не совсем то, что можно понять с наскока. Тебе придётся довериться, лапушка. Без этого ничего не выйдет, — разводит руками Питер, заставляя хмуриться сильнее, чувствуя, как желудок протестующе сжимается.

Доверять он совершенно точно не мастак, а уж какому-то странному и неприятному типу, который, словно сам дьявол, пытается утянуть его за собой на самое дно. Вот только если там есть сокровища, которые так желанны — сундуки с эмоциями, то какая разница насколько глубоко и долго туда плыть, доверяясь чужаку?

— Хорошо, — неуверенно бросает Стайлз, оглядывая Хейла недоверчиво и не скрывая собственного скептицизма, — я хочу назад свои чувства.

— Только их? — усмехается Питер так, как это сделал бы властелин Преисподней, у которого в руках все сокровища мира, а глупец просит у него волос с головы и не более. — Подумай ещё, Стайлз. Ты наверняка получишь больше, чем заказываешь. Чего ты хочешь?

«Ничего», — так и просится на язык. Он не хочет ничего, не чувствует ничего и всё, что есть в голове — пустота, заступившая на место того, что там было раньше. Старые планы ему не интересны, былое любопытство и желание показать чего он стоит этому миру — угасло, но память услужливо подсовывает старые распорядки, надежды и пустые мечтания в ответ, на глупый запрос.

— Поступить в Университет Искусств в Сан-Франциско, — задумчиво замечает Стайлз, пытаясь представить свою жизнь дальше, чем через пару лет.

Воображение отказывает, рисуя вместо Стайлза-студента его великовозрастным учеником навсегда запертым в старшей школе Бейкон Хиллз. Живым. Мёртвым. Нет никакой разницы.

— А потом? — пока внимание сосредоточено на предполагаемом будущем в несколько шагов его учитель сокращает расстояние между ними. — Или это всё?

Нотка пренебрежения заставляет мозги работать на полную, чтобы выдать что-то более пристойное, чем всего лишь учёбу, но в итоге Стайлз и сам теряется от того, что крутится в его голове, приходя на смену прошлой картине.

— Я хочу быть нужным, — горько выдыхает он, ощущая этот вязкий вкус на языке и то, как боль внутри желудка усиливается до предела, заставляя прижать ладонь там, где рёбра сходятся друг с другом, как маленькие дети баюкают рану, в пустой уверенности — если держать, то и не больно, — всегда. И через два года, и через пять, и через десять. Я умею быть верным. Нужным — нет.

— Что ж, если всё действительно так, то, думаю, не будет никаких проблем с тем, что я могу тебе предложить взамен пожирающей пустоте, — опасная улыбка красиво смотрится на тонких губах, и это зрелище стоит запечатлеть, вдруг отмечает Стайлз, и боль стремительно отступает, едва их ладони соприкасаются в рукопожатии.

С тех пор как Скотти начал встречаться с Эллисон ему ещё ни разу не удавалось захотеть изобразить что-то своими руками просто так, не по приказу учителя, не потому что нужно сдать работу. Порывом. Самому. Эта улыбка — воплощение скрытой в человеке силы, и такое точно стоит нарисовать хотя бы для того чтобы не забыть.

Нарисовать и никому не показывать. Оставить её только для себя, как настоящее сокровище. Поймав утекающее сознание на этой мысли, Стайлз вдруг понимает тех безумцев, что убивали архитекторов и художников чтобы те не сделали ничего лучше уже ими созданного, но это первый раз, пожалуй, когда он ощущает в себе такие сильные собственнические чувства.

— Так, и когда начнём? — вздыхает Стайлз, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Пустые руки не дают ему покоя, так было раньше, и это позабытое нетерпение возвращается от одной впечатавшейся намертво в его память улыбки. — Сейчас?

— Завтра, Стайлз. Ты у меня не единственный ученик, и завтра после урока я буду ждать тебя здесь, — спокойно проговаривает Питер.

— Я могу и сам срисовать картинку, — это почти обидно, ведь копия — не создание с нуля. В конце концов, это же не то что надо придумать самому, а с копиями у Стайлза никогда не было проблем. Даже сейчас, когда все чувства покинули его. 

— Уверен в этом, солнышко, но шаманство — не то, чем стоит заниматься в одиночку, — мягкие интонации омывают его изнутри, перекрывая пустоту чужими эмоциями, шагнувшими в его тело, осмотревшимися, и, похоже, прорычавшими.

Что это? Только с утра он чувствовал себя в вакууме космоса, где нет ничего кроме пыли, а сейчас он на земле, и там, из темноты, два ярких голубых глаза смотрят на него. Почему ощущать это настолько приятно? Так ли чувствует себя человек в пустыне, которому дали стакан воды, или же Стайлз всё же перебарщивает в своей ассоциации? Он всё же не умирает, а некоторые бесчувственные ублюдки годами живут без тени эмоций внутри. Или это потому, что они не чувствуют себя разбитой пиньятой, из которой злобные дети выбили все конфеты и бросили гнить на земле?

— Мистер Стилински, — раздаётся над ухом всё тот же голос и Стайлз трясёт головой, случайно утыкаясь носом в мужскую грудь. Собственный запах Питера Хейла и его парфюм бьёт в нос, оседая в памяти не хуже недавней улыбки.

— Я задумался, — отзывается Стайлз, стараясь стряхнуть с себя остатки мыслей о том, сколько стоит купить пиньяту, чтобы вышибить из неё всё содержимое в приступе гнева и есть ли такая терапия.

— Не забудьте освободить остаток завтрашнего вечера. Думаю, вам это пригодиться, — лукаво улыбается ему Хейл, прежде, чем оттеснить прочь из кабинета и закрыть дверь перед носом недоумевающего Стайлза.

— Вечер? — выкрикивает он, но оттуда не доносится ни звука, и только эхо вторит его вопросу снова и снова.

Бог с ним, с копированием, но отводить на это целый вечер? Что-то тут однозначно нечисто...


	4. Chapter 4

Самое сложное, когда ждёшь чего-то неизбежного — пережить ночь. Самое тёмное время полно тех чудищ, о которых сложно даже догадываться, и все они нападают скопом, не так, как в боевиках, а если кто-то из них и ждёт своей очереди, то лишь затем, чтобы нанести последний сокрушительный удар. Как ни странно, Стайлз узнаёт об этом тем же вечером, стоит только сумеркам начать сгущаться, а миру вокруг — сбавлять сумасшедшие обороты, убавлять звук, успокаивать трясущиеся конечности.

Внутри — зверь, выгрызший всё, что было раньше подчистую, разрушивший до основания то немногое, что оставалось целым. Невидимый. Неизбежный. Беспощадный. Вот только Стайлзу не страшно, нет, просто мерзко от самого себя настолько, что тянет блевать от всего, что с ним, в конечном счёте, происходит. Кем надо быть, чтобы вообще исхитриться потерять чувства, как не Стайлзом Стилински? Он в своём репертуаре. Настолько предсказуемо, что хочется отвесить себе звонкую пощёчину.

Не спится. Что бы он не делал — ему не заснуть, и листать новостную ленту, читать чужие твиты или играть в давно на десять рядов пройденные игры на стареньком гейм-бое так же тухло, как перечитывать зазубренные наизусть книги или гонять фильмы, вперившись пустым взглядом в экран и подперев подбородок ладонью и чувствуя, как сознание утекает, но не в новый мир, а в принципе. 

Сон избегает Стайлза. Стайлз же не в силах пытаться его догнать — ему просто плевать на то, как он будет выглядеть завтра, и кто сколько пошутит по поводу того, насколько глубоки мешки под глазами и что туда можно спрятать. И на то, как выглядит сейчас, конечно, тоже плевать, поэтому к зеркалу он не подходит — незачем. 

Одни статьи мешаются в невероятный коктейль из полезной, интересной или попросту ненужной информации с другими, и Стайлз мучительно размышляет: если люди, внутри которых слишком много чувств занимаются селфхармом, то что делают те, у кого их недобор? Как они пытаются мир дать вынудить им недостающие эмоции и на что готовы ради этого?

Под руку попадается фильм «Американский психопат», как яркая иллюстрация ответов на все заданные вопросы становится апофеозом, отсекающим одну реальность, которая внутри от той, что доступна всем. И правда, чем ещё себя занять, когда моральных сил не остаётся ни на что?

Другой фильм в папке — «Таксист», тоже хорош чтобы показать то, как развлекаются те, кому не спится ночами, у кого не полный спектр эмоций, кто потерялся в прериях жизни и не может найти дорогу к благоразумию. Или же находит, но настолько свою, что кого-то она доводит до панического страха. В Стайлзе, впрочем, эта картина вызывает чувство глубокого морального удовлетворения.

Стайлз чокнутый, чего уж там.

Вершина кинематографа, конечно, «Бойцовский клуб» — лента настолько восхитительная, как и всё то, что выходило в начале нулевых и яркая иллюстрация его, Стайлза, состояния ровно в этот момент. Пустой и бессмысленный взгляд, неумение и нежелание решать свои проблемы, только крупных нарушений психики у него нет, но кто такой Стайлз, чтобы судить об этом? СДВГ диагностированный в пять лет давно занесён в его медкарту. 

В конце концов, выбор всегда падает на вторую часть Тёмного Рыцаря и ностальгические воспоминания о первом просмотре шедевра Нолана, под дивный голос Бэйла и Леджера убаюкивают его уже к середине фильма, позволяя мирно дождаться того, как наступит утро, пока внутри вместо сна белоснежные своды и он сам, сидящий у самого края пропасти, пристально вглядываясь в темноту.

Ещё вчера Стайлз думал, что уроки тянутся словно жвачка, приклеенная нерадивым учеником под его стул, но нет, сегодня они ползут со скоростью дохлой улитки, запечённой на гриле во французском ресторане, куда как-то отец водил маму в другой жизни. В той жизни его звали Мечислав, и, как и полагается всему мёртвому, это имя похоронено так глубоко, то о нём напоминают только пропуск в библиотеку и свидетельство о рождении. Даже на фальшивом ID указано имя того, кому выпало жить вместо того ушедшего за любимой мамой мальчишки.

Дополнительный факультатив в добровольно-принудительном порядке у Финстока выглядит форменным издевательством для того, кто уже заботливо сложил все принадлежности в рюкзак и приготовился уходить ради самоспасения ещё за пять минут до звонка. Стайлза перетряхивает от нетерпения, он готов бежать со всех ног, потому что ждать в пустыне дождя в сезон засухи так же нелепо и глупо, как хоть на секунду дольше оставаться в этом чёртовом классе.

— Я не могу, — на весь кабинет раздаётся громкое и решительное, стоит только плюнуть на всё, что подумают одноклассники и сам тренер, — у меня сейчас дополнительные занятия с мистером Хейлом.

— Свободен, Билински, — удивительно благодушно замечает Финсток не забывая исковеркать его фамилию просто потому что правильное звучание запомнить не в состоянии — за столько то лет! — Всё равно от тебя нет никакого толку в команде по лакроссу!

Наверное, подобное замечание должно бы царапнуть, обидеться, остаться, и показать что вообще-то он старается и способен на поле быть грандиозным и потрясающим ради Лидии Мартин, которая из-за своей змеюки не пропускает ни одного матча, но небезразличие осталось где-то в другом измерении, вместе с человеком, которому не плевать.

— Раз толку нет, то я ухожу из неё, — пожимает плечами Стайлз равнодушно, подводя итоговую черту под огромным периодом его жизни, в котором он был частью сразу нескольких команд, закрывая эту дверь однозначно и уверенно.

Впервые ему не жаль потраченных усилий, времени, которое они провели на поле вместе со Скоттом на то, чтобы попасть в эту проклятую команду и вечно быть на скамейке запасных. На это ушло целое лето, и сложись всё иначе он бы держался и за место, полученное такими усилиями, и за самого друга так, как никогда и ни за что на свете. Даже за прекрасную Лидию, десятилетний план по завоеванию которой так и стоит на одном и том же месте, отвергая любые другие объяснения тому, что они не могут быть вместе. Он бы попытался спасти приятные воспоминания, но Стайлзу всё равно.

Ему плевать. И чтобы ему было не плевать — ему нужен Хейл, который вряд ли будет ждать опаздывающего на дополнительные занятия студента.

— Принято, — кивает Пирожочек, и под ошарашенным взглядом друга, он закидывает рюкзак на одно плечо и шагает прочь из кабинета, торопливо перебирая ногами и стараясь не дать им запутаться.

Уже в коридоре его телефон разрывает серия сообщений в мессенджере от Скотти:

«Ты серьёзно?»

«Стайлз, тебе же нравится лакросс»

«Ты же всегда хотел быть в команде»

«Что на тебя нашло?»

«Так вот что, оказывается, было нужно, чтобы снова завладеть вниманием Скотта», — с равнодушной горечью катает в голове Стайлз, мстительно не отвечая на эти смс. Да, он малодушен, но он, в конце концов, в своём праве, даже это и очень по-детски — ответить Скотту той же монетой, которыми друг расплачивался с ним долгое время, ведь кто бы мог подумать, но это не то сокровище, на которое захочется лечь грудью и никому не позволять прикоснуться.

В кабинете изобразительных искусств пусто, но дверь не заперта, и у Стайлза всё же есть лишнее время, чтобы ответить своему бывшему лучшему другу.

Бывший лучший друг. 

Это омерзительное словосочетание пробирает кислотным спазмом до самых костей, заставляя передёрнуться изнутри. Оно настолько же нелепое, как если бы то, что вечное испарилось бы во мраке веков.

«Бог, кажется, умер», — всплывает в голове грустная цитата из другого, не менее горячо любимого фильма, и Стайлз набирает сотню слов, пытаясь что-то объяснить, доказать, но они отправляются в пустоту безжалостным «бэкспейсом», и их меняет две дюжины, которым тоже не судьба прибыть на другой телефон по всемирной паутине. В конце концов, Стайлз отправляет всего одно слово, и успокаивается на этом.

«Надоело». Вот так — «надоело» — и ничего лишнего.

Ни объяснений, ни обвинений, ни ссор, ни споров. Одно слово умещает в себе весь спектр эмоций того, кто привык плескать ими во все стороны, пока они ещё были, а теперь скупо выжимает из себя хоть что-то отдалённое напоминающее переживание, да и то катится к чертям, поскольку не нужно никому — ни ему самому, ни его бро.

Питер Хейл не появляется ещё пару минут, лишь после этого, когда дверь внезапно открывается, Стайлз подпрыгивает на месте от неожиданности. Абсолютно бесшумные шаги не дали ни малейшего шанса подготовиться ко вторжению погружённому в размышления о том, что происходит со Скоттом, который через жалкую минуту ответил на его сообщение удивлённым: «ты серьёзно?» подростку. 

Строчил ли бы его друг так же быстро смс так же быстро, если бы Стайлз согласился на совместный поход к кино, или же тот чувствует себя немного виноватым из-за отказа и внезапного решения друга покинуть спортивную команду, куда они пошли вместе, чтобы набрать популярности у девчонок, о котором он даже не догадывался?

Когда дверь распахивается, впуская учителя остаётся лишь с содроганием вынырнуть из своих мыслей, где он ходит по кругу овечкой на привязи, пытаясь оценить действия лучшего друга, вот только это тщетно из-за нехватки точной информации и поставить телефон на полный беззвучный режим. Отец звонит по вечерам, а больше Стайлз никому не нужен. 

— Мистер Стилински, — кивает ему мужчина, и Стайлз в растерянности, ведь в прошлый раз, когда они были здесь и договорились о помощи Хейл был куда фамильярнее, и это, стоит признать, импонировало. 

— Мистер Хейл? — осторожно спрашивает Стайлз, и тот жестом показывает на ухо, а потом на соседнюю стену. 

Что? Их подслушивают? Кому вообще могло такое прийти в голову?

Стайлз не верит, хмурится, и направляется стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума прочь из кабинета, и, под насмешливым взглядом учителя, заглядывает в соседний. Там и впрямь сидит группа подростков, отбывающих наказание после урока. Подумать о заговоре, но не о том, что между кабинетами попросту картонные стены очень в его духе. Заходить в класс глупо, и Стайлз возвращается, не обращая внимания на смешок Хейла. Слышимость хорошая, и пока приходится говорить с ним как с учителем, но когда ребята уйдут, он точно выскажет всё по этому поводу.

— Вы готовы работать? — спрашивает Питер спокойно, и подходит к своему шкафчику за той же самой тощей папкой, в которых были разные рисунки, вроде волка, рунного ряда и внутреннего ощущения ужаса перед этим изображением.

Их прибавилось, вдруг замечает Стайлз, наконец-то получив шанс получше рассмотреть творения выполненные в графике. Некоторые из них содержат просто руны, другие кельтскую символику или стилизованные рисунки зверей, леса, даже озёр. Тот лист, что Питер вынимает из папки похож на предыдущий, но лишь похож и не более.

На нём тоже изображён волк, но огибающий его круг выглядит совсем иначе не только из-за символов, которых стало сильно больше, но и по способу их начертания, да и сам зверь, что стоит перед ним не желтоглазый, нет, у этого глаза светятся неоново-синим, шкура чёрного полночного цвета, а передняя лапа выдвинута вперёд так, будто он делает шаг.

— Это другой рисунок, — замечает Стайлз, прищурившись. — И, я, конечно, не специалист, но я почти уверен — авторы у них разные.

— Верно, мистер Стилински. Этот рисовал я для вашего сегодняшнего дополнительного занятия, — соглашается Хейл, улыбаясь той самой, опасной улыбкой, набросок которой лежит у Стайлза в столе, тщательно зарисованной по памяти.

Ленивая мысль о присвоении этого опасного выражения лица снова касается его сознания, но Стайлзу не до того, чтобы как хорошенько обдумать её саму и причины появления. Более того, она кажется ему правильной, а если что-то выглядит верным, зачем этому уделять слишком много внимания?

— А прошлый? — любопытствует Стайлз, чувствуя себя непривычно, и это уже огромный прорыв в сравнении с тем кто лежал и таращился в потолок, позволяя ночному мраку сгустится, но оказавшемуся не в силах дать сознанию уплыть в мир грёз. 

Немного пугает этот странный учитель, который позволяет ему дерзость и не одёргивает. Что-то не так с кем-то из них определённо, но с кем? С ним, умудрившимся потерять свои чувства будто ключи от любимого СиДжея, или с Хейлом, который по какой-то совершенно нелепой причине вообще решил проявить к нему внимание? В любом случае стоит залезть в отцовский компьютер и узнать немного больше про их странного учителя на замену.

— Мой племянник, — лицо Питера меняется, искажаясь мимолётным презрением, и Стайлз делает себе зарубку на память узнать по отцовской базе как можно больше не только про самого Питера Хейла, но и про этого, определённо не любимого, племянника. — Итак, вы готовы приступить?

— Да, но... — неуверенность окатывает душной волной, но не успевает погрести под собой, останавливаясь, стоит Питеру подойти ближе.

Расстояние между ними сокращается настолько, что Стайлз чувствует чужой парфюм в нотах еловых ветвей, отзвуков стекла рождественских шаров, холода, приносимого морозным ветром, и личный запах мужского тела, чужую уверенность, которую источает учитель, и его спокойствие как собственное.

— Попробуйте, мистер Стилински, — слова, произнесённые интимным полушёпотом, согревающим кончик уха расслабляют, вместо того чтобы заставить сжаться из-за вторжения в личное пространство, будто пружина, и ответить нахально и язвительно в ответ.

Преисполненные будто многовековой мудростью глаза заглядывают в беспокойную душу, наводя в ней собственный порядок, угодный учителю на замену, и Стайлз не противится этому — если так нужно, пускай делает что хочет, хоть когтями скребёт по паркету, лишь бы эмоции не пропадали, когда он остаётся один. Облегчение перемежается с трепетом и подозрительностью перед лёгкостью, с которой Питер Хейл забирается в его рассудок и делает внутри то, что посчитает правильным.

— Вы ничего не теряете от того, что попробуете. Представьте, будто это не задание на «конкурс», а обычное домашнее, — менторский тон настраивает на рабочий лад, но Стайлз всё равно не может упустить возможность выразить своё недовольство.

— Я не делаю домашку под присмотром с третьего класса, — бурчит Стайлз в ответ и удостаивается покровительственной улыбки, от которой провал внутри не просто как будто прикрыли, но и наполнили чем-то значимым в достаточной мере, чтобы дыра перестала вести в космос.

Приходится сглотнуть и взглянуть в ярко-голубые глаза ещё раз, напитываясь этой эмоцией, как странник в пустыне — водой, ведь ещё неизвестно когда выпадет шанс закрыть провал чем-то достаточно значимым.

— Тогда представьте себя третьеклассником, мистер Стилински. И вперёд, — Хейл чуть кивает, изгибая губы так, как это делают глупые киношные злодеи, и вызывая тем самым смешок у Стайлзла, следом за которым по провалу прокатывается облегчение. — У вас будет два часа, чтобы скопировать этот рисунок.

Стайлз молчаливо показывает ему фак, и мужчина ухмыляется ответ совершенно нагло. Это так не в правилах их учителей, что заставляет раздражаться ещё больше и подобное само по себе странно. Какого хрена этот придурок вообще его так вымораживает? Настолько сильно и хочется ему двинуть, стереть собственными руками дурацкое подобие дружелюбной гримасы, а ведь Стайлз не то чтобы кровожаден, но легко глушит подобные порывы в своей душе благодаря тому, что то и дело перехватывает разговоры на полицейской волне и безбоязненно может сходить глянуть на жуткий трупешник, или наоборот, отправиться на своём СиДжее туда, где сейчас копов точно нет, чтобы пострелять по банкам.

Взяться за работу нужно основательно, и, первым делом, конечно, Стайлз надевает наушники. Его ждёт познавательный экскурс в личную жизнь Ганнибала Лектера, человека эксцентричного, потрясающе умного и до сладостной жути коварного. Когда взгляд падает на Питера Хейла, Стайлзу кажется, что из его учителя по искусствам вышел бы отличный убийца. Тот, словно угадав вертящиеся на краю сознания мысли, отрывается от какой-то письменной работы и поднимает на него взгляд ярких голубых глаз, которые на миг сверкают так же, как и те, что на картинке.

«Чёртово воображение», — думает Стайлз, и приступает к работе, старательно отвергая всё лишнее, кроме того, как на белой непорочной бумаге проступают черные линии, и любая из них может сделать все труды и усилия бесполезными и напрасными.

Привычные интонации книжного чтеца на первых порах помогают сосредоточиться на главном. Волк, как центр композиции был нарисован до того, как его заключили в рунный круг, и с него же начинает и Стайлз, неторопливо перенося рисунок штрих за штрихом.

Поначалу он боялся, что Питер будет стоять у него над душой и следить за каждым жестом, но тот лишь временами подходит к нему, пристально вглядываясь в рисунок и указывая на не совсем верное начертание того или иного символа в громадном, и, надо признать, утомительном круге, за который Стайлз берётся после того, как изображает волка со светящимися глазами — на этом настаивает Хейл.

— Не ставь последний символ, пока я не проверю, — настойчиво говорит Питер, и Стайлз кивает, замечая, что учитель снова перешёл на «ты».

Внимательный взгляд голубых глаз кажется, тоже светится, но это лишь оптическая иллюзия после перенесения волка на бумагу.

— Почему это так важно? — чуть хмурится Стайлз, продолжая перерисовывать странную картинку, сосредотачиваясь на каждом последующем символе.

— Узнаешь, когда дорисуешь, — загадочно улыбается тот, и Стайлз ничего не может поделать с желанием его ударить, впечатать кулак и почувствовать горячую тёплую кровь. Интересно — она будет красной, или такой же безжизненно-серой, как и всё вокруг, кроме глаз Питера Хейла и волка, которого он рисует.

Кулаки зудят, но этот порыв легко утрамбовать на дно огромной ямы, чувствуя, как там он переплетается с другими спрятанными эмоциями. Нечестно так улыбаться ученику и подростку. Просто нечестно.

Хотя Хейл и не притворяется таковым, и, конечно, совсем не обязан подчиняться необходимости играть по правилам, особенно тогда, когда дело касается студента. Стайлз временами бросает на него короткие взгляды, пока мужчина проверяет работы, или набирает что-то на своём компе. Он совсем не отвлекается, и такой сосредоточенности можно только позавидовать, но Стайлз в курсе, что спокойствие никому не даётся даром, кроме той особенной группы флегматиков, которые в состоянии сохранять холодный разум даже при виде ядерного гриба.

Питер Хейл спокоен, это правда. Но он опасно-спокоен. Такое спокойствие должна испытывать граната, у которой выдернули чеку, по глубокой убеждённости Стайлза.

Рунный круг затягивает, и уже через четверть часа символы кажутся странно знакомыми и понятными. Под кожей они излучают мерный свет, но снаружи нет ничего, сколько раз бы Стайлз не изучал свои запястья и предплечья задумчиво задирая рукава худи. Почувствовать себя шизофреником с приступом тактильной галлюцинации оказывается так просто. Ощущения увлекают Стайлза, и он почти забывает о требовании Питера, когда доходит до завершающего символа, но его пронзает странное чувство, словно кто-то перехватывает за запястье и отводит от рисунка, не позволяя поставить последнюю закорючку.

— Питер? — тихо зовёт он, и мужчина мгновенно отвлекается от работы, откладывает её в сторону и кивает, поднимаясь с места и подходя ближе.

Он изучает изображение несколько дольше, чем раньше, особенно внимательно разглядывая рунный круг окольцовывающий волка. Пока Питер смотрит на рисунок Стайлз разглядывает внимательно его самого, пытаясь понять почему в присутствии этого человека его чувства снова просыпаются, пускай и ненадолго и не в том объёме, в котором он привык.

— Тебе нужно знать, что ты не сошёл с ума. Это не иллюзия. И я не причиню тебе вреда, — обстоятельный тон наводит на нехорошие мысли, но панике не удаётся захватить того, чьи чувства отключены или просто пребывают в том странном состоянии, когда они недоступны.

«Не сумасшедший. Не иллюзия. Безопасно», — проговаривает беззвучно Стайлз, согласно кивая, и давая себе ещё раз проговорить каждое из слов, чтобы наверняка.

— Тогда заканчивай, — велит Питер, и Стайлз подчиняется, продолжая повторять про себя три данные ему заповеди, концентрируясь на них как на самом важном в своей жизни на несколько последующих вдохов.

«Не сумасшедший.»

Последняя руна замыкает плотное кольцо символов, и встаёт на своё место так удивительно точно, будто Стайлз даже не мог ошибиться и посчитать расстояние неверно. Обод рунного ряда начинает слабо светиться, или Стайлзу лишь кажется с недосыпа, что знаки не просто светятся, но и приходят в движение вокруг тающей фигуры волка.

«Не иллюзия», — стучит в его голове, когда он отводит взгляд от рисунка, чтобы сказать учителю о том, что с ним определённо что-то не так.

— Питер, они движутся, — шёпотом говорит он, когда волк на рисунке моргает, прикрывая светящиеся неоном глаза и перебирает лапами.

«Не сумасшедший. Не иллюзия», — повторяет Стайлз и отводит взгляд от самостоятельно двигающейся картинки на стоящего перед ним учителя.

Питер выглядит иначе. На скулах огромные бакенбарды, глаза светятся голубым так ярко, что кажется, будто вместо них стоят лампочки, во рту ряд острых зубов, которые выглядят весьма опасно, а когти на руках вытянулись, заострились и даже почернели.

— Питер? — в ужасе выдыхает Стайлз, чувствуя, как от самого затылка и вниз ползёт толпа мурашек.

Его школьный учитель превращается в карикатурное чудовище, но вместе с тем остаётся собой и этот парадокс вызывает в Стайлзе не только чувство ужаса, но и другое, похожее на смутное возбуждение в виде защитной реакции на страх.

Стайлз точно чокнутый.

Стукнутый, двинутый, больной — и всё сразу.

«Не сумасшедший, — продолжает повторять одно и то же какая-то очень исполнительная часть его разума, — не иллюзия».

Человекоподобный монстр теряет и эти очертания, словно пластичный воск этот образ тает, и теперь уже перед ним стоит волк с чёрной шерстью и удивительно умными глазами. Огромный, матёрый зверь, доходящий Стайлзу почти до бедра, которое без проблем может поместиться в алой пасти.

Живое воображение дорисовывает последствия мощного укуса, перебивающего берцовую кость прямо посередине и скулит от фантомной боли на одной ноте, инстинктивно хватаясь за ногу.

«Безопасно», — вспыхивает последнее наставление, и всё тело замирает в одно мгновение становясь неподвижным, словно статуя.

Волк делает несколько шагов, а после утыкается мордой Стайлзу в пояс и смотрит прямо, но спокойно. Не рычит, не скалит зубы, лишь принюхивается и облизывается, кажется, довольно. Страшно опустить руку ему на голову, но этот волчара похож на громадную собаку, поскольку зажмуривается и подставляется под ласку так же, как делали те, которых Стайлз безнаказанно тискал в ветеринарной клинике во время практики Скотта.

Панический страх отступает, но жар ещё гуляет по крови и Стайлз пытается вспомнить что-нибудь о нюхе у волков и адреналиновых наркоманах, которых опасность возбуждает. Итоги, к которым он приходит весьма неутешительны.

— Кажется, это совсем ненормально, — бормочет он, когда огромный зверь безошибочно утыкается носом в наливающийся в штанах стояк и трётся об него носом и щекой.

— Я не готов к такому развитию событий, — замечает Стайлз, стараясь игнорировать то, как от манипуляций волка к члену приливает кровь, и эрекция становится нестерпимой. — Перестань. Перестань, чёрт!..

Пальцы в жёсткой шерсти путаются, но зверь сильнее, и оттолкнуть его у Стайлза не выходит. Вместо того чтобы пытаться остановить волк,а он просовывает руку под поясом брюк и сжимает член, проклиная то, как всё это не вовремя. Уверенные ласки зверя и торопливые движения рукой заканчивают всё быстро, даже слишком, но Стайлзу решительно наплевать. Тело пробирает сильная судорога, а семя выплёскивается в подставленный кулак, чтобы не испачкать штанов. Следующие спазмы короче, куда менее яркие, но это... Кто бы мог подумать, что то, что о него будет тереться огромный волк приведёт его к этому?

Осев на пол, Стайлз осматривается чем вытереть ладони, когда от шероховатого языка чуть не подпрыгнул. Рука чиста, а волчара облизывается, бросает лукавый взгляд и снова «течёт», возвращая себе прежний, безволосый человеческий вид.

Реальность всего произошедшего доходит до заторможенного мозга не тогда, когда учитель становится странным существом с чертами зверя, и не тогда, когда оно обращается в полноценного хищника, а после возвращения в нормальное тело.

Питер Хейл выглядит спокойно и уверенно, и в нём нет ничего пугающего — ни одной реальной предпосылки к тому, чтобы Стайлза затрясло от панической атаки, сбилось дыхание, а комок тошноты подкатил к горлу, сдавливая желудок. Тело выворачивает в спазме, а короткие вдохи совсем не помогают справиться с приступом.

— Выдохи, Стайлз, — велит ему мужчина, опускаясь на колено прямо перед ним и наклоняясь вперёд. — Давай.

Вытолкнуть воздух сродни самоубийству, и Стайлз мотает головой, слыша биение своего сердца в барабанном перестуке в ушах, в кончиках пальцев и сжавшемся желудке. 

— Ты должен взять себя в руки и выдохнуть медленно, — спокойный тон помогает слишком слабо, но он не даёт впасть в отчаянье.

Острая боль в груди наслаивается до головокружения, ужас скользит от затылка вниз, волной сдавливая черепную коробку, позвоночник и грудную клетку толщей воды, из которой не выбраться.

— Ну же, Стайлз, — тон Питера становится мягче, — если ты не начнёшь дышать правильно мне придётся тебя отвлечь.

«Если бы я мог», — пытается сказать он, вот только ничего не получается, и то, что он не может выдавить из себя ни слова ухудшает ситуацию — оказаться запертым между вдохом и выдохом, между «да» и «нет», в состоянии ни жив ни мёртв, но всё сразу весьма неприятно.

Крепкая рука на затылке ощущается странно, будто удерживает громадную, поднявшуюся волну животного страха, не позволяя ей распространиться дальше. Синие глаза светятся слабо и всего мгновенье, перед тем, как Стайлз падает в крепкие объятия и чувствует горячие губы на собственных.

Поцелуй сильный, властный, сминающий любое сопротивление и крадущий воздух в неистовой ласке выбивает все мысли прочь из головы, и заставляет заново приобретённый страх отчалить из тела Стайлза, стоит ему осознать — Питер Хейл, тот, кто не человек, и который замещает их учительницу по искусствам последние несколько недель, целует его. Его, Стайлза Стилински, неугомонного сына шерифа, который ещё сутки назад не чувствовал ничего, а теперь...

Теперь он тоже ничего не чувствует, но совсем иначе. Эта пустота — другая, хотя и необъяснимо. Не пустота старой квартиры, из которой вынесли последние вещи, но она ещё помнит что такое быть наполненной, а свежепостроенного жилища, обустроить которое только предстоит. Попробуй он описать это вслух, точно запутался бы в словах, пытаясь объяснить что дело не в квартире, конечно, и не в ремонте, а в ощущении единственного жильца.

Руки зарываются в волосы, и он прижимается к Питеру ровно до тех пор, пока тот не отстраняется, облизываясь и глядя на совершенно точно припухшие от поцелуя губы. Спустя мгновенье он заглядывает в глаза, разглядывая не скрывая волнения за его, Стайлза, здоровье. Это приятно, словно мягким пером вдоль хребта.

— Успокоился? — в чужом голосе слышна улыбка, но на губах её нет, как и ледяного спокойствия, что должно сопровождать момент вынужденного и нежеланного вмешательства.

— Да, я... лучше, — холод после жара чужого тела ощущается особенно сильно, и Стайлз кутается в свою красную худи, застёгивая её и отряхивая пыль с джинсов.

— Хорошо. Не зря я решил проследить за этим, — кивок в сторону изображение приводит Стайлза в ступор: на рисунке подчистую отсутствуют с таким трудом выписанные руны, а волк выглядит немного иначе — сильно крупнее, поза самую малость другая — Стайлз не рисовал его таким, повернувшим в любопытстве голову на несколько градусов.

— Почему? Где? — хмурится он, когда Питер расстёгивает манжет на правой руке и демонстрирует ту самую пропавшую вязь символов, покрывающих его кожу от запястья и на три пальца выше. — Это я сделал?

Страх и возбуждённое любопытство — два пробуждённых чувства в разных пропорциях смешиваются в безобидный коктейль, который тащит его как на привязи за новыми знаниями.

— Да, — спокойный ответ поражает. Словно ничего сверхъестественного не случилось, не произошла самая настоящая магия в крохотном кабинете искусств! Разве вообще можно быть к этому таким спокойным?!

— Но как? — спрашивает Стайлз, осторожно проводя кончиками пальцев по впечатанным рунам на чужой коже. Это точная копия тех, что были выписаны им на изображении, ему очевидны отличия от оригинала, с которого он срисовывал, пусть и пытался повторить рисунок без изменений.

— Позже, Стайлз, — качает головой Питер, — после того, как ты почувствуешь, что получил всё, что хотел, тогда я расскажу тебе, если ты всё ещё будешь открыт к новому.

— А если я не желал возвращать страх? — хмурится Стайлз, понимая — его обманули, но Питер только усмехается в ответ так, как и положено адвокату дьявола.

— Ты ведь умный парень, и сам знаешь зачем нужен страх человеку, — слабый укор и лёгкое неодобрение в чужом голосе, и в голове моментально складывается картинка к чему было возвращать это чувство.

— На нём базируется инстинкт самосохранения, — осознание накатывает одной приятной волной, словно только что добытый ключ от всех тайн и секретов. Или от одного из них, но особенной разницы нет — разве что в силе. — Но почему именно страх? Можно было вернуть счастье, уверенность, бесстрашие или что-нибудь ещё!

— А можно было сломать тебе руку, лапушка, и заставить тебя рисовать боль, — хищная улыбка напоминает Стайлзу волчий оскал, и вряд ли теперь это когда-нибудь изменится.

Возможно его школьный учитель навсегда будет ассоциироваться с волком. Большим и опасным зверем, убийцей и хищником. С пережитым страхом. И возбуждением. Или всем вместе, одновременно.

— Это было бы жестоко, — тело содрогается от чересчур живо представленной перспективы, особенно после той фантомной боли в «перекушенной» ноге, — даже слишком...

— Зато не дало бы тебе забыть о том, что смерть — это больно, и ты точно бы не сунул голову в петлю, — тем же уверенным тоном продолжает Питер так, словно они ведут речь о погоде, а не о том, что он в состоянии нанести своему ученику увечья. — И теперь, после того как ты вернул себе страх и любопытство, я могу быть уверен в том, что ты не потеряешь желание жить.

Сложно не признать аргументированную правоту, даже если она Стайлзу и не нравится. Всегда можно пуститься в долгий диспут о том, что физическое не замещает душевное, но что-то подсказывает — куда разумнее будет не начинать заранее проигранный спор.

— Ты ведь не человек, верно? — Стайлз прищуривается, изучая слишком спокойного учителя для того, у кого его студент несколько минут назад был в руках задыхающийся не только от панического приступа.

— Верно, дорогуша, — лениво соглашается Хейл, не стесняясь ни того, что произошло между ними, ни каким своего педагога, пусть и временного, увидел Стайлз. — Ты увидел мою настоящую форму.

— Какую? — перед глазами всплывает подобие человека с чертами зверя и огромный волчара, который был так любезен, что...

Впрочем, эту цепочку лучше не заканчивать. Во избежание повторного приступа паники, конечно, а не возбуждения. Хотя, ладно, стоит всё же признать, что это было горячо. Или чуть более чем просто горячо. Не важно.

— Вот эту, — на скулах снова появляются жесткие бакенбарды, глаза загораются синим неоном, а ногти на руках удлиняются и чернеют.

Не только все мысли, которые Стайлз успешно гнал прочь возвращаются в троекратном размере, но и страх — тоже. Кто бы мог подумать, что в его возрасте можно быть в шаге от сердечного приступа, но сердце колотится так, словно вот-вот надорвётся и Стайлз упадёт замертво прямо здесь, покидая своё бренное тело раз и навсегда.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, помнишь? — немного невнятно из-за клыков говорит Питер, и то, что он вообще разговаривает, убеждает Стайлза в том, что это существо и его школьный учитель одно и то же лицо.

Сверхъестественное, необычное и неизученное Стайлзом Стилински, который привык иметь общие знания обо всём, что только может встретится на планете Земля.

— А волк? — выпаливает он, стараясь взять себя в руки не контролировать оба новоприобретённых чувства, которые фонтанируют в борьбе за первенство в его голове.

— Волк это твоя магия, — поясняет спокойно Питер. — Образ, что ты создал, воплотился, а значит способностей у тебя много не только в рисовании. Судя по тому сколько ты удерживал меня в этой форме ты достаточно силён, чтобы быть опасным.

— Тогда зачем я тебе? — настороженность помогает сосредоточиться, выстроить любые возможности и вероятности, основываясь на фэнтези фильмах и ужасах, которых он смотрит в избытке, чтобы знать — едва ли это, чем бы оно ни было, будет чем-то хорошим.

Вера в бесплатный сыр давно покинула его, и прежде, чем влезать в долги, которые он не сможет вернуть, стоит пристально рассмотреть все пункты контракта. Особенно, если это сделка с дьяволом, пусть даже у Питера и нет рогов и хвоста, но опасностью от него веет такой, словно он явился из преисподней в которой горел несколько сотен тысяч лет для того, чтобы в один момент разрушить жизнь непутёвого мальчишки.

— У меня есть желание, что можешь исполнить только ты, — загадочно отзывается мужчина, сверкая голубым неоном глаз.

Расплывчатый ответ не успокаивает ни на гран. В мыслях Стайлза мгновенно появляются трупы и поддельные дела, которые его заставят фабриковать от имени шерифа. Хотя, Питер сказал, что он может потягаться с Мерлином, так может быть дело в этом?

— И какое? — останавливаться на достигнутом совсем не в духе Стайлза, и он продолжает закидывать своими появляющимися идеями, стараясь прощупать почву на предмет того, что может быть нужно большому и страшному Серому Волку от маленькой Красной Шапочки. Изгоняя воспоминания о порно на эту тематику, конечно. — Убитые люди? Сожжённые деревья? Призванные потусторонние твари? Что я вообще могу?

— Всё проще, Стайлз, — Питер останавливается прямо напротив него, глядя в глаза. — Мне нужен ты.

Вместо мрачно-удовлетворённого «так и знал» наступает странный ступор, в котором мысли перестают вообще приходить к нему в голову прежде, чем разогнаться до космических скоростей.

Мысль о незаконности перемежается с разными воспоминаниями о БДСМ-практиках, а после и вовсе уступает воспоминанию о существе, которому навряд ли может понадобиться помощь подростка. Даже мысли об изъятых органах и реках пролитой крови мелькают белым шумом на краю сознания, но ему удаётся взять себя в руки и уточнить тихим голосом, словно сомневаясь в дееспособности стоящего перед ним не-человека:

— Ты ведь в курсе, что рабство отменили? — обнадёженные нотки всё же портят язвительный подкол, но Питер не подводит — качает головой и смотрит на Стайлза снисходительно.

— Расскажи об этом офисным клеркам, — там же тихим голосом отвечает он, и от этой банальной шутки думать становится легче, а обычная любовь к сарказму снова всплывает на поверхность, будто и не исчезала никуда.

— Разве ты когда-нибудь им был? — насмешничает Стайлз, оглядывая мужчину перед ним сверху вниз внимательно оценивая. Невозможно скрыться от ощущения, что тот не просто был рождён для великих свершений, но и прекрасно в курсе собственного предназначения.

Тот, словно знает что Стайлзу стало легче дышать, а страх, стискивающий за горло и берущий верх оставлен где-то позади, снова заставляет глаза засветиться, с зубастой ухмылкой отвечая:

— А сам-то как думаешь, лапушка? — «что я долбанный идиот», — но этого Стайлз, разумеется, не говорит, предпочитая ухмыльнуться так, словно уверен — разумеется этот человек дни и ночи напродёт проводит в опенспейсе, строча докладные на коллег.

Уступить, сдаться, не дать себе насладиться спором кощунство! Не после того как наслаждение от удовлетворения любопытства было ему недоступно.

— Дай угадаю: суперсильный, супербыстрый, суперкровожадный, супер-какой-нибудь ещё? — щурится Стайлз, разглядывая зверя в человечьей шкуре.

— Всего по чуть-чуть, — покладисто кивает Питер, собирая разбросанные по парте вещи Стайлза в его пенал.

— Так зачем тебе я? Зачем такому супер-разнообразному как ты подросток со своими заморочками? Что ты собираешься делать? — напирает он с вопросами. Всё это попахивает дурно, если не прояснить условия сделки сейчас.

— Помочь тебе. Недостаточно? — вскидывает бровь мужчина, глядя удивлённо, но во внезапные филантропические приступы Стайлз верит ещё меньше, чем во второе пришествие Христа или встречу с настоящим Бэтменом в Бейкон-Хиллз.

В голубых глазах нет лукавства, но сам факт того, что ему что-то недоговаривают совсем не нравится и не располагает к дальнейшему доверию. Слишком много раз в поп-культуре встречаются такие сюжеты о сделках, последствия которых ты не можешь просчитать.

— Ты сказал, что тебе нужен я, — напоминает Стайлз жёстко и твёрдо, не позволяя снова ускользнуть от ответа.

— Да. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был здоров. Чтобы дал помочь тебе, — учительским тоном поясняет Питер и протягивает Стайлзу собранный рюкзак, намекая на то, что все дальнейшие вопросы по этому поводу останутся без ответа. — Это всё.

Ничего не остаётся, кроме как принять тот из чужих рук и отправиться из кабинета прочь, нащупывая в кармане ключи от его великолепного СиДжея, когда мысль озаряет сознание, погружённое в неприятный запашок от этой сделки, моментально срываясь с языка:

— А что будет следующим? — вопрос совсем непраздный, ведь едва ли пределом восторга окажется открыть для себя отчаяние или смятение.

Или тоску. Да, тоску особенно не хотелось бы возвращать. Желательно никогда.

— Этого я тебе сказать не могу, — качает головой Питер, добавляя мягче, — но это будет не менее действенным, будь уверен, солнышко.

Ласковые прозвища смущают, но Стайлз не хочет возвращаться к предыдущему стилю общения и не протестует. Уж лучше быть «солнышком», «лапушкой», «дорогущей», и ещё тонной уменьшительно-ласкательных имён, чем строгим и официальным «мистером Стилински», которым его звал каждый из преподавателей кроме тренера. Официоз всегда подразумевает дистанцию, и Стайлз уверенно посылает его нахрен.

— Когда следующий раз? — он спрашивает об этом, вместо другого, но так интересующего его вопроса о том скольким ещё студентам достаётся такое ласковое обращение со стороны Питера Хейла и храня затаённую надежду, что он такой один.

И эта надежда совсем не вяжется с настороженностью, которая сковывает его голову ясным предупреждением об опасности всего этого дурацкого мероприятия, так что он избавляется от надежды, мстительно дорисовывая себе вокруг Хейла толпу красивых девушек и парней. И, почему-то, Лидию Мартин. Видимо, чтобы было побольнее и чтоб наверняка.

— Когда ты решишься, — просто отвечает Питер, не отвлекаясь от очередной проверяемой работы.

Стайлз кивает выходя. Когда — и если — он решится. 

Просто отличное время.


	5. Chapter 5

Сон к Стайлзу не идёт, снова заставляя таращиться в трещину на потолке. С последнего раза, когда он ходил на эти странные «дополнительные» занятия к Хейлу прошло больше недели, и он так и не нашёл в себе сил навестить его ещё раз. Каждый порыв обрывается воспоминанием о том, как страх стал каждой его частицей, наполнил собой каждую клеточку и завладел всем существом.

Слишком уж дурно пахнет сделка, в которой обязательства другой стороны неясны, а рисковать понапрасну, рискуя не только собой, но и другими, близкими ему людьми, Стайлз не хочет. И ладно бы только он пошёл в расход — себя совсем не жаль — но кто знает, что именно потребует этот не-человек в ответ на возврат полного спектра эмоций? 

«Мне нужен ты», — вот что он сказал, и Стайлз ни на мгновение не сомневается в том, что он договорил правду, однако даже эта малая доля, которая приходится на то, что после есть какое-то — и очень неприятное — «но» сводит его с ума. Разве можно доверять тому, кто не является человеком? И вручил бы он право распоряжаться своей жизнью Чужому, если бы был на месте лейтенанта Рипли? Помня о событиях тех фильмов — нет.

К чёрту всё. Просто — к дьяволу. Пусть он будет любопытным параноиком сходящим от страха, но сующим свой нос везде, где не просят с риском только для собственной шкуры, не втягивая тех, кто рядом в чёртову паранормальщину. Никто не заметит подмены, верно? Стайлз как Стайлз, и всё как всегда. Много слов, мало логики, много вопросов и постоянный тремор — он и раньше жил с этим набором, проживёт и теперь.

В уютной кровати никак не удаётся устроиться поудобнее, и, плюнув на необходимость хоть немного поспать перед школой, он заводит ноут, и снова принимается искать информацию о той нечисти, к которой относится Питер Хейл.

В интернете много всего, даже слишком, и среди тонн информации найти настоящую жемчужину практически нереально. Через час у него уже слезятся глаза от яркого света экрана в ночной темноте и обилия информации. Лампу он не включает — отец отсыпается после ночной смены, а мешать Стайлз не хочет, хотя с утра придётся использовать всё своё актёрское мастерство, чтобы тот не заметил, что с сыном что-то не так, а учитывая специфику работы шерифа, придётся быть до крайности убедительным. Впрочем, это будет не первая ложь и не последняя, так что опыта в оголтелом вранье глядя прямо в глаза без стеснения предостаточно.

Интернет его подводит впервые — много разрозненной информации про книги и сериалы, где нет ни капли истины, а так же легенды и предания, которым верить можно тоже только очень настороженно, не несут в себе ничего достаточно ценного, чтобы прижать этим Хейла к стенке. Вот ей-богу, не идти же к нему лично и не спрашивать «Хэй, чувак, я тут погуглил. А ты не расскажешь мне больше о том, кем ты являешься на самом деле и как тебя убить при надобности?»

Спустя ещё полчаса эта мысль даже перестаёт казаться дурацкой. Голова кипит от тонны поглощаемой информации, сосредоточиться становится всё сложнее и Стайлзу приходится отыскать заветную баночку с пилюлями и вытряхнуть две последние таблетки аддерала на ладонь. Если он съест сейчас одну и одну оставит до утра, то его внешний вид будет чуть больше напоминать человека чем зомби. Если же проглотить обе сейчас, то к рассвету Стайлз точно станет плохо соображающим овощем пока снова не доберётся до докторишки за новым рецептом. Если же оставить обе на утро...

Белые корпуса желатиновых оболочек едва заметно светятся в темноте от мерцания экрана, и напоминают два глаза, глядящих на него с укоризной.

— Это я шепнул, и эхо прошептало мне «Ленор»... прошептало как укор, — бормочет Стайлз пришедшие на память строки из «Ворона» и закидывает пилюли обратно в желтый пластик плотно прикрывая их белой крышкой. Утром ему понадобится ясный рассудок хотя бы для того, чтобы просто пережить разговор с отцом и тот ничего не заподозрил. В конце концов он и так слишком волнуется по поводу того что его сын чересчур много времени проводит один, несмотря на все заверения в том, что Стайлз совсем не против, вот только перебороть собственное желание погрузиться в работу чтобы только не думать о том, что их обоих сводит с ума отец не в состоянии. Примерно так же как и сам Стайлз аддераловую зависимость.

Заветная баночка падает в рюкзак, и Стайлз зажмуривает слезящиеся глаза, массируя их основаниями ладоней до тех пор, пока под веками не поплыли цветные пятна. Поговорить с отцом, сходить в школу, погулять со Скоттом, который опять внезапно выполз из своей потрясающей влюблённости в Эллисон и решил попытаться позвать Стайлза провести время вместе — звучит вполне себе неплохо, да? Если, конечно, это потрясающее чудо всё-таки случится, а не будет фантомным призраком старой надежды между ними.

А ночью снова поиск информации на иностранных ресурсах, попытки выискать как можно больше о том, кто же на самом деле этот его странный учитель на замену и осознать степень необходимости бить тревогу из-за ксеноморфов, заполоняющих планету и угрожающих выживанию человечества как вида.

Глубокая ночь становится ранним утром в один миг, и так и накрывает первыми болезненно-яркими лучами Стайлза откинувшегося в компьютерном кресле и держащего свою любимую подушку одной рукой крепко-крепко, а через пару часов его таким застаёт и отец, беззвучно шагнувший в комнату.

Стайлз всегда умел спать в самых странных позах и самых странных местах, хотя и страшно не высыпался без любимой подушки и совсем не реагировал на посторонних, но стоило кому-то пересечь порог его комнаты, как он вскидывался осматриваясь. В этот раз он тоже подрывается, едва не навернувшись с кресла и щурится от слишком яркого утреннего света, пробирающегося в окно через плохо задёрнутые шторы, пока взглядом не натыкается на отца, и морщится, чувствуя неясную боль в спине.

— Пап? — бормочет он и потягивается, пытаясь размять изрядно затёкший позвоночник и мышцы спины от сна в совершенно неестественной позе. — Ты чего тут? Я опять не услышал будильник?

Тяжёлый вздох и слабое покачивание головой напоминает о том, что будучи закалённым родителем тот едва ли удивляется странностям сына. Скорее, он мирится с ними так же, как приходится мириться с весенним дождём.

— Сын, я не стану спрашивать чего ради тебе нужна кровать, если ты предпочитаешь ей кресло и в каком часу ты уснул, но, ради всего святого, неужели это не больно? — хмыкнул отец, проходя в комнату и глядя на сына, изворачивающегося в компьютерном кресле с риском перевернуть не только его, но и стол с ноутбуком.

— Да ладно, па, ценный навык, — отмахивается Стайлз и даже улыбается, глядя на отца. Он ведь всегда выглядит именно беззаботным и радостным в глазах любимого родителя, да? — На моей будущей работе пригодится.

— А ты уже определился? — уточняет отец, закрывая ноут и предусмотрительно отставляя его подальше от длинных и неуклюжих конечностей сына. Наверное, это и хорошо, что они оба прекрасно в курсе что может сделать Стайлз спросонья.

— Ну, знаешь, я подумал продолжить семейную традицию и... — договорить ему не дают, слишком явно показывая то, как всё это дурно пахнет. 

Отец не перебивает, нет, но от этих слов его лицо меняется так, что Стайлзу становится очевидно — Ноа Стилински предпочёл бы, чтобы он стал кем угодно, но только не копом, а это значит, что придётся изыскать альтернативу, какой бы херовой она ни была.

— ... или попробовался в роли нового да Винчи в Университете Искусств в Сан-Франциско, — осторожно продолжает он, глядя на то, как черты лица Стилински-старшего смягчаются в ответ на продолжение выдвинутое со всем сомнением, на которое способен Стайлз.

— Сын, тебе следует знать, я поддержу любой твой выбор, но все говорят о том, что у тебя талант, особенно учителя, так может быть оставить полицию на случай провала в этой сфере? — подобный озабоченный тон задевает дальние, почти недоступные струны в душе Стайлза, и он чувствует слабый отклик, беззвучное эхо, вместо полноценного звука.

Будто тень эмоции падает на рассудок, пытаясь задеть его, срезонировать, но как бы сильно ни было желание впустить его в себя, прочувствовать каждой клеточкой, но само знание того, что в целом, всё-таки не важно кем он будет, ведь мир на вкус так и останется пресным, поглощает и эту попытку. 

— До выпуска ещё есть время, — эти безумные старания, прикладываемые к тому, чтобы выглядеть обычным в глазах отца неожиданно сильно выматывают, и Стайлз буквально всем телом ощущает потребность в той последней паре таблеток аддерала, но он ждёт, пока отец закончит.

— Подумай об этом, хорошо? — надежда отца касается сознания, и ясно — в другое время она бы вызвала эмоциональный отклик, но не сейчас, даже когда подходя тот мягко треплет его по волосам.

Простой жест возвращает Стайлза во времена, когда он был совсем крохой, и даже при звенящей пустоте внутри у него на глаза наворачиваются непрошенные слёзы, как бессознательная реакция на произошедшее.

— Ладно, собирайся, не хочу чтобы потом твои учителя обвинили меня в том, что из-за непутёвого папаши и его заумных утренних разговоров ты опаздываешь на уроки, — вздыхает отец, задерживая ладонь на миг, пока Стайлз прячет глаза, не желая, чтобы его слёзы видел хоть кто-нибудь.

Понимающий отец наверняка заметил предательскую влагу в глазах, но не сказал ничего, зная, что сын будет ему благодарен за этот жест. И Стайлз и правда чувствует тень нежности из-за такого отношения родителя.

В школу идти совсем не хочется, и, не будь отец дома, Стайлз бы предпочёл не появиться в таком раздрае чувств на занятиях. Две пилюли в желатиновых оболочках привычно соскальзывают в пищевод, и Стайлз сглатывает их, даже не запивая водой. Идти всё же придётся, чтобы опять не подводить отца, а после — прогулка со Скотти, если она опять не навернулась из-за его возлюбленной.

Можно и потерпеть эти чёртовы занятия немного.

Резиновые, абсолютно безвкусные уроки наполнены совсем иным содержанием, если его любопытство не вступает в игру. Вот только сегодня Стайлзу не до чего — вся жажда новых знаний осталась там, в старых текстах, рассказывающих о кровопийцах, существах подвластных луне, об ужасно вопящих ведьмах и душах умерших, которым не найти покоя. 

О последних, к слову, читать было любопытнее всего, но проблема оставалась в том, что информации, выглядящей как вероятная правда оказалось слишком мало, а досужий бред людей свято верящих в духов Стайлза откровенно не цеплял. И всё же о той искре, которая возвращается из потустороннего мира писали многие, так же как о драконах или потопе, что был настолько силён, что едва не смыл всё живое на планете.

Особенно хорошо запомнилась фраза: «каждый умерший пытается вернуться назад, в мир живых». Она так подходит лично ему, что даже не по себе. Пока Стайлз не потерял чувства, то постоянно думал о том, что было бы неплохо от них избавиться, но вот он усечённый, словно призрак без тела, и он жаждет возвращения назад всеми фибрами души.

«И всё же это не повод навещать безумного Хейла до того, как я узнаю кто же он такой», — с сожалением отметает Стайлз довольно логичную мысль о полном возвращении в стан «живых». 

Он бездумно водит ручкой по бумаге, размышляя о том, насколько было бы лучше, если бы он добрался до тех рисунков самостоятельно, и нашёл хоть какую-то информацию о рунном круге и попытался его расшифровать. Для этого, увы, нужен ключ от кабинета, который есть только у самого учителя. Дубликат для экстренных случаев никак не соберутся сделать, а это значит, то дверь придётся взламывать, вваливаясь в школу ночью

«Плохая идея, очень плохая, — мелькает на краю сознания здравая мысль, — в школе по ночам дежурит охранник, и если нас снова вернут отцу из-за того, что мы забрались туда, куда не следует, он нас не простит».

Это, конечно, не совсем правда. Отец простил бы, как и в тот раз, когда Стайлз соблазнил своего друга отправиться поглазеть на труп в лесу ещё до того, как Скотта поглотила бездна под названием «Эллисон». Только отец смотрел на него со вселенской тоской, вопрошая мироздания за что оно послало ему не тихого милого мальчика, вроде Скотта, а его сына. Явно не того, кем можно гордиться просто за то, что он есть.

«Да, любовь к драматизму не изживаема», — хмыкает Стайлз и вглядывается в вязь букв, что появились на его листе, пока он отвлёкся на свои размышления. Там нет ни одного английского слова, только рунная вязь, вызывающая оторопь у Стайлза, который ни черта не смыслит в рунах, их значении и символизме, которого лишь мельком коснулся вчера ночью.

Как вообще можно написать нечто подобное? А это точно он? Может быть кто-то просто подсунул ему листок, а Стайлз уже готов придумать себе невесть что? 

Быстрый осмотр ближайших соседей не даёт никакого результата — никто не спешит поднять на смех парня, который недоверчиво смотрит на собственный конспект по истории, попутно, осматривая боковую сторону ладоней, синюю от чернил.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает с задней парты Скотт, и от его голоса Стайлз вздрагивает сильнее обычного, резко разворачивается, и, на секунду призадумавшись, всё же решает спросить:

— Ты не видел, откуда у меня это? — голос совсем тихий, почти неразличимый, будто в любой момент можно отмахнуться и заявить, что он ничего такого не спрашивал, пока быстро протягиваешь другу смятый листочек бумаги.

У Скотти даже мгновения не уходит на то, чтобы рассмотреть его содержимое, и когда тот отвечает, в его голосе нет и тени сомнения:

— Ты же сам это написал, — мягкая, почти болезненная уверенность режет без ножа, заставляя задохнуться на мгновение, и Стайлз чувствует себя полностью раздавленным, разбитым. 

Как можно изрисовать целый лист, но даже не помнить об этом? Если предположить, что это часть того рунного круга, который он копировал на бумаге вокруг волка, то почему вчера, когда он пытался выжать из своей памяти хоть что-то, этого не удавалось, а сегодня на уроке бывшего тренера его вдруг озарило?

Лежащий перед ним лист содержит в себе одни и те же символы в одной и той же очерёдности, но сколько бы Стайлз не вглядывался в них, он не может понять — почему именно они? Зачем писать рунным рядом снова и снова послание, явно имеющее ценность для его подсознания, но не для рассудка?

— Мистер Финсток, — прерывает учителя на полуслове Стайлз, хмуро рассматривая начертанное на листе, — а рунами старшего футарка пользовались для письма?

К счастью, он всегда слишком не в себе, чтобы хоть кого-то изумило почему студент задаёт вопросы настолько не по теме, что это даже дополнительного интереса не вызывает, только холодное равнодушие со стороны окружающих.

— Мистер Билински, как письменность древних германцев соотносится с Великой Депрессией? — устало вздыхает тренер.

Все привыкли к тому, что Стайлз болтлив, себе на уме, и если хочет выяснить что-то своё, то его просто не остановить, так что можно не переживать — едва ли этот момент хоть как-нибудь задержится в памяти сидящих вокруг. И если Стайлз начнёт говорить, что это для него вопрос жизни и смерти — тоже. Иногда очень полезно быть таким надоедой как он.

— Ну, наверняка те несчастные, которые прогорели на бирже, посещали разного рода гадалок, чтобы узнать, когда остановится обвальное падение цен на акции, а это значит, что данная прослойка населения должна была процветать, — быстро тараторит Стайлз, мгновенно выстраивая связь между своим вопросом с темой. Несуществующую, разумеется. — Поскольку на бирже играют в основном мужчины, значит хиромантов и гадателей на шаре они не посещали. Статистически, они предпочитают карты таро, если они чуть более склонны романтизировать эзотерику, или руны если менее. Что приводит нас к закономерному вопросу — может ли обыватель прочитать то, что говорят руны, ведь если я верно помню, то каждая руна примерно равнялась букве английского алфавита, а это в свою очередь приводит нас к вопросу мог ли клиент гадателя на рунах прочитать что именно они сказали и не отдавать свои деньги понапрасну?

К концу этой тирады у Бобби Финстока на лице смесь отчаяния и страдания, и его учитель истории, кажется, уже и сам не рад, что потребовал объяснить взаимосвязь, а теперь ему придётся рыться в памяти, пока Стайлз не может загуглить из-за запрета мобильных на предмете у тренера, в поисках подходящего ответа на поставленный вопрос.

— Да. Отвечая на ваш первый вопрос — да. Но если вы ещё хоть раз выкрикните без поднятой руки вам придётся писать эссе о значении гадателей в годы Великой Депрессии на шести страницах, — предупреждает Финсток, и Стайлз делает вид, будто застёгивает свой рот на молнию и поднимает руки, словно это хоть кого-то в состоянии убедить в том, что он действительно будет молчать.

«Значит их действительно использовали, чтобы записывать послания, — внезапное озарение греет душу, — нужно просто поискать каким английским буквам равняются эти символы и дешифровать надпись, только и всего!»

Наличие плана приносит спокойствие в тревожную душу подростка, и дождаться пока урок кончится сил нет совсем поэтому потихоньку достав телефон он быстро набирает в поисковике руны старшего Футарка и сверяет их с небольшой таблицей, выписывая себе очерёдность.

Хагалаз, Эваз, Лагуз и Перт, Манназ и снова Эваз — последовательность повторённая с полсотни раз на листе от самых маленьких, до абсолютно несоразмерно больших шрифтов. Она везде, даже у себя на ладони Стайлз внезапно обнаруживает эти руны, тщательно выписанные, но потёкшие из-за пота. Любой из рун соответствует одна или несколько букв, и когда каждая из них появляется ниже, тщательно выисканная и сверенная Стайлзом

«HELPME», — вот, что гласит рунный ряд, если он нигде не сбился, не напортачил и учёл все двойные значения. 

Помогите мне.

Ошибки нет, пусть даже он и сверяет снова эти руны и, нахмурившись, комкает лист и прячет его в карман своей потёртой красной худи. Это не может быть правдой или совпадением. Это что-то ещё, и как бы сильно ему не хотелось знать ответ на внутренний вопрос «какого чёрта?», Стайлз задвигает это желание подальше, снова погружая своё любопытство в полумрак, из которого оно не может дотянуться до его души.

Чёрта с два Стайлз нуждается в спасении. Он не барышня и не в беде, в конце концов, а чувства вернуться если просто подождать.

В голове опять тишина, а мельтешащее любопытство без проблем удаётся проигнорировать. В его жизни всё налаживается, вот и Скотти снова помнит о друге, и ему стоит дать ещё один шанс. Когда звенит звонок, Стайлз подрывается, чувствуя как от нетерпения покалывает кончики пальцев и зудит где-то в затылке. История была последней, а значит у него есть возможность увлекательно провести время с тем, кто поддержит любое его безумие.

— Ну что, куда пойдём? — учебники и тетради отправляются в рюкзак просто молниеносно и в хаосе придавливают друг друга — Стайлз совсем не смотрит на то, куда и в каком порядке запихивает свои вещи, когда телефон Скотта пиликает привычным звуком смс.

По меняющемуся выражению лица бро приходит осознание, что план по спасению собственных чувств из небытия при помощи друга накрывается окончательно и бесповоротно. Взгляд побитого щенка удаётся Скотти лучше, чем самим собачкам в приюте, которые отчаянно не хотят получить укол, но покорно подставляют лапу на просьбу хозяина.

— Эллисон в беде, да? — улыбается Стайлз понимающе, не потому, что он сочувствует другу, а из-за того, что тому больше всего на свете сейчас это нужно. Понимающий и поддерживающий друг, который не бросит его на произвол судьбы.

«А я то как?», — вопрос, который лучше не задавать, чтобы снова не почувствовать себя раздавленным и пустым, будто того раза, когда его переполняли эмоции в кабинете рисования и не было вовсе.

— Мне так жаль, — бормочет друг невнятно и виновато глядит в глаза, сжимая губы и выглядя так, словно вот-вот расстелется перед ним в извинениях, от которых мгновенно становится мерзко.

— Да ладно, девчонки важнее, — хмыкает Стайлз и кладёт ему руку на плечо, — если бы меня позвала несравненная Лидс ты бы понял, верно?

Сказать ровно то, что кому-то нужно услышать практически бесценный, но и бесполезный талант, если в ответ всё, что можно получить — звонкое ни черта. Не так важно насколько глубоко жизнь Стайлза в заднице, иногда он обязан быть удобным во имя старых привязанностей и веры в то, что однажды эти вещи изменятся.

Или добьют его.

— Спасибо, Стайлз, — порывисто отвечает Скотт и расцветает в улыбке полной облегчения, от которого так и хочется оттереться, и бросает пылью в лицо совершенно бесполезное: — на выходных обязательно встретимся!

— Конечно Скотти, — кивает Стайлз, сдерживая ядовитый смешок и глядя на то, как его друг собирает вещи и буквально бежит к своей наречённой, не слыша как он и повторяет, всё-таки давая предопределённости завтрашнего вечера скользнуть в интонации грустью: — конечно.

Внутри снова пусто и тихо, и любопытство, которое он так неистово гнал от себя оказывается особенно востребовано, чтобы не дать вакууму опять властвовать внутри, подчиняя все чувства своим законам. 

Молния на рюкзаке никак не хочет застёгиваться, и его приходится трясти, пока в голове крохотный консилиум из одного молодого человека, размноженного на несколько копий решает чем им себя занять, раз планы снова вылетели в трубу. 

Узнать больше о рунах? Узнать больше о не-людях? Узнать больше о Хейле?

— Ладно, тогда мы наведаемся к этому высокомерному засранцу, — на грани слышимости шепчет Стайлз, подхватывая свой рюкзак.

Кабинет рисования открыт, но внутри, никого, хотя Стайлз и осматривается внимательно и даже зовёт на пробу:

— Хэй? Есть тут кто?

Ответа не следует, а ждать Хейла он не согласен. Вот только когда ещё представится такая замечательная возможность, пошариться в кабинете того, кто прикидывается учителем при этом, даже не являясь человеческим существом?

Плотно прикрыв дверь, Стайлз быстро и аккуратно открывает все шкафчики. По правде сказать, он готов даже к тому, то обнаружит заспиртованное сердце или надкусанную человеческую руку, но в ящиках этого повёрнутого аккуратиста лишь стандартный набор: работы учащихся, ручки, карандаши и другие рисовальные принадлежности, стопки чистых листов, и подписанные папки с документацией. Словом, ничего интересного.

Стайлз откидывается в учительском кресле и разочарованно разглядывает массивный преподавательский стол, и отталкивается ногой, раскручиваясь, устроившись поудобнее. Рассчитывая на нечто большое очень трудно довольствоваться тем, что имеешь, к примеру верой в то, что в этом шкафу нет потайных отделов, или, что под столешницей не прикреплены секретные документы на скотч. Пальцы мгновенно скользят с обратной стороны рабочей поверхности, но, предсказуемо, не находят ничего, что могло бы быть спрятано.

Ещё один оборот в кресле приносит новую волну раздумий, которая прерывается вместе взглядом на дальний шкаф, тот самый, где среди стопок огромных папок лежит одна крохотная, тощая, неприметная, если не знать, конечно, о её существовании. Тонкий картон с мягкими тесёмками завязок скрывающий в себе рисунки с рунным текстом, возвращающим одному придурку так недостающие ему чувства.

Мысль о том, чтобы забрать всю папку очень соблазнительная, вот только вернуть её вряд ли удастся, а быть после жертвой взбешённого учителя совсем не хочется, особенно за пару месяцев до выпуска.

«Возьму тот рисунок для расшифровки рунного текста», — скрепя сердце решает Стайлз, перерывая стопку папок в центре, пока пальцы не натыкаются на тканевые завязки той крохотной картонной папочки, и за них он безошибочно вытягивает ту, что нужно, оставляя ладонь на том же месте, чтобы потом вернуть её куда и следует, а не судорожно вспоминать где именно она лежала.

Завязанный скользящим узлом шнурок поддаётся легко, даже слишком и папку едва удаётся перехватить за секунду до того как всё ещё содержимое рассыплется по полу, вынуждая Стайлза поспешно собирать и складывать в неизвестном порядке его. К счастью скорость реакции в этот раз его не подводит, и можно облегчённо выдохнуть.

Листов в папке мало, и Стайлз быстро пробегается по всем глазами прежде, чтобы убедиться — синеглазого волка в рунном круге там нет. Чертыхнувшись, папка максимально аккуратными движениями возвращается на своё место, будто улика, на которую два подростка наткнулись среди леса, пока Стайлз, стараясь не смять её, втискивает меж двух громадин, оправляет всю стопку и делает шаг в сторону, чтобы оценить результат своих усилий, когда замечает что-то под подошвой кед.

Видимо, пока он возился с завязками один из рисунков всё же выскользнул, и почти полностью ушёл под учительский стол, только краешком выглядывая наружу. Стайлз подцепляет лист и переворачивает изображением вверх — в черноте звёздного неба изображён полный круг луны, и ночная чернота обёрнута длинным рунным текстом. С тоской глянув на закрытый шкаф, он замечает покорно соглашаясь с судьбой:

— Ну, или так, — и отправляет этот листок к остальным вещам в рюкзаке, попутно свернув тот в четыре раза, явственно представляет, как делает удивлённое лицо, реши Хейл его допрашивать.

Кабинет Стайлз покидает неторопливо, предварительно вслушиваясь в шаги в коридоре, но школа полупуста и снаружи никого, а заставшие его учителя и не подумают, что Стайлз забрал нечто ему не принадлежащее из кабинета, а его сердце бьётся быстрее, чем у загнанного в угол кролика.

Стайлз Стилински настоящий гений по части вранья и притворства, он уходит с места преступления, как и подобает честному студенту — спокойный шагом и с улыбкой на лице.


	6. Chapter 6

Отец, как обычно, путает все планы, и, несмотря на то, что у Стайлза страсть как руки чешутся от желания поскорее зачитаться содержимым рун рисунка, приходится приготовить полезный — и частично вкусный — ужин вместо той восхитительной гадости, которую любимый родитель собирался съесть, наплевав на собственное здоровье. И это с его-то повышенным холестерином и возможностью в любой момент загреметь в больницу! Хуже маленького ребёнка, ей-богу.

Готовка и сам ужин отнимает у Стайлза не так уж и много сил, а вот необходимость делать вид, что он в порядке выматывает, и когда отец уставляется выжидательно глядя прямо в глаза. Паника начинает давать о себе знать, и Стайлз тарахтит в три раза быстрее, скоростью речевого потока выдавая себя с головой. Это неприятно, но, рассказывая о том какой сегодня был бесполезный день и что его увлекли руны, и ещё о сотне тысяч вещей, засыпая родителя разрозненными фактами можно избавиться от ощущения, что как хорошему ребёнку, ему стоило бы рассказать о действительно важном происшествии. 

— Что-то случилось, сын? — наконец спрашивает измученный болтливостью шериф, не сводя взгляда с нервничающего отпрыска, и это, на самом деле, ни чуточки не помогает.

«Мой мир выцвел, я ничего не чувствую, внутри меня огромная дыра, мой преподаватель превращается в волка, кажется, я совсем скоро умру», — любая из этих тем явно не стоит того, чтобы тревожить отца, который и так слишком сильно переживает после. И если он хороший сын, то что важнее — поделиться наболевшим, или позаботится об отце? Выбор очевиден и прост.

— Нет, па, всё в порядке, — улыбается со всей возможной невинностью Стайлз, готовясь оскорбится на любое из возможных продолжений разговора, ведь они не один и не два раза за его жизнь касались того, что у кое-кого могут быть проблемы, ведь особенно при наличии рецепта на лекарства. — А почему ты спросил?

Желание ударить так, чтобы отец больше никогда не был проницательным, переплетается с жаждой не навредить, и Стайлз останавливается в шаге от того и другого, глядя за чем, как тот чуть склоняет голову и глядит серьёзно.

— Ты почти ничего не ешь и говоришь раза в два больше против обычного, — спокойно замечает родитель, и нужна вся выдержка, чтобы не выдать своего напряжения по поводу внимательности отца.

— Да ладно тебе, пап, я всегда много говорю, — отмахивается он как можно беззаботнее.

— Да, но обычно я успеваю за темпом твоей речи, — спокойные слова не позволяют броситься в драку, напомнить о личном пространстве и том, что следить за сыном вообще-то низко, особенно при том, что работа шерифа подразумевает, и пока всё это за долю секунды вспыхивает в голове мелкими искрами, тот продолжает — а если нет, значит, ты переживаешь, поэтому я и спрашиваю тебя: что-то случилось?

Временами, Стайлз ненавидит то, какой наблюдательный у него отец, особенно, когда тот начинает беспокоиться о его собственной жизни. Как было бы легко ударить вопросами о том, допрос ли это, ждут ли его обыски и есть ли право на звонок, а так же государственного адвоката, но всё это остаётся на какой-нибудь другой раз, когда от самого себя будет не настолько мерзко, как сейчас.

То, что следует дальше не походит на стандартную процедуру разговора шерифа с подозреваемым, но Стайлз знает слишком явно — никакая его реакция не укроется от родителя, и в такие моменты он ненавидит работу полицейского больше, чем когда отца месяцами не бывает дома из-за разъездов и смен, и они не пересекаются совершенно из-за разгула преступности в Бейкон Хиллз, или затяжных командировок связанных с повышением квалификации.

— Что-то в школе? — осторожно спрашивает отец, и самый лучший выход — сказать правду, конечно. Не всю, и даже не половину, а какую-то малую долю, способную сохранить то немного, что связывает их. Общее горе, общая кровь и вот это. Да, часть правды тоже подойдёт, чтобы избежать дальнейших вопросов и возможного обнаружения того, что действительно гложет изнутри, безболезненно впиваясь мелкими зубами в онемевшие части, и заставляя равнодушно смотреть на то, насколько меньше от него останется после.

— Нет, па, — пальцы сжимаются самую малость и ладони приходится спрятать в карманы, чтобы этого было не видно, пока Стайлз мотает стремительно головой, чтобы замереть, и словно передумать. — Просто, ну... Просто у Скотта есть девушка.

По-хорошему стоит дать немного больше информации о том, что дело не в ней, а в самом Скотте и тем, как он бросил его одного, сконцентрировав всего себя на отношениях и отставив дружбу на дальнюю полку с уверенностью что та никуда не денется. Нужно сказать что-то о том, что они больше не гуляют, и это хорошо, ведь больше шерифу не придётся закатывать глаза, поймав двоих в лесу сразу после того, как сообщили о найденной половине трупа. Это ведь на самом деле преимущество в глазах его отца, верно? 

Нужно сказать что-нибудь о том, что Стайлз перестал занимать не только первое место в жизни друга, но и все последующие, спускаясь куда-то в грёбаные ебеня, из которых нет возврата обратно, потому что они вышли из той реки, где были много лет бро, друзьями навеки, почти родственниками и туда больше нет возврата. Никто не может подняться вверх по водопаду, не вылазя из воды, и каждый момент, когда он чувствует себя отвергнутым, делает обратное возвращение только труднее, а пороги — круче. И к чему тогда пытаться, надеяться, опираясь на то, что они через многое вместе прошли?

Вот только голос подводит, и Стайлз вдруг не находит в себе моральных сил, чтобы прояснить свою реплику и не дать мыслям отца пойти по ложному следу.

Когда на плечо опускается широкая рука, а другая ерошит волосы на макушке как в детстве, Стайлз вдруг понимает, что его отец стал шерифом не просто так, и ему нет нужды говорить обо всём этом, ведь его знают достаточно долго и хорошо, чтобы понять — это не зависть. Желание отнять, присвоить, устроиться всеми лапами и взвыть «моё» Стайлзу не свойственно, он никогда не понимал такого.

Среди арсенала его чувств осталось только два, но кто бы мог подумать, что в верном сочетании они дадут не совсем обиду, но нечто очень с ней схожее. Страх быть брошенным, интерес к тому как это будет в следующий раз, да и будет ли — с таким-то умением гиперактивного подростка с синдромом дефицита внимания заводить друзей? Всё это неожиданным образом переплетается с опасением, что Скотти может попытаться вернуть всё как было, любопытство — удастся ли ему?

— Такое бывает, ребёнок, — вздыхает отец, сочувствующе похлопывая по плечу, — время всегда расставляет всё по своим местам. Это обидно, но есть вещи от которых никуда не деться — нет ничего вечного. Некоторых людей просто нужно отпустить, и, если всё сложится, то всё снова вернётся на круги своя, а если нет — ты будешь знать, что сделал всё, чтобы они были счастливы.

Доводы отца звучат до крайности логично, однако какая-то мелочь внутри просто отказывается мириться с подобным положением дел. Да, разумеется, всё однажды заканчивается, но Скотти! Они ведь всегда были не разлей вода, и вот теперь так? Разве это честно? Какой безумец придумывавший этот мир вообще мог сделать подобное законом? От таких мыслей становится совсем тошно.

— Я думал мы друзья навсегда, — тихие слова не в состоянии выразить то, как глубоко забирается эта мысль, и то, насколько болезненно её принятие. Опустив голову, чтобы не видеть мягкой улыбки отца, преисполненной мудрости прожитых лет, Стайлз пытается перевести дух.

Если бы такое было в его силах, то Стайлз сделал бы всё, чтобы «лучшие друзья навеки» оставались не просто дурацким сокращением на майках и браслетах, а непреложной истиной.

— А если бы та девочка, Лидия Мартин ответила тебе взаимностью, разве ты бы не бросил всё ради неё? — в тоне отца нет уверенности, и оттого не хочется снова попробовать кинуться на него в драку. То, что у Стайлза есть шанс осмыслить всё взглядом со стороны очень помогает взглянуть на ситуацию со стороны.

От вопроса шестерёнки в голове крутится быстрее, моделируя ситуацию, в которой сама богиня снизошла бы до такого простого смертного как Стайлз Стилински, приняв его предложение провести время вместе. Он бы приглашал её туда, где ей было бы интересно, но точно не бросил бы друга, деля своё время между ними поровну, как минимум потому что очень хотелось бы рассказать Скотту всё о собственных переживаниях, поделиться с ним всей искрящейся радостью и надеждами, мечтами о светлом будущем.

Или страхами о том, как такой гик как он запорет всё, чего так долго добивался — какая разница? Знать, что друг поддержит в любой ситуации, потому что ты не обрывал с ним контакт, разве это не стоит всего? И разве не куда более эгоистично требовать понимания от того, кого можно скинуть в утиль как ненужное, заменённое?

— Нет, пап, — качает головой Стайлз, подводя итог собственному возможному помешательству на лучшей девушке Бейкон Хиллз, полагая, что его логика беспристрастна и безупречна. — Я думаю, что нет. Но кто знает? Может быть мне повезёт и мой ангел с клубничного цвета волосами ещё одарит меня своей милостью, так что будет возможность узнать наверняка?

Отец кивком отвечает на слабую, абсолютно неестественную улыбку и отпускает восвояси успокоенного хотя бы частично. Па знает причину того, что с ним произошло, ну, а то, что он не в курсе следствия, ему не повредит. В конце концов, дети тоже изо всех сил стараются защитить своих родителей от травмирующей информации, и Стайлз отнюдь не исключение из этого правила.

После ужина он запирается в своей комнате, хватает рюкзак, пытаясь найти заветный сложенный вчетверо листок, но тот словно нарочно не попадается ему на глаза, и весь хлам, заполнивший любимую сумку приходится вытряхнуть на кровать, чтобы разобрав учебники в одном из них найти сильно смятый с угла рисунок. На линии сгибов символы хорошо различимы, и, первым делом, конечно, Стайлз переносит руны на листок, принимаясь расшифровывать текст.

Английские буквы становятся в ряд с другими, но их суть по-прежнему ускользает от рассудка, поскольку они не желают складываться в понятные и привычные для Стайлза слова, как те, что он писал во время урока истории. Метод двойного шифрования? Тройного? Другой язык? Что, чёрт побери, тут происходит?

Для ответа на этот вопрос проще всего попробовать разные программы дешифрования, прогоняя мешанину букв снова и снова, но итог неизменен — ни одна из возможных вариаций зашифровки не даёт ему ответа. Разве что послание спрятано при помощи ключ-слова, которого у Стайлза нет, но он всё-равно упрямо подбирает «Питер», «Хейл», «учитель», и даже «дядя», припоминая о том, что тот проговаривал нечто значимое о горячо нелюбимом племяннике — всё без толку. Эта загадка не по зубам, вот только Стайлз не привык пасовать перед трудностями.

Он смотрит на английские буквы, которые складываются в странные слова, оставаясь непонятными для него больше трёх часов, и если сейчас не удастся он продует всё, что только может и с ним навсегда останется пустота и тишина, которую нет сил перебороть изнутри.

«Как письменность древних германцев соотносится с Великой Депрессией?», — звучит в голове недовольный голос Пирожочка, тренера по лакроссу и их классного руководителя по совместимости. И ладно он навсегда бы остался в их памяти «Финстоком» если бы не решил сообщить, в порыве гнева, как именно зовёт его бабушка.

— Точно! — выдыхает тихо, но счастливо Стайлз, понимая — вот оно. Удалось, ухватил, возможность, даже если и пустая, открывает перед ним куда больше дверей, чем он мог бы подумать, — это же древняя письменность! Значит и слова тоже могут быть древними! Идиот, зачем ориентироваться на современный английский, если это может быть любой старый или мёртвый язык!

Жажда знаний — страшная сила, особенно когда она касается Стайлза Стилински, полностью бросившего все свои силы на то, чтобы добиться верного ответа, расколоть этот крепкий орешек. Следующие несколько часов проходят как один миг, пока Стайлз подбирает по структуре слов выискивая из какого языка были взяты эти слова — староанглийский? Или же это немецкий? Греческий? Польский? Чешский? Латынь? Все примеры слишком похожи, ведь группа языков одна и все они родственные, и без знатока не разобраться. Так где же ему взять языковеда, который сможет определить на каком языке это написано и перевести?

Стайлза озаряет мгновенно, и он бросается к телефону, уже готовый набрать с таким трудом достанный номер, когда замечает что на часах пять, а он так и не ложился, и если он сделает одну большую глупость сейчас, то ему никогда в жизни уже не удастся разгадать тайну, или же на это могут уйти годы, вместо часов. Дождаться утра и спросить лично — прекрасная, и почти невыполнимая идея, ведь в присутствии единственного человека, который может помочь Стайлзу, он ведёт себя как слюнявый идиот со словесным поносом, восхваляющим красоту клубничных волос и изгибы подкрашенных ресниц, но сегодня ему просто жизненно необходимо знать!

Ложится спать страшно, да и какой к чёрту сон, ощупывание пустоты внутри, когда невозможно осознавать, что ты буквально в шаге от разгадки интересной тайны странных надписей, появлявшихся на чужой коже и возвращавших чувства, а без этого копировать рисунок слишком страшно. Стайлз проклинает своё везение — и чего ему только стоило вернуться в кабинет рисования в пятницу, перед выходными?! Но нет, сегодня лишь вторник, и всё так чертовски не вовремя, ведь у него навалом времени и занятия с Хейлом, а тот наверняка заметит пропажу из тонкой папки в своём кабинете за три дня, оставшихся до пятницы. И из всего этого следует единственный логичный и обоснованный выход: придётся быть экстремально внимательным, панически параноидальным и сосредоточенным исключительно на страхе и любопытстве, чтобы узнать не только то, какие секреты кроет в себе рунный круг, но и какое чувство разблокирует этот рисунок, чтобы в наказание Хейл не смог лишить его тех, которые Стайлз украл.

Копошиться на кухне в пустой надежде занять руки не в духе Стайлза, но мысли скачут с одной на другую, а прописанные мистером доктором пилюли кончились слишком некстати, и снова из-за этого чёртового Хейла он забыл взять на них рецепт. Стоило наведаться к психиатру немного раньше, но ведь для того, чтобы получить месяц частичного спокойствия окружающих с тем придётся говорить, а это уже ни в какие ворота. Признания, честность, абсолютное доверие — чего там ещё потребуют от человека, чтобы дать возможность угомонить хаос, сводящий окружающих с ума? К чёрту всё это.

А ведь если так подумать, то учитель, конечно, не виноват во всех внутренних переживаниях Стайлза — он же не мог предвидеть возможность, что из-за всего-навсего незакрытой двери, когда отошёл из кабинета один наглый студент его ограбит, верно? А вот Скотти, который вновь спутал все его планы действительно виноват, пускай это не трогает сейчас так, как вчера. Даже накануне на ситуацию не было привычной избыточной реакции, сама она стала предсказуемой, а эмоции подвластны законам логики. Словно какие-то онемение лежит на мыслях о друге, и всё это нравится Стайлзу ещё меньше, но и нет, вместе с тем. Да, конечно, чувствовать всё, не только интерес и страх было бы потрясающе, но так ли ему это нужно? Эллисон, ведь, никуда не денется, и возможно стоит просто подождать пока то немногое, связывавшее их со Скотти отвалится окончательно?

— Сын? — на кухне раздаётся удивлённый голос отца, и Стайлз отвлекается от помешивания стручковой фасоли и выдавливает из себя улыбку, в духе «тебе кажется, что я ненормально бодр с утра, я твой сын, это моё обычное состояние». — Ты что, не ложился?

Разумеется, никакие улыбки не могут заставить шерифа поверить в ту истину, которую его сын принимает как единственную на данном этапе, но это совсем не значит, что Стайлз не попытается ещё раз:

— Нет, я поспал, — враньё срывается легко, привычно, незаметно — перед глазами всплывают выдуманные сны, долгое время, пока он прижимал к себе свою игрушку, и недовольство будильником, что пытается не дать ему опоздать на уроки, — с чего ты взял?

— Тебя обычно и танком не разбудишь, — поясняет удивлённый отец, садясь за стол и даже не догадываясь, что в ответ на его честность всегда найдётся достаточно правдоподобная ложь.

— Пока ты был в отъезде я научился вставать с будильником, — отвечает Стайлз, стараясь сделать свою кривую улыбку хоть немного более настоящей, но не преуспевает, сдаваясь под укоризненным взглядом.

То, что никогда нельзя взять в расчёт это то, насколько много вранья тот выслушивает в течении всей жизни, и насколько нужно быть убедительным для того, чтобы это действительно сработало.

— Врать отцу ты точно не научился, — качает головой шериф, тяжело вздыхая и глядя с таким упрёком, что, наверное, даже хорошо, что стыд проходит мимо и отсутствует в эмоциональном спектре Стайлза, — и скрывать мешки под глазами. Я беспокоюсь за тебя, сын. И если ты не отоспишься, то обещаю, что объявлю домашний арест.

— Но па, — логичное замечание сопровождается неловким жестом, когда ноги буквально на месте Стайлз запинается о собственную ногу, едва не опрокидывая на себя содержимое сотейника, — я ведь ни в чём не провинился, так что это, увы, незаконно. Ты не можешь держать под стражей тех, кому не предъявлено обвинение.

— Я тебе ещё и права зачитаю, — невозмутимо отзывается шериф, поднимаясь из-за стола и забирая из рук Стайлза ложку и сотейник, пока тот не обжёгся, что более чем разумно в их ситуации, — и вообще я имею право задержать тебя на сутки для выяснения личности. 

— Не так хороши твои семейные дела, если ты сына не узнаёшь, — определить грань когда привычный подкол становится слишком жестоким очень трудно, и по углубившимся морщинам вокруг глаз становится ясно — на сей раз он перегнул палку.

Нужно как-то загладить вину, слабо обнять отца и растянуть губы в виноватом выражении лица, словно персонаж раннего Диснея, неловко опрокидывая кружку со стола. Этот день начался слишком паршиво, и теперь даже бежать со всех ног в школу, для того, чтобы потрясти единственного знающего человека не из числа преподавателей, не так хочется.

— Просто выспись, — мягко замечает отец, вздыхая на сей раз от предсказуемой неловкости сына, пока он сам раскладывает завтрак по тарелкам. — И мы сможем обойтись без всего этого.

— Ладно, хорошо, — больше для проформы бурчит Стайлз, понимая переживания отца, но всё ещё чувствуя ужас от мысли, что все необходимые ему ответы могут в один момент оказаться недоступны по своевольному решению отца. 

Завтрак проходит быстро, и, чтобы успеть немного пораньше, Стайлз вылетает из дома под пожелание не врезаться ни во что по дороге, и гонит своего славного СиДжея на максимальной скорости. Старичок готов отбросить выхлопную трубу от такой прыти, но как бы Стайлз не любил свою машину, в голове крутится только одна мысль — он должен успеть, ведь каждая минута промедления просто сводит его с ума, а поговорить во время уроков не удастся.

У шкафчиков как обычно много народу, но Стайлз точно знает где и во сколько появится нужный ему человек, и едва не подпрыгивает на месте, сжимая в кулаке листок с записанными рунами и расшифровкой. Клубничного цвета волосы видны издалека, их он примечает даже раньше, чем слышит цокот невероятно высоких шпилек, на которых дефилирует местная красавица, девушка капитана команды по лакроссу и типичная королева школы. Его давняя любовь, по завоеванию которой у Стайлза был составлен десятилетний план, девушка, лишающая дара строить связные и осмысленные предложения из совершенного хаоса, стоит ей оказаться меньше чем в метре от него — Лидия Мартин.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — скривив пухлые губы она смеряет недостойного слугу высокомерным взглядом невероятных карих глаз, но сегодня Стайлз глядит на неё не так, как обычно смотрят на девушку своей мечты.

О, нет, в этой прекрасной головке слишком много ума, куда больше чем она показывает и сейчас его интересуют исключительно знания, а потому собственные мозги не тают, превращаясь в желе, и Стайлзу впервые удаётся сохранить хладнокровие общаясь с той, кто настолько боится потерять статус королевы, и стать одной из заучек, что делает вид, будто глупа как пробка.

— Здравствуй, Лидс. Я слышал, ты писала реферат по мёртвым языкам, — начинает мягко он, под изумлённым взглядом девушки, к которой никогда не обращались столь неофициально. Да и с учётом всех их прошлых разговоров, это, пожалуй, до ужаса странно, однако Лидия принимает условия игры.

— И что, если и так? — она поднимает накрашенную бровь, и Стайлз разворачивает перед ней свой листок, изображая ровно то, что необходимо, чтобы пощекотать чужое эго — полное отчаяние и уверенность в том, что без неё такой червь как он ни за что не справится.

— Не скажешь, что это за язык? — собственные карие глаза глядят с мольбой на светоч знаний, который так и хочется потрясти за плечи и совершенно не по-королевски потрясти, чтобы их добыть.

Лидия, кажется, на несколько секунд впадает в ступор, разглядывая своего одноклассника, а не содержимое протянутого ей листа, не узнавая самого Стайлза, что странно, ведь они знакомы с самого детства. Она переводит взгляд с листа на знакомого и обратно, недоверчиво разглядывая то человека, то надпись, и, наконец, выдаёт:

— Да с чего ты вообще взял, что я могу сказать тебе, что это за язык? — ресницы поднимаются, но глупое выражение лица не вызывает никакого отклика, кроме равнодушия.

— Мы знакомы с детства, — насмешливое напоминание Стайлза заставляет её чуть поджать губы и прищурится, — и не прикидывайся дурочкой. Мы оба знаем, что однажды ты получишь Пулитцеровскую премию за достижения, и, разумеется, будешь самой модной и прекрасной из всех, кто когда-либо её добивался.

— Филдсовскую, вообще-то, — поправляет Лидия, морща носик и вздыхая, всем видом показывая, что лесть не сработает, пускай они оба знают, что это не так, ведь в конечном счёте она забирает листок из пальцев Стайлза, вчитываясь, и давая заключение: — Это архаичная латынь.

«Блять» — самое цензурное что готов выдать Стайлз в ответ, мгновенно представляя себе ночи на кофеине, попытки разобраться с неподдающимися формами и поход к психологу за заветным аддералом.

— Словно простой латыни недостаточно! — сквозь зубы цедит он, не сразу соображая, что выражение «архаичная латынь» обозначает «древнюю латынь», то есть служащий обозначением тому, что это один из мёртвых языков, так это старо-мёртвый, тот, что был забыт к моменту, когда люди начали использовать древнюю латынь.

Девушка пытается всучить Стайлзу листок обратно, но тот качает головой, всматриваясь в её лицо и недовольно поджатые губы, когда его осеняет. Самое важное сыграть в игру правильно, ведь под этими клубничными волосами скрываются такие мозги, за которые захотят умереть все умники мира. И у этой красавицы есть только одна слабость.

— Ты не знаешь никого, кто мог бы перевести этот устрашающие трудный, нечитаемый, и очень опасный текст? — умоляющий взгляд ему удаётся особенно хорошо на фоне того, как всё внутри по-настоящему поджимается от страха услышать отказ, а тайны, скрытые под рунными символами завораживают.

— Даже если и знаю, сомневаюсь что ты сможешь уговорить этого человека на такую тяжкую работёнку, — сомнение в голове перемешивается с недовольством, и Стайлз не сомневается — разумеется, она заглотила наживку. А дальше, всё просто, как по нотам.

— Ты? Чёрт, Лидс, серьёзно? Древняя латынь? — в восхищённом ужасе выпаливает он, быстро утихая под сердитым взглядом прекрасных зелёных глаз. Вокруг слишком много учеников, а Её Величество не хочет, чтобы кто-то узнал, что она не так глупа, как кажется, и это, разумеется, играет Стайлзу на руку. Да, может быть это и грязно, зато эффективно, а ему очень, очень интересен результат.

— Обычная была слишком простой, — едва слышно замечает Лидия, оглядываясь по сторонам и переступая с ноги на ногу со звонким стуком каблуков. — И учти, тут одной лестью ты не справишься — переводить со старолатинского такая себе работа, так что не прогадай, когда попытаешься заинтересовать меня, ведь у тебя не так много вариантов чем впечатлить девушку.

То, что её взгляд оценивающе соскальзывает по щуплому, усыпанному родинками телу ни капли не сбивает с мысли. Разумеется, слишком пошло было бы говорить о сексе, и тогда прекрасная Лидия будет в праве оскорбиться, отвесить ему пощёчину и уйти, сказав «больше никогда не приближайся».

— Чего ты хочешь? — едва различимо спрашивает Стайлз практически ей на ухо, бросив взгляд на часы — до начала первого урока меньше минуты, а значит времени у него совсем в обрез прежде, чем королева передумает помогать ему.

Нужно что-то такое, чего она не ждёт от него, нечто, выходящее за рамки, поставленные королевой красоты, настоящее в кукольном мире.

— Любое желание? — усмехается Лидия, довольно сверкая глазами, будучи совершенно уверенной в том, что её старый знакомый разочарует, сочтя бесполезной пустышкой, у которой мода стоит на первом месте во всём и всегда: — Даже новую сумочку от Prada?

— Даже новую сумочку для Прады, — весомо отзывается Стайлз, не сводя взгляда с хихикнувшей девушки, очевидно представившей свою собачку с дизайнерской сумочкой её имени. 

Едва ли кто-то ещё в их классе в курсе, что карманную собаку действительно так зовут, но он ведь не просто так сходил с ума столько лет по своей богине — пришла пора применять все собранные знания на практике.

— Тебе совсем не понравится моё желание, Стайлз, — вдруг мрачнеет Лидия, и достаточно посмотреть туда же, куда и королева школы, чтобы понять направление её мыслей.

В коридоре красуется этот эгоистичный мудак Джексон Уиттмор, капитан команды по лакроссу и парень главной школьной богини. Он бросает мимолётный, оценивающий взгляд на Лидс и очень показательно улыбается другой девушке, приобнимая её за талию и ухмыляясь, глядя прямо в глаза той, кто, по всей видимости, когда-то была с ним.

— Хочешь, я его побью? — вдруг предлагает Стайлз тихо-тихо, наклонившись к самому уху Лидии и она заразительно смеётся, переводя на него взгляд. Теперь мрачен уже Джексон, он высокомерно фыркает, проходя в класс в обнимку с другой, белокурой милашкой.

— Словно ты можешь, — прекратив этот искусственный смех замечает Лидия, и Стайлз пожимает плечами, позволяя холодному расчёту и логике взять над собой верх — можно найти способы совершить невозможное, если на кону стоит нечто очень важное.

И поскольку собственные чувства стоят того, чтобы попытаться, а приманка для его принцессы найдена, то почему бы и нет?

— Всегда можно попробовать, — хмыкает он, делая шаг назад, отлично понимая — сейчас не стоит вторгаться в чужое личное пространство.

— Да он тебя в бараний рог свернёт, — качает головой Лидия с сожалением глядя на него, так, словно уже видит все синяки, травмы и ушибы, с которыми проситель выйдет из подобной схватки, вот только Стайлз не собирается сдаваться.

— А если побью — переведёшь текст? — это сейчас единственное, что по-настоящему имеет значение. Даже целостность собственной физической оболочки где-то на последнем месте, ведь на самом деле любой синяк и перелом заживёт, а вот эмоции материя куда более тонкая.

— Да, — соглашается Лидия твёрдо, уверенно, по-королевски, словно давая своё монаршее слово, — я переведу тебе этот чёртов текст, раз он и вправду настолько нужен, что ты готов рискнуть здоровьем и попробовать избить Джексона, но я не хочу, чтобы потом меня обвинили в твоей безвременной кончине.

— Да ладно тебе, — качает головой Стайлз, не имея решительно ничего против собственной безвременной кончины в обмен, на нечто интересное, вызывающее эмоции внутри, — Джексон большой и страшный только когда в компании. Я умнее его, и если дело дойдёт до драки, будь уверена — я выйду победителем. 

Он замолкает на мгновенье, и кивает, прикинув все возможности и вероятности, и, чтобы не откладывать дело в долгий ящик, подытоживает:

— Точно. Сегодня после уроков принесёшь мне перевод домой, ладно? — может быть и не всё пройдёт гладко, и тогда точно придётся отлёживаться, но ведь оно того стоит, верно? — Ради тебя, Лидс, и твоих бесценных знаний, я постараюсь поскорее отомстить за тень, которую эта змеюка отбрасывает на твою честь.

— Домой? — её удивление более чем понятно — такой воздыхатель как Стайлз должен бы явиться сам за наградой, в надежде, провести с богиней как можно больше времени, и, пожалуй, прежний он так бы и поступил. Теперь же, рассуждая реалистично Стайлз поясняет:

— Меня наверняка отстранят до конца недели за драку, а знать мне нужно как можно скорее, так что я отправлю тебе свою почту в смс, да?

«А там и с Хейлом можно будет не видеться», — складывается у него в голове отличный план по спасению себя от возможной ярости того, кто наверняка может разорвать его на клочки, если обнаружит пропажу своего рисунка.

— Да уж. Вы, мальчики всегда очень шумные, — вздыхает Лидия, накручивая прядь на палец, и кивает согласно, — идёт. Попробуй надрать Уиттмору задницу — и я принесу тебе перевод домой.

— Идёт, — хмыкает Стайлз и уходит за ней в класс, успевая буквально за несколько секунд до звонка.

У него есть очень плохой план, прелесть которого в том, что ему нечего терять.


	7. Chapter 7

В детстве, когда Клаудиа Стилински был ещё жива, они часто лежали всей семьёй и смотрели «Короля Артура» — старый диснеевский мультик, где великий волшебник Мерлин, что знал совершенно всё и обо всём, умеющий обращаться в любое существо подвластное его воображению, не важно сколь велико или мало оно было, учил тому, что нет никакой разницы как ты силён, если ты достаточно умён и хитёр. Побеждает всегда мудрейший — вот, что проповедовал маг в высоком голубом колпаке, и Стайлз наивно доверял мудрости нарисованного старика, которого отличала свойственная ему же самому неуклюжесть.

Странно, как некоторых людей роднит одна или несколько знакомых черт, и то, какие выводы они из этого делают: я могу тебе верить, мы лучшие друзья навеки, ничто не сможет нас изменить! Всё это правдиво ровно до момента, пока время не расставит всё по своим местам, но теперь Стайлзу уже не пять лет, он не лежит у мамы под боком, и не уверен в том насколько прав был великий волшебник очаровавший его однажды.

Стайлзу нравилось учиться, но не тому, что обычно учили в школе, а в принципе — всему подряд, от склейки игрушечных динозавров, до методов приготовление кофе. Каждое дело, что попадало в зову его интересов было тем, что подвергалось самому тщательному изучению — ещё одна фигурка на полке, ещё одна награда в копилку, очередной отвратно сваренный кофе, который он будет хлебать утром из-за того, что положил слишком много кардамона.

Но вот реальный вопрос — если ты тощий мосластый мальчишка, которому нужно победить самовлюблённого капитана команды по лакроссу, что привык размахивать своей клюшкой направо и налево, то как предстоит это сделать? Времена Голиафов и Давидов минуло, но каждый придурок на свете знает, что не стоит подставлять голову под камень из пращи. Давешняя хитрость сейчас едва ли может помочь, пригодится по-настоящему — по крайней мере та, что слишком свежа в памяти всех остальных. 

«Ты что, Мерлин?», — в воспоминаниях всплывает вопрос, заданный Хейлу, и ясный взгляд голубых, полных ехидства глаз мгновенно заставляет каждый волосок на шее встать при воспоминании о том, как человеческое тело перетекает в волчье, вынуждая собственное предавать Стайлза.

«Нет, но есть вероятность, что ты за него», — вкрадчивый ответ практически касается уха, дыхание тяжелеет, сбивается, и под пальцами, словно из ниоткуда появляется жёсткая шерсть, за которую можно цепляться одной рукой, пока вторая пытается угомонить собственное либидо.

С учётом того, что этот горячий момент сейчас в памяти так ярок, когда Стайлз кладёт себе руку на пах он уже практически готов почувствовать возбуждение, желание, понять, что у него охренительно крепкий стояк на фантастическую версию мистера Хейла, вот только пальцы, просунутые под пояс джинсов не находят ни единого признака напряжения.

Тогда Стайлз кончил просто несколько раз поведя рукой, а после, ощутив чужие губы на собственных расплылся, позволяя себе дышать во время панической атаки, а теперь ничего подобного нет и в помине. И это добавляет страха в копилку полученных за день эмоций ведь похоже, того, что он на перемене, забившись в последнюю кабинку школьного туалета надеялся сбросить отсутствующее напряжение скорее говорит о том, что его эмоции завязаны на чёртовом манипуляторе с неясными целями, чем на собственной способности получать удовольствие.

Последующие два урока этот разговор не даёт Стайлзу покоя так же, как и то, что было до этого. Сколько раз ни проигрывай в памяти момент, когда человек становится зверем, тот подступает ближе, и весь мир схлопывается в удовольствии, это явно не способно помочь одолеть самовлюблённого хлыща Уиттмора. Но что, если Стайлз, слишком занятый попытками снова получить наслаждение и приятные эмоции что-то упускает?

Простое, но важное, то, что лежит на поверхности и довольно очевидно, а потому привычный решать скорее сложные проблемы он никак не может взять в толк?

Логично будет предположить, что если тот, кому хватило вбить в его голову три самых важных правила, когда кто-то видишь человека, чей облик становится звериным, не соврал даже просто ради того, чтобы почувствовать превосходство над ситуацией, и Хейл был совершенно и абсолютно честен в вопросе того что у Стайлза действительно есть сила, способная выключить собственные чувства, то и кое-что ещё могло быть такой же доступной истиной?

«Ты за него», — снова в памяти всплывает слишком горячий эпизод, но, к счастью, если не концентрироваться на том, что Стайлз чувствовал раньше, когда с ним всё это случилось, то нет ничего более очевидного — подсказка у него уже есть.

Что, если Стайлз Стилински может немножко больше, чем просто запереть в неведомую шкатулку собственные чувства, наделить человека способностью обращаться в полноценного зверя, зубами которого можно переломить его берцовую кость? 

«Гарри, ты волшебник», — говорит с интонациями старого фильма воображаемый Хагрид, и Стайлз усмехается, под партой продолжая копаться в телефоне, решительно наплевав на все учебные и школьные запреты, касающиеся использования мобильных в классе.

Итак, что у него есть? Если расставить все точки, если посмотреть на ситуацию и разложить её так, как они делают это с трудными геометрическими задачами, упрощая их до минимума, то можно получить исходные данные и применить их с максимальной дотошностью.

Номер раз — Хейл с особой тщательностью проверял начертание каждого из рунических символов. Номер два — Стайлзу не было позволено закончить ряд до того, как его учитель изучит всё перенесённое изображение. Номер три — когда копирование было завершено, случилась настоящая магия, такая, которую не показывают в глупых фильмах и подростковых сериалах.

И из всего этого следует лишь один вывод: верно, причина того, что он видел, была именно в рунах, и ни в чём ином. Может быть и в этот раз есть смысл попробовать?

Всё внутри свербит от опасения и возможности облажаться, но, чёрт побери, разве его эмоции того не стоят? И плевать на них, но Лидс, её грустное лицо и то чувство, когда какая-то сволочь обижает богиню, разве недостаточно для того, чтобы попробовать стать орудием правосудия для самовлюблённого засранца?

Определённо, да вот только какие ему нужны? Какие выбрать? Что именно он собирается делать, какого результата добиться? Кого заклинать — себя или Джексона, ведь это два принципиально важных момента, не говоря уже о том, что даже такой неумёха как он слышал об откате, прилетающим когда используешь то, что трогать было нельзя, поворачивая ситуацию в свою пользу.

Каким бы ублюдком бы ни был Уиттмор не стоит ставить эксперименты на нём, ведь он всё-таки живой человек, любимый сын богатых родителей и вообще значимая персона в Бейкон Хиллз, или будет таковой пару лет спустя, значит — себя.

Рун много, а вот толкование каждой из них не настолько велико, чтобы расходиться одна от одной кардинально. Одна рука действеннее многих, и это вызывает у Стайлза вопрос к тому, что он копировал в кабинете у Хейла, ведь если верить этому, то множество рун, складывающихся в слова вообще не должны были бы сработать — по крайней мере не так хорошо, как одна-единственная, выписанная, например, по центру композиции. Так неужели всё дело в том, в какие именно слова они складываются? Это всамделишные заклинания?

Нет, с этим всем дерьмом прямо сейчас, во время уроков Стайлзу точно разбираться не с руки — ему явно нужно нечто простое, но эффективное. Лёгкое в использовании, как топор, интуитивно понятное, очевидное, без всех этих потусторонних сложностей.

Предположим, ему нужна сила, мощь, власть. К примеру, это будет физический параметр, превосходящий противника, нечто дающее ему физическую возможность одолеть своего временного врага. Или всё-таки куда лучше подойдёт удача увернуться от ответных ударов, найти нечто, способное им противостоять, вмешательство третьих лиц, дающее шанс сбить спесь с мерзавца? Однако, стоит всем узнать что это Стайлз одолел капитана команды, то каждый из прихлебателей Уиттмора попробует провернуть то же самое, а значит тот должен промолчать и не попасться в момент, когда всё случится, верно? Стыд или страх — что сработает лучше?

Наглый Джексон Уиттмор и стыд плохо сочетаются в голове, а страх тот и сам будет чувствовать, без вмешательства магии, рун и всего этого эзотерического дерьма, в котором Стайлз настолько профан, что проверяет одну и ту же руну несколько раз, отвергая то одну, то другую по всевозможным строениям, значениям и параметрам. На самом деле у него самого, наверное, уже всё есть, чтобы победить, но ему нужно немного заимствованной уверенности.

Так что же пустить в ход?

Эйваз — руну, обозначающая движение вперёд? В качестве артефакта атаки и обороны подойдёт, а вот куда более агрессивный Тейваз совершенно нет. Или всё-таки Манназ, делающий всё по плечу, привлекающий удачу, когда необходимо действовать, а уж бить или обороняться не так уж и важно? Стайлз почти доволен сделанным выбором, но этого всё-таки недостаточно. 

Может быть две? Открывающую, и завершающую, начало и конец, что поделят силу его веры в них поровну, или одна, но верная? К примеру, Дагаз — успешное завершение начатого. Это не даёт преимущества в процессе, не помогает добиться результата, но обещает — если ты ввязался в дело со мной, то тебя протащит по грязи и песку твоим лицом, но в итоге ты получишь что хотел, и оно будет ровно таким, каким ты и желал.

Знак бесконечности с острыми краями, треугольник начала и конца, да, почему бы и нет? Но где же её выписать? На теле? На листе? С кровью или без — Стайлз слышал, мол, в христианстве говорится, что у язычников все ритуалы на крови, тем они и страшны, однако, что если оно просто не сработает?

Ладонь потеет слишком сильно, но в том, что лучшего место чем рука не найти, Стайлз не сомневается: ему предстоит драться и побеждать, а не бежать марафон, или бороться с внутренними демонами, а значит мышца или запястье будут как нельзя кстати.

Остаток урока приходится потратить на то, чтобы незаметно от всех обзавестись Дагазом на хилом, тонком запястье, не чувствуя в себе никаких особенных изменений, вливания магии или той чуши, что показывают по телевизору. Это всего лишь символ, знак, не более того. Однако, теперь можно идти и проводить испытания в полевых условиях, заодно проверяя, насколько истинно то, что счёт правильным наплести ему Хейл. Предъявить за провал, конечно, не удастся, зато какой внутренней мотивацией можно будет обзавестись, если Уиттмор таки сломает ему что-нибудь. Например, лицо.

Отыскать Джексона после уроков — не проблема для того, кто слишком долго ходил на тренировки по лакроссу, и прекрасно знает места, где не стоит появляться, чтобы о него лишний раз не вытирали ноги. Стайлз чувствует иронию в том, что именно сегодня он собирается туда, где страшился быть все тренировочные дни, однако веселья внутри нет — исключительно холодный расчёт и жилки, чуть трясущиеся от страха.

Найти Джексона одного, так чтобы никто не мешался под ногами в суицидальный момент «держись, Уиттмор, Стилински поставит тебя на место своим тощим телом» уже совсем другое дело, но достаточно проявить смекалку и внимательность. Всё гениальное просто — после каждой тренировки Пирожочек высказывает капитану команды лично за все его огрехи, а это значит, что тот из раздевалки будет уходить самым последним.

Всего-то и нужно — зависнуть, посчитать количество шагов, и быстрым взглядом осмотреть комнату из-за шкафчика, чтобы убедиться, Стайлзу везёт, и когда он появляется перед своим сегодняшним Голиафом нет никого способного засвидетельствовать ни чужую победу, ни поражение, только слышно слабое копошение у ближнего, капитанского шкафчика.

«Логика всегда побеждает», — пустое замечание едва удаётся сдержать, и приходится пообещать себе, что Стайлз похвалит сам себя за это позже, например, если выйдет отсюда без переломов, ведь у Уиттмора может с лёгкостью оторвать голову на почве «я тебе докажу».

И, конечно, особенно плохо, что никогда раньше Стайлз намеренно не пытался нарваться на драку, но ему кажется, что взять дверку шкафчика покрепче, да долбануть сокрытого за ней человека посильнее — это прекрасный повод показать, что ты желаешь устроить разборки прямо здесь и сейчас. И нет ни одного достаточно непонятливого человека, что сделает вид, будто это всё было нарочно.

По крайней мере слащавый Уиттмор точно не из них.

— Стилински! — грозный рык должен бы пугать, трясущиеся поджилки и вовсе свести с ума, когда тот не успев увернуться и потирая ударенное плечо, обращается натуральным змеиным шипением, глядя на него разгневанно и сверкая голубыми глазами.

В голове проносится одномоментно столько шуток, что Стайлз даже теряется в том, какую из них выбрать, как выбить почву из-под чужих ног, но единственное, что не даёт ему покоя это странное замечание, которое слишком неловко озвучивать:

«Это бы выглядело куда более пугающе, если бы не набриолиненные волосы, смахивающие на парик в стельку пьяной выпускницы», — проносится и оседает на стенках сознания единственная достойная мысль в голове у Стайлза. Она ощущается чужой, ведь при устрашающей гиперактивности такой холод и сосредоточенность может достигаться только сочетанием аддерола, антидепрессантов и транквилизаторов, а он ничего из этого не принимал в последние сутки.

Хотя, кто знает — наверное и стоило бы, ведь если всё станет совсем плохо, ему пригодится холодная голова, чтобы окончательно разобраться с проблемой. Пускай это и будет значить «Game Over», а жизнь у него одна и последняя.

И плевать.

— Джексон, я видел, ты расстроил мою старую подругу сегодня, — ленивое замечание Стайлза явно задевает капитана команды по лакроссу, действуя на него так, как тряпка на быка, и это примерно то, что нужно.

Довести до безумия, до желания только причинять боль, не задумываясь о последствиях, жажде крови, которую способен утолить ни что иное, кроме как разгром врага, а это определённо то, в чём хороши задроты и надоеды вроде него. Стайлз убирает руку с дверцы как раз вовремя, чтобы не попасть под взбешённый удар Уиттмора в ответ, и отвешивает исключительно обидный смешок, показывая — все твои попытки меня достать, как у малолетки. Серьёзно? Ничего страшнее придумать не удалось?

— Ты что, совсем страх потерял, Стилински? — бесится Уиттмор, переходя в открытое наступление, но это ещё слишком рано, нужно потянуть ещё чуть-чуть, присмотреться, и переломить ситуацию в свою пользу, давая понять, что та всегда была на его стороне.

Да, Стайлз знает, если что-то пойдёт не так, то одну или даже несколько конечностей ему будут собирать в больнице, тайна, заключённая в словах на древней латыни на маленьком клочке бумаги стоит этого. Да и Лидс — тоже. Всегда стоила, ведь в кого попало едва ли сумел бы втрескаться настолько отчаянно мальчишка, игравший с ней в куклы и шахматы.

А это значит, что и такая умница как Лидия едва ли могла встречаться с полным придурком, раз сейчас, она так хочет наказать его. Что это? Что произошло между ними? Они разругались из-за секса? Не смогли найти спокойный способ решить свои проблемы и выбрали из всех возможностей ту, которая заставляет оборвать всё, попутно истекая ядом так же, как Уиттмор сейчас — злобой?

От следующего удара тоже выходит увернуться с лёгкостью, и кулак врезается в шкафчик, заставляя капитана схватиться за кулак инстинктивно, не в состоянии отделить значимую боль от другой, мимолётной.

— Ты ведь не плохой парень, Джексон, — спокойный тон и сами слова, срывающиеся с губ кажутся очень правильными, и сейчас, на фоне общей боли.

В нормальной ситуации едва ли бы удалось привести Уиттмора в бешенство парой фраз — да, он злой, колкий, язвительный, но совершенно точно не дурак, и понимал бы, что перед камерами, в зоне действия которых может оказаться Стайлз, никто и никогда не поверит в то, что вылетевший из раздевалки хлюпик сам нарвался. Да, Джексон злится, но на кого? На Стайлза? На Лидию? На самого себя?

— И всё же ты обидел Лидию, — продолжает Стайлз всего мгновение спустя, ни капли не тушуясь перед злым взглядом — в сравнении с тем, насколько недавно был пугающ волк, это даже не вызывает никакого интереса, так что он продолжает ровным тоном, — и пусть это ваши личные разборки, я не хочу видеть как моя подруга страдает, понимаешь?

То, как сжимаются кулаки, разжимаются и снова, должно причинять Уиттмору боль, или, как минимум, неприятные ощущения в пострадавшей руке, и всё же тот не способен остановиться, даже когда всё тело трясёт от ненависти:

— Стилински, — раскатистое рычание тоже звучит очень слабо в сравнении с тем, как волны звука, производимого огромным чёрным волчарой текли по телу, так что и на сей раз Стайлз сохраняет убийственное спокойствие, — если ты немедленно не свалишь, я тебя уверяю, я тебя в кашу измолочу.

— Идёт, — насмешка, почти издевательство с его стороны, но Стайлз, ни секунды не сомневается в том, что именно так оно и должно быть: дать человеку выпустить пар, облажаться с таким хлюпиком как он сам, понять, что гнев и яд, пропитавший насквозь только ослабляют, а не делают сильнее. Вот что ему нужно, и потому не так уж и важно примут ли его правила игры или нет, но есть кое-что, с чем Джексону придётся смириться, — вот только если ты не сможешь меня задеть через десять ударов, то ты, мистер хлюпик года, ядовитый плакса и форменный мудак, извинишься перед Лидией. Так же прилюдно, как сегодня решил показать, что она — заменимая часть твоей жизни.

— Ах, ты!.. — летящий в лицо кулак Стайлз не просто замечает — он успевает рассмотреть его хорошенько и отодвинуться ровно настолько, чтобы Джексон по инерции влетел кулаком в стену прямо за ним и взвыл от куда более сильной боли в костяшках.

Насколько отчаянно мир вокруг сконцентрирован на Стайлзе? Понимает ли Джексон причину собственного гнева, или же просто позволяет себе ощущать его, утопать в нём, подчиняясь этому багрово-красному чувству, текущему у него в крови? И момент, когда тот в очередной раз сорвался...

От следующего он успевает увернуться ещё быстрее и полюбоваться ошеломлённым Джексоном, пока шестерёнки в голове неистово вертятся. Что он там сказал? Заменяемый, да? Попытка показать Лидии что её так же легко заменить, как его самого? Что он не останется один? Собственное около шоковое состояние заставляет мысли прыгать как перепуганных кроликов, но пока Стайлз властвует над ними, он успевает простроить логичную взаимосвязь между всеми своими наблюдениями.

К счастью, пока внутри доводы и возможности мечутся стаей испуганных рыбёх, его лицо совершенно бесстрастно, что в очередной раз напоминает о том, как всё же хорошо, не иметь некоторых чувств. Вот, например, ужаса, перетекающего в беспощадное безумие, когда совсем уж взбешённый Джексон ловит его за одежду ладонью, но Стайлзу удаётся отвести удар не останавливая летящую в него руку.

Кто бросает капитана команды, если не его девушка? Кто для него настолько же ценный, настолько же значимый, что Джексон так сильно боится остаться один? 

Удар с левой у Уиттмора такой сильный, что когда Стайлз выныривает из-под кулака, тот влетает лицом в шкаф и разбивает губу, сбивая с мысли окончательно.

— Вот, чёрт, — бормочет Стайлз и вздыхает, пытаясь сосредоточится на плачевном состоянии капитана команды по лакроссу, и раздумывая — ему предъявят за то, что человек пострадал при нападении на другого, более слабого противника, или всё-таки спишут на его собственную дурость? А то мало ли, ещё скажут, что Стайлз слишком хорошо уклоняется и теперь должен возместить ущерб. — Может уже хватит?

Чужую боль прежде было так легко почувствовать, представить, вообразить, но не теперь. Страха нет, любопытство тоже исчезло, лишь где-то на самой дальней и незаметной точке их пересечения оказывается опасение за самого себя, но не более.

— Как?... Просто как, чёрт тебя дери? — шипит невнятно Джексон, держась рукой за ушибленную челюсть, и с такой отчаянной ненавистью глядя в глаза, что в другой раз его даже стало бы жалко. К счастью — не сегодня.

— Магия, — прямолинейно и бесхитростно отзывается Стайлз и протягивает ему видавший виды носовой платок, кивая на лопнувшую кожу на губе, — а то зальёшь тут весь пол, а меня убирать заставят, ведь у нас именно ты выглядишь пострадавшим, хотя так отчаянно пытаешься меня измолотить, как и обещал.

Пожалуй, трудно представить себе нечто ещё более оскорбительное, и Джексон хочет плюнуть в него, засунуть этот платок Стайлзу в глотку и переломить ему хребет в четырёх местах — всё это отчётливо видно у него в глазах, но холодная логика даже перед лицом настоящей опасности никогда не подводит людей, особенно тех, что являются адреналиновыми наркоманами.

— То, что у тебя разводятся родители ещё не даёт тебе права вести себя как полный засранец, Джекс, — спокойно заключает Стайлз, не сомневаясь в собственной правоте, ведь это единственный возможный вариант — все прочие друзья Уиттмора здесь, в школе, и едва ли кто-то из них переезжает. — Особенно с ней.

Джексон замирает с таким выражением лица, что кажется, один из них не переживёт следующие десять минут, но всё разрешается совсем не так, как думает Стайлз, и Джексон забирает у него из рук платок, выдыхая так, будто шарик, с которого слишком быстро спускают воздух, не доводя до взрыва.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — требовательный вопрос вынуждает думать поскорее, ведь едва ли кто-то поверит в то, что простых выводов на основе гиперреакций будет достаточно для того, чтобы понять нечто столь очевидное. Вытирая кровь и прижимая ткань под раной, чтобы та не соприкасалась с губой, Уиттмор добавляет: — Я никому не говорил.

«А я ни от кого и не слышал», — как было бы просто ткнуть кого-то в его несовершенство, неспособность думать на три-пять шагов вперёд, но ведь сегодня капитан команды по лакроссу и без того был окончательно разгромлен, а значит нужно дать ему хотя бы небольшой шанс сохранить лицо:

— Слышал как Пирожочек это с кем-то обсуждал недели две назад, — изобразить честность в ответ получается куда лучше, чем с отцом, и хоть Стайлз и удостаивается подозрительного взгляда, но он не в обиде — он бы и сам не поверил в такое совпадение. И всё-таки воображение очень красочно рисует их тренер обсуждать переезд Джексона и его работу в комнате, так и не закрыв за собой дверь, и, как всегда, на повышенных тонах, а потому к тону придраться просто нереально.

— Извинись перед Лидс, — напоминает Стайлз с грустным вздохом, — а то мне придётся рассказать, что наша надежда и опора против Крастеров не смог справиться с тщедушным и слабым мной. А это никому из нас не нужно, так что лучше извинись. Она ведь и правда тебя любит.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — скорее по привычке злобно шипит Джексон, сверкая своими глазами в попытке приструнить того, кто сегодня навалял ему ни разу не коснувшись.

Точно. О безответной любви Стайлза Стилински известно, конечно, всей школе — а он сам и забыл с этим тотальным отключением чувств.

— Да уж я точно знаю, — вздыхает он, и разворачивается спиной, готовясь уклоняться от удара, который может последовать. Но его нет.

Руны это были или нет, а чудо точно произошло.


	8. Chapter 8

Отойдя от раздевалки команды на десять метров Стайлз отходит к туалету и яростно напоминает себе бобра тем, как отчаянно пытается смыть чернильную руну с запястья. Это что, так должно быть? Оно так работает или всё-таки лишь случайное везение? Впервые в жизни неудачник задаётся вопросом, чем это было, хотя ему бы поверить слепо, закрыв глаза и просто позволив себе выдохнуть.

Эта проблема решена, верно? Так какая ему должна быть разница было ли это сделано исключительно его руками, или же вмешательством неких высших сил?

А суть её заключается в мистере Хейле, и том, что так и не понятно как к нему, всё же, относится. Доверится, шагнув в омут с головой, или же оставить себе чистый и кристально-ясный разум, помогающий ему решать все его проблемы?

«Не так уж сильно и помогает, — неохотно признаёт Стайлз, оттирая до красноты место, где когда-то была простая руна и лишь одна. Может быть стоило написать её на клочке бумаге, а после всего сжечь? А, к чёрту так рисковать — куда надёжнее знать, что оберег не потеряется и не попадёт в чужие руки. Проблема теперь у Стайлза буквально одна: — нарваться на отстранение от уроков до конца недели так и не удалось.»

От одной мысли о том, что руна сработала настолько замечательно, что на звуки потасовки никто не явился, заставляет чуть скривиться, прорабатывая самые разнообразные варианты. А ведь этот был практически безупречен, так почему же? Он ошибся в формулировке? Застрял в словах? Не желал этого на самом деле?

В кармане потрёпанной алой худи находится видавшая виды зажигалка, и тот лист, на котором Стайлз выписывал варианты рун, значения и сочетания. Да, не слишком бы хотелось, чтобы кто-то случайно узнал то, что ему куда более интересна работа с рунами, чем раньше, а с учётом того, насколько Стайлз раззява, с него станется потерять такую важную вещь, так что лучше уж избавиться на совсем.

Колёсико чиркает несколько раз вхолостую, а после даёт ровное пламя, под жаром которого лист обугливается и чернеет, и нещадно чадит, но Стайлз помнит, что стало с рисунком, оказавшимся в руках у Хейла и ему совсем бы не хотелось, чтобы тот проделал ровно такой же фокус по восстановлению и с этим рунным рядом. Словно перед ним не что иное, как древний и таинственный магический артефакт, который не должен попасть в чужие руки. Лист скукоживается, когда внезапно на дым и гарь срабатывает пожарная сирена, и, одновременно с этим тренер Финсток рвёт на себя хлипкую дверь, едва включаются распылители, обдавая шквалом холодной воды мигом поёжившегося Стайлза.

— Билински! — ревёт раненой белугой Пирожочек, буквально вламываясь в туалет команды, сдержать победную ухмылку становится по-настоящему трудно — кажется, он нарвался на такое желанное отстранение, пусть и не по причине драки.

Найти способ встретится лицом к лицу с проблемами, впитать их в себя подчистую, почувствовать куда большее удовлетворение, чем от того, что Джексон Уиттмор избил сам себя, и теперь принесёт свои публичные извинения Лидии Мартин. Нет необходимости делать вид, что происходящее в школе или на уроках его интересует, и уж совершенно точно не нужно пытаться найти ту грань, между которой вопрос о работоспособности рун станет по-настоящему актуален.

У Стайлза появится передышка, столь же желанная, сколь и необходимая, теперь самое важное заставить тренера не скользнуть на путь наименьшего сопротивления, ограничившись всего лишь криком, от которого ушами может пойти кровь, а вынудить того выдать наказание, несоразмерное проступку — отстранение.

Финсток кричит, надрывается, и пока этот рёв раненого бизоне не прекратится всё, что остаётся Стайлзу — смотреть за тем, как напрягается жила у того на шее, насколько хороши его зубы и думать как правильно подцепить момент, что стоит ляпнуть пока тот кричит, высказывая за непрошенный холодный душ, за наличие зажигалки, за попытку спалить школу одним крохотным, почти прогоревшим листком бумаги.

Итак, что Стайлз знает? Что попался своему учителю по истории под горячую руку, тот едва соображает и сейчас, наверное, раздосадован тем, что никак не может успокоится, хотя подобный инцидент стоит явно простого высказывания и не более. Под конец пламенной речи тот даже поминает его отца, и вот это уже серьёзный повод опасаться, что его вызовут в школу, но Финсток успокаивается, ограничиваясь простым:

— И чтобы больше никаких зажигалок, поджигатель несчастный!

Стайлз смаргивает, повторяет в голове конец этой совершенно убийственной грозной тирады ещё раз, и ещё, пытаясь понять как так вышло. Что? Это всё? Неужели у него не будет ни шанса и вся его удачливость ушла в начертание руны и драку с Уиттмором.

— И вы даже не устраните меня от занятий? — растерянно уточняет он, и взгляд внезапно цепляется за слабый оттиск Дагаза на штанине. Синее на синем углядеть не так уж и просто, и это, скорее всего, только для него самого потрясающее открытие, но джинсы точно надо будет закинуть в стирку и поскорее, а что по поводу успешности в начинаниях, так тут и без этого ясно.

— Ну, если ты так настаиваешь, то чтобы до пятницы я тебя здесь не видел, — фыркает раздражённый тренер, и Стайлзу приходится применить всё своё мастерство, чтобы скопировать наглую невозмутимость Джексона и уязвить, попадая точно в цель:

— Ну, я предпочел бы до конца недели, сэр. Вы так кричали, что я подумал, что мне точно придётся рассказывать отцу о том, насколько я был крут сегодня, — Стайлз поигрывает бровями зная — такого шутка как он едва ли кто-то по-настоящему примет всерьёз, но если уж у него есть отпечаток, то может быть стоит посмотреть как ещё может работать Дагаз?

Удача отворачивается, когда Финсток настораживается и с подозрением смотрит ему в глаза, и лишь в этот момент Стайлз вспоминает, что он кое-что читал и о перевёрнутых рунах. Тех, которые могут быть прямыми для тебя и зеркальными для других, или же те, что исказили свой первоначальный замысел на ровно противоположный. Обратный.

— До выходных? Что ты натворил, Билински? — в этом точно нет ничего хорошего, но логика напоминает — его преступление явно гораздо выше чем то, что он сжёг шпаргалку с рунами в туалете команды, верно? В конце концов он сегодня героически подрался, даже пустил кровь, а это тянет на куда большее, чем просто сидеть дома до чёртовой пятницы.

— Набил морду Уиттмору, — на совершенно и абсолютно честное заявление Стайлза, тренер заходится в гомерическом, неостановимом хохоте, давая чётко понять — если ты лжец, что решил сказать правду кому-то так же прямо, как прежде лгал, едва ли кто-то призадумается.

А если и да, то будет уже слишком поздно. Чёртовы перевёрнутые руны, их значения и отпечатки. И хрена с два в другой раз Стайлз станет рисовать на себе, ведь ответный результат прилетает в него мгновенно и беспощадно смехом Пирожочка:

— Ты? Уиттмору? Ох, чёрт, умеешь же ты насмешить, Билински! — тот практически надрывается от хохота, отчаянно выталкивает из себя воздух, что даже слёзы проступают на глазах у согнувшегося вдвое тренера. — Чёрт с тобой, весельчак, иди себе с миром, и чтобы завтра был на занятиях!

Стайлзу хватает ума не чертыхнуться, а развести руками так, словно всё это было одним большим фарсом, комедией, и на самом деле он просто не знал как сгладить неприятный момент с собственным руководителем, кроме как заметив:

— Ну что ж, попытка не пытка. Вдруг бы сработало, — вздыхает он практически грустно, самому себе напоминая отчаянного мима, пытающегося хоть немного заработать на улицах Франции, — скажите Уиттмору вернуть мне платок и быть осторожнее в душевой, ладно? 

— Обязательно, — хмыкает тренер, и шагает прямо в раздевалку, отряхиваясь от воды и давая хотя бы шанс не чувствовать себя таким раздавленным из-за упущенной возможности не показываться на глаза Хейлу и осознавать, что помимо любопытства и страха, ему нужно кое-что ещё.

Слишком многое, на самом деле.

Ждать окончания этого представления нет решительно никакого смысла, но до слуха Стайлза доноситься удивлённый возглас тренера «Вот упал, так упал!», но то как Уиттмор будет убеждать Пирожочка в том, что это действительно происшествие в душевой, его уже не заботит. То, что по-настоящему вызывает слабый толчок любопытства изнутри, так это то, что ему всё же придётся прятаться от Хейла, пока он не перерисует украденную картинку, и не вернёт себе недостающие эмоции. Хотя бы парочку, ведь жить только с любопытством и страхом — удел младенцев.

А ему позарез нужен весь диапазон утраченных чувств.

«Я загляну к тебе, мне сегодня по пути», — совершенно безапелляционное утверждение вынуждает Стайлза сглотнуть и снова посмотреть на предательское запястье, где уже и следа от чернильной руны не осталось. Нет ничего хуже этого, пожалуй — не потому, что ему стыдно, нет, скорее, если следующей вернётся именно эта эмоция, то, совершенно точно, будет.

Эта мысль не даёт покоя до тех самых пор, пока Стайлз не добирается до дома, запоздало вспоминая, нужно закинуть джинсы в стиральную машину, просто, чтобы убедиться в том, что отражение перевёрнутой руны совершенно точно никак не властно ни над ним самим, ни над его жизнью и решениями.

В маленькой комнате страшный хаос, и пусть даже для самого Стайлза это не проблема, но вообразить прекрасную, безупречную королеву Мартин в месте, где кажется, прошёл небольшой ураган подобно смерти. Фантазия с лёгкостью дорисовывает отвращение на лице девушки при виде беспорядка родных пенат, и следующий час по возвращении домой приходится потратить на приведение комнаты в божеский вид.

Отец, постучавший в дверь и заглянувший исключительно после вялого разрешения, чтобы оповестить о приходе гостьи даже опешил от порядка. Ради такого выражения лица — будто шериф по привычке с подозрением высматривает под кроватью или на потолке там вора, что забрался в комнату сына и в его отсутствие навёл такой порядок, которого у Стайлза в жизни никогда не было — стоит не делать уборку целую вечность, однако если догадки относительно отца верны, ещё немного и тот сам не выдержал бы внешнего вида обиталища сына.

— Ребёнок, к тебе пришла одноклассница... — начинает было отец и остановился, видя быстрые кивки Стайлза, и, по всей видимости, успокаиваясь достаточно для того, чтобы вспомнить о том, что у его непутёвого чада ещё ни разу не было свидания. — Мне стоит спросить тебя о том, что здесь произошло?

«Я решил позаботиться о самом себе, но из будущего, когда я верну чувство стыда и небезразличия ко всему, что происходило со мной за это время», хочется отрапортовать Стайлзу, вот только едва ли отец оценит всю иронию того, что даже шуткой не является.

— Нет, Лидс обещала зайти и я решил, что она испугается, если увидит мою комнату, — слова произнесённые на такой скорости слипаются в одно малопонятное месиво, но отец понимает его без труда — за этим определённо стоит избыток практики и это то, из-за чего в какой-то другой ситуации Стайлз бы грустил.

Теперь же ему исключительно не по себе просто из-за того, что он ничего не чувствует. Внутри пустота, и провал, который, кажется, почти закрылся снова открывается зияющей раной и всматривается в него, мстя за то, что Стайлз позволил своему вниманию утечь от основной проблемы. Он перестал страдать, и чернота, зыбкая и поглощающая, решила сожрать его с потрохами за это. Неужели так сложно запомнить правило?

— А, девушка, — понимающее замечание скребёт где-то внутри затылка гвоздём, и на сей раз Стайлз позволяет себе чувствовать боль, хотя, на самом деле не особо и понимает почему. 

Что, для того, чтобы его страх и любопытство не засосало обратно, нужно быть настороже? Стайлз согласен, окей, и он даже поднимает руки, сдаваясь простой истине, вот только говорит вообще не об этом, а о том, что близко и понятно его отцу:

— Нет, не моя девушка, просто девушка — потрясающая, невероятная, умная, настоящий идеал! — напирать на прилагательные, тянуть губы в улыбке, смотреть, наверное даже с долей осуждения — это ведь не сложно, правда?

Главное не переигрывать и не позволить отчаянию зацепиться за ногу, ведь Стайлз слишком легко оступается, а значит погрязнуть в этом чёртовом болоте, где его скорее нет, чем он есть, тоже довольно просто.

— Я понял тебя, сын, — отвечает шериф, выдавая свою особенную улыбку, которая достаётся только Стайлзу, и настолько по праздникам, что от желания взвыть и прижать ладонь к тому месту, откуда исходит боль нестерпимо сильно, но нужно ждать, пока отец и почти выходит из комнаты, когда вспоминает, — и да, я слышал, она, кажется, сказала, что тебя отстранили от уроков, и она принесла тебе домашнее.

«Ах если бы это было правдой», — ещё полдюжины слов, которые так и не прозвучат, так что придётся выдавать очередную глупую ложь, чтобы все его секреты и тайны, способные с лёгкостью добить родителя остались при нём. Пусть он ещё немного побудет в неведении, а Стайлз со всем разберётся. Он непутёвый сын, что поделать, но может быть хотя бы с этим ему удастся справиться — кто знает?

— Нет, па, ты не так понял, — голова быстро качается из стороны в сторону так, что самому Стайлзу становится слегка дурно, но если не это поможет показать тот пресловутый избыток чувств, с которым каждый напортачивший сын пытается доказать, что вообще-то все в порядке, то что вообще: — Лидс имела в виду, что этот зануда Харрис не допустит до химических опытов без всех лекций. А одну я проспал.

— Хорошо, — по тону становится очевидно — отец не слишком то верит в отговорку сына, но устраивать допроса с пристрастием не стал, видимо, отложив до лучших времён, или же просто чтобы не заставлять даму ждать внизу дольше положенного, ведь такая красотка может и передумать обращать внимание на такого как Стайлз.

Едва отец выходит, как на лестнице раздаётся громогласный стук каблуков Лидс, на которых она, по мнению Стайлза, держится только чудом. Эти две Эйфелевы Башни, наверняка, стоят того, чтобы с них навернуться, но определённо то, чего они стоят, по мнению Мартин — так это возвышать её над смертными, не способными перемещаться на каблуках. Когда дверь открывается, девушка окидывает взглядом комнату Стайлза и вздыхает, но не кривится, хотя это не было бы даже обидно.

И, вероятно, именно из-за того, что сейчас его едва ли вообще хоть что-то способно вызвать на настоящие эмоции, а не пустые тени, не способные зацепиться за рассудок.

— Привет, — говорит она, проходя вовнутрь и плотно закрывая за собой дверь, и выбирая максимально чистое с её точки зрения местечко для того, чтобы присесть и не испачкаться стайлзовостью, — неплохо выглядишь для того, кого отстранили за драку.

— Ну, моя надежда на то, что нас застанут и меня всё-таки не пустят в школу ближайшие пару дней не оправдалась, — хуже всего то, что перед Лидией ему тоже приходится изображать нормального, хотя королеве красоты вообще едва ли должно быть дело до простого смертного. 

Вот только Лидс всегда была слишком умна, а говорить сейчас с ней, равно, как и с психиатром, не лучшая затея. Внутри Стайлза растёт пустота, и если он тронет ею хоть кого-то, то они исчезнут, ведь эта зараза прекрасно передаётся простым прикосновением. Касание от «нечто» — угадайте это ещё вы, или уже нет?

— О, но я видела Джексона и он выглядит помятым, — пространное замечание сопровождает то, как Лидс забавно сводит брови, показывая, что она подобного не одобряет, хотя и не сказать, что она сильно против на самом деле, попутно признавая кровать Стайлза достаточно чистой, чтобы, наконец, устроится по-королевски.

— Ты не поверишь, но я только уворачивался, а изувечил Джексон себя сам, — удивлённое хмыканье это вся реакция, которую он получает в ответ на свои честные слова, но и этого хватает.

Не потому, что от Лидии он рад слышать любой звук, знать — богиня, наконец, обратила на простого смертного своё внимание, а из-за того, что можно не изображать из себя бесконечно заинтересованного внешней оболочкой этого разговора. Любопытство тянется всего к одному вопросу, и нет способа лучше, чем напомнить причину ради чего они тут, кроме спокойного пожатия плечами.

— Тогда ты просто невероятно везучий сегодня, потому что мне удалось расшифровать для тебя это послание, — замечает с самодовольной улыбкой Лидия, открывая свою сумочку и протягивая Стайлзу сложенный вчетверо лист.

«Что же там, что?» — излишнее любопытство тоже надо придушить, от него стоит избавиться, а вместо этого следовать некоторому социальному протоколу, и прежде выдать нечто эмоциональное, подстёгивающее на последующее взаимодействие между ними, в случае, если ему опять понадобится расшифровка.

Да, это прагматично и слишком логично, но это правда, так что ему нужен отличный набор: восхищение, восторг, лесть, и всё это должно выглядеть максимально слаженно со стороны:

— Ты чудо, Лидс! — под действием случайного выбора из предложенных вариантов, восхищённо выдыхает Стайлз, забирая его из аккуратных пальчиков своей спасительницы и быстро разворачивает, вчитываясь в единственную выписанную ровным женским почерком строчку.

«И не настанет тот день, когда я перестану в тебе нуждаться.»

— И это всё? — задумчивый вопрос Стайлза звучит, наверное, грубо, но сейчас он слишком увлечён тем, что там написано и ещё раз вдумчиво вчитывается в слова, проговаривая их внутри себя.

Что это вообще должно бы значить? Часть какой-то клятвы? Странный стих, сложенный на архаичной латыни из рун?

— И это вместо «спасибо»? — фырканьем прерывает его размышления Лидс, откидывая водопад рыжих волос на спину и глядя настолько неодобрительно, что всё-таки приходится вспомнить о том, что нужно изображать условно-живого, нормального, привычного человека, а не ту странную полу личность, с усечёнными чувствами не способную на настоящую взаимность.

— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, — торопливо проговаривает Стайлз и даже обнимает девушку, от чего она недовольно морщится, но терпит короткое и жаркое объятие и не догадываясь, насколько оно вымученно для каждой из сторон. — Просто там было так много закорючек, а текст оказался такой простой?

— Ну, тогда выражались иначе, более сложно и с разнообразными приставками, но, грубо говоря — да, — чуть пожимает плечами Лидия, — я не убирала слов, просто сделала эту чушь чем-то переводимым.

Это действительно стоит чего-то настоящего, и, пожалуй, когда эмоции вернуться, Стайлз сумеет отблагодарить свою спасительницу так, как её работа заслуживает, а не этой фальшивой нежностью, которую, впрочем, без достаточного опыта не отличить от настоящей.

— Спасибо, — тепло рвётся из Стайлза и он готов снова её обнять, когда девушка поднимает руки и качает головой, уменьшая количество из совместных страданий ко всеобщему облегчению.

— Одного «спасибо» более чем достаточно, — замечает она, прищурившись так, будто перед ней неразумный нашкодивший котёнок, и то, что внутри это не вызывает никакого эмоционального отклика по-прежнему остаётся благом. — Но я хочу знать откуда ты вообще взял этот текст, поскольку начинался он с середины третьего слова, и был заключён в кольцо, как я поняла по тому, что переписал ты его неверно.

Значит предложение начиналось не сразу над луной, а чуть сбоку, но это значения иметь не должно, решись он перерисовывать эту картинку, верно? Самое важное суть того, что уже было написано рунами, того, чему Стайлз давал свою силу в прошлый и раз, и чему придётся дать её в будущем, если сам он не справится с тем, чтобы разорвать порочный круг жизни без огромной, значимой части себя.

— И ещё, ты допустил ошибку, потому что едва ли я могла понять это слово неверно, — лист оказывается в руках Лидии так быстро, что Стайлз, погружённый в собственные раздумья едва успевает это заметить, но менторский тон мгновенно вынуждает его собраться и обратить внимание, — вот здесь.

Выудив из своей сумочки карандаш, девушка обводит одну из букв в слове «cessabunt» и замечает так, словно молодая учительница, доводящая до неразумного существа, зовущегося её учеником безусловно самую важную информацию за год:

— Того слова, что ты написал в природе нет и не было никогда, поэтому... — на целый вдох Лидия колеблется, однако продолжает самую малость спокойнее, — не думаю, что тебе важна эта информация, но в другой раз, если ты снова принесёшь мне подобный текст, будь внимательнее.

— Это важно, да, — тихо замечает Стайлз и сравнивает букву с руной, выписанной на его клочке бумаги, сверяясь, и чертыхается едва слышно, понимая — он напортачил.

Если бы не Лидс, Стайлз бы даже не заметил, что там две одинаковых руны, когда их переписывал, но сейчас, рассмотрев их на рисунке под встревоженным взглядом одноклассницы выдохнул, стараясь справиться со смятением совершения возможной ошибки.

И последствий, которые та могла принести. Всё-таки заниматься таким без помощи, подсказки и поддержки чревато, и ему стоило догадаться раньше, что всё это не кончится так же легко и просто как началось. Напротив, чтобы уменьшить зияющую дыру внутри, придётся чертовски попотеть и всё-таки получить рецепт на аддерал.

— Всё хорошо? — уточняет тихо девушка, и Стайлз быстро кивает, задерживая дыхание и стараясь сместить внимание с возможного провала, пока совершенно и абсолютно иррациональная паническая атака отходит на второй план, а необходимость дыхании остаётся на первом.

— Да, порядок, — выдох до боли в лёгких, короткий вдох, чтобы хватило исключительно на предложение, явно показывают его гостье что это — враньё, но лучше ей не знать что происходит со Стайлзом, верно? — Лучше расскажи, как ты встретила Джексона, а то мне нужно отвлечься.

Рассказ выходит немного спутанным, и только это выдаёт то, как сильно для Лидии было важно, что после тренировки, Джексон подошёл к ней и извинился в присутствии всей команды. Глядя на её чуть изменившееся выражение лица Стайлзу вдруг становится очевидно как сильно влюблена девушка его мечты в капитана команды по лакроссу. Ему не нужно лишних слов или признаний, всё это становится видно по её чуть мечтательному взгляду и загадочной улыбке, которая только одной своей тенью ложиться на лицо.

— Ты счастлива? — вопрос срывается у него раньше, чем Стайлз успевает осознать, что лезет настолько не в своё дело, что он чертовски грубый, однако короткий кивок добивает его несчастное сердце.

Если Лидия Мартин счастлива, то кто он такой, чтобы лишать её всего, что она имеет и думать, что он может каким-то невероятным образом превзойти чёртового хлыща. Если бы его эмоции пошли прахом чуть раньше, то можно было бы избавиться от этой привязанности так же, как от пустых надежд на то, что произойдёт невероятное чудо, и утопающий в любви к Эллисон Скотти вдруг вспомнит, что она не последний человек на планете.

Насколько было бы проще жить тогда.

— И я тебе благодарна, — признаётся Лидия шёпотом, словно боясь, что он услышит эти слова и поднимет её на смех.

Гордая до дрожи, красивая до умопомрачения, уверенная и сильная Лидия Мартин — и боится? Или же она просто не привыкла к тому, что кто-то готов пойти на всё ради неё? Её рыцарем на белом коне всегда будет Уиттмор — даже если он будет плеваться ядом, даже если он будет шипеть на каждого встречного, но иногда нужен кто-то вроде Стайлза — подмена, которая напомнит что доспехи от него никуда не денутся, а вот королева может и не дождаться.

— Я тебе тоже, — мягко отвечает Стайлз, осознавая, что у него нет права преувеличивать ценности собственного сегодняшнего подвига ведь в конечном счёте, цену за его победу или поражения назначают другие. И то, чем он готов расплатиться за желаемое — тоже.

Повисшую на несколько мгновений тишину разрывает звук сообщения, и, бросив взгляд на телефон, Лидс вздыхает, и снова возвращается к привычному, повелительному стилю общения:

— Мне пора идти. Что бы у тебя там ни было — будь осторожен, — предупреждает его она, и в её тоне он явственно слышит угрозу расправы, если вдруг он не будет.

Забавно видеть заботу со стороны той, кто отвергала его столько лет — кто-то уходит, кто-то возвращается, вот только почему это вообще должно иметь какое-то значение? Стайлз чувствует себя так, словно стоит в комнате, где много оборванных старых связей, и всё пытается понять — а зачем? 

— Не переживай, — хмыкает он, и провожает её, снова обнимая в дверях, просто потому что так, пожалуй, было бы приятно сделать тому, кем он был когда-то. Не так уж и давно, если вдуматься.

Лидия опять морщится, будто ей неприятно, но отстраняется чуть позже, чем через одно «Миссисипи». У дома Стайлза её ждёт Порше Джексона. Его помятый вид не доставляет Стайлзу радости — разве что самую малость, но не более того.

— Удачи, — бросает Лидия ему напоследок, прежде, чем сесть в ожидающую её машину Уиттмора и укатить в неизвестном направлении, где её рыцарь будет пытаться загладить свою вину всеми возможными способами, и оставляя Стайлза один на один с самим собой.

Удача — это хорошо. Она нужна Стайлзу, чтобы дожить до вечера, ведь пока отец не укатит на ночную, эксперимент с новым рисунком проводить не стоит, чтобы потом не объяснять, что он не под наркотой.

А до отъезда отца ещё четыре часа.


	9. Chapter 9

Всё время, которое шериф оставался дома, Стайлз был занят, крутясь быстрее хомячка в колесе — школьные уроки сделаны, рюкзак собран, и даже все подготовлено для переноса рисунка, но прежде, Стайлзу хотелось порыться в компьютере отца и найти всю имеющуюся информацию о загадочном племяннике его школьного учителя и выяснить чем конкретно предполагаемый «Дерек Хейл» — человек родом из Бейкон Хиллз, выглядящий достаточно угрожающе, чтобы считаться не просто однофамильцем, а родственником, умудрился так насолить своему дядюшке.

С фотографии на фейсбуке на Стайлза взирает очень угрюмый мужчина, что, кажется, питает совершенно нездоровую страсть к кожанкам, мрачному виду и на дух не переносит бритвенные принадлежности и улыбку. В сравнении с его учителем, который будто только что из Италии, и может служить иконой вкуса, этот смотрится так, словно единственное, что его интересует в жизни — выбить дерьмо из чьей-нибудь задницы. И на самом деле Стайлзу очень бы хотелось ошибиться и найти какого-нибудь милого задрота-Хейла, просто ради целостности собственной тушки. Всё же может кончится хорошо, верно?

— Я ушёл, — громко оповещает отец и прежде, чем хлопнуть дверью в знак того, что теперь весь дом в распоряжении Стайлза, напоминает: — веди себя хорошо и не спали дом.

О том случае, когда семилетний Стайлз не уследил за яичницей и из-за прихваток, лежавших слишком близко к газу в доме начался пожар вспоминать как-то не очень то и хочется — вместе с пожарной бригадой прибыл и шериф, как и положено по протоколу, и тогда впервые в жизни Стайлз почувствовал самый настоящий стыд. Не то неловкое подобие чувства, что время от времени накатывало на него при общении с отцом, а полноценный, ведь единственное, что действительно волновало его родителя — цел ли непутёвый сын.

Пожалуй, если бы целостность дома стояла на первом месте Стайлзу было бы сильно легче в последующих случаях, ведь он сам куда прочнее, чем всё, что вокруг. Даже если внутри него зияющая пустота, уходящая настолько глубоко, что стоит только удивляться как это космический вакуум не высосал всё, что в нём осталось.

— Ладно! — изображая привычное недовольство выкрикивает Стайлз, хмурясь от того насколько бывает тошно из-за отсутствия эмоций. Ему бы хотелось быть виноватым или смущённым обстоятельствами прошлого, но он попросту ничего не чувствует.

Словно и не было с ним никогда такого, и как бы ни была стара эта шутка и не отличалась оригинальностью, это не реальный эпизод окрашенный чувственным восприятием, а просто зарисовка, чернильный скетч, только и всего. Вещь настолько не связанная с реальностью, что можно с лёгкостью жить дальше зная — после этого таких конфузов не случалось, да и вряд ли они повторятся когда-нибудь, и кухню они отремонтировали довольно быстро, а теперь беззубые шутки отца только шутки, давняя привычка не несущая в себе оттенка язвительности и преисполненная желания уберечь своего ребёнка от опасности.

Так настолько ли сильно нужно возвращать всё, как было? Может быть жить руководствуясь логикой и лишь двумя чувствами оказалось бы лучше? Да, нет вкуса к жизни, но и жажды смерти нет тоже, едва ли сейчас Стайлз завопит от восторга при просмотре «Бэтмен: Маска Фантазма», но и от того, что никто не будет сидеть рядом, гадая как главный злодей проделывает все эти фокусы не расстроится. Будто в мире есть исключительно яркие цвета, чёткие, точные, несмешанные, словно в палитре импрессионистов. И у Стайлза есть уникальная возможность жить внутри этой картины.

Тело застывает на месте и Стайлз понимает, что он попросту не в состоянии сдвинуть себя, заставить подняться и пойти в кабинет к отцу, чтобы выяснить всё необходимое. На самом деле при имеющейся гиперактивности очень странно ощущать себя как мелкое существо, попавшее в янтарь, пытающееся заставить густую смолу размягчиться. Дыхание сбивается, грудная клетка сжимается, как и пальцы на столешнице, а взгляд утопает в экране монитора, словно тот через глаза способен высосать его душу.

В памяти мгновенно поднимается момент, когда отец попросил его прибраться, пока он ходит в магазин, но перед этим Стайлз решил немного посмотреть телевизор. Он понимал, что время идёт, что дела ждут и у него вообще есть неплохой список чем нужно заняться, но попросту не мог отлипнуть от экрана. Взгляд увяз, и он уговаривал себя целый час, пока входная дверь не хлопнула, разрывая этот таинственный и ужасный транс, от которого он сам никак не мог избавиться.

Странным образом резкий звук помогает и теперь, и, после того, как дверь в его собственную комнату захлопывается от внезапного сквозняка, Стайлз выжидает ещё четверть часа, за это время успевая приготовить завтрак отцу и себе ужин, на случай если план с рисунком и возвращением своих чувств пойдёт совсем не так, как он рассчитывает. Кто знает насколько урезанным и искалеченным окажется рассудок, если то, что украл Стайлз не позитивно, а, к примеру, паника, или ужас, или же истерика — с такой начинкой можно не надеяться, что новая эмоция позволит ему сконцентрироваться на чём-то столь же бытовом, как еда.

Отец не возвращается ни за рацией, ни за телефоном, ни за табельным, и можно идти к нему в кабинет, прежде, чем браться за всё остальное — основу рисунка он уже подготовил, но ряд из рун, лишь начал, и, наверное не стоит отвлекаться, и такой шанс вполне может ещё представиться, но любопытство толкается изнутри, а это чувство лучше всё же подкормить, пока оно не решило, что с таким проблемным человеком не хочет иметь ничего общего, и не упорхнуло, оставляя Стайлза один на один со страхом.

Рабочий ноутбук, конечно, запоролен, но Стайлз умный мальчик и прекрасно знает, что едва ли любимый родитель что-то изменил с последнего раза — если это не дата его рождения, то имя матери, дата её рождения или их свадьбы. Всё это настолько просто и банально, что едва ли бы попало в Салли Фейс, хотя сам Стайлз предпочитает комбинацию символов кнопочного телефона, в сумме обозначающих простое и непристойное «пошёл нахер». 

Иногда стоит порадоваться недостаточной осведомлённости отца в компьютерной безопасности, особенно, если благодаря этому Стайлз получает доступ ко всем файлам и полицейской базе данных без проблем. Да, это тоже очередное преимущество трудоголизма, не отпускающего шерифа с короткого поводка даже когда он предположительно должен отдыхать, но всё-таки отец не в состоянии перестать быть копом, особенно после смерти мамы. Пожалуй, если бы папа дал себе возможность крепко подумать, он бы понял, что один жалкий пароль не способен уберечь такую важную вещь, как полицейская база данных от длинных рук своего сына.

И всё это в совокупности играет Стайлзу на руку.

Итак, ему нужен Дерек Хейл, как и учитель рисования, с родственником Питером Хейлом, если тот вообще где-то прославился, или же придётся просматривать все достоверные, или кажущиеся таковыми, варианты, пытаясь определить кто же из них является тем самым нелюбимым племянником человека, с потрясающе ужасающей возможность обращаться в волка.

Таких удаётся обнаружить несколько, но лишь один подходит по возрасту, и потому особенно приятно знать, что Стайлз не оплошал. На вид с водительских прав Дереку и вовсе дашь все тридцать, что заставляет задумываться о разнице в возрасте между дядей и племянником, но в графе возраста ясно указана цифра «25», и остаётся только надеяться, что если его побрить, постричь и приодеть, то тот действительно скинет визуально перебор на пять, а то и все десять лет.

Вопроса почему Питер выглядит несравненно лучше Стайлз не задаёт — остаётся просто порадоваться тому, что с упомянутым Дереком его жизнь никогда не столкнёт, а эти оттопыренные ушки-улитки не будут плясать перед его глазами, заставляя выдавать самые отвратительные и убийственные каламбуры про деньроджественские традиции.

Информации про семью Хейлов не так уж и много, как думал Стайлз — сводка с прикреплёнными статьями, сухие факты и отчёты за штрафы. За Дереком числится несколько за парковку, но ничего интереснее, а вот то, в связи с какими событиями тот угодил в полицейскую сводку аж целых восемь лет назад интригует.

Информации о пожаре в доме Хейлов не так уж и много, в частности, сам Дерек числится с пометкой «сирота», а в статьях, отсканированных с паршивой местной газеты, упоминается что всё случилось внезапно и это была страшная трагедия для целого семейства, а выжили только те члены семьи, которых не было в городе — Лора, Кора и сам Дерек.

«Разве Питер не его часть?» — мысль цепляет, и нужно поискать ещё немного информации теперь уже и о самом человеке-волке, однако, даже это небольшое вмешательство взяло слишком много, а ещё неизвестно сколько он провозится с рунами.

Стоит расставить приоритеты, верно? В первую очередь собственные чувства, во вторую — грязное бельё Питера Хейла. Если всё пройдёт гладко, то у него впереди будет целая ночная смена отца, чтобы поискать именно его самого, хотя едва ли на педагога может быть что-то, кроме папки с правами. Но, с другой стороны, он ведь и о его племяннике думал так же. Пустая затея уязвить, показать собственную силу и власть просто при помощи того, что Стайлз способен концентрироваться и на отвлечённых деталях и без того заняла слишком много времени, а значит — потом.

Тем более, если отец вернётся раньше обычного или что-то накроется медным тазом, то Стайлз всё равно имеет возможность как следует расспросить мистера Хейла, прижав его к стене тем фактом, что он вообще-то целовал своего ученика, практически домогался его, и едва ли кто-то поверит в то, что это из-за панической атаки. О том, что найти в школе существо, способное поверить такому вруну как он сам, Стайлз особенно не задумывается — Хейл ведь об этом не знает, верно? Так что если отец или руны спутают его сегодняшние планы, то всегда есть завтра, например, когда будет возвращать рисунок, и делать вид что просто до безумия виноват.

«Ну, это на крайний случай — если я всё-таки действительно в зависимости от этого оборотня, то уж лучше не злить его, во избежание», — решает Стайлз, и со спокойной душой идёт к себе в комнату, возвращая в кабинете отца всё на свои места по устоявшейся привычке. Шериф, как и всякий коп, может догадаться о том, что же всё-таки тут произошло и, вероятно, избавиться от такой полезной во всех отношениях, программы, как доступ к рабочим файлам, а это было бы весьма неудобно.

Зажигать весь свет в комнате — дурная затея. Освещения от настольной лампы вполне хватает для того, чтобы устроится за столом и притянуть к себе уже готовый набросок луны, обёрнутой облаками прежде всего прочего. В полумраке то и дело видится, будто огромное небесное светило и впрямь даёт свой холодный и безжизненный свет, но всё это не более, чем игра воображения. Штрихи выходят уверенными, и в тишине Стайлзу работается непривычно, поэтому он делает перерыв и разыскивает свой iPod, чтобы продолжить слушать историю социопата-каннибала с невероятным уровнем IQ и дьявольскими красноватыми отблесками в глазах. 

Мысли то и дело перескакивают на странность, замеченную в статье, пытаясь ухватить самое главное — почему в описании выживших не было Питера Хейла? Да, он дядя и не обязан жить в доме своей сестры или брата, но разве сам факт его существования не должен быть удостоен хотя бы строчки? Обычно такие газеты всегда пишут «благо, у маленьких детей, оставшихся без родителей, остался дядя, и теперь за ними есть кому присмотреть!» ну или какую-то такую чушь. Она была бы настолько уместна в бумажном издании новостей Бейкон Хиллз, как и обсуждение новой моды на трусики знаменитостей в бульварной газетёнке.

Но нет, скорбящий дядюшка не удостоился даже упоминания вскользь, как последней сволочи, которая отказывается брать опекунство над своими племянниками — даже нелюбимом из них, и просто ведёт себя как полный мудак. То есть вообще ничего. Да как такое вообще возможно? Стайлз видит его каждый урок рисования и на факультативе тоже, и Питер ведёт у целого класса, а значит и живёт здесь довольно долго, так почему ни единого слова? В таком захолустном городишке как этот буквально все друг друга знают, и, судя по возрасту самого Хейла-старшего он должен быть как минимум знаком с главным редактором, если не учился с ним вместе, в одни годы — и тишина?

Может быть он пострадал во время пожара и его состояние было так нестабильно, что журналист решил не упоминать о нём, чтобы не ошибиться в прогнозе? Тоже чушь, ведь обычно среди наборщиков или такие оптимисты, что им только дай выразить надежду, или пессимисты, старающиеся привлечь внимание к искалеченному человеку — но не что-то посередине.

Мысли скачут словно блохи, сконцентрироваться трудно, и Стайлз трижды возвращается к луне, полагая, что она получилось недостаточно похожей, выразительной и загадочной. С ней приходится повозиться, разводя чернила, чтобы отсвет вокруг вышел ровным и заметным так же, как и на оригинале, и итоговый результат приходится несколько раз сфотографировать, отзеркалить и перевернуть вверх тормашками, чтобы, в конечном счёте, всё вышло идеальным.

Полный круг рождает ассоциацию с оборотнями, и Стайлз даже записывает эту мысль, чтобы не потерять, ведь она посещает его уже не в первый раз. Скажи ему Скотти что-то в духе «хэй, друг, меня покусали и теперь мне хочется повыть на луну», сомнений бы не было, но здесь, на грани собственного безумия и желания того, чтобы это оказалось правдой, стоит ли верить подобным догадкам? Если то существо, которым на самом деле является Питер и в правду оборотень, то не станет ли он рано или поздно нападать на людей, обращая их и собирая в собственную стаю? Но разве тогда не было бы заявлений о пропаже, а город стоял на ушах, обсуждая то единственное происшествие, что в головах у всех?

Отставив перо, Стайлз делает пару шагов назад и прикрывает глаза, чтобы снова взглянуть на работу и проверить насколько хорошо она ему удаётся ещё одним способом, а после, снова принимаясь за сложный рунный ряд, каждая из закорючек которого должна встать настолько правильно на собственное место, чтобы надпись оставалась верна, и, вместе с тем, не растянулась настолько, что все прочие буквы уже и не влезут. Тишина и темнота обступают со всех сторон и только голос в наушниках, зачитывающий о несчастьях, свалившихся на Клэрис Старлинг не дают панике снова захлестнуть Стайлза.

«Нет, если он — оборотень, то и другие оборотни должны выглядеть как люди, и иметь возможность обращаться по собственному желанию, а не в зависимости от лунного цикла, — проносится молниеносно в голове, складываясь в картинку, полную логических допущений, за неимением фактов, — и Хейл сказал, что не причинит вреда. И при этом выглядел он устрашающе, неприятно и...»

Мысли обрываются прежде, чем Стайлзу удаётся вынудить себя это признать, не уворачиваясь от очевидной истины — прижавшийся к нему волк и целующий мужчина оба выглядят возбуждающе. И опасно. Возможно, даже смертельно, ведь именно этому один из пунктов того, что он должен помнить было не что иное, как безопасность.

В тусклом свете лампы, луна выглядит как настоящая, и сходство с оригиналом в этот раз удаётся куда лучше, чем в прошлый, хотя мелкие огрехи всё равно есть, но копия пока весьма хороша, в неё вложено куда больше усилий, и выписанный рунный круг, обещающий слишком сладкое определённо смотрится ровнее, чем в прошлый раз, пускай он и не закончен.

Давая обещание того, от чего Стайлз не хочет отказываться, несмотря на всю опасность этой затеи, в словах есть пагубное и ужасающее, пускай и обещающее стабильность в это жуткое время.

«И не настанет тот день, когда я перестану в тебе нуждаться», — гласит длинная надпись на архаической латыни, вырезанная рунными символами, придающими её особенное, магическое значение.

Пусть это ложь от первого до последнего слова, но даже сама мысль о том, что это может быть правдой слаще ядовитой ртути. Нуждаться — значит быть частью чего-то, быть связанным с кем-то желанием, временем или обязательствами. И всё это может с лёгкостью рухнуть в один единственный момент, а такая связь слишком вязкая, чтобы разорвать её без жизненных потерь. 

Питер Хейл не выглядит как тот, кто побоится открутить Стайлзу Стилински голову за собственную свободу, просто, чтобы перестать. Стайлз Стилински не боится смерти, чтобы выпутаться из того дерьма, куда завело его собственное любопытство.

Так стоит ли заканчивать? Есть ли смысл цепляться за кого-то ещё, будто утопающий, с риском утопить их обоих, если речь идёт только об эгоизме одного идиота, оказавшегося слишком неспособным жить с собственными чувствами и принять как величайшую ценность избавление от них?

Горло сжимает страх, и ещё один символ Стайлз едва не запарывает, чуть дрогнувшей рукой сбрасывая капли чернил с кончика пера в банку, и выдыхая напряжённо — переделывать всю работу было бы совсем некстати, особенно с учётом того, что время уже перевалило за полночь. Со следующими он куда более сосредоточен и аккуратен, выписывает их внимательно, постоянно сверяясь то с символами над переводом Лидии, то с оригиналом рисунка.

Насколько эгоистичным ему позволено быть? И тот хитрец, который явно прекрасно понимает смысл этих самых слов, почему не боится лезть в эту мерзкую и отвратительную петлю? Он ведь не ребёнок, верно? Или же он суёт туда голову Стайлза, зная, что сам сможет соскочить в любой момент?

Или же в то время у этого слова было иное значение? 

Нуждаться — значит желать, нуждаться, значит чувствовать необходимость, нуждаться — значит желать иметь одну дорогу и шагать бок о бок, помогая. Не так, как с воздухом, ведь это — потребность. Не так, как с пищей — это необходимость. Как с кем-то кто рядом, вроде отца, матери, брата, друга — человека принимающего тебя, и не отказывающегося даже если рядом есть кто-то лучше.

Остановившись у самой последней руны есть время подышать и постараться успокоиться, подумать — то ли значение было вложено в архаичное слово, или всё-таки Стайлз не прав, и вместо того, чтобы ослабить удавку на собственной шее, он только затянет её туже, оставаясь на веки на привязи.

— То, что ты мне помог, не значит, что я потерплю звонки в полночь, Стилински, — недовольный голос Лидс в трубке можно перетерпеть, но раз она не скинула вызов, можно и спросить до того, как подписать себе чёртов приговор.

— Прости, красавица, но ты говорила, что верно передала суть, но здесь слово «нуждаться» и вдруг ты знаешь, какой смысл вкладывали в него тогда? В архаичные времена? — нужно соблюсти грань между лестью и жалостью, так, чтобы Мартин соизволила ответить, но в трубке повисает секундное молчание.

«Мне не понравится ответ», — резюмирует Стайлз, однако, то, как она вздыхает, даёт понять — отрытым вопрос она не оставит, вот только по тону ясно — вздумай Стайлз звонить ей ещё раз в такое время, и он совершенно точно и несомненно покойник.

— Послушай, Стайлз, в то время, когда говорили на архаичной латыни не было чего-то сакрально своего. То, что было принадлежало общине, семье или...

— Стае, — дополняет Стайлз, простраивая логику, и попутно извиняясь за собственную несдержанность. Было бы отлично, если бы дефицит внимания растворился вместе с гиперактивностью так же, как и чувства, но, некоторые вещи неизменны.

— Точно, — резюмирует коротко Лидия, продолжая уже куда более мрачным тоном, чем до этого, и Стайлз не сомневается — этот тон должен действовать на него как последнее предупреждение, и он делает это прекрасно. — И если дословно, то, что там указано, переводилось бы «и не перестану тебя желать как часть своего племени», но в переводе на латынь это бы уже звучало как «желать тебя как нечто нужное», что приблизительно равно «нуждаться». Так что, как я и сказала, я передала суть верно особенно не меняя слов — понятия изменились со временем и то же самое сейчас бы прозвучало иначе.

— Спасибо, Лидс, ты просто чудо! — спасительное облегчение накатывает разом, но школьная красавица не удостаивает его ответом, бросая трубку, чтобы, очевидно, наказать, но Стайлзу сейчас плевать.

Если будет снова больно — это не страшно, если будет снова плохо — тоже. Он пережил это раз, сможет и два, а за вторую сторону Стайлз не может, да и не хочет нести свою чёртову ответственность, просто из-за того, что едва ли человек, приблизившийся скорее к сорока, чем к тридцати, не в состоянии осознать к чему ведут подобные клятвы, то это его беда. 

Телефон и iPod отправляются обратно в рюкзак, а каждая выписанная руна проверяется самое меньшее по три раза, прежде чем Стайлз замыкает длинный аккуратный круг, вписывая в него последний символ.

В прошлый раз ужас ударил наотмашь, со всей силы, и только повтор заложенного в него единственного послания не позволил панической атаке накрыть сразу, так что теперь он готов. Стайлз ждёт ужаса, что прокатится по его коже, отчаянья, которое свернёт душу в плотный комок, ждёт даже похоти, прокатывающейся по венам настолько явно, что желание обратится на здоровенную мохнатую зверюгу, но ничего из этого не происходит. 

Вообще ничего, по правде говоря.

Он переводит взгляд с рисунка на свою копию снова и снова, и фыркает недовольно.

— Чёрт бы побрал этого Хейла, — выдыхает Стайлз, прибирая чернила и усаживаясь на кровать, зевает отчаянно и бросает взгляд на часы. Время ещё детское, даже двух нет, но его так сильно клонит в сон, что подумать о том догадается ли учитель о том, что Стайлз взял нечто, ему не принадлежащее наведается к нему в его отсутствие, стянет рисунок и попробует всё провернуть сам утром.

Сон накатывает сильной волной, и Стайлз не успевает даже раздеться, но ему всё равно. Любимая подушка под щекой всегда действовала на него не хуже успокоительного, так и теперь нечего переживать из-за того, что так хочется спать.

Единственное, что Стайлз делает полностью осознанно — сбрасывает обувь и поджимает под себя ноги, позволяя мраку унести себя в мир грёз. Даже на то, чтобы укрыться, сил не хватает, потому что в следующий миг его мир кардинально меняется.


	10. Chapter 10

Первое, что чувствует Стайлз — запах земли. Влажность, промозглый холод, мелкие комочки налипшие на щёку, и муравей, тяпнувший его где-то за ухом. Короткий болевой укол помогает скинуть черноту, в которой пребывало сознание, и, наконец, открыть глаза, без удивления обнаруживая, что он посреди огромного, мрачного леса. Знакомые места в другое время суток выглядят совершенно иначе, и нужно несколько приноровиться, чтобы сообразить где именно он оказался, ведь в Бейкон-Хиллз невероятно огромная лесопарковая зона, постепенно перетекающая в заповедник. Некоторые из частных владений ближе к черте города, но их хозяева, обычно, слишком ленивы для того, чтобы разметить хотя бы штакетником то, где именно они заканчиваются, что, суммарно, совсем не помогает ориентированию на местности, особенно если брать в учёт то огромное расстоянии, на котором они друг от друга.

«Никто никому не мешает, сколько могу — столько возьму», — видимо эти богатые ублюдки размышляют по всей видимости, таким образом, ведь расстояния могут быть как мизерными, так и невероятно большими, так что на сей раз приходится хорошенько перетрясать память, старательно вглядываясь в непривычные тени и чёрные пятна, в которых трудно спросонья разглядеть кусты, пересекал ли Стайлз конкретные эти частные владения днём, или всё-таки он в заповеднике. 

Обычно лес ближе к городской черте светлый и редкий, но то, что окружает его сейчас едва ли подходит под оба эти понятия, несмотря на то, что всё вокруг словно пропущено через синий светофильтр.

«Луна», — до медленно работающего мозга доходит с запозданием и Стайлз даже поднимает голову в надежде найти небесное тело и понять как минимум сколько он провалялся в отключке. 

Огромный сияющий диск, словно большой фонарь освещает деревья, придавая лесу налёт загадочности и мистики, окончательно путая в том, где именно он находится, но, судя по тому, что луна совсем недавно была в зените, рассвет в это время года примерно в шесть утра, а это значит, сейчас около трёх часов ночи.

Хоть какая-то информация о происходящем, помимо того, что у него затекло всё чёртово тело, он продрог и чувствует себя уставшим, словно персонаж видеоигры, у которого осталось только половина жизни. Или треть, судя по этим ощущениям. И после такого обнаружить, что совершенно невероятным и диким образом он прошёл километров пять, а то и того больше, чтобы забраться в лес настолько далеко от дома — не самая приятная находка. Хуже может быть лишь обнаружить, что в этой части Бейкон Хиллз водятся плотоядные животные, ведь местность вокруг смотрится отлично в качестве декораций для триллера, где злой и страшный серый волк будет гнать свою жертву, клацая железными зубами ей вслед. В воображении вид огромной, мохнатой зверюги всплывает настолько легко, что даже удивление не появляется внутри, когда из-за широкого дерева и в самом деле показывается волк. Слишком сложно определить тот ли это самый, огромный зверь, которого Стайлз видел в своём кабинете рисования, или нет.

В памяти разом всплывает несколько шуток про «это был другой слон», чья суть сводилась к тому, что человек, читающий историю, которая начинается со встречи с животным, проходя через расставание вдруг встречает его же, как он думает, не делая поправку на вероятность ошибки. А Стайлз совсем не собирается совершать ошибку многих умников и полагаться на минусовую удачу.

— Питер? — вопрос получается тихи, Стайлз закашливается, сглатывает и размышляет попутно, стоит ли бежать, если всё так чёрный волк, сверкающий неоновыми синими глазами это не он, или же дать сожрать себя в наказание за то, что в очередной раз он сунул нос куда не следует. 

Шаг за шагом, волк, щуря голубые глаза, подходит ближе почти что скользя по земле так, словно боится спугнуть свою добычу, и аккуратно холодным мокрым носом тыкается в тазобедренную косточку.

Страх не появляется, хотя и должен бы.

Внутри пустота, сравнимая с космическим вакуумом, тишина и безмолвие. Он ведь должен был открыть какое-то новое чувство, разве нет? Может быть сейчас его озарит, ударит, и придётся собирать себя после этого. Стайлз ждёт, ждёт что сейчас вот-вот и настоящий ужас пустит корни в голове, заставляя задыхаться в приступе паники, но вместо этого изнутри пробирает странной уверенностью. Для неё вообще нет никаких оснований, пока волчья щека скользит по его бедру, а голова с силой прижимается к коленям, но и от самого чувства отделаться никак не удаётся.

Пальцы инстинктивно зарываются в чёрную жёсткую шерсть, перебирая её, и только то, что зверь прижимает его сзади достаточно крепко, не даёт Стайлзу упасть, потерявшись во всём этом. Во мраке пахнет едва прошедшим дождём, озоном, сладким древесным соком и свежими листьями. Мир вокруг расступается, расширяет свои границы с маленькой поляны, почти целиком отведённой под пень из-под какого-то охрененно огромного дерева, на который приятно присесть и, полуприкрыв глаза, зарыться пальцами в жёсткую, грубую шерсть. Та настолько пыльная, что пачкает пальцы, но это не так уж и важно, да и звериный запах не раздражает, особенно, стоит Стайлзу добраться до мягкого местечка за ухом и увидеть, как волк доверчиво подставляется под незатейливую ласку.

Внутри теплится новое чувство, совсем непохожее ни на опустошительный ужас, который выворачивал его сознание, ни на равнодушие, заполонившее собой всё, что не вызывает любопытства или страха. Едва заметное, оно набирает силу постепенно, пока пальцы пачкаются в пыли осевшей на ворсинках шерсти.

«Мне это нужно», — говорит ему слабый перекатистый голос внутри, больше похожий на рычание из не предназначенного для мягких звуков гортани, давая только один ответ на то, из-за кого Стайлз вообще слышит это внутри собственной черепной коробки.

Нельзя сказать, что это прямо слова, скорее, эмоции, оформляющиеся в более понятные и доступные для человека образы, на которых неожиданно просто сконцентрироваться при том, что обычно у Стайлза есть определённые проблемы с тем, чтобы без таблеток следить за одной мыслью.

Лес полон разнообразных звуков, но вместе с тем монотонен и спокоен. Луна то и дело скрывается за облаками и мир вокруг темнеет, но ужаса нет — не тогда, когда волк совершенно нагло укладывает тяжеленную голову на колени, всем своим видом показывая, что Стайлз всё ещё почесал недостаточно.

«Прямо как псина», — хочется заметить вслух, но уверенность в том, что обладателю слишком умных неоновых глаз такое сравнение едва ли понравится, вынуждает прикусить язык, промолчать, пока Стайлз утопает обеими ладонями в чёрной шерсти и чувствует, как к босым ногам прижимается горячее, словно раскалённая печка тело. 

Тепло и уютно становится мгновенно, и это даже было бы смешно — как мало нужно уставшему и замёрзшему человеку, чтобы почувствовать себя умиротворённым в столь недружелюбном месте, как ночной лес.

«Мне это нужно, — вновь скребущее чувство внутри распространяется, разливается тихой уверенностью, осторожной, ненавязчивой, и, вместе с тем, непреклонной, — ты».

— Серьёзно, волчара? Ты слишком большой, чтобы нуждаться во мне, — слова замирают, и Стайлзу приходится признать, что разница в терминологии может играть в данном случае слишком большое значение, — по крайней мере так, как об этом говорят в английском.

Огромный зверь мгновенно поднимает голову и заглядывает Стайлзу прямо в глаза, насмешливо, язвительно, хитро — так, как смотрят на ребёнка, полагающего, что его шалость останется не только безнаказанной, но ещё и незамеченной. Будто кто-то поверит в то, что пальцы и рот испачканные нутеллой не имеют к нему самому ровным счётом никакого отношения, пусть от Стайлза и несёт сладким какао и орехами.

— Да ладно, я ведь не обязан был этого уточнять, верно? — логичный вопрос заставляет волка показательно отвернуться, закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что он вообще не смотрит на чужую шкоду. — Даже не думай, что я поверю, будто ты считал, что я проверю это. Ты меня не знаешь, чтобы делать подобную ставку, а оказаться связанными вот так, будь это то самое, английское и прямое значение было бы удавкой. Кем нужно быть, чтобы так рисковать?

Вопрос оседает внутри внезапной догадкой, ответом, который разум отказывается принимать целых несколько секунд. Тот, кому нечего терять. Тот, для кого уже не имеет значения, будет ли это жизнь на привязи или нет, главное, чтобы оно было просто жизнью. Тот, кто застрял в пустоте такой же невыносимой, как и он сам — одинокий, потерянный, не имеющий ни малейшего шанса выбраться.

Руки обвиваются вокруг мощной шеи в объятии, полном эмпатичного переноса собственных эмоций на другого, и уже не так уж и важно, что Стайлз, как и в тех шутках, может принять кого-то, кто выглядит так же, ощущается так же, и по всей логике должен быть тем же, совершенно напрасно.

— Во мне нет ничего, — едва различимое признание даётся с трудом и ради этого приходится сглотнуть внезапно появившийся в горле ком, — ничего особенного, понимаешь? Мой единственный друг, знавший чего я стою на самом деле, отставил меня в дальний угол, когда у него появилась девушка. Человек, заботящийся обо мне старается сбежать в работу, а у меня даже не хватает сил на то, чтобы ему помочь, поговорить, облегчить эту боль. Я довольно ничтожен, жалок, бесполезен...

Запал внезапно пропадает, забирая с собой силы, и оставляя Сталйза пустым, но иначе, не так как это было до, особенно, когда волк утыкается ему холодным и мокрым носом в щёку, почти придавливая своим весом, и это, бесспорно, очень приятно, так что можно тихо и медленно выдохнуть.

«Всё проще, Стайлз. Мне нужен ты», — эхом повторяет прошлые слова в его голове Питер Хейл, и Стайлз смотрит на волка долго, внимательно, пытаясь понять эту любопытную логическую связь. И, если уж брать во внимание всё, что было до этого, это может значить только одно:

— Из-за магии, верно? — нет никакого иного адекватного объяснения тому, почему именно это существо прямо сейчас решило сделать это — помочь гиперактивному подростку с собственными проблемами для того, чтобы он помог ему самому выбраться из примерно такой же глубокой дыры, как так, что распростёрлась внутри Стайлза.

Тот только проходится грубым, шершавым языком по его щеке и шее, отвлекая внимание вместо ответа, но, по правде говоря, другого ему и не нужно. Едва волк кладёт голову обратно на колени, устраиваясь у самых ног, это становится очевидно — это существо, как бы правильно оно ни называлось, отлично осознаёт что может получить, как и то, что Стайлз захочет дать И до тех пор, пока они шагают в одном направлении, пока являются частью одного и того же плана, имеют общую цель, и, может быть даже, вместе, составляют собой некую общность двух калек, притворяющихся одним адекватным человеком, они будут вместе. Сейчас в нём горит спокойным светом уверенность в том, что этот волк попросту не даст пропасть, упасть в ту же яму, в которой он сам, ведь когда всё придёт в норму, именно Стайлз и поможет Питеру Хейлу выбраться.

«И не настанет тот день, когда я перестану желать тебя как часть своей стаи» — нежное обещание вызывает горькую ухмылку. К счастью, они оба знают, что даже такие желания не вечны, сколько магии бы в них не вложили.

Трогать волка в расстоянии меньше ладони от ряда острых, белых зубов должно быть как минимум боязно, но никакого оттенка страха огромный чёрный зверь в нём не вызывает. Зря, наверное, хотя в том, что Стайлз будет морально и физически цел, до тех пор, пока за это не отплатит, он ни капли не сомневается.

После — может быть и нет, но до — совершенно точно. 

Светило над головой опускается медленно, и, если верить всем тем источникам, которые штудировал прежде Стайлз, её зов постепенно теряет свою силу и власть над мохнатыми. Во мраке леса ломается под тяжестью чьего-то веса ветка, и волк мгновенно поворачивает голову на звук, настораживаясь, да и Стайлз, нахмурившись, вглядывается туда, откуда доносится хруст.

Из-за деревьев видны два жёлтых фонаря, скорее смахивающих то ли на слишком неподвижных светлячков, то ли на радиоактивных шмелей — ассоциации крутятся разные, пока до разума не доходит, что это глаза ещё одного волка — неоновые, яркие, наверняка мешающие охотится. Волчонка, если точнее, по крайней мере так Стайлз может судить по плавающей тени и тому размеру, что занимает неожиданный визитёр. Тот прячется за деревьями и высоким кустарником, страшась подходить ближе под внимательным взглядом старшего, и раскатистый рык и вовсе жмёт несчастного к земле, вынуждая припадать к ней всей грудью и прижимать уши к голове.

— Мне кажется, ты его пугаешь, — словно капитан очевидность замечает Стайлз, продолжая почёсывать чёрную шесть и гладить огромного зверя там, где тот практически урчит — под подбородком.

Тахартящие звуки обрываются, и два голубых глаза спиваются уже в его собственное лицо. К счастью, новообретённая уверенность перекрывает возможный страх, а логика поддерживает её в этом, так что 

— Не хочешь, чтобы он приближался, тогда имеет смысл прогнать, — заключает спокойно Стайлз, хотя ему самому отчего-то не слишком-то и по душе эта мысль. Стоит встрепенуться, скинуть самоуверенность, посмотреть правде в глаза — будь тут не этот волк, а какой-то другой, он был бы в ужасе от невозможности отвести опасность. — Ты же сможешь меня защитить, если он нападёт? Так может будешь капельку снисходительней?

Тот недовольно дёргает ушами от самого вопроса, но, всё же издаёт невнятный двоякий звук и позволяет себе снова распространиться урчанием от поглаживаний.

Когда желтоглазый выходит на освещённую синим светом луны поляны, становится очевидно — шерсть младшего зверя скорее не серая, как показалась сначала, а с золотистым отливом, смахивающая куда больше на собачью, и это, пожалуй, самое странное наблюдение, что можно сделать наблюдая за кем-то опасным. Светящиеся умные глаза вдруг цепляют память чувством дежа вю, уверенностью, что они уже встречались, виделись, и то чувство, что молодой волк в нём вызывает ему прекрасно знакомо, пускай но он не может взять в толк кто же перед ним. 

Видеть куда менее аккуратные, чем движения Питера, жесты в свою сторону тоже интересно — этот, как бы ни старался двигаться выглядя безопасно, всё же не в состоянии быть таким же, и внутри всё постепенно начинает поджиматься от страха. Пальцы инстинктивно сжимают шерсть так, что будь это человеческие волосы, несчастный бы уже выл от боли.

«Ни шагу ближе», так и хочется сказать с одной стороны, с другой, Стайлз чувствует себя совершенно и абсолютно чокнутым, протягивая вторую руку боязливо и осторожно в сторону того, что вынуждает все чувства вопить о том, что он хорошо его знает, что это словно привет из другой жизни, и нужно просто потрогать, чтобы всё встало на свои места, когда весь лес оглашает протяжный вой.

Чёрный волчара мгновенно отзывается злым рыком, неон синих глаз рассекает мир надвое, а уже в следующую секунду перепуганный Стайлз подскакивает на собственной кровати, пытаясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце.

За окном рассвет изламывает черноту весенней ночи, продираясь через штору, а соседский пёс протяжно воет, словно у него умер кто-то очень близкий и родной, и всё это только напоминает о том, что в его голове был настолько яркий сон, что Стайлз был готов поклясться — у него грязные от пыли, а за ухом муравьиный укус, который слабо ноет.

Но нет, кожа чистая, волдыря нет, и всё, что ему остаётся — проверять телефон, чтобы выяснить, в конечном счёте, сколько там времени за окном, и не проспал ли он школу достаточно, чтобы не ходить вообще.

— А, блин, — бормочет Стайлз, и потирая слезящиеся с недосыпа глаза ребром ладони и чувствуя как над веками неприятно скребёт жаждой уткнуться носом в подушку и дать себе ещё хотя бы час, а ещё лучше два, вот только за пять минут до будильника это совершенно бесполезно. 

Спать хочется невыносимо, вот только толку ложиться обратно нет никакого, а значит, что себя приходится поднимать, плестись на кухню и наливать в высокий стакан молока, стараясь сообразить из последних сил — что это, чёрт побери было?

Сон оказался таким ярким и реальным, до самого последнего ощущения, словно всё произошло наяву. Раньше такого с ним никогда не случалось, хотя, стоит признать, что финальное впечатление от сна довольно неплохо, пусть даже ему совсем не удалось отдохнуть. Словно могильная яма в груди стала легче, и теперь он уже не соскальзывает босой ступнёй по холодной земле, чувствуя, что вот-вот и под ним произойдёт обвал, погребая его там, где он должен был оказаться давным-давно.

Похороны не для детей, но разве мог отец не взять его с собой, когда прощались с его матерью? Разинутая пасть, готовая сожрать и живых так и осталась в памяти ярким пятном, напоминанием — и с тобой это тоже случится. Деменция передаётся по наследству, а это значит, что однажды и Стайлз сгорит как свечка, нужно всего лишь подождать.

Помятая одежда, в которой был Стайлз, когда сон подмял его отправляется в корзину для белья, а сам он в душ, в надежде привести рассыпавшиеся по голове мысли в порядок. Удаётся из рук вон плохо — леность тела словно перетекает на мозги, заставляя их двигаться в три раза медленней и это не похоже на эффект от его пилюль, по крайней мере от аддерала. Словно под грандаксином, который используют для усмирения буйных пациентов вместо ксанекса — почти детского антидепрессанта, Стайлз медленно моется, не обращая внимания на надрывающийся будильник, который он забыл снять, неторопливо вытирается, всё ощущая под подушечками не махровое полотенце с сотнями тысяч мягких петель, а жесткий ворс шкуры хищника, в который он погружал пальцы в своём сне.

Руки выглядят чистыми, но это ощущение кожного жира перемешанного с пылью на пальцах не даёт покоя, и Стайлз всё трёт фаланги друг о друга, и совсем недостаточно того, что они скрипят от чистоты. 

«Просто сон», — проговаривает молитвой Стайлз круг за кругом, чуть раскачиваясь с пятки на носок, пока шлёпает босыми ногами по полу в свою комнату. 

Буйство будильника, которому определённо недостаточно возможности беззаконно трезвонить всё это время, не прекращается. Тот будто жаждет чтобы владелец, наконец, оторвал голову от подушки и отключил его, и совсем не важно, что от громкости Стайлза практически выворачивает.

Вертя в пальцах умолкший телефон и борясь с подкатившей к гортани тошнотой, он шагает по комнате туда-сюда, пытаясь сообразить что надеть в школу, когда взгляд цепляется за копию рисунка, над которой он вчера работал, и Стайлз замирает. Мобильник выскальзывает из пальцев, брякается о пол и, кажется даже опасно хрустит стеклом, но его владельцу нет до этого дела ещё несколько секунд, которые он всматривается в собственную зеркальную копию.

Рунного обода вокруг рисунка предсказуемо нет, он наверняка остался запечатлённым на руке Хейла, и это, конечно, ожидаемо, как и то, что хера с два ему удастся скрыть собственное преступление — едва ли такое вообще может пройти незамеченным. Вот только до тех пор, пока учителю по рисованию от него что-то нужно, он будет в порядке, а потом оно решится как-то иначе — как и все проблемы, с которыми стоит бороться по мере поступления.

Внутри просыпается дрожь, мурашки покрывают всю голову, начиная от затылка, выдавая страх Стайлза перед кое-чем совсем иного рода, нежели неприятные ощущения по поводу собственного будущего — под круглым диском луны, полускрытой облаками, там, где в оригинале больше ничего нет, теперь на копии нарисован волк. Большой чёрный зверь, которого Стайлз совершенно точно не рисовал сам, сидит полубоком, глядя одним светящимся глазом прямо на смотрящего.

Стайлза. 

Не сразу, но присмотревшись внимательней, он отмечает две крохотные жёлтые точки в темноте — тот волчонок из сна, но не весь, лишь неоновый взгляд вдалеке, позади огромного матёрого зверя, но такое открытие скребёт лапами первозданного ужаса прямо по позвоночнику.

— Что за херня? — потрясённый выдох звучит по-настоящему жалко, когда Стайлз, делая шаг вперёд, разглядывая собственное творение так пристально, что любая из картин художников Ренессанса в самых посещаемых галереях позавидовала бы.

Под ногу попадается нечто твёрдое и холодное, неприятное настолько, что Стайлз подпрыгивает от неожиданности — всего лишь телефон, которому, к большому счастью владельца, удалось уцелеть дважды за это крайне непростое утро.

Свою копию Стайлз сворачивает и вкладывает в сложенный лист оригинала, надеясь вытрясти все ответы из Питера Хейла на вопросы о том, как могло на рисунке появиться то, чего он совершенно точно не рисовал.

— Сын, ты ещё дома? — громкий голос отца с первого этажа заставляет снова приплясывать на одном месте, стараясь успеть сделать три дела одновременно — натянуть на себя одежду, схватить рюкзак, убрать изображения не помяв, и даже пригладить растрёпанные волосы.

В чём-то удаётся быть более чем успешным, в другом — нет, но итог всё же устраивает того, кто не способен контролировать собственное время, растрачивая внимание вокруг и попусту.

— Да, я уже почти! — путаясь в рукаве рубашки, и одновременно запихивая листы кричит он. 

Самое странное за сегодняшнее утро, пожалуй, не странные сны, не дополнения к рисункам, а то, что всё это удивительным и невероятным образом сочетается с тем, что привычной неуклюжести как не бывало, и даже удалось не зацепиться за собственную ногу в процессе! Это нечто куда невероятное, чем вся эта паранормальщина.

— Если ты не поторопишься, то опоздаешь! — доносится снизу, и Стайлз бежит со всех ног, набирая скорость настолько, что грозит в любой момент не вписаться в поворот с риском для собственной жизни.

Не то чтобы Стайлзу действительно не хотелось опаздывать, просто это будет очередное переживание со стороны отца — пустое, но неизбежное, а расстраивать того, которому и без того достался настолько непутёвый сын уже совсем за гранью добра и зла. Может быть он и не лучший ребёнок на свете, но он и правда старается изо всех сил, чтобы доставлять окружающим как можно меньше неудобств — пока помнит про это, разумеется.

— Уже бегу! — лестничный пролёт, второй — привычные жесты отточенные годами практики, и можно даже джинсы на бегу застёгивать надеясь, что они в более пристойном виде, чем те, в которых он уснул.

Отец сидит за обеденным столом и с тоской изучает удивительно полезный, но до высшей степени мерзкий завтрак, который ему приготовил любящий его сын, и от вида этого тень тепла, похожего на признательность, соскальзывает солнечным зайчиком по внутренностям, и гаснет, оставляя за собой пустоту, играющую новыми гранями утраты.

— Видишь, я уже почти ушёл, — пыхтит распалённый Стайлз, стараясь натянуть подобающую случаю беззаботную улыбку, но гримаса, что у него выходит не способна передать настоящую эмоцию лёгкости, которая обычно царила в душе.

Остаётся только надеяться, что все эти старания не пойдут прахом и отец не заметит того, насколько натужным, вымученным выглядит его сын в последние несколько дней. Или недель, если совсем уж точно, но, к счастью, любимого родителя слишком часто не бывает дома, чтобы действительно мерить время календарным сроком, а не физическим.

— Вижу, — соглашается отец, лениво ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке, прежде, чем отложить её решительно и заметить, глядя на мечущегося по кухне Стайлза, сооружающего себе бутерброд, как можно отстранённее. — Кстати, сын, я нашёл у тебя просроченный рецепт...

Внутри нет ничего, кроме страха и интереса — какие же выводы взрослый может сделать на основании саботирования приёма лекарств, но предположения только пузырятся в голове у Стайлза, который с содроганием представляет себе визит к психиатру за новым.

— Я решил попробовать так, — нужно говорить тихо, проникновенно и очень серьёзно, заглянуть отцу в глаза виновато исподлобья и отвести взгляд, как от чего-то постыдного, прежде, чем признаться: — если не выйдет, я схожу за ним.

На лице родителя появляется такая благостная улыбка, что если бы Стайлз мог испытывать стыд, всё его лицо сейчас бы горело от того, насколько просто обмануть отца. Единственный шериф города, почётный человек, мастер своего дела, но всё меняется если дать тому услышать нечто столь желанное и вдохновляющая, как это враньё. Таблетки не решат его проблем — никогда не решали, но концентрировать внимание раньше было трудно, а теперь, когда внутри не осталось вообще ничего, кроме, похоже, трёх чувств, концентрация внимания стала наименьшей из проблем Стайлза.

— Это хорошо, — наконец, совладав с эмоциями, серьёзно замечает отец, и всё же не удерживает ободряющую улыбку, — не опоздай в школу, ладно?

Что ж, в том, что меньше всего полицейские намерены искать преступников в своих рядах так же верно и для того, что если в разуме человека есть определённый шаблон, он будет рад видеть его где угодно. Для Ноа Стилински уверенность в том, что его сыну стало лучше заключается в том, что тот перестал принимать таблетки, и Стайлз совсем не намерен рушить его иллюзии.

— Да сэр, есть сэр! — шутливый ответ удостаивается короткого смешка, и он выбегает из дома, направляясь к своей машине торопливо, то и дело посматривая на часы.

Он забыл про рецепт потому, что всё его внимание целиком и полностью сосредоточено на двух вещах — загадке Хейла и собственных эмоциях. Ради того и другого он прикладывал немало усилий, и ни разу внимание не подводило его так, как раньше. Да, он, конечно, отвлекается, но насколько реже? И особенно с тех самых пор, когда он рисовал на себе символ, чтобы справиться с Джексоном, сознание словно прояснилось.

От воспоминаний о чудодейственном применении руны Стайлз накрепко задумывается — да, после, его словно встретили все предыдущие неприятности, но так ли плохо это было? Всего одна написанная на запястье сделала его быстрее, внимательнее и восприимчивее к ситуации. В другой ситуации ему было бы никак не справится с Уиттмором, ведь он совсем не зря капитан команды по лакроссу — у этого человека буквально сверхъестественное чутьё, и это, конечно, было читерством со стороны Стайлза, но всё разрешилось наилучшим образом.

Да, ситуация с Финстоком, визит Лидии, всё это неприятности, но скорее мелочи, нечто не столь значительное, как получение невероятного преимущества над другим человеком и ситуацией в целом.

Из всего напрашивается только один вопрос — могут ли руны помочь с СДВГ? Рисковать и ставить эксперименты в школе было бы также глупо, как пытаться саботировать уроки химии, но вот задать ещё один животрепещущий вопрос Хейлу будет очень кстати.

Бросив рюкзак около парты Стайлз осматривается, чувствуя себя, словно в засаде — нужно выждать, присмотреться, дожидаясь пока совершенно и безумно длинные часы занятий кончатся. Лидия снова делит рабочее место у ненавистного Харриса, который вечно придирается в самому Стайлзу, с Эллисон, что странно, ведь обычно прекрасная черноволосая Арджент подсаживается к своему парню и бывшему бро Стайлза Скотту, что явно выглядит как недобрый знак и первый звонок в сторону того, что о его, Стайлза, существовании совсем скоро вспомнит добрый друг.

И, к огромному удивлению Стайлза, это не единственное изменение.

Айзек Лейхи, тихий и скромный парень, который почти целый семестр ходил на дополнительные по рисованию и любит юмор гробовщиков и суицидников, садится не перед ним, как это бывало прежде, а рядом, и от этого Стайлз совсем теряется.

— Хэй, Айзек, — для получения ответа на мгновенно возникший вопрос «какого чёрта?» всего-то и нужно протянуть руку и положить её на чужое покатое плечо.

Лишь попытка привлечь к себе внимание и заставить снять наушники, ничего больше, но она влечёт за собой ещё более странную вещь, чем все перемены мест в классе, которая, сродни рокировке в шахматах

Перед глазами промелькивает дверь, там темно, морозно и страшно, слишком маленькое пространство, стены сужаются, выхода нет, и кулаки бьются о стенки изнутри, пытаясь заставить ящик, давящий сверху тяжёлой крышкой открыться, когда мелькают жёлтые глаза и вкус холодной лунной ночи оседает на языке, заставляя Стайлза отпрянуть.

Всё это очень мерзко, но так живо, настолько же по-настоящему, как и сегодняшний сон, что удушающая паника подступает к сознанию, но рассеивается, стоит лишь осознать, что никто его не держит взаперти, да и замкнутых пространств Стайлз не боится. Может быть, кто-то другой, кто-то совсем знакомый, давно и хорошо, настолько, что внутри возникает ощущение дежа вю.

— Что? — удивлённо спрашивает Лейхи, поднимая брови и выглядя по-настоящему взволнованным, будто сам пережил то, что сейчас произошло в чужой голове. Или же это Стайлз будто бы странным образом заглянул туда, где его и не ждали вовсе.

Золотистые кучерявые волосы имели бы странный оттенок, если бы Стайлзу довелось увидеть их в лунном свете, накладывающим на всё синий светофильтр. Сейчас, мягкие кучеряшки, голубые глаза и беззащитное выражение лица, словно у маленького волчонка, который впервые оказался в лесу наталкивают Стайлза на мысль, позволяя оформить её так, что уже и не важно сочтут ли его безумцем на самом деле, или всё-таки нет:

— Айзек, ты... Ты оборотень? — вопрос получается едва различимый, совсем тихий, на грани слышимости, такой можно только прочитать по губам, если собеседник не обладает суперслухом.

И всё-таки Айзек отвечает, даже не глядя на лицевую мимику, стараясь быть таким же дружелюбным, как и всегда:

— Стилински, все знают, что оборотней не существует, — обволакивающие интонации, чуть покровительственная улыбка и виноватый взгляд выглядят совсем неубедительно.

Более того, остаётся надеяться, что он сам, имитируя эмоции не выглядит настолько жалко и неправдоподобно, что не способен обмануть даже младенца. Это, кстати, не так уж и просто — Стайлз пробовал. Те, до определённого момента считывают эмоции скорее, чем мимику, но объяснять это Айзеку совершенно бессмысленно, так что он выбирает другой способ:

— Да, кроме тех, кто вчера ночью так горько и жалобно выл на луну, — соглашается Стайлз, глядя на то, как тень страха набегает на чужое лицо, выдавая того окончательно. — Ты ведь был вчера в лесу, да, Айзек?

Напористые вопросы приходится прервать, когда дверь распахивается, впуская мистера Харриса в кабинет, и Стайлзу бы лучше держать рот на замке, потому что этот мерзавец обязательно оставит его после уроков за малейшее проявление отсутствия дисциплины.

— Ты бредишь, Стайлз, — тихонько бормочет Лейхи, делая вид, что поправляет свой извечный шарф и достаёт учебники, склоняясь к его уху ближе, чтобы жалкий человек расслышал его.

— Не исключено, — собственные слова тонут в учительском голосе, однако, сомнений Стайлз не испытывает. Странно, ведь они должны были появиться, как обратная сторона уверенности, но, по всей видимости, не сейчас.

Никак не удаётся отделаться от чувства, что тем маленьким — в сравнении с матёрым Питером, конечно — волчонком был не кто иной, как одноклассник. И если это так, тогда подозрения Стайлза насчёт волчьей стаи в Бейкон Хиллз полностью оправданы, вот только он шёл не по тому пути. А что, если верный признак появления оборотней в маленьком городе станут не жестокие убийства?

Что если ими станут совершенно внезапные исцеления? Магические, нереальные, но значимые — а сами их получатели, разумеется, ни слова об этом не скажут. 

Такая прекрасная мысль, ведущая совершенно в никуда.


	11. Chapter 11

Мистер Харрис ненавидит Стайлза, а Стайлз отвечает теми же чувствами к его предмету, хотя и знает химию ничем не хуже прекрасной Лидии. Их взаимная неприязнь не даёт отвлечься и хорошенько подумать о том, насколько вероятно то, что он мог видеть неясные образы, смутные обрывки воспоминаний Айзека — если это, конечно, были они, а не игра его чёртового воображения.

«Это даже звучит бредово», — приходится признать, когда звенит звонок с урока и Стайлз крайне вдумчиво проговаривает эту мысль у себя в голове на повторе в надежде, что хотя бы так в ней появится немного больше смысла. Увы и ах.

«Я нарисовал картинку и сжёг её, поэтому у меня не осталось чувств», или там «я сделал копию с изображения и итогом стал до ужаса реалистичный сон, в котором мой школьный учитель обратился в странное существо с клыками, светящимися глазами и острыми когтями, а потом стал волком», и даже «при помощи одной чернильной руны на запястье я сумел победить капитана школьной команды по лакроссу, хотя разница в наших весовых категориях очевидна даже слепому». 

Вся его жизнь в последние несколько месяцев это сплошная фантасмагория, смысл которой исчезает день ото дня, так почему, чёрт побери, эта странность должна занимать у него больше сил и энергии на обдумывание чем то, что лучшему другу не стало до него дела, его жизнь — хождение вокруг огромной ямы, вместо которой когда-то были его чувства, а желание отпустить всё и дать вселенной исключить его из списка живых держит его за затылок?

Нужно подойти к Питеру и задать ему много вопросов, но, чтобы прижать к стене того, кто сильнее ему требуется нечто большее, чем то, что у Стайлза есть сейчас. И если Хейл вздумает уклониться от ответа, ему нужен достаточно крепкий рычаг. В прошлый раз с Джексоном руны сослужили ему неплохую службу, но одно дело Уиттмор, который не может на самом деле ничего, кроме как сломать пару костей, да скривиться, глядя словно на кусок отходов жизнедеятельности, а совсем другое тот, кто держит в руках ключи от эмоций, и может с лёгкостью пообещать оставить Стайлза один на один с его проблемой, а самому отправиться искать другого помощника для дела, в котором тому нужен некто, вроде Мерлина, пускай в себе магических способностей Стайлз и не замечал.

«Я не причиню тебе вреда», — слова Питера эхом прокатываются по черепной коробке, но есть ли срок давности у этого обещания?

— Ладно, попробуем рискнуть, — бормочет себе под нос Стайлз, примечая, как оборачивается Айзек, глядя удивлённо прямо на Стайлза, так, словно подслушивает.

Тот самый милый Айзек, который стоит в пяти метрах от него, и всего час назад клялся, что Стайлзу показалось, и никаких особенностей у него не появилось, оборотней не существует, а тот, кто выл вчера ночью всего лишь шелудивый блудный пёс.

«Обострился слух?» — в голову Стайлзу закрадывается шальная мыслишка использовать одноклассника как подопытного кролика, ведь если все эти потрясающие фильмы про мальчиков превращающихся в волков не врут, то преимущества должны быть не только в этом, и умении стать большим и мохнатым. До обеденного перерыва ещё есть уроки, значит можно будет попробовать узнать немного замечательных подробностей о том, какими способностями обладают эти существа, если, конечно, всё это не его одна галлюцинация.

Что ещё можно проверить без риска для своей жизни? Слух, нюх, скорость и реакцию на опасность — хотя последняя под большим сомнением. У сверхслуха можно поставить галочку, и хорошенько подумать — что конкретно слышит Лейхи? Воспринимает ли он только внешний мир, или то, что происходит внутри человека он распознаёт на слух так же хорошо, как снаружи? Слышит ли он как растут кости и волосы с неприятным похрустыванием, или он чужое сердцебиение? Может ли он работать ходячим полиграфом, или же весь его мир заканчивается на том, что происходит только во внешней среде, не сдаваясь вовнутрь каждого человека?

На английской литературе Стайлз падает рядом с Айзеком, со всей возможной громкостью, наслаждаясь тем как плечи от этого шума вздрагивают, и спрашивает едва различимо:

— Ты же знаешь, чего это на химии вдруг прекрасная Лидия решила сменить партнёра? — быстрый взгляд только подтверждает его догадки. — Не желаешь поделиться столь ценной для меня информацией?

— Отвали, Стилински, — тихо, но всё же различимо отзывается Айзек, стараясь поспевать за лекцией, не догадываясь, что шансы у него нулевые.

По крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не даст дотошному однокласснику ровно то, что ему необходимо.

— Да ладно тебе, — хмыкает Стайлз и на секунду вскидывает брови, — ты же слышал о чём они болтали и хочешь оставаться лучшим по этому предмету. Так что, боюсь, у тебя нет ни единого шанса против меня, мистер кудряшка.

— Даже если и так, с чего бы мне вдруг рассказывать об этом тебе? — насмешливый тон Лейхи подзадоривает на глупости, которые любому человеческому существу в здравом уме и при твёрдой памяти даже в голову бы не пришли.

Вот только Стайлз давным-давно не подходит ни под первое, ни под второе понятие, а это значит, что он, как самый лучший экземпляр человека, некотоые время назад потерявшего стыд и совесть, а вместе с ними и страх смерти, может с лёгкостью шантажировать милого, практически невинного Айзека тем, о чём тот даже не догадывается.

— Если ты не скажешь, то я сниму ботинок, — удивлённый взгляд голубых глаз выдаёт всю глубину непонимания их обладателя.

Думать дальше чем на один шаг тот, по всей видимости, не приучен, ведь вдобавок к своему удивлению тот выдаёт:

— И с чего ты взял что я испугаюсь твоих кед? -

«Наивное, летнее дитя», — так и просится на язык оскорбление, но Стайлз лишь фыркает, не скрывая своего отношения к вопросу.

— Ну не знаю, может быть я сдавал в них кросс на прошлой неделе, таскал их всю эту и так и не постирал? Знаешь, эти подростковые проблемы — тот тут забегаешься, то там, да ещё и буйство гормонов, из-за которого мои пятки благоухают практически Чеддером. У тебя как, с нюхом всё в порядке? — в ответ на участливый интересует Стайлза, а то, как он демонстративно стягивает под партой один кед с пятки, Айзек морщится в отвращении настолько явном, что можно поставить крупную сумму на то, что его сейчас вывернет. — А я ведь всего один не до конца снял. Здорово, правда? Такое амбре...

— Перестань! — шипит он, явно сдерживаясь изо всех сил, чтобы не зажать себе нос.- Арджент сказала, что они с МакКолом взяли таймаут, пока со всем не разберутся.

— То-то же, — хмыкает Стайлз, быстро возвращая ногу обратно и затягивая ботинок посильнее, щадя несчастного оборотня — в этом он уже абсолютно уверен — сидящего рядом. — Значит, таймаут, да?

Найти взглядом Скотта дело пары секунд. Подавленный друг занимает место самого Стайлза, и понуро рассматривает тетрадь, записывая всё, что диктует им новая учительница. Видно ситуация совсем плоха, раз старый добрый друг не поднимает головы. Интересно, что же должно было произойти, чтобы в идиллии романтических отношений с красивой новенькой между влюбленными пробежала кошка?

Или это был другой любопытный зверь?

— Ты не в курсе что у них случилось? — едва слышно интересуется Стайлз, ловя в ответ неодобрительный взгляд Айзека, и радуется тому, что не может почувствовать волну стыда, на которую явно настроен милый, словно ангелочек, Айзек.

— Я вообще-то не сую нос не в свои дела, — шипит возмущённый одноклассник, и чертыхается, когда его просят процитировать абзац.

«Не совать нос не в свои дела это просто замечательное правило, вот бы мне ещё так удавалось» — мысленно соглашается Стайлз, продолжая писать лекцию и слушая блеющего Айзека, попутно старающегося найти нужно цитату об извечных ценностях в строках Шекспира.

— «Кто хвалится родством своим со знатью,

Кто силой, кто блестящим галуном,

Кто кошельком, кто пряжками на платье,

Кто соколом, собакой, скакуном.

Есть у людей различные пристрастья,

Но каждому милей всего одно.» — едва слышно говорит Стайлз, и, не сразу сообразив, Айзек повторяет его слова громко, делая вид, что наконец вспомнил один из знаменитых сонетов Шекспира, чувствует спокойную уверенность — это не зря.

Может быть и не стоило протягивать тому руку помощи, но вчера во сне волчонок выглядел потерянным, несчастным, а сегодня от ощущения тотальной безысходности, невозможности выбраться, казалось, можно сойти с ума. Так что, может быть это и не правильно, вот только едва ли его задача воспитывать того, кого и без этого лупит жизнь — сам Стайлз подобным урокам рад бы точно не был.

— Хорошо, мистер Лейхи, — соглашается женщина, и тот падает на своё место с видом победителя.

«Спасибо», — говорит он одними губами, глядя Стайлзу прямо в глаза. Остаётся только пожать плечами в ответ и улыбнуться, что он и делает, продолжая писать в своей тетради задумчиво, чтобы к концу урока снова найти вместо лекции о человеческих ценностях в литературе знакомую рунную последовательность, аккуратно выписанную невероятное количество раз: Хагалаз, Эваз, Лагуз, Перт, Манназ и Эваз.

Стайлз был в сознании — не изменённое состояние, не сон с открытыми глазами, чёрт побери — на сей раз он совершенно и точно был уверен в том, что пишет лекцию, так какого же чёрта, при перечитывании единственное, что он может учуять наверняка, это то, что чернила ещё не просохли, но вместо совершенно точно записанного конспекта у него множество раз выписано одно и то же.

Снова это отчаяние просачивается из подсознания, странным, пугающим, и совершенно ясным с первого взгляда призывом о помощи, мольба о спасении. 

«Help me», — выписанное строгими рунами смотрится словно необычное заклинание, и Стайлз сглатывает, ощущая, как место уверенности, которая с ночи завладела его душой появляется её обратная сторона — сомнение. Желание подвергнуть всё настолько глубокому анализу, насколько позволит длина его извилин, а после найти успокоения в чём-нибудь ещё, помимо суммы полученных ответов.

Дотянуть до обеденного перерыва и не сорваться почти подвиг, но Стайлз успокаивает себя, заставляя концентрироваться на материале, который рассказывают учителя так, как никогда в жизни. Он вслушивается в каждое их слово, старается запомнить, и это помогает держать накатывающий ужас в рамках, но стоит звонку оповестить о начале обеденного перерыва, как вся эта концентрация становится действием, и Стайлз бежит, чудом не запинаясь о собственные ноги и не налетая на высыпавших со всех классов учеников, прямо к кабинету Хейла.

Он врывается без стука, едва успевая затормозить, лишь бы только застать учителя на своём месте и выхватывает из рюкзака рисунок, выкладывая его перед мужчиной, как настоящее обвинение, от которого никому не уклониться. На секунду даже появляется мысль о том что он, Стайлз, должен быть адвокатом, но любовь к рисованию побеждает с лёгкостью.

— Мне нужны объяснения! — выпаливает Стайлз прежде, чем Хейл успевает задать свои вопросы. — Почему на моей копии появился волк? Целых два! Это ведь Айзек, верно? Тот, который Лейхи, сын могильщика, такой с кучеряшками! Я точно этого не рисовал — это магия? Изменённое сознание? Что со мной вообще происходит?!

Мужчина совершенно спокойно поднимается, так, будто его вообще не волнует что его только что засыпали градом вопросов, плотно прикрывает дверь и даже запирает её на ключ, что нервирует ещё сильнее, чем всё то дерьмо, что скопилось внутри головы.

— А разве ты не хочешь поведать мне великую тайну взамен, к примеру, откуда у тебя этот рисунок, а, лапушка? — Стайлз не обманывается мягкими интонациями, напрягаясь и чувствуя как сердце бешено стучит где-то в гортани.

«Я не причиню тебе вреда», — так, да? Или всё-таки Стайлз ошибся, напортачил, подумал о том, о чём не стоило? Как бы страшно ему ни было, Стайлз хочет докопаться до истины, а если сегодня кто-то будет проглочен заживо, так и пускай — жаль, только что он не узнает как именно учитель собирается оправдываться перед копами, ведь с теракта в одной из школ теперь каждый кабинет оборудован камерами.

Однако, если тот действительно обратился перед ними, если и правда поцеловал своего студента, тогда, может быть, стоит опасаться этого опасного, хитрого и расчётливого мужчину несколько больше, чем прежде.

— Нет, я хочу чтобы ты объяснил мне каким хреном этот большой чёрный волк, и вот эти два миленьких жёлтых глаза второго волчонка оказались на моём рисунке, если я их точно не изображал, — нагло отзывается Стайлз и слышит весёлую усмешку в голосе Питера.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я буквально слышу как сильно ты боишься? — хмыкает Хейл, медленно и плавно приближаясь, так же как это делал волк в его сне.

Но если это не было страшно с большим чёрным волком, то с какого чёрта должно напугать Стайлза сейчас? Где же логика у Питера Хейла? Или он думает, что на такой дурацкий приём можно купить подростка?

— Я тебе нужен. Ты не можешь что-то сделать без меня, не может заставить меня, иначе бы мой отец был у тебя в заложниках, не можешь вынудить, — слова выстреливают со скоростью пулемётной очереди, и Стайлз совсем не стесняется показывать изнанку своей логики, — тебе нужно, чтобы я на это пошёл сам. Согласился. Я не боюсь тебя, Питер. 

— Разве? А сердечко у тебя в груди просто надрывается этим стуком, — насмешливый тон перемежается с тем, как Питер костяшкой пальца отстукивает ритм, стучащий барабанами в ушах по парте, замирая на расстоянии меньше вытянутой руки от Стайлза и опираясь на неё второй.

— У меня нет гарантии, что ты не решишь, что со мной слишком хлопотно возиться, — прямолинейный ответ заслуживает короткого кивка и определённо полного довольства взгляда, — что в Бейкон Хиллз нет второго такого же Мерлина.

— Нет, можешь не сомневаться, — полное веселья фырканье звучит куда надёжнее любых клятв и обещаний, и Стайлз чуть выдыхает, коротко кивая и довольствуясь этим в качестве ответа.

— Хорошо, но ведь это не всё — почему тут то, чего я точно не рисовал? — продолжает напирать Стайлз, показывая оригинал и собственное творчество для сравнения, но Питер не выглядит настолько хитрым сейчас, словно готов лгать ему на каждый вопрос. И всё-таки доверия к этому определённо не-человеку у Стайлза не наблюдается ни на йоту. — Когда я делал копию тут не было ничего подобного. Лишь луна, рунный круг и никаких волков, ни больших, ни маленьких. Зато утром я обнаружил, что кто-то внёс изменения в мой рисунок.

— И ты полагаешь, будто я влез к тебе в комнату пока ты спал и дорисовал то, что хотел? — уточняет Питер таким тоном, что эту, несомненно глупую, но всё же самую малость возможную идею приходится отмести.

И запомнить — просто так, на случай, если его не устроит куда более официальная версия, которую предложит учитель.

— Наверное всё-таки нет, — признаёт Стайлз неохотно, но добавляет куда твёрже, давая понять, что ему запудрить мозги не удастся, — но я хочу знать.

Оба листа оказываются в руках учителя, и он долго всматривается в копию, особенно пристальное внимание уделяя месту, где когда-то был рунный круг. Обнажённое предплечье мужчины внезапно начинает светиться двумя вязями символов — тех, что Стайлз изображал в прошлый раз, и новым, тем, который он занял у него столько времени дома.

Мир меняется в один миг — вот он стоял в кабинете рисования, среди парт и мольбертов, а вот он уже на поляне светлого, приветливого леса, и мужчина, лишь наполовину похожий на человека перед ним. Его глаза светятся голубым неоном, а когтистой лапе нить, тонким ободом сжимающая запястье.

На этот раз Стайлзу не нужно повторять себе, что это безопасно — страх отступает, возвращая уверенность на прежнее место. Шаг, сделанный в его сторону кажется неимоверно длинным, словно даже немного заторможенным, но расстояние между ними сокращается до пары дюймов, и Стайлз смотрит существу прямо в глаза и тот раскрывает ладонь, предлагая ему прикоснуться к нити, связать себя узами и приняв чужую преданность навсегда оставаться нужным.

Длинные пальцы Стайлза касаются нити раньше, чем он вспоминает об опасности, о сделке, обо всём на свете. Он трогает её мягко, аккуратно, и так оборачивается вокруг его запястья, и выглядит такой крепкой, даже нерушимой. Палец с лёгкостью проскальзывает под ней, и нить распадается, но стоит её только подцепить, как её концы срастаются вновь.

Под внимательным взглядом мужчина проделывает то же самое, и облегчение накатывает от осознания — не ошибся. Всё же это не поводок, и стоит лишь кому-то из них пожелать — всё. Финал. Итог. Конец. Вот только к чему импульсивный и покалеченный подросток взрослому?

— Ты больше не будешь один, Стайлз, — невнятно из-за клыков говорит ему мужчина, и эта мысль ещё куда более соблазнительна, чем обещания рунного круга прошлым вечером, но так и подмывает задать сводящий с ума вопрос, когда в синих глазах появляется хитринка, словно он сам — сокровище, о котором едва ли кому-то скажут, предпочитая оставить только для себя.

Не человек и не зверь, но что-то застрявшее посередине не вызывает отторжения, а слова про «всегда быть рядом» скользят по позвоночнику, заставляя содрогнуться всем телом, и сделать пробный шаг назад, посмотреть, растянется ли нить, вот только эксперименту не дано завершиться хорошо. Там, за спиной Стайлз спотыкается обо что-то, и почти оборачивается посмотреть, какой корень помешал ему сдвинуться назад в этом необычном лесу, когда когтистые лапы осторожно подхватывают его, не давая ни обернуться, ни упасть.

Видение пропадает так же быстро, как до этого появилось, и Стайлз обнаруживает себя вжавшимся всем телом в Питера Хейла, дрожащим, испуганным и встревоженным одновременно, но от ощущения рук придерживающих его за спину мягко, но уверенно, дышать становится легче. Лицо напротив в опасной близости от собственного, и, стоит признать, что в другой ситуации человек настолько резко нарушивший границы его личного пространства был бы наказан, к примеру, ударом по лицу, но мягкий обволакивающий запах — аромат леса, древесины, сосновых игл и чего-то ещё, особенного, неповторимого, словно нагретое в ладони стекло, Рождественское Дерево, принесённое с мороза, и постепенно отходящее в тепле дома — не даёт даже сдвинуться с места.

— Всё хорошо, солнышко? — внимательно оглядывая его с ног до головы, спрашивает Питер, и всё, что остаётся глубоко потрясённому Стайлзу — несколько раз кивнуть в ответ, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Желание впаяться носом в жилу на чужой шее, прикрыть глаза и пропитаться настоящим ароматом счастья настолько болезненно-остро, что он даже готов рискнуть целое мгновение, а в следующее логика и здравый смысл напоминают о том, что едва ли это хорошая идея.

Нужно отстраниться, сжать зубы на миг, коротко кивнуть, и, наконец, почувствовать как дышать становится легче — по крайней мере в сравнении с временем, когда от ужаса у него кружилась голова.

— Я в порядке, — хрипловатый выдох говорит о Стайлзе больше, чем ему бы хотелось, но не всё ли сейчас равно? 

Внутренняя потребность снова прочувствовать счастье, пускай только в запахе, зато настоящее, звонкое, искреннее, сводит постепенно с ума. К несчастью, он безумец уже слишком давно, так что некому оценить патетику резких движений, когда Стайлз утыкается в парту, и замечает выпавшие из рук Питера листы на полу. На тщательно выверенной копии нет больше волка, косящего на него голубым глазом, но вот два жёлтых, проглядывающих через тьму по-прежнему там, и это более чем логично, ведь матёрый чёрный зверь, прикидывающийся человеком сейчас стоит напротив.

— Ты позвал волка, вот он и пришёл, — поясняет Питер, садясь на своё рабочее место и откидывая голову на спинку кресла, заворачивает Стайлза тем, как двигается его кадык при разговоре. — А теперь ты принял обещание, и необходимость в его присутствии отпала.

— Что насчёт желтоглазого? — вопрос оказывается совсем непраздным ведь не то чтобы над Стайлзом дамокловым мечом висела необходимость что-то сделать, просто он едва ли Лейхи стоит того, чтобы его бросить на произвол судьбы.

В памяти перекатываются события, произошедшие с молодым волчонком, его чувства, словно препарированные, не в состоянии стать частью Стайлза, но это совсем не значит, что он их не понимает. Ужас, от того, как пространство смыкается, отчаяние из-за безвыходной ситуации, жажда смирить себя, и, вместе с тем, выбраться, вырваться, освободиться, в конце концов, что бы это ни значило. Люди не должны оставаться в такой ситуации, и им нужно протянуть руку помощи, ведь милый кудрявый Айзек едва ли выберется сам, оказавшись на краю такой же пропасти, что разверзлась внутри Стайлза, если почувствует, как его ступни утопают в могильном холоде, и комья земли катятся в пустоту.

— Он почувствовал тебя и решил, что хочет разделить с тобой часть пути, — разводит руками Питер, так и не глядя на задумчивого Стайлза, словно и ему нужно взять себя в руки, — и тебе придётся или принять его тоже, или прогнать навсегда.

Всё это звучит весьма логично, если бы речь шла о том, что юный волк учуял самого Питера — тот излучает спокойствие, уверенность, и даже некоторую надёжность, пускай и не в том плане, в котором привыкли люди. За его плечами стоит огромный опыт, в голове множество знаний, и, Стайлз готов поклясться, из этого человека вышел бы потрясающий наставник, или, может быть даже вожак, если говорить всеми этими волчьими понятиями. Хитрый, умный, бережливый — всё это отлично может соотнестись с желаниями Айзека ощутить защищённость и стабильность в его собственном рушащемся мире.

Но Стайлз? Стоящий на грани, полуобезумевший, в урезанными чувствами гиперактивный подросток? О, нет, он явно не годится для чего-то подобного, и это целиком и полностью лишено всего смысла.

— Рисовать магические символы ночью, в полнолуние может быть очень опасно, дорогуша, — угрожающе-сладкий голос снова заставляет Стайлза напрячься, когда голубые глаза вновь врезаются в него взглядом, — особенно для того, внутри кого живёт искра. Ты, словно большой магнит, будто щит, за которым можно спрятаться от горестей, обещание, что точно будет исполнено. И тебе сильно повезло, что пришёл всего один.

Внутри становится холодно и Стайлз неловко взмахивает руками, от избытка чувств, едва не падая и ощущая как не рад быть правым, хотя он и догадывался — таких, как Питер в Бейкон Хиллз куда больше, чем он мог подумать. Настолько, что явно можно проводить соцопрос «кто-нибудь из ваших друзей внезапно исцелялся?», чтобы осознать масштабы трагедии:

— Всё совсем плохо, верно? — сложно определить какие эмоции он излучает для существа напротив, чувствует ли он их, или чует, но в молчании есть нечто большее, будто та связь на запястье легко резонирует, тянет за собой, напоминая о своём существовании.

Не к, не по направлению, а просто, не позволяя остаться на месте. И, судя по тому, что это было лишь два изображения после будет очень хуже.

— Ты ведь понял кто я, верно? — хмыкает Питер, внимательно глядя на парту и на Стайлза до тех пор, пока тот не подчиняется немому приказу и не садится на стул ровно, держась ладонями за края парты и всем видом показывая, что точно не упадёт. — Острый слух, нюх, регенерация, скорость и ещё пара примочек.

Торопливый кивок позволяет Питеру продолжить, к удивлению, без покровительственных нот, и даже не трогая интонацию «Стайлз — ты идиот, хуже того — ты человек», хотя в их ситуации это было бы, пожалуй, куда более оскорбительно, чем любые прилагательные касающиеся интеллектуальных способностей.

— Так скажи мне, стоит ли удивляться тому, что магическое существо пришло на магический призыв в середине полнолуния? И справился ли бы ты с тем, у кого полностью отсутствует самоконтроль, а жажда крови и разрушений занимает все химические процессы? Новообращённые не стабильны, они — хаос в банке, — на секунду Питер замолкает и Стайлз кивает, понимающе.

Да, про него самого, наверное, можно сказать то же самое. Рука, протянутая навстречу, желание прикоснуться, несмотря на сердце, колотящееся где-то в гортани — всё это не подтверждает его собственную зрелость, но ведь он и не пытался. Слишком неприятно даже думать о том, что могло произойти там, по ту сторону, где всё, что есть вокруг это лес, и нет ни единого шанса спрятаться от подобного хищника.

— Но разве это было на самом деле? — самый логичный вопрос касательно той реальности, где остаётся его физическая оболочка заставляет Питера чуть кивнуть и ослабить внезапное напряжение внутри. — Мог ли Айзек напасть на меня вне сна, здесь, по эту сторону?

— Все миры спаяны, Стайлз, — палец скользит по рунному кругу на оригинальном рисунке достаточно медленно, чтобы мысль, к которой ведёт Питер, стала окончательно ясна, — и у реальности больше одной изнанки.

Всё верно, всё просто, пуская и это довольно трудно вообразить. Время не является плоскостью — оно спиралевидно, а значит, и существующая реальность тоже не должна быть прямой, разделённой на два варианта. Не «до» и «после», а «если бы», «может быть» и «когда-нибудь», словно грани кубика для D&D, остающегося единственным, но многовариантным.

— В прошлый раз ты говорил, что ты стал волком, потому что я хотел видеть тебя таким, — всплывает в памяти их предыдущий разговор, и фантазия дорисовывает то, как неустойчивая конструкция существующей реальности выбирает с чем именно соприкоснуться. — Это неправда, верно? Ты сам хотел, чтобы выпала дверь именно в этот лес. Почувствовать себя... полноценным?

— Слишком умные мальчики бывают большой проблемой, — хмыкает его учитель, чуть качая головой, но от этого предупреждения не становится страшно. Сейчас не время или не место, вот как звучат слова, и если Стайлзу нужны ответы на другие вопросы, то в эту тему лучше больше не вдаваться.

Это не страшно, однажды, на досуге, он обдумает всё произошедшее, представит в какой конкретно переплёт он попал, и стоит ли прямо сейчас стать частью склейки, или выбираться медленно и аккуратно, чтобы никто из окружающих этого не заметил.

— А что насчёт Айзека? — разглядывая рисунок и соскальзывая кончиками пальцев по светящимся жёлтым глазам спрашивает Стайлз. 

— Это мог быть какой угодно новообращённый, — спокойно замечает Питер, обрывая воспоминания и заставляя удивлённо поднять на него глаза. — Каждый, кто не является альфой, имеет этот цвет глаз, но если ты ощущаешь, что это мистер Лейхи, значит так оно и есть.

«Ощущаю», — молчаливо отзывается Стайлз, но лишь сжимает зубы — в Бейкон Хиллз точно есть другие. Как он там сказал? Нестабильные, с отсутствующим самоконтролем и даже жаждущие крови. И при всём при этом, пока что в городе нет массовых убийств — кроме девушки, чью половину тела обнаружил отец до того, как они со Скотти перестали нормально общаться. И теперь то, что дело было закрыто из-за того, что это сделал зверь звучит куда более тревожно, чем раньше.

— Сколько? — обрывистый вопрос с трудом удаётся из себя исторгнуть — сердце бьётся в гортани, страх накатывает волной вместе с беспокойством за отца. 

— Племянник собирает стаю, так что, куда больше чем два, — то, что его руки касаются, пока всё существо Стайлза разрывается между тем, чтобы дышать спокойнее и перестать сходить с ума от ужаса, заставляет всё тело вздрогнуть, но приступ неожиданно отступает, хотя Питер продолжает говорить неприятные вещи удивительно равнодушным тоном, будто его это и не волнует вовсе: — Стая делает волка сильнее, а Дереку сейчас это нужно чуточку больше, чем ответственность за новообращённых волчат. Может быть, он даже перебьёт их после того, как перестанет так нуждаться в поддержке, но племянник достаточно мягок, чтобы так не поступить. Так что он просто будет им дерьмовым вожаком.

Спокойствие к такой ситуации, внезапно, задевает — взрослому, матёрому волку-одиночке нет никакого дела до своих соплеменников, и с одной стороны это разумно, ведь чем меньше молодой волк знает, тем проще его выкинуть из борьбы за территорию, но с другой... Это же Айзек, господи боже. Мистер-Кучеряшка, который носит свои известные шарфы при любой погоде и обожает шуточки про смерть — невиннее агнца найти нужно ещё постараться. И всё это почему?

— А зачем Дереку нужно стать сильнее? — вопрос, заданный в лоб не пугает Питера, судя по тому, что он продолжает сжимать его руку в своей, когда и оскаливает в неприятной ухмылке вполне человеческие зубы, и лишь его глаза на миг вспыхивают неоном и гаснут

— Боится. Трусливый серенький волчонок.

Питер ухмыляется, да склоняет голову набок, пристально наблюдая за реакцией на это, и даже без этого уточнения ясного кого именно боится Дерек Хейл — Стайлз даже не может упрекнуть родственника Питера в этом, хотя ему совершенно точно не нравятся методы, к которым прибегает один оборотень, чтобы справиться с другим.

— Это все отвратительно, чтобы ты понимал, — честный отзыв удостаивается короткого кивка и пыльцы выскальзывают из чужих — куда более горячих, чем собственные, хотя Стайлз совсем не из тех мерзлявых людей, что постоянно пытаются согреться. 

Интересно, температура тела всех оборотней выше, или только некоторых? И если купить инфракрасный термометр это поможет, или нет? Будь он на месте Беллы Свон, проверял бы каждого приближающегося человека на нём. Или на месте Баффи. Чёрт, а в кинематографе есть хоть кто-то кроме Ван Хельсинга, кто убивал оборотней? 

Воображение рисует Хью Джекмана, носящегося с термометром для младенцев по городу, и это заставляет понять — мысли утекли от важной темы в сторону. Стоит сосредоточиться на главной проблеме:

— Вы что-то не поделили, и теперь он обращает моих одноклассников, чтобы стать сильнее и защититься от тебя, — подытоживает Стайлз все прошлые мысли и вздрагивает, когда Питер дополняет спокойно:

— Кусает. Он кусает твоих одноклассников, и этот укус они могут не пережить, как и ближайшее полнолуние с примерно одинаковой вероятностью. Видишь ли, зов луны это не то что подвластно каждому человеку, и не всегда даже удаётся определить набор качеств, которыми тот должен обладать, чтобы последовать за ней, а система отбора куда более жестока и за временное чудо приходится платить.

В памяти всплывает луна, виденная во сне, и только сейчас Стайлз лезет в телефон, чтобы проверить, насколько огромный круглый диск прошлого мира соотносится с этим. Никак — этой ночью будет первая фаза растущей, а это значит почти три недели

— Сколько же народу можно перекусать за такое время... — чувство страха накатывает мгновенно и полно, опоясывает голову, заставляя радоваться тому, что тотальная безысходность ему пока что недоступна. Новообращённые почти неуправляемы, они готовы разрывать глотки каждому встречному опьянённые свой силой и властью, и раз Питер решил защитить его по ту сторону, это всё может кончится совсем плохо. Сердце падает куда-то вниз и желудок опять сводит тошнотой. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что в этом городе к следующему полнолунию станет небезопасно?

— Нет, я хочу тебе сказать, что в Бейкон Хиллз станет немного больше чем просто «небезопасно», — замечает спокойно Питер, словно говорит не о том, что город пополнится растерзанными телами, а зачитывает погоду на завтра.

Удивительным образом чужое спокойствие относительно городского благополучия заставляет Стайлза собраться, и предпринять хоть что-то. Что-нибудь, и не имеет значения насколько сам Стайлз при этом пострадает — остальные не должны. Не из-за обезумевших людей, половина из которых может вообще не пережить ночь полнолуния и станет очередным пунктов сводки странных смертей — сердечных приступов, как в Тетради Смерти, или инсультов.

— Могу я что-то сделать? Помочь им? Тебе? Это нужно как-то остановить, — перед Питером не хочется выглядеть слабым и доверчивым, дать ему понять насколько просто может быть обдурить Стайлза, но на самом деле, пускай и так, пусть он сам попадёт под жернова ситуации, перемелется в ней, но никто не умрёт. По крайней мере из тех, кто вообще не имеет понятия обо всё, что творится в Бейкон Хиллз.

— Ты и так сделал, — Питер кивает на рисунок, аккуратно развёрнутый на парте, — волчонок пришёл к тебе зная, что ты не дашь ему сорваться, и ты справился. Не веришь мне — спроси у шерифа, не было ли вчера ночью нападений пум или койотов — обычно списывают на них.

Будь в лесу нечто подобное, конечно, отец сказал бы ещё перед тем, как Стайлз отправится в школу, а не напоминал бы, что тот проспал. Высшая форма страха — ужас — отступает всё дальше, вынуждая мыслить ещё более критически чем до этого.

— Ты сказал — он собирает стаю, чтобы стать сильнее, — эта мысль не даёт покоя. Что делать с тем, кто будет иметь поддержку немногих выживших, если у Питера совсем нет волчат. Под пристальным взглядом тот клыкасто усмехается, догадываясь о ходе его мыслей:

— Я бета, Стайлз, если я кого-то укушу, то ничего не случится. Ну, кроме сепсиса, если я буду в волчьем обличье. Обращать могут только альфы — те, у кого красные глаза, — в этом есть толика смысла, хотя, признаться, до Айзека он был уверен в том, что цвет неона будет зависеть от изначального оттенка, но так куда логичнее. Кстати об этом:

— А жёлтые у омег? — предполагает Стайлз, припоминая решительно все, что знает о системе отношений у волков на оборотней, но учительским тоном ему разъясняют:

— У альфы красные глаза, у беты — жёлтые, — некоторый пробел остаётся в понимании этого мира, ведь у Питера, судя по всему, не является ни тем, ни другим, но мужчина не ждёт наводящего вопроса и добавляет с убийственной лаской голосе, — голубые же у тех, кто забрал невинную жизнь, лапушка.

Наверное, это должно бы напугать, но нечто подобное Стайлз подозревал с самого начала — Питер выглядит опасным, настолько, что может убить, расчленить и спрятать так, что никто не найдёт, а после этого быть адвокатом на собственном слушание и выиграть дело. Так что никакого особенного удивления по этому поводу Стайлз не испытывает, его это не беспокоит в сравнении с целым городом в опасности, так что он даже это проговаривает без обидняков.

— Это уже не твоя проблема, хотя, кто знает, возможно немного после и станет ею. Если хочешь, могу научить как в полнолуние не дать волчатам сойти с ума, но это сработает только один раз, и я сомневаюсь, что подобное знание тебе понадобится. Пусть племянник и увлечён погоней за стаей, он, всё-таки их альфа, вожак и несёт ответственности. Правда, он ещё и идиот, так что лишним точно не будет.

Хитрый и расчетливый оборотень теперь всё больше напоминает ему Ганнибала Лектера, только чуточку более эмоционального. 

«Вот интересно, а он убитого съел или это совсем не в традициях оборотней?» — размышляет Стайлз, и выдыхает, отвлекаясь снова. Всё очевиднее, что через сжимающее его горло чувство опасности прорывается приятная горячая тяжесть, собирающаяся внизу живота, стоит только представить себя самого на месте жертвы.

Это должно быть страшно, неприятно, и вызывать невероятное отторжение, но Питер звучит как некто временно надёжный, тот, на кого есть шанс опереться, но с риском для жизни уже после того, как всё будет сделано, и даже метод, которым можно воспользоваться лишь раз звучит скорее как что-то угрожающее. 

Уже второй раз Стайлз так реагирует возможную опасность, исходящую от волка, пусть и знает, что он не причинит ему вреда. Уверенность в том, что кому-то другому этот оборотень точно сделал мучительно больно и убил невиновного, не пробуждают внутри нормального человеческого отторжения. Это потому, что рядом с Питером он вообще чувствует куда больше, или же разум Стайлза давным-давно рассыпался в мелкое крошево, и потому он не сжимается от ужаса так, как стоило бы, позволяя возбуждённой дрожью пробрать себя не к месту.

Глядя исподлобья на Питера и стараясь совладать со страхом и с новой волной желания, которая покалывает подушечки пальцев и заставляет напрячься изнутри невозможно не заметить как сокращая между ними и без того небольшое расстояние, оборотень практически подкрадывается как к добыче.

Опасно, но сладко так, что можно сойти с ума. Чужой запах заливается в ноздри, кружит голову внезапным и беспросветным счастьем, но Стайлз старается не утонуть в голубых глазах, не дать себе поддаться соблазну.

— Ты же знаешь, что я чувствую твоё возбуждение, м, тыковка? — наклонившись к самому уху спрашивает Питер, и Стайлз буквально вжимается в парту, пытаясь отодвинуться, сократить расстояние прежде, чем самообладание покинет его. Так странно, ведь на уроках он не чувствует ничего подобного, но стоит остаться с Питером Хейлом наедине, как его голова перестаёт соображать, а весь разум утекает гораздо ниже.

— Я подросток, мне всего шестнадцать, у меня гормоны, — выпаливает Стайлз, чувствуя не только как кровь приливает к щекам, а дыхание сбивается, но и стыд, всколыхнувший в глубинах памяти.

А всё-таки без него, пожалуй, было куда лучше чем с.

— А ещё у тебя недобор чувств и эмоциональная нестабильность, — замечает Питер, и кивает, склонившись в интересе совершенно по-звериному и соскальзывает кончиком носа по шее на расстоянии тепла. — И если ты всё же рискнёшь связаться с тем, кто может убить человека, если ты согласишься на мою помощь, принимая в ответ всё то, что я дам тебе, то завтра после уроков я буду тебя ждать.

От того, как мужчина делает шаг назад становится отчаянно холодно в один миг, а уже в следующий — пусто. И без того отсутствующие чувства растворяются, словно плоть при соприкосновении со щёлочью, и то, что имело значение и волновало секунду назад теперь, только отзвук прошлой эмоции.

— Завтра? — растерянно переспрашивает Стайлз, прокручивая в голове то, что день грядущий ему готовит — ещё даже не выходной, и нет ни малейшей возможности отойти от того, что он увидит, когда сделает копию очередного рисунка.

И всё это выглядит как не лучшая идея. Так, словно кто-то очень торопится, и как то, что нужно крепко обдумать.

— Завтра. А теперь иди — вот-вот прозвенит звонок на урок, а ты всё ещё не в нужном кабинете, — его тон непреклонен, и Стайлзу не остаётся ничего, кроме как кивнуть, в знак того он услышал.

И того, что он согласен.


	12. Chapter 12

К концу дня Стайлз даже совсем не против того, что Питер назначил настолько близкое время — жить с неполным набором эмоций напоминает ему рисунок с отсутствием базовых цветов в палитре, словно программа, в который полные слоты необходимо докупить, только денег у него нет, и вряд ли появятся.

Да, разумеется, при определённой сноровке можно сделать листья синими, и кто-то догадается, что это должен был быть зелёный, но с родным цветом, конечно, получится куда менее вызывающе и не придётся говорить о том, что это просто стиль. Или такой человек.

Добраться до дома и завалиться спать не думая ни о чём кажется Стайлзу лучшим выходом — ни о незаданных вопросах, ни о полученной информации, ни о полнолунии, ни об опасности — просто отключиться ото всего, перестать снова и снова прокручивать в голове то, что он может помочь или напортачить, ведь Стайлз с лёгкостью ошибается, о том, что укушенные подростки могут не пережить полнолуние, и маленький город вместе с его шерифом захлебнётся в крови.

Разум падает в черноту сна, оказываясь в лесу на мягкой, немного прелой траве и там, полностью осознавая сюрреалистичность мира, в котором он оказался, Стайлз смотрит в высокое, почти полностью скрытое листвой небо. Мягкий шорох чужих лап оповещает о том, что он не один, и уже через мгновенье сбоку ощущается тепло зверя, привалившегося к нему в темноте, и всё, что окружает Стайлза лишь мерцание звёзд, черноту далёкого неба, горячий бок, равномерно поднимающийся и опускающийся в такт вдохам и выдохам и запах Рождества, доносящийся словно бы из ниоткуда.

Время тут, кажется, течёт абсолютно иначе, и стоит луне начать катиться к горизонту, как Стайлз открывает глаза, чувствуя себя практически равнодушным, но это совсем другое. Будто есть два вида пустоты — та, которую он не выносит, поглощающий вакуум и космический холод, и другая, ожидающая, что её наполнят чем-то и они вместе будут это лелеять. 

Солнце поднимаемся из-за горизонта медленно, и, поискав взглядом телефон, Стайлз обнаруживает, что проснулся за полчаса до его беспощадной трели удивительно выспавшимся и спокойным. Сейчас не страшно за то, что следующие эмоции ему не понравятся или что грядёт всего через пару недель локальный апокалипсис.

Уверенность его главное чувство — что бы там ни было, а Стайлз справится совершенно со всем, а с чем нет, с тем поможет Питер, какую цену бы не пришлось за это заплатить. Пускай даже их алая связь обернётся удавкой на шее — плевать. Вот так твёрдо и уверенно, без тени сомнений.

Просыпаться в подобную рань непривычно, но зато есть время сделать уроки, прочитав быстро нужные главы, и прикинуть как придётся отнекиваться от проклятого Харриса, чтобы тот не оставил его после уроков на час, а то и два из-за отсутствия домашнего задания, закончить которое Стайлз банально не успевает из-за того, что проспал весь прошлый вечер, словно убитый, как будто тот сон, в котором ему было отказано столько времени догнал его мощным ударом в затылок. 

Было бы неплохо получить помощь, например, от красавицы-Лидс, которая наверняка справилась с ним безупречно, и если попросить, то точно не откажет. Схема проста — выбрать нужный момент, правильные слова, и — вуаля!

Можно бы и поискать подходящую руну, но внутренняя убеждённость в том, что некоторые вещи просто магия хороша только в малых количествах и для важных дел несокрушима. Как и костыль — помогает восстановиться, передвигаться, но нельзя постоянно полагаться на них, тем более, что прежде Стайлз всегда справлялся сам.

Когда он спускается на кухню, отец мягко говоря удивлён, ведь такое время совсем не нормально для человека, привыкшего ложиться глубоко за полночь, да ещё и настолько собранным и готовым к длинной череде уроков в школе.

— Ты сам встал? Снова? Может быть, я о чём-то не знаю, ребёнок? — шутит отец, и Стайлзу нужно собраться, чтобы отмахнуться от вопроса с обычной улыбкой, надеясь, что она выходит не настолько кривой, что её нельзя списать на ранний час.

«Да, па, ты и правда многого знаешь, — хочет сказать ему Стайлз, однако, желание позаботится о том, кому и без того приходится весьма несладко, сжимает гортань изнутри, — но это и хорошо, да ведь? Тебе не стоит волноваться из-за меня лишний раз переживая о том, что я чувствую себя отформатированным жёстким диcком, с которого исчезла почти вся информация, но остались какие-то „хвосты“. Я всё ещё беспокоюсь о тебе, хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, даже если по мне всего этого не видно. Ведь вероятно в нашем городе через жалкие три, или чуть меньше, недели появится много трупов и мне, возможно, придётся сделать всё, чтобы виновных ты не нашёл. Не попался им, ведь этого, ты можешь и не пережить.»

Эта длинная речь проносится в голове за мгновенья, но с языка падает совсем не соотносящееся с тем, что действительно происходит у него в голове — отцу просто не нужно об этом знать, и дело тут не в том, что он не поверит, просто обеспокоенный родитель не позволит себе помочь, а Стайлз себе не простит, если что-то случится, так что приходится ограничится простым:

— Кажется, мои прошлые колёса вызывали у меня сонливость.

Чистейшая ложь, которой отец верит исключительно потому, что хочет чтобы его единственному ребёнку и правда лучше без назначенных лекарств, рано или поздно вызывающих зависимость. Будто это всё в состоянии утихомирить стук барабанов, напоминающих о той высокой доле вероятности в том, что Стайлз может быть повержен деменцией.

— И, знаешь, я не думаю, что этот эффект продлится долго, но без этого приятно иногда выспаться, — шутит он, наливая в пузатую кружку кофе и щедро доливая в неё молока, пока отец коротко кивает и разрывает затянувшееся молчание вопросом:

— Сегодня будет трудный день в школе? 

О скольком стоит сказать? Явно не о том, что сегодня предстоит тяжёлый труд по восстановлению утраченной эмоции, обучение способу защиты и попытка, между делом, действительно усвоить знания, которые невозможно записать из-за того, что когда Стайлз не рисует на уроках, его рука самостоятельно выписывает буквами мёртвого языка отчаянный призыв о помощи. Так что, делая глоток из своей стакана Стайлз неопределённо пожимает плечами:

— Вообще, как обычно, наверное, но с этим Харрисом ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным, он же просто меня ненавидит! — сложно припомнить с чего именно началась эта вражда, но сама невозможность избавиться от уроков химии в школе с уклоном — единственном учебном заведении на весь Бейкон Хиллз, между прочим — упрочняет взаимную неприязнь.

К счастью, выразить негодование, которое распирало бы Стайлза прежде, удаётся достаточно хорошо, и отец посмеивается беззлобно над патетическим восклицанием, кивая:

— Думаю, у тебя есть все шансы улучшить эту ситуацию, — от мысли о том, что придётся позволить занудному учителю продавить себя, Стайлз кривится и качает головой. Ему решительно не нравится то, что придирчивый зануда решит, будто он победил, особенно с учётом того, сколько им придётся взаимодействовать до его выпуска.

Уж лучше и правда сидеть после уроков, отбывая наказание, чем идти на поводу у самодура и тирана, не способного доказать отсутствие знаний у студента, и, по всей видимости, раздражающегося из-за этого ещё сильнее.

— Сомневаюсь, что есть на свете сила, способная переубедить меня в том, что он зануда, каких свет не видывал, — наконец, подытоживает собственные домыслы Стайлз, и добавляет без тени сомнения то, что нужно сказать, чтобы убедить отца в нормальности происходящего: — да и в том, что он изрядный говнюк — тоже.

— Стайлз! — почти мгновенно вскидывается укоризненно отец, и ломать комедию дальше оказывается довольно просто: вздохнуть, опустить голову, развести руками, вынуждая признать очевидный факт:.

— Да-да-да, нельзя так об учителях и всё такое, но я объективен.

— Если мистер Харрис хоть раз слышал твои слова, то не удивляюсь тому, почему у вас напряжённые отношения, — вздыхает па практически горестно, и допивает содержимое собственной кружки.

— Ты сегодня в дневную? — уточняет Стайлз, стараясь ненароком перевести тему. 

Это утро слишком хорошее, чтобы говорить про их химика или вероятность того, что в городе начнутся большие беспорядки меньше чем через месяц. В такое утро даже работу обсуждать не хочется, но просто сидеть и молчать не получается у Стайлза, а заботится о чём-то кроме жизни сына, благополучия Бейкон Хиллз и работы — у отца.

Стайлз знает, как его любимого родителя смущает то, что он не в состоянии толком обсудить хобби Стайлза, хотя и может слушать бесконечно о кисточках, красках, и даже покупать со Стайлзом холсты, каждый раз выглядит беспомощно в отделе рисовальных принадлежностей. И, справедливости ради, в магазине комиксов ситуация вообще нисколько не меняется. Сам Стайлз находил это отчасти милым, а вот шерифа изрядно нервировало — за время увлечений сына он узнал всё о динозаврах, традициях разных стран и комиксах, даже то, чего знать не хотел никогда, но рисование и гик-культура всегда оставались для него тайной за семью печатями. Особенно рисование. 

В их семье это было не редким занятием мамы, а сам отец в этом решительно ничего не понимал, хотя и очень старался. После её смерти он даже смотреть на рисунки не мог, и Стайлз осознавал почему — он тоже видел последние работы мамы и то, как сильно отличались они от того времени, когда у неё ещё не была диагностирована деменция, и, возможно, трезвый взгляд на собственные произведения поможет теперь уже и ему, вот только думать об этом не хочется никому из них.

Поэтому самое безопасное сейчас — обсудить работу.

— Да, в дневную, и если ничего не случится, то вечером мы можем посмотреть какое-нибудь кино, — отвечает отец, поднимаясь и с мольбой взирает на сына, — только, ради всего святого, не про героев комиксов!

— Да ладно тебе, па, тебе же понравился «Тёмный рыцарь», — хмыкает Стайлз, делая вид, что его практически уязвило подобное ограничение. Раньше, наверное, он бы притворился шутливо задетым, так что и теперь не стоит делать вид, что реакция изменилась — слишком много вопросов, слишком наблюдательный родитель, — но я учту твоё пожелание.

Бросив взгляд на часы, Стайлз быстро поднимается следом и бежит к себе за рюкзаком. Стоит поторопиться, если он хочет скатать домашнее у Лидии, а перед этим её нужно на это уговорить, выбрав правильные слова — частично лестные, частично выказывающие его полное и тотальное отчаяние.

К его изрядному удивлению королева их школы вовсе не против дать свою тетрадь с домашним, чтобы сделать фото, а во время уроков спокойно списать, и даже слишком долго уговаривать её не приходится. На самом деле, Лидия жалует ему её со словами:

— Ты должен будешь мне за это услугу, Стайлз.

Подобное не слишком-то радует, и, по всей видимости, гримаса на лице, призванная отображать его удивление достаточно выразительно показывает — и того, что Питер помогает ему дав расплывчатое «мне нужен ты», в качестве оплаты за его помощь Стайлза не устраивает. В безвозмездность он не верит уже давно, и Лидии приходится дать куда более подробные пояснения:

— Меня поедает любопытство — откуда у тебя вообще взялось то предложение на архаичной латыни, так что принесёшь мне ещё одно, и сразу же расскажешь где ты его взял, — замечает Лидс, поправляя волосы и смотрит на него без тени кокетства. — Это редкий шанс поработать со столь трудным текстом.

В такие мгновенья становится очевидно насколько её недооценивают в школе. Умница Мартин может потягаться с любым из их учителей в интеллекте, но её так нравится созданный ею образ первой красавицы, которая по определению не может быть умной, что она старается соответствовать ему всеми силами.

— Как я понимаю, все известные тексты на предмет этого предложения ты уже просмотрела, да? — хмыкает он, присаживаясь напротив и заглядывая в потрясающие ореховые глаза.

— Нет нужды, — чуть морщится девушка, поясняя скорее из желания поделиться, чем из жалости, и, пожалуй, со всем диапазоном эмоций было бы слишком легко пропустить эту грань, а теперь Стайлз хорошо видит разницу: — Я заметила кое-что необычное в строении того предложения, поискала, и поняла, что его точно не могли написать в то время, когда архаичная латынь была в ходу. Я не стану утомлять тебя этими ненужными подробностями, но могу точно сказать, что написанное на том клочке не из старых текстов, и не из известных архаично-латинских трактатов, и даже не было придумано после. Такие ответвления в построении предложений встречаются не часто, и я желаю знать наверняка. А поскольку мне интересно, какая из моих догадок верна, и тебе придётся успокоить моё любопытство.

Вопрос об употреблении конкретного слова в конкретной ситуации задавать не приходится — Лидия ясно даёт понять, что проблема именно в построении самого предложения, а не в том, как используется старая терминология, да и то, что он видел в потустороннем мире едва ли можно назвать связью на века, хотя кое о чём Стайлз всё-таки спрашивает, щурясь с наигранном весельем:

— А с чего ты взяла, что я приду ещё раз? — Лидия посылает ему свою самодовольную улыбку, доказывающую то, что кое-кто в их паре идиот, не способный видеть дальше собственного носа, ведь ответ на вопрос буквально лежит на поверхности:

— О, конечно ты придёшь, — её голос настолько ласков, что от приторности хочется задохнуться, но Стайлз не против. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. — Это ведь была только часть текста. Никто не начинает первое предложение со слова «и».

Приходится признать, у Лидс есть все основания выглядеть такой самодовольной, как сейчас, а у Стайлза есть все основания быть в таком восхищении. Ему, разумеется, было вполне очевидно, что это не первое предложение, ведь то навсегда исчезло с его копии и осталось вокруг предплечья Питера записанное рунными знаками, но Лидия заметила, и, конечно, не преминула на это указать. Знала ли она о том, что Стайлз ещё раз обратится к ней за помощью? Пожалуй, это было ожидаемо после полуночного звонка, так что, скорее да.

Парировать нечем, но и к чёрту, пусть будет как будет.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — он поднимает руки, соглашаясь, — идёт. Но от гнева Харриса ты меня всё-таки спасёшь.

— Моя тетрадь всё ещё у тебя, — фыркает девушка, — и, не дай бог, ты не сможешь рассказать тему по моему конспекту, я тебе уши надеру, и в следующий раз ты будешь умолять о списывании под надзором Джексона.

— Это, конечно, безумно страшно, но с чего ты взяла, что химик меня сегодня спросит? — недоверчиво интересуется Стайлз, под наигранно-отчаянный вздох Лидии, клеймящий его непроходимым тупицей до конца дней:

— В прошлый раз он сделал тебе три замечания за урок — значит на этот точно спросит, — ласково, словно разговаривая с умственно отсталым поясняет школьная красавица, будто бы даже удивлённая, что такую простую систему он сам не вывел.

Там, где другой бы обиделся, Стайлз только озирается, примечая Джексона, появившегося в дверях кабинета, просто запоминая последовательность — три, так три, и ладно, а покровительственный тон, это дань — перед своим парнем нужно держать марку не хуже, чем перед прочим классом, особенно зная то, насколько Уиттмор бывает самодовольным.

— Тебе бы его пороть начать, — едва слышно бормочет Стайлз, с заговорщической улыбкой, быстро отщёлкивая последние страницы тетради на телефон.

— Позже, — соглашается по-королевски в ответ Лидс, забирая её обратно. 

Это замечание буквально делает его день, и даже отчитываясь перед Харрисом Стайлз остаётся уверенным и невозмутимым, снова воображая себе Лидс в кожаной одежде и с хлыстом, и Джексона у её ног послушного и покорного, возможно даже жаждущего, хотя хотелось бы — устрашённого и несчастного.

Харрис удивлён так, словно Стайлз обычно совсем ничего не знает, а теперь явился готовым, и отстаёт, время от времени недоверчиво поглядывая на него. Даже после урока интересуется всё ли у Стайлза в порядке, настороженно, будто перед ним дикий и неизученный зверь так, что хочется проверить себя на наличие укуса.

— Да, а почему вы спрашиваете? — ей-богу, но вопросы о самочувствии от химика, который постоянно придирается к нему это последнее, что Стайлз ожидает услышать, и ему особенно важна причина.

— Мистер Стилински, вы ни разу не отвлеклись на моём уроке, не дали мне лишней информации, когда отвечали у доски, и были максимально сосредоточены, — сухо отзывается Харрис, поправляя на переносице прямоугольные стёкла очков за дужку, — учитывая то, что все мы в курсе ваших...особенностей, это странно. Поэтому я снова у вас спрашиваю — у вас всё в порядке?

Неловкость — вот то чувство, которое испытывает Стайлз, когда ненавистный и презираемый химик сообщает ему то, что его поведение отличается от обычного. Просто... Да какого чёрта?! Лучший друг даже не заметил, то с ним что-то не так, а Харрис увидел?! В какой вселенной это вообще может быть возможно, и, самое главное, почему сейчас Стайлз в ней, а не там где Скотти, его бро и товарищ навеки приметил бы малейшие изменения в нём раньше, чем он сам?

— Всё хорошо, спасибо, мистер Харрис, — нужно звучать на пределе вежливости, не пересекая тонкую грань издевательства и грубости в разговоре с тем, с кем у них настолько взаимные чувства. — Можно я пойду, следующей физкультура и надо ещё успеть переодеться.

— Идите, мистер Стилински, — коротко бросает мужчина, поджав губы, отчего узкое лицо выглядит куда более вытянутым, чем обычно, а сухой тон чуть смягчается, когда он добавляет: — Но если вас что-то тревожит, то я хочу напомнить о том, что у нас есть школьный психолог, к которому вы всегда можете обратиться. Мисс Моррелл профессионал в своём деле.

Это настолько странно — подобное небезразличие со стороны совершенно случайного человека, что даже при отсутствии полноценных эмоций он в полной растерянности шаблон которой из имеющихся ему полагается сейчас выдать.

— Спасибо, мистер Харрис, — повторяет Стайлз, ощущая себя попугаем — говорить научили, а думать нет, и чувства впервые смешиваются, конфликтуют друг с другом, становясь причудливым коктейлем из страха, спокойствия и любопытства, что всю эту мешанину можно с лёгкостью назвать удивлением, и даже наверное, симпатией в какой-то мере.

Стайлз привык думать, что если его вдруг не станет, то именно Харрис первым возликует, и. возможно, даже тихо отпразднует сие, дабы не подвергнуться неодобрению со стороны коллег. Принять вселенную в которой, заметив его проблемы, учитель предложит помощь и какое-то решение оказывается труднее, можно себе представить. Словно всё, составлявшее его привычное мировоззрение изменилось, развернулось в обратном направлении и покачнулось, вынуждая лицом к лицу встретиться с этим открытием.

В раздевалке пусто — все ушли на пробежку, под горячие комментарии Пирожочка о том, насколько плохо они бегают и как ужасна их форма, но об опоздании Стайлз не волнуется — у него уважительная причина — задержал мистер Харрис, так что можно спокойно переодеться и пройти в спортивный зал.

Первое что Стайлз видит не Лидия Мартин, не Скотти и даже не Эллисон, а девочка, которая уже несколько лет подряд влюблена в него тихо и молчаливо. Стайлз знает — все они знают, но между ними ничего нет. Слишком жестоко было бы сказать прямо, что он ничего не чувствует, хотя, может быть как раз это ей и нужно, чтобы перестать романтизировать чёртового задрота.

Эрика Рейес — милая девочка с карими глазами и серовато-золотистого цвета волосами, такая тихая и неуверенная в себе из-за своих приступов эпилепсии, и он бы хотел её помочь, но даже понятия не имеет как, а встречаться с той, кто ему безразлична слишком жестоко, вот Стайлз и делает вид, что он глухой, слепой и тупой заодно.

Вот только сегодня Эрика выглядит особенно беззащитной, и небезразличие учителя по химии, словно цепная реакция внутри, запускает его и в Стайлзе.

— Вы ползаете как сонные мухи, — распаляется Финсток, пытаясь подбодрить пару, которая взбирается по канату шевелиться поскорее. Взбешённый взгляд падает на Стайлза, и Финсток ревёт, словно зверь в брачный период, — Билински! Опоздание!

Свисток на шее раздаётся неприятной, оглушающей трелью такой силы, что в который раз на физкультуре остаётся пожалеть невозможностью находиться на паре в берушах.

— Меня мистер Харрис задержал, — бодро отзывается Стайлз, перекрикивая общий шум в зале, пока он подходит ближе, и глядя на то, как предыдущая пара сползает и устало перебирает ногами, двигаясь к скамейке.

— На канат, Билински! Ты и Рейес! — рявкает Пирожочек, и Стайлз пожимает плечами, подтягиваясь на руках и цепляясь за неустойчивую конструкцию ногами.

Ему нравится сосредотачиваться на этих гусеничных движениях, и сложись всё иначе, единственное что волновало бы Стайлза, возможность доползти до самого крюка, но сегодня он то и дело поглядывает на смертельно бледную Эрику. Что-то точно не в порядке, но Стайлз всё равно не успевает, когда её руки разжимаются, и девушка падает с высоты вниз, на подстеленные маты. Канат обжигает ладони, стоит только разжать хватку и дать гравитации сделать своё дело. Подхвативший Эрику в полёте Скотт кладёт её на маты, и все вокруг — напуганные, заинтересованные, даже отчаянные, собираются в тесный круг из любопытства — что произошло, что будет дальше?

В голове полный хаос и сумбур, но есть кое-что, зудящее у него в мыслях. Когда он читал о значении и силе каждой руны он видел одну, немного странную, больше похожую на покорёженные камни из Стоунхенджа, хотя та, как ни странно, говорила о возможности исцелять. Может быть Стайлз ошибается, может быть сейчас нужно вообще не это, но пока Финсток ревёт раненым бизоном, бросаясь через площадку, где отчитывал прошлую пару, у него есть пара секунд на размышление.

— Эрика? — тихо бормочет Стайлз беря её за руку, пока тренер бежит к ним топая так, словно слон, при его-то небольшом весе. 

В центре ладони он рисует ногтем высокую палку и короткую, а между ними рухнувшую полку каменной кладки — накренившуюся, удержавшуюся. Пальцы едва касаются центра ладони, но девушка откашливается внезапно, и Стайлз видит — с его помощью, или без, но приступ кончился.

— А ну-ка все расступились! — велит Пирожочек, и Стайлзу любопытно распознавать в чужом голосе отзвуки привычной ему паники. Это страшно, действительно страшно, но зачем было загонять Эрику, о которой все знают, что она эпилептик на высоту? Просто так? Показать, что она не выделяется? Ничем не отличается от остальных?

Тренер подхватывает девушку на руки и уносит в медпункт, а Стайлз поднимается и хмурится немного, озираясь — не видел ли кто. Да, внимание было сосредоточено на Эрике, а не на нём, но вдруг среди одноклассников есть кто-то настолько внимательный, что способен задавать правильные вопросы?

Стоит узнать о рунах немного больше. И тогда, возможно, он сможет ей помочь избавиться от приступов навсегда, или хотя бы сократить их количество — просто пока не нашлось какого-то другого умника, вроде Дерека Хейла, который предложит не безвозмездное исцеление с половинной вероятностью летального исхода.

Остаток урока проходит сумбурно — тренера сперва нет, а после он в таких разрозненных чувствах и смятении, что едва ли ему есть дело до собственного урока, так что единственное чем занят Стайлз на физкультуре — читает все статьи, что только можно, стараясь на память усвоить комбинации, значения, варианты написания и то, что может помочь спасти чью-то жизнь, вытащить находящегося при смерти или просто немного подтолкнуть.

В конечном счёте проще спросить у того, кто ими пользуется и знает — например, у оборотня, который обещал ему вернуть ещё одно чувство, а то и пару, сделать собственное невежество его проблемой тыкая: ты же учитель, так что вперёд, давай изменим всё, что я знаю о рунах с отметки в «нихрена» на «дохрена».

— Какая руна может вернуть утраченное здоровье? — спрашивает Стайлз с самого порога, едва открывается дверь и он удостоверяется, что в классе больше никого нет. Привычка ковать железо пока горячо не с пустого места, да и едва ли оборотень станет елозить в ответе.

— И тебе привет, Стайлз, — соглашается с ним Питер, не отвлекаясь ни на мгновение ни от кисти, ни от работы, которую заканчивает, словно ему каждый день задают по две дюжины подобных вопросов. 

Он сидит без своей привычной форменной рубашки, в одной только футболке, в вырезе которой хорошо видны ключицы, и Стайлз вдруг примечает чуть припухшие следы от ногтей на шее мужчины. Они будто четыре тёмных, некрасивых полумесяца, краешки которых бросаются в глаза и он внимательно осматривает Питера Хейла пытаясь понять что вообще может остаться на коже того, у кого регенерация и куча долбаных примочек.

— Любовница поцарапала? — спрашивает Стайлз вдогонку насмешливо, но Питер не отвлекается до тех пор, пока не заканчивает рисунок, и не откладывает его в сторону, просыхать.

Помрачней он или посерьёзней, ситуация бы мгновенно стала неприятной, но мужчине, словно и дела нет до того, что кто-то суёт свой длинный нос не в свои дела.

— А теперь по порядку, солнышко, — вздыхает Питер и поднимает на него уставшие, практически больные глаза, и это ещё одна причина начать беспокоится.

Если в своём состоянии Стайлзу хочется кому-то предложить лечь и поспать хотя бы пару часов, значит дела у этого самого существа более чем просто неважнецкие. А Стайлзу очень-очень хочется, ведь от помощи питера зависит то, что станет с городом, с людьми, с отцом.

— Итак, здоровье лечит руна Ингуз — любое, к слову, что физическое, что психическое. Если ты говоришь о чём-то конкретном, то надо искать сочетание, — поясняет спокойно оборотень, промакивая кисти, обсушивая их аккуратно и дожидаясь вопросов.

— Разве рунный ряд работает не хуже, чем одна-единственная? — жадно интересуется Стайлз, впитывая эту информацию как губка, на случай, когда та может пригодиться.

— Смотря в чьих руках, — спокойно поясняет Питер самую малость пожимая плечами. — В обычных — да, но в твоих должно сработать правильно. Некоторые из них усиляют, другие ослабляют, есть руны, что не переносят другие по соседству, каждая тянет на себя, и можно ухудшить ситуацию. Так что, без обучения этому использование больше походит на попытку попасть в цель с закрытыми глазами — может быть сработает, а может — нет, — его тон помогает сконцентрироваться, и Стайлз старается оставаться сосредоточенным на словах настолько, чтобы каждое из них отпечаталось в его памяти. — Ты можешь выгореть, и тогда и в твоих руках тоже не будут работать руны, так что злоупотреблять точно не стоит. А теперь по поводу второго вопроса — так выглядит рана, нанесена альфой.

Ответ приносит ещё больше вопросов, так что, по всей видимости, до того, как они перейдут к копированию, придётся хорошенько по расспрашивать несчастного подопытного:

— Разве она не должна была зажить? Или есть определённый сорт ран, которые плохо затягиваются на оборотнях? А у альф такая же слабость? — один за одним, они сыплются из Стайлза как из прохудившегося мешка, но он просто не в состоянии остановиться — не тогда, когда любопытство разгорается внутри настолько, что он готов поклясться, что видит дно той дыры, в которую ухнули всего его чувства, и она точно не ведёт в космическое пространство.

— Раны альфы хорошо заживают только на альфах, — морщится Питер, потирая большое место ладонью и чуть кивает, — но если между ними происходит драка, то и усиленная регенерация не слишком-то помогает. А мне придётся потерпеть.

— И долго? — в ответ на тихий, полный невнятного чувства, неполноценного и обрывочного, вопрос, оборотень только усмехается, чуть прищурившись:

— Переживаешь?

Нет никакого смысла скрывать этого, и Стайлз кивает. Он не спрашивает когда Хейл мог схлестнуться со своим племянником и что два волка не поделили, но его и впрямь волнует насколько скоро эти раны заживут, и дело не только в прямой зависимости жизнеспособности Питера и его собственного отца, когда случится катастрофа, но и в чём-то ещё.

Необъяснимом, едва понятном. Важном.

— Пара недель, — подобный ответ решительно не устраивает Стайлза, и в голову ударяет потрясающая мысль. 

Лицо, по всей видимости, отлично передаёт бушующие внутри эмоции, поскольку Питер останавливает его жестом и замечает совершенно ровным и спокойным тоном:.

— Нет, Стайлз, ты не будешь ставить на мне эксперименты.

— Ты ведь сам сказал, что под присмотром можно. Нельзя дать кому-то настолько важную информацию, а потом сделать вид, мол, тебе пока рано, — на логичные доводы Питер хмурится, ему явно нечего противопоставить, так что можно его и добить некоторыми фактами. — Эрике сегодня помогло, а я хочу знать выйдет или нет. Здесь, знаешь ли, чуть проще определить работает ли это, или же ты очень жестоко ошибаешься на мой счёт.

— Той девочке с эпилепсией? — почти сразу припоминает Питер, и вздыхает, одаряя совершенно неподобающим взглядом Стайлза. В нём читает усталость, но и понимание, и всё это переплетается с осознанием того, что едва ли найдётся хоть один шанс укротить буйствующее внутри желание знать всё. — Скажи мне, откуда в тебе такая страстная жажда исследований и приключений на собственную маленькую задницу?

— У меня недобор чувств: страх, любопытство, уверенность и подозрительность всё что мне пока доступно, — перечисляет Стайлз, делая из этого самый логичный вывод: — если я не могу ощущать ничего этого, как ты думаешь, на чём я сконцентрируюсь?

Короткий кивок в знак согласия ободряет, и уже хочется ринуться вперёд, выражать себя рунами, проверять работоспособность, выяснять пределы допустимого, когда все планы рушатся от наигранного вздоха:

— Тогда нужно вернуть тебе их поскорее, пока ты не самоубился ненароком, — Питер протягивает ему рисунок, что он заканчивал, когда Стайлз вошёл, и там, за этими чернилами спрятано что-то ещё — важное и ценное для него.

Недостающее.

На белом листе изображён набросок костра, вписанный круг, а вокруг символа уже привычная рунная вязь. Выудив из кармана телефон, Стайлз быстро щёлкает рисурок, чтобы потом разобраться с надписью по ободу под насмешливым взглядом оборотня. Тот, кажется, всё понимает, и не задаёт лишних вопросов, хотя Стайлз поясняет, чтобы это не стояло между ними неразрешённой проблемой:

— Ну ты ведь мне не объяснишь, что тут написано!

— А ты нашёл того, кто сможет? — с нервирующей улыбкой спрашивает у него Питер, и удивлённо поднимает брови, когда Стайлз кивает совершенно спокойно. Видимо, варианта вранья оборотень не рассматривает, и лишь интересуется: — И кого же?

— У меня свои источники, — фыркает Стайлз, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы совершенно по-детски показать учителю язык, пока он крепит изображение сверху на мольберт.

— Нужно будет познакомиться с ними поближе, — задумчиво замечает мужчина, за что вознаграждается сердитым взглядом того, кому едва ли хочется подставлять прекрасную Лидию Мартин умело притворяющуюся дурочкой под чужие клыки. — Не сейчас, не переживай.

Это совсем не успокаивает, и нервозность набирает обороты, хотя очевидных причин для неё нет. Наушники, карандаш, ластик, и вот он снова погружается в копирование рисунка, стараясь отбросить все эмоции и сосредоточится на изображении.

Он увлекается, и совсем забывает о том, что нужно показать работу прежде, чем он полностью закончит символы, но Питер настороже для того, чтобы проверить Стайлза, как раз вовремя, и не отвлекая от работы, в момент выписывания самой последней руны из круга.

Стены кабинета тают, обнажая скрытый за ними лес, в сердце которого мгновенно оказываются все участники этого таинства. Запах мокрой земли, травы и дыма костра дурманит голову, а высокое небо такое чистое, что Стайлз пошатывается от бьющей в глаза яркости. Упасть ему не дают — сильный толчок сзади выправляет его, и он чувствует поддержку от огромного чёрного зверя. Оборотень смотрит на него такими же как небо глазами, ясными, сбивающими с толку, светящимися не настолько ярко при свете дня, чем в прошлые два раза, но заставляющие потеряться во взгляде. На сей раз Стайлз удерживается на ногах сам.

Присев около костра, он ощущает новую сторону того, что было утрачено — умиротворение. Это чувство совсем не похоже на уверенность, другого толка или источника, оно наполняет его, не просто прикрывая плешь в эмоциях, а наполняя дыру собой, как живительной влагой.

Оно не нарушается даже тогда, когда тот самый волчонок, которого он видел в прошлый раз с серо-золотистой шкурой мягко переступая лапами неуверенно подходит ближе к огню, не боясь ярких снопов искр, взмывающих в небесную высь. Чёрный волчара косится на него недоверчиво, но млеет под лаской ладоней Стайлза, пока волчонок устраивается рядом, почти у самых ног. Некоторое время в воздухе угадывается напряжение, но стоит Стайлзу прерывисто выдохнуть, как становится очевидно — это чувство исходило от него самого.

Их компания весьма приятная, и в обществе двух зверей он ощущает себя защищённым, а потому покой, снизошедший на его душу невозможно разрушить даже тогда, когда видение истирается, снова сменяясь стенами кабинета. 

Ему нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, и обнаружить себя сидящим на полу и крепко держащимся рукой за плечо Питера, не выпуская, и, наверняка, причиняя такой сильной хваткой неудобства, которые тот терпит покорно позволяя выражать запредельность эмоций таким странным образом. Питер сидит неподвижно, спокойно, и смотрит на него так, что внутри Стайлза вспыхивает буря, забирая отсветы прошлых чувств, возникавших при виде Питера, перемалывающих их, присваивающих себе, и, наконец, трансформируясь в нечто новое, прекрасное, ранимое и печальное.

Внимательный взгляд ловит каждую его реакцию, каждую перемену настроения, и, похоже, оборотень готов на решительные меры, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так, что убеждает — Стайлз не пропадёт. Пусть всё полетит к чертям на каком-то из сеансов, но могильная земля под ногами не утащит его за собой на дно, ведь для него вобьют крюк, положат лестницу — сделают всё, чтобы он спасся.

— Я в порядке, — это не ложь, целых несколько вдохов Стайлз верит в это, но стоит только попытаться подняться, как от слишком резкого рывка у него темнеет в глазах, и он оказывается прижатым к крепкой груди оборотня, и весь мир занимает ритм чужого спокойного сердца.

— Нет, Стайлз. Ты не в порядке, — мягко замечает Питер, и особенно приятно то, что в его тоне нет обвинения. Мужчине не пытается подстегнуть на новые свершения, не говорит о том, что ему нужно время, чтобы подчинить чувства себе, научиться управляться с ними, и всех прочих банальных и довольно очевидных вещей. — После того как ты потерял всё это может быть немного сложно, но ты справишься.

Чужая вера в его способности Стайлзу в новинку. Кроме отца и Скотта никто и никогда ещё не верил в то, что он и в самом деле может справиться с чем-то сложным, если это не касалось рисования, да и там учителя чаще всего хвалили его безо всяких причин, ведь изо всех сил ему ещё и разу не доводилось стараться настолько, чтобы почувствовать достаточно ли его способностей для того, чтобы шагнуть дальше, за пределы привычного и справиться.

— А если нет? — тихий вопрос полон сомнений и даже отчаяния — чистого, незамутнённого и до боли знакомого: — Если мне не удастся?

— О, поверь, лапушка, ты можешь всё, — усмехается Питер, и синие искорки неона проскакивают в его голубых глазах.

К чужому спокойствию Стайлз хочет прикоснуться, и отсветы другой стороны той же сущности срабатывают внутренние устои, отступают от них, позволяя спусковому крючку ослабнуть. Расстояние между ними преступно мало, особенно если вспомнить о том, что на самом деле они всего лишь учитель и ученик, а когда Стайлз кладёт ему руки на плечи, то сокращается сильнее. 

Эта уверенность под пальцами застывает железным самоконтролем, но едва Стайлз касается едва ощутимо мягких губ, чувствуя колкость щетины на своих щеках, он рушится, и к тому, что происходит дальше он совершенно не готов. Огонь и агония в чужой голове чувствуются так же, как паника и страх перед замкнутыми пространствами Айзека, но куда короче — лишь мгновенье, а уже в следующее тишина и ничего больше.

Прикосновение обрывается, и Стайлз замерев, старается отдышаться, осознавая, что пережитые им сейчас эмоции вряд ли укроются от чуткого нюха оборотня. Их так много, они такие полноценные, округлые, что, кажется, тот, кто чувствует так, знает о мире куда больше обычных людей.

— После того, как вернёшь все эмоции, — отвечает на немой вопрос Питер, не отводя взгляда, давая обещание, которому хочется верить и нет сил не.

— Тогда давай ещё. Мне нужен ещё один рисунок, — непреклонно заявляет Стайлз, вздёрнув подбородок и поднимаясь решительно, показывая — он способен справиться с куда большим и не сломаться. Он может выстоять даже если все вокруг будут уверены, что на этот раз его раздавит.

Оборотень смотрит в глаза долго и оценивающе, и, через мгновенье, кивает, подходя в шкафу и выуживая из него ещё один рисунок, и протягивает Стайлзу. Только сейчас он замечает, что все надписи вокруг предплечья волка светятся мерно и ровно, но тот одёргивает закатанные рукава и застёгивает манжеты, скрывая рунные ряды. Вопросы пузырятся в голове Стайлза один за другим всплывая на поверхность, но он молчит, принимаясь заново за работу.

На новом рисунке — кельтский символ, заключённый в собственное круглое основание. Три лепестка смотрят в разные стороны, и интуитивно Стайлз догадывается, что это не что иное, как трилистник.

Клевер издревле был символом единства — вера, надежда и любовь. Четвёртый же лист означал удачу, а потому считалось что найти и носить при себе четырёхлистный клевер, значит приманивать последнюю, ведь это одна из самых редких мутаций. Вот только вряд ли волк вкладывал в изображение клевера именно эти значения. Любопытно, почему всё же три?

— Питер? — отвлекается Стайлз, вынимая один наушник из уха и ломая внутреннюю сосредоточенность на части. Питер отрывается от проверки и поднимает глаза, не задавая вопросов, но показывая собственную заинтересованность в том, что привлекло Стайлза. — Почему трилистник?

— Три стороны волка, — пожимает плечами Питер практически равнодушно, будто эта тема если не запретная, то очень близко к ней — так же, как и убийство невиновного. — Семейная традиция. 

По глазам видно, что большего от него не добьёшься, и Стайлз понимающе кивает, продолжая работать над копией, вдумчиво слушая книгу, и выписывая руны по кругу предельно аккуратно и внимательно. Он даже не сразу чувствует, что на его плечо легла рука, и Питер кивает ему на часы.

— Остальное — завтра.

— Но... — вскидывается Стайлз, и замолкает под тяжёлым взглядом, в противовес которому Питер мягко говорит:

— Завтра закончишь, тыковка, — его голос становится ещё слаще, когда мужчина добавляет. — И никаких новых работ. Копию ты оставишь тут, ясно? 

— Но, — снова начинает Стайлз, и замирает, слыша предательски-нежное, выдохнутое на самое ухо с такой страстью, что внутри всё сводит:

— Если ты ещё раз стащишь мой рисунок, то будь уверен — наше сотрудничество прекратится. Как бы сильно я в тебе ни нуждался, без доверия всё это не стоит ничего.

Сладкие слова наполнены ужасом возможности опять остаться одному в белой комнате с огромным провалом в центре, вместо уютного кострища посреди леса, дарующего покой, уверенность и детское желание узнать все на свете об этом мире, и вместе с тем, сладким обещание большего, если он постарается, примет правила, даст кому-то другому решать то, что связано с тем сколько Стайлз способен вынести.

Ещё полгода назад сама мысль о возможности остаться совсем пустым, без единой эмоции вызывала бы в только чувство глубокого принятия, а не панику, как сейчас, и уж точно не тянущее, вязкое чувство внизу живота, предупреждающее о дальнейшем возбуждении.

— Хорошо, — наконец, соглашается Стайлз, покорным жестом опуская голову.

На макушку ложиться большая тёплая ладонь, слабо напоминая тот же жест в исполнении отца, и всё же давая понять насколько они не похожи. Отец никогда не касается чувствительных мест за ушами, отводя пряди и не скользит кончиками подушечек по скуле, вызывая внутреннюю дрожь — для него короткое касание всего лишь напоминание о той поддержке, что он хочет дать, а не непристойная, практически неприличная игра. Всё тело Стайлза не отзывается словно струна, по которой проходятся умелые пальцы на те же прикосновения в другом исполнении, но сейчас — да.

— Я... мне... — невнятно бормочет он, стараясь собрать все свои мысли в кучу бесполезно и отчаянно, ведь яркие чувства скользкие, и отказываются выстраиваться в ровный ряд.

— Иди, — кивает Питер, улыбаясь мягко, но эта его улыбка не вызывает чувства опасности внутри. 

Когда Стайлз покидает кабинет, он всё ещё ощущает кончики пальцев на коже у шеи, и место прикосновения горит приятным теплом. Кажется, не имея никаких чувств всё-таки можно исхитриться влюбиться в собственного учителя.

У Стайлза проблемы. Господи, да он в полной заднице.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внеочередная глава в честь моего дня рождения - радуйтесь, автору сегодня 28!)

Разыскать дом Лидс не составляет вообще никаких проблем, но вот смелости постучаться Стайлзу приходиться набираться несколько минут, прежде чем ударить пару раз костяшками о дверь и успокоить постепенно накатывающее неприятное чувство уязвимости.

Миловидная миссис Мартин узнаёт его с первого взгляда, будто и не прошло всех этих лет с тех пор как они были детьми, и приветствует так же, словно он только вчера стучал сюда с требованием сказать пойдёт ли маленькая Лидия гулять и нельзя ли им устроить совместную ночёвку со Скоттом. К счастью со слов «не пойдёт» женщина не начинает, и это определённо помогает избавиться от скрепящего когтистой лапой по затылку сомнения.

— Стайлз, — за время, что он не видел мать Лидии она, кажется, ничуть не изменилась, и речь, конечно, не только об улыбке, с которой радушно встречают незваного гостя, но и физически, и он ни чуточки не сомневается в том, что женщина наверняка сделала всё, чтобы так и было. 

Пожалуй, именно миссис Мартин когда-то стала ярким примером того, на что способны пойти люди ради сохранения своей внешности, но не Стайлзу осуждать — определённо не в моменты, когда он сам готов на слишком многое ради эмоций. Дело лишь в вопросе значимости для каждого из них разных аспектов, и только.

— Миссис Мартин, — вежливо отзывается Стайлз, растягивая губы в фальшивой улыбке, замечая удивлённо, — а вы совсем не изменились! Признайтесь, вы вообще не стареете, верно?

Подобные слова были бы более чем уместны для кого-то вроде Питера, и из его уст, пожалуй, звучат недостаточно правдоподобно, однако, и этого оказывается вполне довольно, чтобы растопить сердце хозяйки дома.

— Ох, Стайлз, ты мне льстишь, — отмахивается миссис Мартин, но по её глазам видно насколько сильно ей не всё равно, и прежде, чем разговор укатиться не туда, и не пришлось путаться в эпитетах Стайлз быстро замечает:

— А я к Лидии, — миг, на то, чтобы сделать совершенно виноватый вид и покаяться, прежде, чем неохотно признаться, открывая невероятно огромную тайну: — хотел попросить её помочь мне с домашним заданием, если, разумеется, она не занята.

— Конечно-конечно, солнышко, — женщина называет его тем же ласковым словом, что обычно употребляет Питер, но в её устах оно звучит почти оскорбительно, будто Стайлз маленький, непоседливый ребёнок, а Хейл умудряется произнести это слово как прелюдию. Разница в отношении настолько очевидна, что приходится чуть закусить изнутри щёку прежде, чем коротко кивнуть, осознавая — для миссис Мартин он навсегда останется маленькой буйной проблемой, и это хорошо. Как и то, что Питер не видел его совсем карапузом. — Лидия! К тебе гости!

По лестнице слышны перестукивания каблуков, и Лидс высовывается с верхней ступеньки, чтобы убедиться, что «гости» это не Уиттмор, хотя тот, скорее всего, приходит к ней через окно, да и уходит так же, чтобы однажды его не заставили в дверях отвечать на вопрос достоин ли он прекрасной Лидии и доказывать это всеми своими силами. С миссис Мартин одного напора и самоуверенности недостаточно, да и, наверное, никогда не будет.

А пока едва ли Джексон может назвать себя экстраординарным и выдающимся — капитан команды по лакроссу это, конечно, достойно, но может быть совсем недостаточно.

— Спасибо, ма, дальше мы сами, — неестественно улыбается Лидс, и ухватив и стиснув руку Стайлза до боли тащит его к себе, чтобы, едва закроется дверь, впечатать в стену и зашипеть будто разгневанная гадюка:

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь, Стилински?!

Сложно даже представить, что девушка может быть настолько зла — и что ничтожный Стайлз в состоянии вызвать в ней такой гнев, как сейчас. Разъярённая фурия это тоже зрелище не для всех и каждого, а потому он особенно ценит этот момент не поддаваясь всколыхнувшемуся, было, страху. Причастность к настоящей Лидии Мартин чувствуется важной заслугой, редким игровым достижением, в лучшем смысле этого слова — ради такого можно корпеть сутками, и визжать от восторга открывая подобное достижение.

— Удовлетворяю твоё любопытство, — невозмутимо отзывается Стайлз, стараясь не оглядываться в поисках возможного варианта спасения, вздумай Лидс напасть — не хотелось бы её случайно ранить, но вот прикинуть как отсюда сматываться явно стоит.

Впрочем, прекрасная рыжая богиня, конечно, бить его ни в коем случае не станет — так можно и маникюр испортить, а сегодня её ногти, проскользившие в опасной близости от его лица выглядят особенно ухоженными — если внимание его не подводит, то с утра они были чёрные, а не алые, но пусть даже Стайлз и неправ, сломать ноготь так же неприятно, а то и вовсе болезненно.

Стоит признать, в целом было бы куда более настораживающе, если бы удивления бы не последовало — тогда Лидия Мартин стала бы для него не понятным союзником, а, скорее всего, непредсказуемым противником, с которым ему предстояло иметь дело или третьей стороной, что жизненно необходимо склонить в свою пользу.

Ведь больше никто из знакомых Стайлза не умеет переводить руны, бережно списанные латинскими буквами на листочек меньше часа назад на нормальный английский язык, а ему до ночи нужно знать, что же написано в новом рунном круге, что опоясывал костёр, который он перерисовывал с таким усердием, и вокруг кельтского символа клевера.

— Моё? — на секунду удивляется Лидия, а уже в следующее выражение лица школьной красавицы меняется на куда более благодушное. — О, ты принёс мне кое-что перевести, да? И, заодно, восхитительную историю происхождения этого любопытного текста, верно?

— Да, — соглашается Стайлз покорно склоняя голову и даже делая вид, что снимает перед ней невидимую шляпу, — всё, что обещал, моя госпожа.

— Повторяй себе это почаще, — весело фыркает девушка, давая понять — гнев сменился на милость, но следом Лидия строго замечает, — однако это совсем не значит, то ты можешь заваливаться ко мне со своими делами в любое время! Мог бы и завтра в школе рассказать — ничего бы не изменилось.

Секунду Стайлз ёжится под очень внимательным и задумчивым взглядом ореховых глаз, и сглатывает. И без того ясно, что если бы кое-кто был в состоянии терпеливо ждать, то делал бы это, а не мчался дому подруги детства в надежде на её помощь.

Контракт с дьяволом стоит прояснять до того, как в каждом пункте поставишь свою роспись, но лучше поздно, чем никогда. И, после всех событий просить Питера весь текст сразу ощущается странно, ведь тот ясно дал понять — или доверие, или тишина, и ползи из своей ямы как хочешь, если мои условия тебя не устраивают.

— Прости, Лидс, — покорно и виновато вздыхает Стайлз, разводя руками, — но что мне было делать? На сей раз я принёс тебе запись вдвое больше, а у меня нет и малейшего понятия о том, сколько займёт у тебя перевод. Во время уроков ты можешь и не успеть, а после у меня дополнительные у Хейла, которые мне жизненно необходимы, понимаешь?

То, как девушка впивается в него взглядом неприятно, но нужно терпеть. Лидия всегда видит и слышит больше, чем остальные, в силу собственной внимательности и IQ, однако сообщить о сделанных из увиденного выводах она, отнюдь, не торопится:

— В два раза больше, это значит два предложения? — на уточнение Стайлз кивает, и получает в ответ совершенно уверенное и спокойное: — Не больше получаса. И это абсолютно точно такое себе оправдание, ясно, Стайлз? То, что ты мне расскажешь, должно быть действительно, — её интонация становится холодной настолько, что можно почувствовать изморозь от голоса, — делом жизни и смерти. Всё остальное может подождать.

Она хмурится, и он пытается понять, что не так. Её убийственно высокие каблуки на месте, макияж неброский, но с особым пристрастием отобраны украшения и платье, которого он ещё не видел в арсенале своей богини — всё это наталкивает на одну, и единственно верную мысль, из-за которой сегодня ему выпал шанс лицезреть настоящую фурию:

— И через сколько у тебя свидание? — прищуривается он, глядя на неё с улыбкой, стараясь звучать скорее весело и легко, нежели серьёзно и собранно. Определённо не так, как человек, который решает в каком виде подать историю о сверхъестественных тварях, заклинаниях, сделках, и, что самое важно — о собственной ущербности.

По всей видимости получается отчаянно хреново, ведь Лидс изучает его физиономию вдвое дольше прежнего, перед тем как ответить, совсем не заостряя внимания на причинах, по которым Стайлз мог прийти к таким заключениям:

— К твоему счастью чуть больше чем через час, так что давай сюда свои предложения, и рассказывай, откуда у тебя такие занимательные тексты, — стоит только открыть рот в вопросе, как его холодно перебивают, — нет, отвлекать не будешь. По большей части это монотонная работа, а я ещё в состоянии управляться с двумя делами одновременно.

Ещё один сложенный блокнотный лист отправляется из рюкзака в её хрупкие ручки, чтобы подвергнуться тщательному изучению со стороны Лидии, но даже с учётом её слов прерывать чужой мыслительный процесс кажется совершенным и абсолютным святотатством.

Лидс рассматривает его, скользя ногтем на буквам, и, похоже беззвучно проговаривая их. Мёртвым язык становится когда на нём больше никто не говорит, и, по всей видимости, архаичная латынь сейчас очень даже живая.

В этот момент даже страшно насколько напряжённо она думает, и сколько нужных и полезных знаний содержит её рыжая головка, с красиво уложенными локонами. Никто из их одноклассников даже подумать не мог, что пустышка Лидия Мартин, которая способна часами обсуждать последний показ в Милане или самые модные тенденции хранит в себе куда больше знаний, чем красота, стиль и мода.

Гораздо большее.

— Ты пока начинай, начинай, а то я подумаю, что ты решил обдурить меня, — спустя несколько секунд спокойно замечает Лидс, на мгновенье отрываясь от текста и поднимаясь, — я не хочу терять время, пока уточняю кое-что в словаре.

Поднятые ладони в знак того, что он сдаётся и вообще не собирался никому врать, обманывать и заставляют собираться с мыслями и коротко выдохнуть. По пути сюда Стайлз всё думал — с чего стоит начать. Это должна быть предыстория? Или же стоит просто поставить Лидию перед фактом, бросив их ей в лицо и посмотреть, как она с этим справится?

В конечном счёте, следуя традиции любимых книг, было решено действовать постепенно, а значит для этого придётся сухо и коротко обрисовать ситуацию до того, как внутри образовалась огромная дыра, сожравшая его эмоции.

— В общем, это было несколько недель назад, когда Скотт начал встречаться с девушкой, — пожалуй, это не самый лучший старт, особенно с учётом того, что Лидс его поправляет:

— С Эллисон. Я в курсе. Нет, думаю вообще все в курсе, ведь он совсем не из её лиги, и это просто смешно, — вздыхает она, но замолкает, когда Стайлз возвращает ей укоризненный взгляд. — Любовь зла, верно? Ну не суть, итак, МакКолл встречается с Эллисон, и?

Стоило бы вспомнить как часто он видел Лидию с девушкой Скотта до того, как он начнёт и собьётся, но, в конечном счёте, разве это так уж и важно?

И, пускай, собраться и продолжить рассказывать после этого сложнее, Стайлз старается подобрать правильные слова, для того, чтобы описать то, что произошло с ним и как он чувствовал. Себя, что делал, и что было потом. Рассказ напоминает сухую безжизненную выжимку, но иначе он боится совсем не справится даже с воспоминаниями о том, где всё началось и почему.

Он говорит много, но далеко не обо всём — о том, что его покинули чувства, упоминает, а вот о бессмысленном ритуале с сожженным человечке на холсте — нет. Рассказывает о том, что Скотт вышел из его жизни и было очень больно, но умалчивает о том, как даже не заметил того, что ему стало наплевать вообще на всё, даже на то жив или мёртв Стайлз Стилински. 

Но, чем ближе его рассказ подходит к Питеру, тем труднее становится. Будто прикосновение к чему-то важному, сокровенную, тому, что он не готов пока выставить напоказ, да и едва ли сумеет, на самом деле. И всё же Стайлз старается быть до предельности честным, понимая, что интонации стали ещё скуднее, а эмоции пропали совсем:

— В общем, кончилось тем, что Хейл предложил мне настоящую магию, которая, чёрт побери, и правда работает, но надписи на рисунках что я копирую, появляются у него на руке, — пальцы касаются предплечья, очерчивая место, где у учителя начинают светиться руны, когда он заканчивает каждый последующий рисунок, — и я хочу знать что они значат. На что я подписываюсь, в какое дерьмо шагаю закрыв глаза, и стоят ли мои эмоции этого на самом деле. Но Питер ни слова об этом не говорит, обещая, что расскажет после. А мне страшно. Очень, очень страшно, Лидс.

Сердце бешено колотится в груди, отсутствие явной реакции порождает панику, ведь девушка только хмурится, отложив словарь и поднимает указательный палец, в знак того, что у неё есть какое-то уточнение, и спрашивает с ужасающей серьёзностью: 

— Питер? Кто такой этот Питер Хейл? Однофамилец или родственник?

В первую секунду Стайлзу кажется, что она издевается, или как минимум шутит над человеком, решившим вывернуть душу наизнанку — пускай не всю, однако. Вот только под внимательным взглядом Лидии, он поясняет, стараясь не перейти ту грань весёлости, которая сделает насмешкой уже его собственные слова.

— Ты серьёзно? Это что, какая-то проверка? — вопросительный взгляд ореховых глаз заставляет окончательно сбиться с эмоции спокойствия и посерьёзнеть, чувствуя, как внутри всё постепенно стягивается, сжимается, сдавливает внутренности, и всё-таки Стайлз находит в себе сил добавить: — Это наш учитель рисования. Высокий мужик с голубыми глазами, сексуальной усмешкой и потрясным плечевым поясом, лет тридцати пяти или семи, но всё ещё довольно горячий. Адски, я бы сказал.

На сбивчивые перечисления Стайлза, с лёгкостью воскресившего в памяти внешность оборотня, Лидия не кивает, нет, ни на одно из них, как бы старательно он не очерчивал руками рост, в её глазах нет и тени узнавания. Какого чёрта? Они ведь сидят в метре друг о друга на его парах, когда Лидс решат провести свободный час в ожидании Джексона на дополнительных по рисованию.

— Стайлз, я почти уверена, что ты что-то путаешь, — без тени улыбки качает головой Лидия, сохраняя такую мрачную серьёзность, что её следующим словам приходится верить безоговорочно: — нашего учителя по рисованию зовут Дерек. Дерек Хейл. Смотри.

С ловкостью фокусника она выуживает телефон из сумочки и быстро набирает в нём что-то, а уже через секунду протягивает его Стайлзу. На экране страница преподавательского состава с сайта старшей школы Бейкон Хиллз, с которой вперив взгляд, смотрит небритый мужчина с ярко-зелёными глазами и таким хмурым выражением лица, словно не умеет улыбаться совсем и примерными ушами-улитками. И всё это безобразие это даже близко не похоже на того ухмыляющегося не-человека, что подкалывал Стайлза и обдавал ощущением опасности все его чувства. Рядом подпись не оставляющая сомнений — Лидс права, это Дерек Хейл, временный учитель изобразительных искусств.

От этого становится только страшнее, ведь её вопрос ещё более актуален. Если Дерек Хейл, нелюбимый племянник Питера, их учитель рисования, то кто такой сам Питер? И почему Стайлз видит его вместо своего настоящего Дерека с самого, чёрт побери, начала?

Что за херня тут вообще твориться?!

— Я перевела твои предложения, кстати, — замечает Лидия, выводя Стайлза из ступора, в который он впал, пытаясь совладать с новой, неприятной информацией, и стараясь изо всех сообразить — это ему казалось, что уроки у них ведёт Питер Хейл, или же всем остальным кажется, что это тот самый не любимый племянник Питера, Дерек? Кто, в конце концов, спятил, и насколько мала вероятность, что этот кто-то — не он сам?

— И что там, — вздрогнув, спрашивает он, готовясь, на самом деле к чему угодно, даже что подписал контракт на душу, пожертвовал бездомному сердце и почки или обязан единовременно сдать пять литров крови в фонд умирающих вампиров.

Страх опускается где-то в районе лопаток и сжимает лёгкие, не позволяя сделать ни вдоха, ни выдоха, и где-то между тем и другим, в момент жжения в лёгких, чувства начинают перегорать, снижаясь до адекватных значений.

— Тут всё просто, — успокаивающе говорит Лидс, к счастью, то ли не обращая внимания на его состояние, то ли щадя самолюбие Стайлза в такой, откровенно дерьмовый, момент. — Первое это «Я дам тебе защиту, уберегу от опасностей и отчаянья». Там не совсем это, но смысл примерно такой — будут вопросы по терминологии, завтра спросишь, а то я точно опоздаю. Другое же посложнее.

За секунду, которую Лидия собирается с мыслями у Стайлза едва не останавливается сердце и он выталкивает воздух окончательно чувствуя боль не только в них, но и как желудок опять сводит, не позволяя сознанию уплыть. В памяти всплывает костёр, два тяжёлых волка у ног и искры, улетающие в высокое небо и, наверное, только благодаря этому, наконец, удаётся взять себя в руки, приказав своему телу дышать, и надеяться, что боль уляжется.

— Сама конструкция слишком сложна, но если в целом, то выйдет что-то вроде: «И моя стая будет домом, где сберегут твою Искру». С последним особенно непонятно, поскольку речь идёт о каком-то даре, но он не вещественный, хотя его и записали с заглавной буквы. Что-то что «горит как первая звезда».

Со вздохом Лидия откидывает мешающиеся пряди со лба и протягивает ему лист обратно, честно замечая:

— Мне совсем не нравится то, как ты описываешь нашего учителя, Стайлз. Тебе нужно с этим разобраться, и, думаю, чем быстрее тем лучше. Тем более, что если это всё какое-то магическое заклинание, то мало ли, на что этот человек ещё способен, кроме как заставлять тебя видеть его в ком-то другом.

— Мне тоже, Лидс, — с улыбкой отвечает Стайлз и сжимает её в аккуратном объятии, чтобы не помять наряд для свидания, и чувствует тепло благодарности — слабой, но настоящей, не искусственной, — спасибо тебе огромное.

— Не пропадай, — замечает красавица на прощание, и он кивает, прежде, чем смахнуть свои вещи и закинуть рюкзак обратно, ценя её неравнодушие, надеется, что взгляд на прощание способен выразить то, что это — не фальшивка.

Дверь за спиной захлопывается, а в голове появляется некоторое подобие сумасшедшего плана.

Нужно раздобыть крепкого чая и колу — кажется, спать ему сегодня не придётся.


	14. Chapter 14

Устроить набег на полицейскую базу данных в принципе занятие не из быстрых, а уж особенно если отец дома, вот только информация Стайлзу нужна позарез, ведь это совсем не игра, не шутки, и не то, с чем можно с лёгкостью жить. Дело принимает куда более опасный оборот, чем он вообще мог подумать, а из этого следует, что ему нужно перелопатить тонну информации, прежде чем найти кое-что действительно значимое и весомое — единственная из всего огромного массива данных, крохотная заметка в чьём-то блоге, рассказывающая не просто о пожаре в доме Хейлов, но и о человеке, который в нём выжил.

Чудо вообще, что Стайлз на неё натыкается, ведь она не значится ни в одном официальном источнике. На самом деле он не уверен в том, что это не подделка, но писать ради этого целый блог и вести его после? Серьёзно? Хотя, чёрт побери, если на такое была способна Супер Эми, то почему сделать такое не в состоянии тот, кто дурачил его столько времени?

И, что куда сложнее — о каком доверии может идти речь теперь? Разве его суть не во взаимности? Разве мохнатый ублюдок не должен был показать ему, что они разменивают одну и ту же монету друг у друга, а не позволять ощутить себя нагло обворованным. Будто земля из-под ног уходит, и Стайлз снова катится обратно, и не так уж и важно, что туда он совсем не хочет.

Его бездна частично заполнена, но в ней хочется утонуть, и, вместе с тем, он отчаянно цепляется, полагая, что чистая логика и сухая уверенность в том, что это ящик с двойным дном, проверка, результат которой подведёт незримый итог, вынуждает вчитываться в слова внимательнее, проговаривая их про себя по нескольку раз:

«Чудом уцелевший в пожаре Питер Хейл, лишившийся в один день почти всей своей семьи, получил ожоги несовместимые с жизнью», — единственная строка, выглядит сюрреалистично в тексте, где это лишь отсылка на какие-то прошлые события. Та, из которой следует, что Питер давным-давно мёртв, ведь пожар у Хейлов случился ни много ни мало, а целых семь лет назад. И после — тишина. Ни одного упоминания о больнице, коме или чём-то подобном. Был человек и его не стало, смерть не удостоилась ни единой строчки вообще нигде, как и записки о госпитализации.

В некрологах за тот период нет знакомого лица, сколько бы Стайлз не искал его в рубрике «ушли из жизни», хотя просматривает их все за целый год. От множеств лиц и фотографий его тошнит, голова раскалывается болью, но он упрямо пытается выискать хоть что-то, удостоверивающее Стайлза в том, что больше ничего нет.

Короткого предложения недостаточно, чтобы смирить отчаявшегося человека с возможной утратой того, кто, чёрт побери, мог умереть долбаных семь лет назад В газете за ту неделю показаны фотографии всех Хейлов, что жили в особняке, но схожесть с тем существом, которого он видел, есть лишь у Талии Хейл, старшей сестры Питера, судя по её возрасту. 

В газетах о нет больше ни слова, ни о жизни Питера, ни о его смерти, и это наводит на подозрения — а не попал ли Питер под программу по защите свидетелей, если упоминания о нём есть только в одном блоге, заметка в котором была сделана раньше прочих, если сверять даты и числа? 

Или же беспомощным положением оборотня забрало правительство на опыты, после того как каким-нибудь неведомым образом узнало о его нечеловеческой природе? Хотя стоп, это же бред, фактор исцеления, сверх реакции, всё это не объясняет такого. Как вообще мог оборотень оказаться в больнице с ожогами? Это ведь не травмы, полученные от альфы, а всего лишь мелочь для тех, кто может...

Мысль приходится остановить — Стайлз понятия не имеет о том, на что на самом деле способен оборотень. Может ли он выжить после выстрела в голову? Способен ли прирастить руку, если её отрубить? А вырастить новую? Если вырвать ему глаза, сработает ли фактор регенерации или нет, и какими вообще должны быть повреждения, чтобы это сверхъестественное существо сумело после них оправится без потерь?

Нет, стоит принять как данность то, что оборотень всё же может слечь в больницу, или попасть туда в предсмертном состоянии, и, возможно, не регенерировать в этот момент или сразу после, но это всё, чёрт побери, не отменяет того факта, что Стайлз не в состоянии отыскать его самого или упоминания о нём в газетах и статьях!

Объяснение должно быть, пускай даже совсем бредовое — сам Питер приплатил за то, чтобы его имя не мелькало ни в каких печатных зданиях, поскольку после такого трагичного случая уехал куда-нибудь на Боа и начал там новую жизнь, пытаясь прикинуться аборигеном, а теперь, спустя столько лет вдруг объявился в сознании Стайлза исключительно от скуки! Не важно — просто ему очень нужно знать правду, и то, что, чёрт побери, происходит с ним, с Питером, с чёртовым миром вокруг!

Просить отца узнать о нём больше через знакомых у которых есть доступ к базе ФБР идея такая же дурацкая, как попытаться ломануть её самому, или привлечь к этому Махаэлани, что, несомненно, сможет достать нужную информацию, но попросит за неё что-нибудь представляющее абсолютную ценность, вроде коллекционного выпуска Бэтмена — в идеальном состоянии, стоит заметить. Хотя, стоит признаться — выбирая между комиксом и человеком, Стайлз всё же совершенно по-дурацки сделает выбор в пользу того, кто протянул ему руку, когда это было настолько необходимо.

Пускай он даже ублюдок и лжец, водивший его всё это время за нос, преследуя какие-то, возможно до крайности гнусные цели. Зря, зря, говорит Стайлзу воображаемая уточка и он с ней целиком и полностью солидарен.

Так что этот вариант Стайлз оставляет на самый крайний случай, настолько, что к нему стоит прибегнуть лишь если вся его жизнь полетит прахом и к чертям до того, как отец поедет куда-нибудь — или отойдёт в магазин.

Совершенно измученный собственными поисками, Стайлз падает на кровать, позволяя уставшим глазам передохнуть. Под веками ощущается неприятное гудение, за глазными яблоками ноет, а он сам видит яркие цветные пятна говорящие невероятно ясно: если он немедленно не даст себе отдых, то его ждёт слезливость, а после и вовсе потеря зрения как полная, так и частичная.

«Если Хейл уцелел в пожаре, то его должны были отправить в больницу, — лениво перебирает возможности и вероятности в голове Стайлз, массируя вообще всё лицо, потирая его с силой и промаргиваясь, чтобы смотреть в темноту, пока бурые пятна не разойдутся перед глазами, — и там его должны были как-то зафиксировать на бумаге. Так что раз уж всё настолько неустойчиво и гадательно, и если Питер действительно там и о нём не писали в газетах за столько времени, значит он изуродован до неузнаваемости, иначе кто-то бы его точно опознал в этом ужасающе маленьком городе. И числится он под чужим именем, конечно, или как какой-нибудь Джон Смит, родственников которого пытаются найти.»

И всё это звучит логично лишь о того момента, пока Стайлз не задаёт себе ещё один до крайности важный вопрос: как его могли не опознать, если вытащили из горящего дома?

Здесь, впрочем, вариантов тоже не так чтобы можно было разгуляться полёту безудержной фантазии — или он обгорел настолько что ни пальцы ни зубы не смогли бы дать о нём сведений, или — что куда более вероятно — Питеру удалось выбраться из горящего дома на своих двоих, а уже оттуда отправиться в больницу. Возможно, даже не сам, или не по своей воле. Или не в больницу.

Могут ли оборотни жить в могилах, как зомби? Некоторые участки в Бейкон Хиллз точно глиняные, а её в стародавние времена использовали в качестве антисептика, так что нельзя окончательно отвергать возможность того, что где-то с ног до головы перемазанный подобной субстанцией лежит человек, вдыхая через раз, и ждёт чего-то. Чуда.

«Почти что Мерлин», — фырканье в памяти подступает тошнотой, и сейчас нежные чувства, перемешавшиеся с ощущением подлости в свою сторону совсем ни к чему, так что их явно стоит отставить до лучших времён, сконцентрировавшись на чем-нибудь более значимом.

К примеру, на самом важном вопросе во всей этой путаной истории шитой белыми нитками и с огромными зияющими пустыми пространствами: так за что же Питер настолько отчаянно ненавидит одного из немногих выживших родственничков? Лютая, сухая ненависть, едва коснувшаяся Стайлза в поцелуе, настолько устрашает, что совершенно ясно — её не сможет остановить даже всадник апокалипсиса, не потому ли возникла, что Дерек как-то связан с пожаром? 

Мысли опять утекают в сторону, становится трудно сконцентрироваться на чём-то одном, и усилием воли тут делу не поможешь. Разрознозненные чувства только мешают, заставляя возвращаться к ним, и всё это настолько не помогает, что, ухватив с прикроватного столика блокнот, Стайлз даже царапает в нём: «соберись, дерьма кусок, сначала разберись в теме, а потом уже жалей себя». Только и это не слишком-то помогает, из-за того, что вместо нормальных английских слов у него выходит чёртов призыв о помощи, доводящий до настоящего отчаяние.

Мысли окончательно уходят не туда, нервозность выливается во вполне физическую боль, но даже та не слишком помогает сосредоточиться на одной чёртовой вещи — жив ли Питер Хейл, или Стайлз теперь главный герой фильма «Шестое чувство»?

Стоит ли пытаться отыскать его на кладбище, или может быть нужно хорошенько порыскать по больницам? И кого он найдёт — Питера Хейла, обгоревшего, измученного, и, возможно, мёртвого, или себя самого с трубкой во рту и пищащей капельницей у кровати?

«Больница, точно», — он не отметает второй вариант, напротив, соглашается даже с такой вероятностью и, поднимаясь, и снова садясь за ноут.

Гуглить новости про себя самого страшно, а вот отыскать сайт местной поликлиники — плёвое дело, но там нет ни единого чёртового слова о том, какие пациенты в ней содержаться. Впрочем, это совсем не проблема, ведь ему прекрасно известно у кого можно добыть эту информацию — всего один визит, и придётся снова изображать максимальную заинтересованность в личной жизни Скотта, от которой пока что Стайлз старается держаться подальше.

«Школу придётся прогулять», — без сожаления прикидывает он, заодно стараясь разобраться в том, насколько быстро отцу настучат о его отсутствии и кто это будет. 

Лучшее прикрытие — сказаться больным, но сделать это должен не он сам, конечно же. Так кто? Заново просить о помощи Лидию настоящее кощунство, особенно после того, как она ему сегодня помогла. А Уиттмора — самоубийство, поскольку то всё ещё не успел зализать раны, нанесённые его ущемлённому самолюбию, когда он проиграл какому-то тощему задроту. Нет-нет, Джексон это плохой вариант, последний и неприятный, ведь его придётся шантажировать, а с этим связываться Стайлзу не хочется совсем. 

Мысль о Скотте даже не приходит ему в голову, на самом деле это немыслимо — не после того, как друг подводил его, оставляя на произвол судьбы в наиболее трудный период жизни. Довериться ему сейчас, то же самое, что положить голову на плаху, дёрнуть за рычаг и понадеяться на то, что лезвие застрянет в гильотине, или что рычаг не подействует, или даже, что каким-то чудом святые угодники выдернут Стайлза в распоследний момент.

Телефонная книга предлагает ему не такое уж и большое разнообразие контактов, ведь так или иначе каждый из его одноклассников отметается либо как тот, кто попросит слишком многого взамен, либо как неблагонадёжный или в глазах учителей, или самого Стайлза.

Последний вариант просто верняк, но необходимо проявить всё своё красноречие, чтобы убедить того, кто ответит на его вызов сделать то, что нужно Стайлзу.

— Алло? — голос немного хриплый, но волнение по поводу чужого самочувствия Стайлза не посещает, и он забыл даже изумился тому, по какой причине, но он и без того догадывается — едва ли на свете есть оборотничий грипп.

Зато это весомый повод бросить короткий взгляд на часы, и сообразить — а ведь уже за полночь, и его абонент наверняка спит. Спал, ну ведь теперь уже нет, так что нечего тянуть резину и мяться. Да, наверное это даже немного неловко, но с учётом того, что стоит на кону, чтобы сбежать из дома в попытке добраться до больницы, выяснить всё что нужно, вернуться спозаранку, а с утра как ни в чём ни бывало отправиться на уроки необходимо проявить смекалку и тотальное бездушие.

— Айзек! — радостно и убийственно громко отзывается Стайлз, очень явно догадываясь настолько сильно тот отбросил мобильный, стараясь укрыться от этого вопля. — Как твои делишки? Уже успел повыть на луну или ты в процессе?

— Стилински, — разочарованно и жалко стонет одноклассник ему в динамик, но это совсем не то что может хоть сколько-нибудь притормозить разогнавшийся интеллект. И словесный понос, вдобавок — просто, чтобы разбудить несчастного волчонка.

— Как всегда, кучеряшка, — шутки получаются плоские, не смешные, да ведь Стайлз и не комик вовсе — ему просто нужно заставить Айзека проснуться, и не так важно что тараторит он скорее от загнанного иглами под ногти, ужаса всех возможных перспектив, — не стану спрашивать цветёшь ли ты и пахнешь, но надеюсь, что ты там не в процессе линьки, да? Блохи не беспокоят? Клыки спать не мешают?

Его несёт. Просто ужасающе несёт, потому что невозможно сохранять ясную голову, когда внутри всё трясётся и дрожит от настолько близкого провала, от выстраиваемых в голове вероятностей и вариаций, и от желания остаться хотя бы в своём уме.

— Какого чёрта тебе надо, Стилински? — вздыхает горестно Айзек, и то, что он не кладёт трубку Стайлзу кажется благим знаком.

Выдохнуть, вдохнуть, сосредоточится, рассматривая кончики щелкающих друг о друга ногтей, и сделать вид, что всё это — не проявление ужаса, а просто порыв энтузиазма, сбивающий окружающих с ног.

— Мне очень-очень нужно, чтобы ты меня выручил, — бодро рапортует Стайлз, доставая листочек и ручку и принимаясь рисовать загогулины надеясь хоть как-то привести расшатанные нервы в порядок. 

И на то, что они по итогу не превратятся в привычное, написанное рунами: «Helpme».

— Загрызть тебя, чтобы ты не мучился от бессонницы? — хмыкает, определённо веселясь от подобной перспективы его одноклассник, видимо и не подозревая насколько Стайлз может быть согласен на такое решение всех своих чёртовых проблем. 

Ам — и разом минус вообще всё, что его беспокоило. И если так можно решать вопрос с бессонницей, колошматящими внутренности ужасами и отчаянием, то он даже запомнит эту шуточку, чтобы вкрутить её куда-нибудь к месту. Или не очень — тут уже как получится.

— Почти, — добродушное согласие меняется умоляющими нотками, способными разжалобить такого добряка как Лейхи если не в два счёта, то в три точно, — скажи Пирожку, что я заболел. Мне среди ночи стало плохо, и я валяюсь дома с температурой.

— Ты по жизни на всю голову больной, Стилински, — лениво замечает Айзек, и с этим замечанием очень трудно спорить человеку с подтверждённым СДВГ, так что это нисколько не обидно — С чего ты вообще взял, что он мне поверит?

Вопрос о том «с какого бы перепугу мне тебе помогать» не звучит, и вот это уже точно добрый знак и верный признак того, что уговаривать дольше не придётся — только пояснить позицию, но за словами, к счастью, Стайлз в карман не лезет.

— Да ладно тебе, мистер-я-ношу-шарфы-в-любую-погоду! Все знают, что ты у нас пай-мальчик, который никогда не врёт учителям, да? Он точно тебе поверит, а с меня причитается, — улыбка ложится на губы как-то слишком естественно, и Стайлз ощупывает её удивлённо, бросая мимолётный взгляд в зеркало, чувствуя себя совершенно странно. Ощущается она всё такая же нелепо, что и тремя неделями раньше, зато помогает голосу звучать беззаботно. 

«Бог с ней, пусть остаётся», — думает Стайлз, коротко касаясь приподнятого уголка губ, и улыбка превращается в уже куда более живую ухмылку, и смотрится это лучше, чем дешёвая китайская маска.

— Чёрт с тобой, — вздыхает Айзек в трубке, и Стайлз уже готов распрощаться и сбросить звонок, когда тот заявляет, — но ты напишешь мне эссе по истории.

Так и хочется напомнить о некоторых проблемах собственного восприятия, логики и взаимосвязи фактов, за которой, разумеется, весьма очевидно просматривается проблема концентрации внимания, но если волчонку так проще, то и ладно — почему бы и нет?

— Годится, — кивает Стайлз, возвращаясь к изрисованному листку и успокаиваясь постепенно. 

Органы перестают трястись так, словно кто-то подключил его к слабому току, по телу пробегает волна приятного тепла, и он выдыхает, снова чувствуя толику умиротворения, даже перестаёт трясти коленями под столом, а желудок сжимать настолько сильно, что его тошнит.

— И не такое, как Финсток зачитывал на прошлой неделе, а человеческое, Стилински! — добавляет почти злорадно Айзек, но Стайлз согласен и на это, лишь бы не иметь дело ни с тренером, ни с отцом, который посмотрит на него с таким упрёком, что совесть высосет мозг из каждой косточки своего носителя, ни с тем, кого он знает как Питера Хейла.

Айзек, наверное, догадывается насколько сильно ему повезло обговорить этот момент до того, как он стребует свою мзду за услугу.

— Конечно, конечно, — кивает Стайлз, и кладёт трубку, вглядываясь в листок с глухим и безжизненным стоном.

Он совсем небольшой, но невнятные закорючки опять складываются в рунный ряд, который он уже читает без проблем, стоит только поднести испещрённый лист ближе к глазам и начать их вдумчиво разглядывать в слабом свете монитора. Нет даже нужды гадать есть ли внутри нечто новое — всё то же самое. Опять и опять.

В голову закрадывается странная мысль — а что, если это не его подсознание обращалось к нему всё это время? Что, если это тот, кого он видел вместо своего настоящего учителя по искусству? 

Что, если это не утраченные чувства, а Питер Хейл всё это время говорил ему одно и то же там, в мире, куда он проваливался после того, как закрывал рунный круг?

«Помоги мне».

Теперь причин, разыскать Питера Хейла ещё больше, — и это последнее, о чём думает Стайлз перед тем, как провалиться в сон.


	15. Chapter 15

Когда утром отец наведывается к нему в комнату, Стайлз уже старательно выглядит настолько больным, насколько может — это тоже не так уж и трудно, если несколько ночей подряд спишь как попала. Светлая кожа вокруг глаз воспалилась от недосыпа, веки покраснели, а от общей усталости на фоне стресса с учётом того насколько вымотан Стайлз из-за собственных эмоций, а точнее отсутствия их большей части, и сверхъестественной херни вокруг, а него ещё и начинаются сопли. Для него это явление привычное, вот только отец не настолько часто бывает дома, чтобы заметить подобную тенденцию.

— Отлежись, а то совсем расклеишься, — вздыхает отец, поглаживая Стайлза по голове и подавая бумажный палок из коробки рядом с кроватью. И кто бы мог подумать, что её содержимое прежде он использовал в несколько иную сторону?

Впрочем, любопытно то, что угасшее вместе с чувствами либидо вернулось в самый первый сеанс с Хейлом, и то, что любая попытка заставить себя уснуть вымотав механической дрочкой заканчивается полным провалом не добавляет какой-то уверенности в себе. Возможно, проблема Стайлза именно в том, что в прошлый раз он сходил с ума от чужого запаха, взгляда ярких голубых глаз и того, как ощущалась волчья шкура на коже.

От того как собственный член становится мягче, сколько бы по нему не водили ладонью и вовсе наводит на мысль о проблеме, которую тоже неплохо было бы обсудить с врачом, и, хотя едва ли стоит вообще затрагивать вопрос физического здоровья оказавшись в больнице. И психического, раз уж на то пошло.

Так что, получив великодушное разрешение остаться дома, хорошо бы завалиться поспать ещё хотя бы на часик, чтобы точно по пути не пересечься ни с кем из своих одноклассников или учителей по дороге. 

Сон никак не идёт, Стайлз вертится, думает, пытаясь разобраться в том, что произошло, вот только мысли снова и снова соскальзывают на Питера. Странным образом он поглощает всё сознание одновременно, распространяется будто бы в стороны, занимает столько же места, сколько Windows Vista на жёстком диске — сколько найдёт.

На грани между реальностью и сном под лопатками ощущается что-то жёсткое, но Стайлз совсем не уверен в том, что это его кровать. Запах прелых листьев и сосновых игл смешивается с шорохом листвы над ним и очень ощутимым животным ароматом.

Стоит только чуть приоткрыть глаза, глянуть их под длинных девчачьих ресниц вверх, в надежде увидеть световой день в потусторонней реальности, или же настоящую полноценную ночь, как взгляд натыкается на матёрого чёрного волчару, а дыхание сбивается.

Часть рассудка ощущает мягкость кровати, собственные руки торопливо скользящие по телу, дразнящие выпирающие и чувствительные рёбра, бок, по которому хорошо скользнуть большим пальцем и почувствовать азарт и возбуждение, но вторая половина сознания, сонная, уставшая, словно влипает в потустороннее, то ли реально существующее, то ли просто дополненное воображением настолько ярко, что Стайлз готов поклясться — он чувствует как по голой коже скользит шерсть.

— Питер, — тихий зов замирает, дышать становится совсем трудно, а желание бьёт в голову тяжёлым молотом. Держать себя в руках тяжело, и он, очевидно, совсем не справляется, когда соскальзывает пальцами по шерсти, прогибаясь в спине, и жалко, и, вместе с тем, жадно притягивает оборотня ближе.

С человеческой формой представлять себя было бы много удобнее, а огромный пень, покрытый листьями сменить на какую-нибудь несуразно большую кровать, мягкую перину и флисовую простынь, но начни Стайлз диктовать условия, как возбуждение схлынет, в который раз, оставляя его ещё более несчастным, чем при начале дрочки, так что чёт с этим со всем. Если он возбуждается от того как оказывается в опасной близости от зубов и клыков, да и ладно, тем более что стоит только прижать волка к себе теснее, как запах неминуемого рождества обступает со всех сторон, перекрывая даже животный душок.

— Я хочу... — стоит сформулировать собственные желания в полноценные слова из горячих мелькающих образов где-то на периферии, однако всё катится к чертям, стоит только горячему царапучему языку соскользнуть по шее и вниз, тук, что, на самом деле, Стайлз застывает от одномоментно накатившего страха.

Тот плетью ударяет по низу живота, обжигая так сильно, что разум практически схлопывается, желание переваливает за предел, но этого определённо недостаточно для того, чтобы Стайлз кончил. Он мучает сам себя, но пока член остаётся тяжёлым и горячим, чёрт бы со всем на свете. Ещё, больше, ближе, даже жёстче — да и наплевать!

Чего он точно не переживёт? Из какой игры выйдет с потерями? Что нужно сделать, чтобы Стайлз окончательно потерялся в наслаждении и дал привычным ужасам отступить хотя бы на шаг, которого перевозбуждённому подростку будет более чем достаточно?

Умные неоново-голубые глаза смотрят на него насмешливо, и Стайлз даже складывает фак, прежде, чем задохнуться от чужого веса. Все кости практически трещат от тяжести волчары, но чувство защищённости, следующие за этим жестом заставляют его хныкать, умолять совершенно бессвязно, слыша на краю сразу две вещи — хлюпанье смазки и опасный голос, растекающийся по рассудку ртутным ядом:

— Для того, кто мне не доверяет, ты слишком призывно звучишь, оленёнок.

Сравнение практически не обидное — на деле Стайлз совершенно точно ещё тот олень, ведь он толкает в себя пальцы, безжалостно жёстко, не прекращая надрачивать на своей постели, в то время как кусок отколовшегося сознания чувствует горячий член, не слишком похожий на собственный там, где ему хочется больше всего.

Давление на тело ослабевает, оборотень выпрямляется, и, вместе с тем, соскальзывает внутрь по податливым и горячим мышцам одним длинным движением. Крик срывается с губ то ли в одной реальности, то ли в обеих — Стайлз путается где и что, пытаясь одновременно держаться за то, что есть на самом деле, и то, где ему бы хотелось оказаться.

Раскачивающиеся осторожные движения, трение жесткой шерсти по нежной коже, попытки ухватиться за волка пальцами, глядя прямо в глаза — трудно определить всё это уже слишком или ещё достаточно, да и плевать, пока можно наслаждаться каждым толчком. Неторопливая ласка прекрасна, но ровно до тех пор, пока зуд внутри не усиливается.

Он не хочет думать в чём проблема — в том, что дрочить Стайлз начал из упрямства и в желании не только уснуть, но и доказать себе, что способен с этим справиться, или же в том, что пока в его разуме чёртов хаос из нескольких эмоций он не в состоянии чувствовать настоящее наслаждение. Разницы нет, по большому счёту, по крайней мере в момент, когда он начинает раскачиваться в ответ, чувствуя, как горячая плоть скользит куда глубже.

Это, словно знак, и нежность обрывается правильно — жёстким толчком по растянутым мышцам, криком, полным восторга и желания, шкалящим возбуждением в крови. Пальцы хватаются за волка, тянут его, прижимают к себе теснее, ближе, до тех самых пор, пока тело не покроется жаром от трения. Член в кулаке тяжелеет, а стоит подразнить нежную кожу за мошонкой, как Стайлз и вовсе срывается на всхлипы такие же отчаянные, как и он сам.

— Тише, тыковка, перепугаешь соседей, — чуть насмешливый голос не вяжется с ситуацией, но именно он сталкивает Стайлза в пучину наслаждения, заставляя сконцентрироваться на самом себе, замкнуться, пережить атомный взрыв гормонов, бегущий по венам, и, наконец, ощутить не влажную листву и жёсткий огромный пень под лопатками и копчиком, а мягкую кровать, и осознать — внутри пусто, и, по всей видимости, даже при дрочке дальше пальцев Стайлз не зашёл.

Целых несколько секунд его волнует вопрос о том, можно ли его всё ещё назвать девственником, но, какая, к чёрту, теперь разница — если и да, то едва ли он сожалеет. По крайней мере не при такой потрясающей дрочке. 

Разум гаснет, и кажется, что он прикорнул всего на несколько мгновений, не более, когда будильник на телефоне трещит максимально неприятно, чтобы желание встать и заткнуть его пересилило жажду ещё чуточку отдохнуть в расслабляющей посторгазменной неге, выкручивающей каждую мышцу. 

Стайлз себя знает хорошо, и может пересчитать по пальцам одной руки сколько раз ему действительно удавалось поспать немного и проснуться самому, особенно после оргазма. И сумел бы это сделать, даже если бы на ней не хватало пары пальцев, так что он не рискует понапрасну выторгованной возможностью навести справки о том, на ком поехало чёртово сознание.

Почти пришедший в себя после всего, он собирается настолько быстро, насколько может, чтобы не завалиться обратно в любимую кровать, запирает дом и заводит свой СиДжей, чтобы отправится в больницу. К счастью или нет, а у него там есть замечательная знакомая, которая, может быть не будет возражать против того, чтобы дать чокнутому подростку шанс разобраться в своей личной жизни.

Навестить миссис МакКолл всего с одной целью — выяснить какая из догадок верна, несколько эгоистично, но Стайлз ровно в том положении, когда может себе это позволить.

В голову внезапно стукает мысль о том, что его джип слишком приметный и каждая собака в городе знает: владелец этого капризного средства передвижения — сын шерифа, а значит, куда лучше отправиться пешком, не забывая поглядывать по сторонам, чтобы успеть улизнуть, если ему всё-таки встретится кое-кто из знакомых, так что надежду проехаться приходится оставить во избежание.

Благо, больница совсем недалеко, и Стайлз добирается до неё меньше, чем за полчаса, и это время кажется ему недостаточным для того, чтобы построить разговор с матерью бывшего лучшего друга правильно, не давая разболтать всем и каждому цели визита, да и оставляя между ними вопросы, что он будет задавать.

«Нужна большая удача, и тогда всё точно сложится, как надо», — итог всех размышлений прост и понятен, так что, когда он проходит к регистратуре, Стайлз как-то ни секунды не сомневается в том, что ему необходимо. Он уже готов рисовать на ладони Дагаз, прихваченной из дома ручкой, пока осматривается по сторонам, надеясь увидеть нужное лицо до того, как его здесь опознают, когда в его голове раздаётся тихий, но полный ленивой уверенности голос Питера:

— Манназ.

Символ, скорее похожий на странную букву «M» всплывает в голове почти сразу, но приходится ещё раз шариться в памяти прежде, чем использовать её, ведь в прошлый раз для удачи он рисовал совершенно точно другую, так почему же?

«Память, сострадание, дружба» — вот, что числится в описание к удаче Манназа, и это куда логичнее того, к чему апеллирует Дагаз. Верно, сейчас Стайлзу не нужно озарение, внезапная рука судьбы, лёгкость в простраивании логических конструкций. Нет, это не та удача, что вспышкой света озарит ему путь, а другая, основывающаяся на прошлых связях, так что Питер, несомненно, прав, что не мешает ему пробормотать:

— Вон из моей головы, волчара. Что бы ты там ни задумал, я всё равно узнаю правду, и мы ещё обсудим то, на чём должно базироваться доверие.

Едва ли хоть кто-то в зале регистратуры может услышать его слова, или заметить как из-за отзвука, породившего неясную дрожь где-то в хребте, Стайлза несколько перетряхивает, хотя её неприятной не назовёшь — просто странное покалывание. Озвученный бред проходит мимо медсестёр и врачей, пока стоящий в зале Стайлз расписывает ручку по штанине джинс — им не привыкать.

Руну Манназ он видел не раз, выписанной собственным почерком на куче клочков бумаги с единственной просьбой о помощи, так что в правильности её изображения он ни капли не сомневается, и, стоит только закончить чернильный знак, как всё тело содрогается от внезапного окрика:

— Стайлз? — удивлённый голос позади раздаётся словно удар хлыста, но он сжимает ладонь, пряча символ, а, чтобы эта тварь не размазалась, прижимает её к прокладке, надеясь, что судьба отпечатавшейся перевёрнутой руны него не постигнет — если некому засвидетельствовать её существование, значит ни отзеркаленного, ни перевёрнутого значения и нет вовсе, верно?

Теперь нужно сыграть свою роль достоверно, так чтобы ни однажды проснувшаяся совесть его не загрызла, но и женщина ему не отказала в самом нужном сейчас: ответах на вопросы. Так что, Стайлз поворачивается к Мелиссе с грустным выражением лица, сохраняя спокойный тон, чтобы не давить слишком уж сильно.

— Здравствуйте, миссис МакКолл, — вежливо отзывается он, не поднимая на неё глаза, словно стыдясь своего появления здесь и того, что они встретились.

Ухватившись одной рукой за лямку рюкзака, Стайлз словно надеется за него спрятаться, уйти от возможного неприятного разговора, и это, конечно, выглядит достаточно очевидным, чтобы быть незаметным, но не нервирующим.

Временами, он думает о карьере актёра — в последнее время всё чаще, особенно по мере развития определённо неприятного разговора.

— Я рада тебя видеть! Ты в порядке? Тебя давно не было у нас, и Скотт почти ничего не говорит — хотя, стоит признать, он до ужаса рассеян в последнее время. Вы что, поссорились? — обеспокоенно интересуется женщина, поглядывая на него.

«До ужаса рассеян» это, по всей видимости, самое подходящее описание безумно влюблённого человека, оказавшегося неспособным принять тот факт, что можно не только встречаться с девушкой, но и время от времени проводить хотя бы час в компании лучшего друга. Ну, или это только Стайлз думал, что они лучшие, почти братьях, пускай и не по крови — это расставляет вообще всё на свои места и становится куда более очевидно почему он попал под раздачу.

— Нет, что вы, — качает головой Стайлз, совершенно не собираясь посвящать мать друга во все перипетии и трудности их отношений. Особенно — несуществующих. — Просто Скотт всё время занят, да и я тоже — знаете, эта учёба просто выматывает, да и времени ни на что не остаётся.

Миссис Маккол долго смотрит в его лицо, и Стайлз на короткий миг поднимает глаза, словно одного ощущения чужого взгляда ему недостаточно, чтобы понять, что его изучают в тщетной попытке проверить на правдивость. Стайлз лжец, и враньё слетает, если верить отцу, с самого момента его рождения, так что даже самые близкие люди вроде отца перестают ему верить, когда дело заходит об отношениях или чём-то дорогом. 

И у Мелиссы, конечно, совсем нет шансов.

— А что ты тут делаешь? — спохватывается она через мгновенье. В голосе — тревога, но уже со следующим вопросом мама Скотта немного успокаивается, очевидно, найдя для себя причину местонахождения друга её сына в больнице. 

В детстве Стайлз был завсегдатаем этого заведения: ушибы, синяки, переломы, обследования — огромное здание он выучил как свои пять пальцев, но вот уже несколько лет единственная причина его появления здесь — рецепт на аддерал, так что совсем логично, что мать Скотта связывает появление Стайлза здесь в первую очередь именно с ним:

— Тебя отпустили с уроков, потому что рецепт на лекарства кончился?

— Нет, на самом деле — нет, — честность перемешивается с враньем в убойную дозу, где невозможно отличить одно от другого, — я хочу попробовать без лекарств. Мистер Уинфорт говорил что с гормональным фоном СДВГ может ослабнуть, так что эксперименты над живыми гиперактивными людьми пока продолжаются. Но, у меня невероятная беда с исследованием для Пирожочка, — он сбивается, как и положено, словно это было необдуманно из-за спутанности и сбивчивости речи, — то есть, для тренера, то есть для мистера Финстока, конечно.

— Я могу чем-то тебе помочь? — обеспокоенно спрашивает у него миссис МакКолл, и это именно то, на что он и рассчитывал — помощь. Не такая, которая должна быть из исключительной вежливости, а обеспокоенная, ведь Стайлз совершенно точно не ведёт себя как человек у которого синдром дефицита внимания ослаб.

Он замолкает, словно не зная как это сформулировать, и показать, что на самом деле ему совсем не хотелось бы стать причиной её беспокойства. Тишина затягивается, но не слишком, и Стайлз, наконец, кивает, начиная говорить медленно, неуверенно, словно сильно сомневаясь в том, что будет правильным перевешивать свои проблемы на неё.

— В общем, я, эээ... — пауза такая, словно он пытается подобрать верное слово, чтобы не выдавать то, что его вроде как наказали, и спустя секунду выдаёт: — вызвался писать о случаях в медицине, когда пациентов не могут идентифицировать по слепку зубов, и если я не хочу нарваться на неприятности, то лучше бы до завтра подготовиться по этому вопросу, так что сегодня я...э... немного прогуливаю.

На такое откровение мать Скотта поднимает брови, но Стайлз совершенно уверен в том, что он делает — подкупает взрослого собственным доверием так, чтобы ей даже в голову не пришло, насколько откровенно ей сейчас врут, глядя прямо в глаза

— По требованию мистера Финстока, мне нужно привести районные случаи, но никак не могу найти нужное количество материала, и не могли бы вы рассказать мне о подобных случаях в вашей практике?

Не то чтобы Стайлз нарочно репетировал щенячьи глазки перед зеркалом, но вот скорбь всего еврейского народ в глазах ему удаётся хорошо, очень живо, и женщина, конечно, сдаётся — это явно не то, перед чем можно устоять.

«Надо будет этот взгляд на Питере опробовать», — задумчиво фиксирует он в памяти, глядя на чужую реакцию на этот концерт одного актёра ощущая удовлетворение от итогов:

— Конечно, Стайлз, — замечает миссис МакКолл с облегчением и чуть кивает, — в практике нашей больницы были такие случаи, даже несколько, так что, надеюсь, они тебе помогут. К примеру, один раз привезли женщину, но в аварии у неё сломалось несколько зубов, а она сама вылетела через ветровое стекло и её очень долго не могли опознать ни друзья, ни родственники, но когда она пришла в себя, то эта проблема решилась. Или мужчина, которого к нам привезли с множественными ранениями — его сильно подрали дикие звери, и когда его нашли, то определить его имя было почти невозможным. Он скончался в больнице.

Она замирает, словно пытаясь припомнить что-то ещё, и, по счастью, не догадывается о вопросе, который Стайлза так и тянет задать по поводу размеров того самого «животного». Был ли это реальный зверь или обезумевший оборотень? Был ли это Питер, или всё-таки нет?

Он не торопит её, кивая, и даже записывая что-то из её рассказов, когда Мелисса припоминает, занимаясь привычными делами, ведь он явился определённо не в её обеденный перерыв — до него чуть меньше четверти часа, так что они ходят вместе, и, как порядочный студент, Стайлз даже попутно старается помочь. У обитателей больницы не возникает вопросов в духе «почему этот молодой человек крутится рядом с медсестрой?» — ясное дело, что судя по его записям он или молодой интерн, или же старшеклассник в поисках собственного призвания.

Хорошо, что его возраст примерно подходит, а люди не настолько внимательны, чтобы стороннее любопытство стало проблемой миссис МакКолл. Итог всех случаев, что ей удалось вспомнить прост: достаточно быть законопослушным гражданином и быть искалеченным не в своём штате и при этом не иметь зубных имплантов или любых других, содержащих на себе маркировку, и медикам и местной полиции будет до крайности сложно определить личность человека.

А, с учётом любопытного происхождения оборотня, ему достаточно сломать зубы, и — вуаля! Вот вам и джекпот.

— А сейчас кто-то содержится из неопознанных? — наконец-то спрашивает Стайлз, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо Мелиссы.

Это — тот вопрос, ради которого он сюда явился и единственная причина почему он сейчас в больнице, вместо того, чтобы сидеть на очередной скучной паре и пытаться разобраться со всем происходящем внутри своей головы, ведь любые письменные заметки попросту не способны ему помочь.

— Да, в ожоговом. Мужчина уже семь лет лежит в коме, — кивает женщина совершенно спокойно, и сердце в груди подскакивает, ударяется о желудок, и, вроде как даже приходит в норму во всём, кроме скорости пульса. — Когда его доставили у него не было нескольких зубов и он сильно обгорел. Он молчит, не ест и не пьёт, и, похоже, вообще не в сознании, хотя и смотрит куда-то в одну точку постоянно. За всё время никто не интересовался его судьбой, так что вряд ли его ищут родственники. Какой-то благотворительный фонд оплатил его содержание без страховки, и взносы поступают каждый месяц, так что всё пока так и остаётся.

Дышать становится тяжело, рассудок кипит от необходимости знать больше, эмоции подскакивают, разрывая изнутри, но всё это вообще не находит никакого отклика на лице Стайлза кроме того, что позволено: нездоровое любопытство.

— Можно на него взглянуть? — умоляюще просит он, делая вид, что просто в полном восторге от услышанного, да ещё и настолько счастливого шанса. — Хотя б одним глазком, миссис МакКолл! Это спасёт моё исследование и я смогу показать, что не такой бездарь, как думает Финсток, ну, пожалуйста!

— Только недолго, — вздыхает она, пряча покровительственную улыбку, и облегчение накатывает, встречается с паникой, перемешиваясь в отвратное месиво. Да и плевать — нужно понять нашёл ли он Питера или нет.

Ожоговое двумя этажами выше, и весь путь до нужного Стайлз чувствует себя неловко, а оттого вдвое больше сыпет разрозненными фактами о возможности идентифицировать личность или же, напротив, скрыть от правительства. Миссис МакКолл ничего не отвечает на это — за столько лет она привыкла и не к таким тирадам со стороны Стайлза.

Кажется, та лекция о гиперустойчивых тараканах, которые могут образовать колонию из выживших после визита борца с насекомыми и стать практически непобедимыми с каждым последующим разом, была последней каплей, и выработала, в женщине способность напрочь отключать слух, когда Стайлза начинает нести.

«А зря, — отстранённо думает Стайлз, разглядывая таблички на дверях ожогового отделения и запоминая путь, чтобы суметь повторить его даже без проводника, — возможно ей бы и пригодилось что-то в практике. Хотя, конечно, она наверняка всё это знает и сама.»

— Здесь, — говорит миссис МакКолл, прерывая словесный поток, и Стайлз мгновенно замолкает, словно внутри вырубили электричество, впиваясь взглядом в номер комнаты, и стараясь соотнести его хоть с чем-нибудь, чтобы уложить в памяти и вспомнить в нужный момент.

Пустая, совершенно ни с чем не вяжущаяся цифра «407» запоминаться решительно не желает, но Стайлз быстро соотносит номер этажа и цифру, что всегда символизирует удачу. Тут самое важно не перепутать ведь 413-ая палата на этом этаже тоже имеется, вот только там наверняка лежит какой-нибудь давным-давно опознанный дедок, что обожает разговаривать о своих внуках и даже показывать их фотографии.

По позвоночнику бежит холодок — уж слишком явно он представил себе возможное исчадие ада, и вцепился мысленно в цифру семь. Тринадцать — счастливая цифра исключительно для него, а вот семь для всех остальных. Удача в чистом виде!

Вот только едва открывается дверь, как он понимает — постояльцу этой палаты явно не повезло, и удача была отнюдь не на его стороне. Возможно, она брала в этот день отпуск, или просто повернулась огромной уродливой задницей к тому, кто рассчитывал на её прикосновение в самый трудный для себя момент.

За давностью лет тут не может пахнуть совершенно ничем, кроме медикаментов и средств для уборки, но всего на миг воображение заполняет запах палёного мяса, кожи и волос. Крик, оглушительный и яростный поднимается из памяти вместе с ненавистью, с болью и пламенем, полыхающим вокруг. Всё это настолько реально, что ладони пытаются стряхнуть с рук невидимый огонь, а тело едва заметно трясёт.

Человек, сидящий на кровати обращён к нему изуродованной стороной лица, и сложно даже так сразу оценить насколько силён ожог и оставил ли он от нежной кожи хоть что-то или навсегда соединил ткани в хаотичном порядке, спаивая их между собой лоскутами и обнажая прижжённые и подсохшие корочкой мышцы. На месте того, что когда-то зияло дырами в кожном покрове, их видно то тут, то там, поэтому шрам рассекающий кожу вообще не настолько устрашающий, насколько мог бы быть.

Бугристый, неровный, он всё равно выглядит ужасным, но ещё хуже это то, что мужчина перед ними вообще никак не реагирует на то, что в палату зашли, продолжая смотреть в неведомую точку на стене, и время от времени шевелить веками под мерный писк измерительных приборов и капельницы, отстукивающей каплями то ли обезболивающие, то ли питательный раствор.

Пожалуй, нужно спросить о том, сколько процентов кожных покровов пострадало от пламени изначально, но язык не поворачивается — по тому, насколько неровно тот сидит в кресле и без того ясно, что больше половины. Сердце обливается кровь, это не должно быть так мучительно — не для того, у кого урезаны чувства, однако Стайлз не в состоянии перестать чувствовать за двоих.

Хочется подойти ближе, сжать бугристую руку в ладони, показать что он здесь, но при миссис МакКолл этого делать совершенно точно не стоит, так что он только разлепляет губы, чтобы спросить:

— А почему он в ожоговом? — голос звучит совсем шёпотом и так тихо, что сам себя едва слышит от бухающего в ушах сердца. Логично было, что после того как ожоги перестали беспокоить пациента, его должны были перевести из реанимации в терапию.

Меллисса каким-то чудом, не иначе как длительной практикой общения с больными различает его слова, и отвечает как обычно, не опуская собственный, и напоминая — едва ли стоит пытаться не беспокоить того, кто не в состоянии реагировать ни на какие внешние раздражители.

— В терапии вечно нет мест, а направить его в центр психического здоровья мы не можем — время от времени у него бывают приступы, и мы должны наблюдать его. К сожалению, опознать этого человека так и не удалось и родственники его не искали, вот и некому его забрать к себе или принять решение о том хотел бы он вести такой образ жизни с мизерной надеждой на просветление рассудка или нет. Неизвестно, что с ним будет, если он не придёт в себя когда финансирование прекратится.

— А она вообще есть? — удивлённо спрашивает Стайлз, поворачивая к ней лицо и стараясь выглядеть скорее как действительно настоящий любопытствующий студент, чем как жизненно заинтересованный в коматознике задрот, и женщина кивает, замечая спокойно, так, словно общается с родственниками пациента, а не с другом своего сына:

— Надежда есть, но её шансы примерно один к ста тысячам, и они тают каждый день, который он не приходит в себя. То, что он вообще открыл глаза было чудом. За семь лет это был первый признак присутствия, и мы даже думали, что он придёт в себя, но, увы — видимо изменения завтронули только некоторые моторные функции.

«Или он пришёл в сознание не здесь», — молчаливо возражает Стайлз, не собираясь делиться собственными догадками по поводу случившегося, не зная, надеяться ему или нет, увидеть знакомые до боли голубые глаза, пусть даже по ту сторону нет того, кто сводил его с ума несколько часов назад, внутри теплится странная нежность, уязвимое, хрупкое тепло. Мужчина сидит неудобно, боком, и профиль выглядит знакомым, но из-за ожогов слишком сложно определить наверняка.

— Прошло с два месяца, но — увы и ах. Не могу сказать, что я бы захотела возвращаться в такое тело, но жить вот так, — миссис МакКолл тяжело вздыхает и качает головой, в то время как сам Стайлз сконцентрирован на другом — эта дата кажется ему смутно знакома.

Очень смутно, только понять, что произошло полтора месяца назад сейчас — сложно, и он задвигает эту мысль, чтобы как следует обдумать её дома, посмотреть на календаре и воскресить в памяти все события с самого начала.

Мужчина моргает время от времени, и кажется, даже, чуть-чуть шевелит губами, словно пытается что-то сказать. Скользящий шаг, всего один, и Стайлз почти заглядывает ему в лицо — по обожжённой части невозможно с уверенностью заявить перед ним Питер Хейл или нет, но Мелисса останавливает его раньше, чем он успевает увидеть лицо целиком и попробовать считать чужую мимику, хотя бы предположить дома на эскизах то, что могло быть сказано, но так и осталось во вздувающихся ритмично желваках.

— Ну, теперь тебе есть о чём написать? — слишком неловко задерживать женщину на обед сильнее, чем это уже сделал Стайлз, и он послушно шагает к открытой двери, подчиняясь кивку матери Скотта, пока все слова призваны показать насколько друг её сына рассыпается в благодарности:

— Спасибо, миссис Мак Колл! Вы просто не представляете как меня выручили!

— Ничего, Стайлз, — с улыбкой качает она головой, и серьёзнеет, едва они делают несколько шагов от палаты неопознанного мужчины. — Я знаю, ты наверняка сердишься на Скотта, но я уверена, он бы не хотел потерять такого друга как ты. Он стал куда менее общительным даже со мной и... просто дай ему время, хорошо? Всем нам иногда нужно немного времени.

«Время, его всегда так мало», — всплывает в голове песенка из дурацкого мультика, и нужно сдержать зарождающийся смешок, чтобы мама Скотта не приняла его ни на свой, ни на его счёт. Если бы прошло меньше времени, то, пожалуй, Стайлз бы ещё надеялся, а если больше...

— Я постараюсь, — уклончиво отзывается он, просто чтобы не отказывать ей напрямую после занимательной экскурсии. Совсем не хочется давать заранее лживые обещания, ведь это до крайности мерзко. 

Между двух зол всегда выбирай третье — таково его правило, и Стайлз следует ему неукоснительно, останавливаясь ровно в середине, и не склоняясь ни к правде, ни к лжи. То, что не является ни тем, ни другим, но обоими сразу. Обтекаемый ответ не обязывает его ни к чему, но мама Скотта всё равно кивает, смягчаясь:

— Постарайся. Ты умница. Стайлз. Я знаю, у тебя всё получится.

— Да, миссис МакКолл, — кивает он, а уже через секунду женщина вздыхает, чуть пожимая плечами и бросает взгляд на часы, висящие в холле:

— Прости, но мне нужно идти.

— Ничего, спасибо за экскурсию и рецепт! — от быстрых кивков ему слегка не по себе, но обычно Стайлз всегда себя так ведёт — сумбурно, суматошно, и в этот раз он не должен вызывать никаких подозрений.

Они расходятся в две разные стороны коридора, и он оглядывается, ища ближайший туалет, но тот слишком далеко, а в больнице ему не по себе, особенно оставаться там дольше необходимого. Днями и ночами Стайлз раньше сидел у постели мамы, а теперь от одного больничного запаха ему не по себе. И всё же туда придётся вернуться.

В палате 407 его ждёт человек, которого нужно опознать.

И чем скорее — тем лучше.


	16. Chapter 16

Выскочив на парковку, Стайлз торопливо и усердно трёт ладонь, быстро смазывая рунный знак, оставленный шариковой ручкой и даже почти не размазавшийся. В карман заглядывать нельзя — там на подкладке наверняка он отпечатался очень много раз, а стоит его увидеть и чёртова неудача мгновенно даст о себе знать — в этом как-то сомневаться не приходится.

Даже за то, что в больнице ему всё удалось практически без проблем, он, наверняка, в скором времени расплатится какой-нибудь гадостью — иначе и быть не может, и лишь от того, сколько стороннего везения он получил? зависит размер обратной компенсации. Ничто не приходит просто так, даже в магии, в этом Стайлз ни секунды не сомневается. А с учётом того, что скорее всего это и есть Питер, то отплатить придётся дважды, «и за того парня» в совсем не шуточной форме.

Голова кружится и от слабости трясутся колени, так что срочно нужно где-то присесть, или просто опереться, выдохнуть, дать бешено колотящемуся в груди сердцу успокоиться, а эмоциям — сбавить обороты. Возможно, это, конечно, вообще ни с чем не связано, вот только Стайлз слишком упрям, чтобы его можно было переубедить в том, что тот эмоциональный отклик от одного вида искалеченного человека, который он получил? вдавливает в стену совершенно беспощадным «это он».

Дыхание перехватывает, а сердце колотится так, словно он пробежал несколько миль, и Стайлз всё крутит мысль рассматривая со всех сторон: как, почему, когда.

Если безымянный пациент городской поликлиники и впрямь Питер Хейл, а тот, в свою очередь, действительно является оборотнем, имеющим невероятную регенерацию, то почему он не восстановится? Да, конечно, это всё страшные травмы, но, едва ли это то, что можно назвать по-настоящему критичным для сверхсущества. Хотя, стоит признать, что он слишком мало знает о них, чтобы иметь право судить.

Может быть его тело чувствует боль не сопоставимую с жизнью? Или есть нечто другое, отвлекающее — кто знает? Плоть, зачастую, не нуждается в моральном присутствии или каких-то особенных примочках, и, если есть возможность что-то вернуть как было, то она старается, и за столько лет регенерация вроде той, которую показывают в фильмах, никак не проявила себя? Или он ошибся человеком, или теорией — и что-то из этого придётся выяснить наверняка.

— Стайлз? — от внезапного звука по телу пробегает дрожь, и за короткую секунду его единственная мысль, формирующаяся в сознании — нельзя, чтобы об этом стало известно в школе.

Голос Скотта он распознаёт без проблем, хотя в первое мгновение от страха думается, что его окликнул отец, которого по работе занесло в больницу. Нужна решимость, чтобы поднять голову и встретится взглядом с удивлённым бывшим бро, а не прикинуться, словно бы и не слышал, хотя, на самом деле, больше всего на свете ему именно этого и хочется.

Стоит признать за собой эту степень трусости и то, что даже в своём состоянии можно испытывать нечто негативное к тому, кто стал отправной точкой в путешествие «помоги Стайлзу вернуть его чувства», но он всё-таки надеется, что сумеет быть хотя бы нейтральным, ради миссис МакКолл. Имеет ли Стайлз право ткнуть в хорошо знакомого человека пальцем и сказать: это «твоя вина»? Точно нет.

Его чувства, сколь бы глубоки ни были, как яростно бы ни сводили с ума, всего лишь нечто, на что самому Стайлзу не удалось среагировать иначе. Отец был не совсем прав, пытаясь отзеркалить ситуацию и ставя сына на место его друга. На самом деле, верно было бы поставить Скотти на своё собственное и посмотреть на то, какими будут его чувства? Будет ли подобное отношение причинять ему боль? Расстроится ли он? Осознает ли себя не в праве испытывать такие эмоции, признавая полное и тотальное превосходство другого человека над собой, или всё-таки нет?

Будь его бывший лучший друг — от этого словосочетания появляется неприятное чувство омерзения — там, где сейчас сам Стайлз, столкнись он с такой же ситуацией, как бы он себя повёл, и что бы почувствовал? Он ведь не эмоциональный валенок, не существо с диапазоном чайной ложки, нет — Скотти достаточно эмпатичен для того, чтобы подрабатывать в ветеринарной клинике, сопереживая животным. Эту мысль приходится оборвать до того, как ко всему прошлому багажу добавится ещё и осознание, что звери, в целом, оказались для Скотти тоже важнее, ведь едва ли он перестал ходить к Дитону.

«Почему всё должно быть так непросто?» — вопрос крутится на кончике языка, пока он выбирает манеру общения, просто чтобы не задавить другого грузом собственных эмоций. Ему бы хотелось быть достаточно эгоцентричным, чтобы класть болт на то, что происходит с ним и другими людьми, лишь бы ему было хорошо, и недостаточно, чтобы просто забыть о существовании человека на полдюжины недель, увеличив между ними расстояние настолько, чтобы быть всего лишь знакомыми.

Это словно отлично проводит черту, подводя итог вопросу о манере поведения:

— Ско-отт! — наигранно-радостно замечает Стайлз, прекрасно осознавая, что сейчас не способен выдать нечто достаточно хорошее и правдоподобное для того, чтобы обмануть даже клинически наивного человека. — Как твои дела? Как Эллисон?

Вопрос срывается ещё до того, как он вспоминает о размолвке, про которую упоминала Лидия — но ведь если Скотти ему не сказал, почему Стайлз должен делать вид, что в курсе произошедшего? И, если предположить, что всё то, что друг сделал — или не сделал — просто потому что он не подумал о друге, то, почему этот самый друг, должен думать о нём? Да, это не товарно-денежные отношения, это забота, но, разве для того, чтобы она не была потребительской, она не должна работать в обе стороны?

— Что ты тут делаешь? — хмурится друг, совершенно пропуская мимо ушей вопрос, хотя, судя по тому как он на секунду опустил глаза, игнорирует он вовсе не потому, что не расслышал, просто Стайлз надавил там, где больно.

И, на самом деле, не равнодушие к тому, кого он слишком долго называл другом, заключается не в прощении или угнетении себя за эмоции, а в том, чтобы не дожать Скотти, переходя в контратаку опять. Это же достаточно просто, но Стайлз действительно пытается заботитmся о нём с той позиции и полномочиями, в которых оказался по желанию самого Скотта.

Внутри, будто что-то царапает неприятно, не только ощущение неприятия и отторжение, но что-то ещё. 

Не то чтобы друг казался ему опасным, просто его инстинкты словно обнажённые нервы, которые болезненно ноют, стоит Скотту сократить расстояние между ними. Эта боль похожа на зубную — пока не обострится терпеть можно, но тоже весьма неприятно, и её хочется избежать изо всех сил.

— Ну, знаешь аддерал, рецепт и всё такое, — путано изъясняется Стайлз, стараясь взять беснующийся пульс под контроль, дышать глубже, чтобы не поймать паническую атаку из-за событий которые произошли или могут в скором времени.

Его жизнь не чёртово «Холодное сердце», где достаточно спеть песню и понадеяться, что замужество на случайном парне решит проблему, или мир возьмёт и изменится и те, кто был готов закидать его камнями встретят за тот же талант как спасителя — он не ребёнок для этого дерьма, и осознание того за что и сколь дорого придётся заплатить сейчас не улучшают ситуацию, в которой так неприятно слышать:

— Ты лжёшь мне? Своему лучшему другу? — ошарашенный вопрос Скотта вызывает, удивительное дело, не просто отторжение, а чувство тотального омерзения.

Да, говорить человеку, который находился вместе с ним на парах у их общего тренера, и даже за это, чёрт побери время не удостоился...

«Стоп», — жёсткий приказ на сей раз звучит собственным голосом, а не Питера. Тому нечего делать в этой ситуации, так что нехрен в неё и лезть. Нужно просто задержать дыхание, дождаться, пока эмоции перегорят, и сделать полноценный долгий вдох, поднимая глаза на того, кто осматривает его так, словно перед ним не человек, с которым они в детстве ползали по деревьям, а чужак, безнаказанно забравшийся в его шкуру. 

Скотт будто поверить не может, что такое вообще способно случится, будто годы их детской дружбы дали ему гарант на неприкосновенность этого места. Будто бы Стайлз ему чем-то обязан — не так, что они делили поровну, а будто ему, убогому, давали, жалели неразумного, а теперь жаждут чуточку честности в ответ, только и всего. 

— Серьёзно? — яд так и не удаётся вытравить из интонаций, хотя, стоит признать, улыбка, которая растекается у него по губам вместе с усмешкой куда более натуральная, чем все те, коими он потчевал случайных людей последние несколько недель. — Ты серьёзно собираешься говорить со мной сейчас о лучших друзьях, о проведённом вместе детстве, или чём-то таком?

Карие глаза взирают на него с удивлением и тот чуть трясёт головой, словно пытаясь понять что так изумляет Стайлза.

— Послушай, бро, я думал, ты понимаешь, — он даже чуть путается в словах, стараясь сбавить напор, только это совсем не помогает упихать чёрта назад в табакерку.

— Я понимаю, — соглашается Стайлз, размышляя о том, почему сейчас он холодно-саркастичен и спокоен настолько, как, пожалуй, никогда в его жизни, словно это и не его эмоции вовсе. — Но ведь это вообще не должно значить, что я должен позволять себя ранить каждым отказом, верно? Ты даже понятия не имеешь что происходит в моей жизни последний месяц, и на полном серьёзе считаешь, что у тебя есть право так называться? А тебе не кажется, что это несколько, ну, я там, не знаю — неправильно, например?

Короткое замешательство дополняется безмолвным ощущением, что ошарашенный, вздрогнувший от его слов как от удара друг выглядит таким опасным, что хочется бежать со всех ног? Таким неуправляемым, словно бомба с выдернутой чекой в руке мёртвеца — никогда не знаешь, разожмёт ли он ладонь или же она закостенеет в предсмертной хватке.

— Я не бросал, — хмурится Скотт, качая головой и глядя непонимающе, — да, я увлёкся, но у меня есть своя жизнь, Стайлз. И ты знаешь, как для меня это важно. Я не могу быть рядом с тобой всё время, поддерживать тебя в самых дурацких начинаниях, вроде беготни по лесу в поисках второй половины трупа.

Всё это звучит так, словно это Стайлз виноват, и сейчас, он готов признать всю глубину собственного падения, попутно с этим осознавая то, насколько невероятным доставалой был в глазах друга всё это время.

— Я знаю, Скотти, — соглашается он, чуть кивая и дышать становится проще, — и то, что мои чувства это моя проблема — тоже. Хитрость в том, что если я не хочу, чтобы мне было больно, то ты не просто не мой лучший друг больше — ты вообще мне не друг. Это, удивительным образом решает все проблемы, да? Ну, кроме той, в которой ты внезапно этому изумляешься. Ты сделал это моей проблемой, ведь был слишком занят для того, чтобы решать её вместе со мной. Ничего, бывает — я решил.

— Всё не так, совсем, Стайлз, я... — слова останавливаются, а Скотт — нет, и от этого ещё более не по себе чем раньше. Ощущение возможности получить физический вред больше, чем в баре, полном болельщиками Янкиз после чемпионата против Ред Сокс, в их униформе. 

Такого никогда не было, ведь это же Скотти, чёрт побери — астматик, достигнувший дзен-буддизма на почве спокойствия, так что Стайлз вынуждает себя положить ему успокаивающе ладонь на плечо, и уже хочет сказать, что всё хорошо, всё кончилось, но не успевает — видение разламывает его рассудок надвое.

Ночь, холод, тишина, лес, и пульсирующая боль укуса в руке, невыносимая, адская, вынуждающая захлёбываться плачем и баюкать её на груди. Луна, что светит так маняще и ярко, и вой, что исходит из его собственной глотки такой сладостный, полный надежды на ответ соплеменников и окутанный страхом встречи. Вкус крови и шерсти во рту, мешающийся с упоением удачной охоты. Боль, рассекающую плечо, когда в него вонзается стрела, смазанная ядом, от запаха которого регенерация прекращается, а перед глазами — Эллисон, облачённая в чёрное со смертельно спокойным выражением лица.

Одно за другим, серия видений меняется так быстро и так хаотично, будто Стайлзу не повезло заглянуть в калейдоскоп привязанный ободом к мотору. Хуже становится с каждым новым, но эта агония не прекращается, и Стайлз всерьёз думает, это — его конец. Расплата не только за удачливость, но и за то, что не был хорошим сыном и другом. Чувствовать на себе чужие вспоминания, впитывать ощущения, словно собственные навсегда теряя свою личность, погребая её под ситуациями, прожитыми кем-то другим — вот он, настоящий ад, и из него не выберешься, смываемый волной чужого «я».

Что, не хочешь обратно в яму? Не имеешь больше сил держаться на самом краю? Цепляешься даже зубами, надеясь, что всё прекратится, остановится и больше не будет существовать? Просто страдай.

Агония прекращается внезапно. 

Вот — он тонул в воспоминаниях своего друга о том, как у него отрастали на руках когти, а во рту удлинялись зубы, а вот — он осознаёт себя вжатым между чем-то горячим и безопасным и чем-то холодным и несокрушимо крепким.

Зрение возвращается к нему не сразу, и он не сразу осознаёт, что его закрывает своей спиной оборотень. Этот оборотень выглядит странно со спины — у него рыхлая, истерзанная шрамами кожа, длинноватые волосы и устрашающий рык, который музыкой раздаётся где-то внутри, а сам Стайлз тонет в запахе абсолютного счастья Рождественского Дерева и стеклянных игрушек. Позади же огромная разделительная колонна, добавляющая уверенности в том, что он надёжно защищён со всех сторон.

Выглянуть из-за прикрывающей его спины на мгновенье, оценивая форму оборотня Скотта почти обязательное действие, но теперь даже обращённый лучший друг не вызывает в нём такого дикого ужаса, хотя колени всё равно дрожат, но уже исключительно от усталости.

— Я не... — начинает Скотт невнятно, но в ответ слышит только угрожающий рык, и мужнина, закрывающий Стайлза присаживается чуть-чуть, явно, чтобы броситься в атаку.

— Чёрт! — выдыхает Скотт, отступая на пару шагов и нечеловеческая форма скатывается с него одной волной.

Рык становится тише, но всем присутствующим ясно — это лишь видимость.

— Давай обсудим всё после, ладно? — выкрикивает Скотт, делая ещё пару шагов назад, и почти теряя Стайлза из поля зрения, когда тот кивает совсем слабо и неуверенно.

Парковка пустеет, оставляя один на один с неожиданным защитником, и теперь у него времени достаточно, чтобы оценить его фигуру, размах плеч, уверенный взгляд голубых, словно летнее высокое небо глаз и безошибочно узнать в шрамах, изуродовавших лицо и тело мужчины, прикрытого одним лишь больничным халатом того, кто неизменно вытаскивал его из путины пустоты чувств, предлагая ему новые эмоции взамен тех, что перегорели, когда лучший друг предпочёл его оставить вне своей жизни.

Под внимательным взглядом Стайлза исчезают странные бакенбарды, втягиваются когти и зубы принимают совершенно нормальный, человеческий размер, и только глаза, теряя неоновую яркость остаются такими же ясными, как и в оборотнической форме.

Перед ним не кто иной, как Питер Хейл собственной персоной.


	17. Chapter 17

По мере того, как исчезает оборотень, обращаясь человеком, так же утекает и осмысленное выражение его глаз, сменяясь равнодушием перед тем, что эта вселенная может ему предложить. Несколько секунд голубые неоновые радужки вглядываются в лицо Стайлза внимательно, и он даже успевает уловить короткое движение мимических мышц, словно мужчина вот-вот соберётся и попытается ему сказать, но всё это пропадает уже через несколько вдохов, оставляя лишь взгляд — уверенный до самодовольства тот самый, знакомый, сверху вниз, к которому в обязательном порядке должно прилагаться «лапушка, тыковка или оленёнок».

И всё же словам так и не суждено прозвучать, а осмысленности задержаться на испещрённом глубокими шрамами от ожогов, лице — словно порыв сквозняка, появившийся от распахнутой больничной двери, выдувает осознание себя в мире, словно пыль или палую листву.

Дверь распахивается громко, выпуская немолодую, несколько пухлую медсестру, которая быстро осматривает улицу и парковку, и с явным облегчением выдыхает, обнаруживая своего пациента рядом со Стайлзом. Полноватая женщина шустро перебирает ногами, сильно цепляя за запястье мужчину и высказывая ему:

— Эх ты, куда опять, а? Ну вот что тебе в палате-то не сидится? — повернувшись к нему, она успокаивающе улыбается, словно пытаясь подтвердить то, что её пациент не опасен. — Ты не пугайся, он у нас не буйный. Так-то овощ овощем, но в последнее время он постоянно куда-то уходит, вот и приходится мне следить за тем, как возвращать его обратно!

Стайлз делает вид, словно и не в состоянии различить глухое бормотание "привязать бы его«, сосредотачиваясь на другом, и с удивлением смаргивает, чуть хмурясь:

— Никогда не слышал о том, чтобы люди в коме страдали сомнамбулией, — признание заставляет гостью замереть, дать осмотреть Питера чуть внимательнее, так, чтобы в голове у Стайлза нынешний физический образ соотнёсся с тем, кого за всё это время он привык видеть вместо настоящего учителя по рисованию. И, чтобы в голове уж точно навести окончательный порядок, Стайлз уточняет, выражая самую искреннюю эмпатию: — Давно это с ним?

— Что? — удивляется женщина, хмурится, словно определяя какое стороннему мальчишке есть дело до обгоревшего человека, а уже через секунду понимающе кивает: — А, вона что, ты о том сколь не в себе то? Да с тех пор как глаза открыл. Знаешь, как говорят — поднять подняли, а разбудить забыли — вот чисто его случай.

Её слова заставляют Стайлза растянуть губы в понятливой улыбке, прежде, чем добавить спокойно:

— Отлично понимаю сравнение, но вообще-то, я о том, как давно он уходит из палаты? Я слышал, что он совсем недавно очнулся, и даже представить себе не могу, чтобы в таком состоянии тело испытывало потребность куда-то идти, — на все пояснения женщина отмахивается с удивительным равнодушием, свойственным некоторым из социальных работников:

— Да, раз третий, наверное. Да, точно, третий — первый с неделю назад был, во вторник вроде. Там ещё обед был, вот никто и не заметил, что у нас пациентов недобор, так мы его обыскались — он на километр успел ушлёпать! Босиком-то! — вздохнув, медсестра качает головой, и добавляет изумлённо разглядывая Питера тоже. — Как только не поранился?

«С неделю назад» тоже звучит подозрительно близко и невыносимо знакомо. Питер пришёл тут же, едва Стайлзу понадобилась помощь, верно? И, если это догадка верна, то его тело пытается добраться или до самого Стайлза, или до его племянника, ведь между ними наверняка что-то произошло. Трудно сказать в состоянии ли физическое воплощение оборотня само по себе стать настойчивым напоминанием о неурегулированных вопросах, но, с учётом состояния самого Питера, он полагает — очень даже.

И что же такого было примерно семь дней назад, не дающее ему сейчас покоя? Или так случается каждый раз, когда Стайлз находится в физической опасности? Нет, о таком лучше вообще не думать. Даты и дни путаются в голове — слишком многие говорили об одинаково важном и значимом, и то, что он видел в воспоминаниях Скотти тоже нужно как-то утрясти и понять как к этому относиться — и к тому, что его бро внезапно решил не делиться с лучшим другом своими открытиями и новообразованиями в качестве бакенбардов, клыков, когтей и желания повыть на луну.

Об этом Стайлз тоже решает подумать, когда окажется дома, снова прикидываясь больным, или нет — в зависимости от того что скажет отец, по поводу его спектакля, да и донесут ли ему об этом. То, что шерифа на этой неделе никуда не отправили до крайности неудобно, но ещё более — ждать конца света зная, что человек, о котором Стайлз старается заботиться изо всех сил с лёгкостью может пасть в первый же час.

Пока он утянут в свои пустые размышления, женщина уводит Питера за собой безо всяких проблем — он двигается медленно, покорно, явно не здесь находясь рассудком, да и вообще круто наплевав на то, что происходит с его телом.

«Конечно не здесь, — проносится в голове со скоростью звука, но Стайлз привычен к такому темпу собственных мыслей, и, хоть они и путаются в непонятные цветастые клубки, пускай на сей раз он без проблем находит её продолжение, — разум наверняка там, где я видел столько времени, даже не подозревая об этом. И, если он не во мне, если он не может выныривать из моей головы, появляясь чёртом из табакерки, то есть и другой, не менее возможный, в сравнении с остальными, вариант — Дерек Хейл. Вот только как он там оказался?»

Представить себе, что он, задавшийся этим, несомненно, насущным вопросом к Питеру, обвиняя его во всех прегрешениях до того, как будет вынесен окончательный вердикт, невозможно. Да, как было бы просто, если бы Стайлз набрался привычной безрассудной смелости, распахнул дверь — с пинка, ведь так куда красочнее — зашёл в кабинет рисования, сел за стол, и задал вопрос вроде: «Хэй, Питер, а как твои мозги оказались в теле твоего племянника?»

Проблема исключительно в том, что существовать и дальше в подобном мире будет нереально — у него нет на руках ни фактов, ни доводов, лишь домыслы, являющиеся настолько ненадёжными, что Стайлз совсем не хочет использовать их для стабилизации устойчивости собственной картины мира. Так что да, продолжения нет, ведь что бы ни сказал на это Питер, едва ли он в состоянии действительно опротестовать или выбраться из ошибки выжившего. Тот пережуёт его, вынудит делать то, что нужно, а Стайлз едва ли сумеет понять, что его обдурили даже, не то что как. Так что нет, идти и спрашивать было бы прекрасно на другом уровне отношений — не тогда, когда шаткое доверие полуразрушенно. 

Всю дорогу до дома Стайлз пытается суммировать факты, которые имеет, и, что хуже всего, соотнести их с датами. Полагаться на собственную память дело настолько нелепое, что это тот самый момент, когда он до ужаса жалеет, что не ведёт дневник, но на сайте их школы есть расписания, и, если взять основные вехи, по крайней мере те, что он помнит, и соотнести с тем, про что было сказано, возможно, ему и удастся восстановить всю картину произошедшего, включая недостающие фрагменты.

Припарковавшись у дома, Стайлз первым делом проверяет, не вернулся ли отец, звучным криком 

Первым номером проще всего обозначить и связать два самых простых происшествия: то, что изуродованный в пожаре Питер Хейл пришёл в себя с два месяца назад, тогда же, когда у них появился новый учитель по рисованию. Возможно, даже само появление Дерека Хейла было целиком и полностью связано с этим моментом, или же он просто стал спусковым толчком?

Не настолько важно, ведь самое значимое на данный момент — Питера в своём теле нет. Он не реагирует на внешние раздражители, при этом оставаясь вроде как вещью в себе, частично связанной с желаниями или эмоциями, но все эти хождения физического воплощения явно не к тому, что оно само делает подобное на автомате, а какие-то связи между ним и разумом остались.

Но, где же разум?

Ботинки Стайлза шоркают по траве, и он рассматривает мелкую свежую поросль, чувствуя, что не может найти лучшего ответа, чем раньше, ведь вместо Питера Хейла все видят только и исключительно его племянника Дерека, которого Питер, не слишком-то любит, и это определение может служить для описания чего-то вроде «он съел мою дыню когда ему было четыре» до «он расчленил любимого кота». Сложно вообще определить степень травмы, которую необходимо нанести кому-то настолько стабильному и непробиваемому как Питер, чтобы тот дал подобное определение. 

Но, и всё-таки, раз Стайлз видит в учителе совсем не того, кем он является, разум, скорее, всего, именно так, так что это можно даже зачесть за два. 

Оборотень пришёл к нему на помощь как раз тогда, когда Стайлз сходил с ума от ужаса и ощущения опасности. Пришёл физически, а стоило распереживаться по поводу неудачливости, и в голове разорвался чужой голос, и эмоции, которые Стайлз переживал до того, как окончательно испугаться Скотта тоже были как будто не совсем его. Словно кто-то дал собственный спектр, помогая быть логичным и спокойным, а не переживать собственные запредельные чувства, теряясь в них — это три.

Со слов медсестры Питер и раньше уходил из своей палаты целых два раза примерно с неделю назад. Не известно было ли это действительно связанно со Стайлзом, или же то, что произошло сегодня стоит причислить к исключительному везению, но факт остаётся фактом, и его нужно нумеровать «четыре».

И, если ещё повспоминать события случившиеся примерно семь дней назад, то, судя по расписанию дней тренировки Финстока, именно тогда-то его и трясло перед стычкой с Джексоном. Отчаянная попытка выбрать руну, удивительно холодный, отстранённый разум во время драки, и которая разрешилась благополучно, но доставила несколько неприятных минут — это пять.

Гравий под подошвами кроссовок успокаивает, настраивая на рабочий лад. Теперь нужно немного остыть и хорошенько подумать о взаимосвязи и мотивации, постараться выстроить теорию, или даже несколько и провести расследование так, как сделал бы на работе отец, и отсеять нежизнеспособные гипотезы. Вот только огромный пробел имеющийся в оккультизме и эзотерике становится проблемой, но, у Стайлза есть очевидное её решение — принять всё, что придумывали авторы фильмов, сериалов, и комиксов, за чистую монету с поправками на то, что он уже успел узнать об этом.

Можно, конечно, позвонить Айзеку, но мистер-Кучеряшка и без этого подстраховывал его сегодня на случай, если с отцом не прокатит, так что это не лучшая идея. Обращаться к Лидс и её знаниями было бы отлично, но змеюка-Джексон стоит как дракон на пути к принцессе и её знаниям.

Ничего, сам справится.

С «холодной головой» у Стайлза проблемы — мысли мечутся будто угорелые даже при том, то его сил едва хватает для того, чтобы шагать, практически не глядя вокруг, отсекая все сторонние физические процессы, кроме мыслительного. Это вообще странное свойство организма, но чем сильнее он устаёт, тем быстрее его мысли. Правда, путаются они ещё более беспощадно, но и плевать — стоит выделить одну и не отпускать её, как подобная сосредоточенность помогает в по-настоящему ответственные моменты.

Каждый факт цепляется за последующий, выстраиваясь в ровный ряд взаимосвязей, но вот только как не крути всё выходит совершенно одинаковым.

В доме Хейлов был пожар и в огне погибли не все, как писали газеты — одно живое существо выбралось, и, судя по состоянию Питера, едва ли бы ему достало сил сделать это самому. Впрочем, силы воли человека временами хватает на настоящие чудеса, так к чему удивляться, что в неудержимой жажде жизни технически тот вполне мог совершить невозможное даже для оборотня.

Легче всего предположить, что Дерек был виновен в пожаре, или же накрепко связан с виновником, удостоившись со стороны дядюшки титула «мой нелюбимый племянник», но то, чего никак не удаётся увязать — смерть всех остальных Хейлов. Само собой, что этот угрюмец мог быть социопатом, но, стоит взглянуть правде в глаза — это обычно самые стандартные по внешности люди. Если ты не испытываешь эмоций довольно трудно их постоянно симулировать, так что они берут усреднённое значение и стараются быть «как все», чтобы не выделяться.

Ещё одна проблема, которая всплывает и у Стайлза нет адекватного ответа — о Питере нет ни единого слова в публикациях за те недели, как о выжившем. Да и за прошлые нет, на самом деле, будто ведь город одномоментно забыли о существовании человека, о том кто это и какова его история. Даже сейчас, за столько времени, никто не взялся распутывать откуда в больнице человек с такими сильными ожогами, а ведь полиция должны была искать пожар — или людей, которые с ним это сделали. 

Возможно, та рунная магия, которую ему на примере холста показывал Питер доступна оборотням в гораздо больших объемах, и это могло быть причиной, почему Стайлз не видит Дерека Хейла, которого всё это время имеет счастье лицезреть весь его класс, а вместо этого видит совсем другого оборотня. 

И всё бы указывало на то, что никто иной как Дерек был причиной пожара, если бы в том пламени не погибли его родители.

«А раз уж ты не социопат, могло ли это быть приступом гнева, а не спланированной акцией?», — думает Стайлз, глядя в потолок и вспоминая хмурое лицо. Вот улыбчивый Питер выглядит куда более способным причинить такую боль и куда менее опасным одновременно — хотя, это личные ощущения Стайлза. Важнее то, что от пожара будут бежать. Люди будут пытаться спрятаться, выбраться, привлечь внимание, и чтобы все они оставались внутри должно быть какая-то сторонняя причина, остающаяся вне поля его зрения.

Ритуальное сожжение, если, конечно, оборотни вообще практикуют человеческие жертвоприношения, и вот в эту версию прекрасно укладывается и то, что Питер поступил в больницу позже и не опознаваемым, и то, что о нём не писали в газетах. Или же просто несколько мотков верёвки — или не верёвки, тут довольно большой вопрос чего конкретно боятся оборотни, но если ограничить им свободу перемещений и поджечь дом...

«Слишком мало знаний о магии оборотней, чтобы делать такие выводы», — с сожалением вынужден констатировать Стайлз, снова прикрывая глаза. И всё же эта ситуация не даёт ему покоя, и вынырнув из раздумий, он вдруг обнаруживает, что всё это время шёл совсем не к дому, а совсем по другой тропе, ведущей в заповедную часть.

В лесу сумрачно и туманно, и от этого он выглядит пугающе, но Стайлзу не страшно, скорее, это всё интуитивно-правильно. Примерно так же, как, почувствовать под ногами мягкую свежую траву, стянуть обуви и дать ступня утонуть в нежности и насладиться щекочущем чувством влажности. 

Босые ноги не доставляют неудобства, когда он шагает по траве к огромному пню с восхитительно ровным срезом — такой не оставишь простой бензопилой. Пальцы скользят по поверхности, словно пытаясь пересчитать кольца, отмечающие каждое прожитое сочное лето, когда нарастала кора, но их слишком много. И пень кажется смутно знакомым — такую громадину нелегко пропустить.

«Секвойя?» — думает Стайлз, и его мысли эхом разносятся по лесу, повторяясь многочисленно. Стоит только улечься поверх гладкой поверхности, ощутить запах палых листьев, сорванных с ближайших деревьев, как воспоминание всплывает в памяти мгновенно, заставляя чувствовать себя неловко.

Его фантазии ведь только фантазии, верно? За ними не должно стоять ничего сверх. Мало ли о чём кто думает, пытаясь подрочить — это совсем не значит, что где-то они воплощаются в реальность, вроде этого необычайно огромного пня.

— Неметон, — приходит ответ из ниоткуда, и он испуганно садится на гладкой поверхности и глядит назад, на источник звука.

За спиной стоит он сам, и признаться, довольно странно видеть собственное тело отдельно от зеркала. Впрочем, копия не отличается особенной точностью, ведь чужие глазницы пусты, а кожа бледная, словно у мертвеца, а выражение лица такое, словно единственное, что способно его волновать — вечность. Но та слишком надёжный спутник для этого.

— Что такое Неметон? — спрашивает он, и двойник качает головой, не меняя выражения лица.

— Неверный вопрос, — эхом отзывается между деревьев ответ его копии, хотя, Стайлз готов поклясться в том, что видел, как тот открывал рот и выдыхал слова.

Некто, не являющийся им самим. Некто, принявший такой вид для того, чтобы быть понятым, а не для того, чтобы Стайлз путался в словах, пытаясь выяснить какого чёрта здесь происходит и как он сюда попал. 

«Нужно быть точнее», думает Стайлз, ловя себя на том, что оглаживает полированную поверхность среза, и позволяет себе представить кто именно с ним разговаривает, и что такое Неметон. И если речь идёт о магии, о том, почему он всегда приходит в себя в лесу, по ту сторону рядом с этим самым пнём, если он даже трахался на нём, значит, как и каждый умерший, нечто желает поведать ему свою историю.

Нечто.

— Кто это сделал? — спрашивает Стайлз, присаживаясь на самый край огромного, больше человеческого роста пня.

«Оборотень», — вспыхивает сочными искрами в голове и разя до боли — туда, словно забивают дюжину длинных раскалённых гвоздей со всех сторон, и агония настолько адская, что Стайлз падает спиной обратно в самый центр среза, скрючившись и прижимая пальцы к вискам. 

Через острый приступ продирается чужое воспоминание о боли в свежем срезе и горечи предательства, ярости, агонии, но прощении. Неметон слишком стар, чтобы злиться долго. Он был здесь, когда здесь не было государства, был здесь, когда здесь не было индейцев, и был здесь, когда земля была единым материком. 

— Неметон — причина бытия, — шепчет ему эхо, и Стайлз видит первого человека, который, прикоснувшись к дереву вобрал часть его сил и стал быстрее, сильнее, опаснее, но луна подчинила рассудок, вынуждая следовать за своим зовом как в оплату такой невероятной мощи. 

Это дерево было у самых истоков, и чем отплатили ему созданные им дети? Спил болит внутри человека, растянувшегося на пне так, словно его рассекли на две половины, и как родитель, Неметон не испытывает ненависти, но должен воспитать непутёвого отпрыска.

Наказание следует быстро, проклиная род того, кто посмел посягнуть на святыню, что старше всех его предков и причастна к появлению самого первого из них. Проклятие, уничтожающее всю его ветвь, тех, в ком течёт родная кровь. Сама неудача, ниспосланная с небес, но оставляющая в живых виновника, как напоминание о том, что будет с тем, кто вздумает покуситься на Неметон снова, полагая себя сильнее древней святыни.

— Хейл? — с трудом от боли соотносит видение и рассказ, сознание путается, пытаясь померкнуть перед глазами, но Стайлз цепляется за пень, соскальзывая по нему ладонями, выталкивая из себя: — Но они же живы...

Он помнит — Лора и Кора Хейл переехали вместе с Дереком, но двойник не даёт ему ответов, а если речь о Питере, то они все одной крови, и не могло случиться так, чтобы он сам пострадал.

— Неверный вопрос, — снова качает головой тот, кто был им самим, и, одновременно, не был. Основной массив боли исчезает, дышать становится легче, но неприятные ощущения не пропадают полностью, они прячутся в костях и мышцах.

— Больно, — хнычет Стайлз, царапая пальцами голову и сжимая её крепко — там, всё ещё творится ад, ненависть заполняет его вместе с прощением, равнодушием, печалью, которых слишком много для человека.

Ему трудно даже думать, но ещё через миг боль рассеивается вместе с видениями, словно её и не был никогда, а притаившаяся змеями под кожей ощущение опасности меняется на спокойствие.

Ошалеть от того, что в одно мгновенье исчезает то, что мело даже дышать — невероятно просто, и Стайлз садится, переводя дух и в удивлении оглядываясь, словно пытаясь найти те гвозди, что мешали ему нормально думать. Их, конечно же нет, но двойник всё ещё стоит перед ним, вглядываясь провалами вместо глаз туда, где сидит Стайлз, безошибочно угадывая его местонахождение, ведь он смотрит, разумеется, не глазами, а корой.

— Почему было так больно? — спрашивает он, полагая, что в ответ получит стандартный посыл думать и формулировать свои вопросы правильно, но Неметон не мелочится на сей раз.:

— Ты не полон. Слаб. Беззащитен.

В ответ на эти слова под рёбрами Стайлза становится теплее, будто свечу поднесли на безопасное расстояние, и он ощупывает себя слева, там, где это чувство сильнее всего, замечая слабое свечение через футболку. На ребрах под соском светятся руны, складываясь в группы слов, кажущиеся знакомыми, но неузнаваемыми с первого взгляда, но всматриваясь в них, Стайлз вдруг обнаруживает сразу две вещи: первая, это то, что он самолично перерисовывал их с колец картин Хейла, а вторая, то, что руны постепенно перестают выглядеть как та, нечитаемая архаичная латынь, записанная древними символами, предназначенными для вырезания на дереве, а смотрится как простая английская речь. Вот только предложения записаны зеркально, словно с внутренней стороны кожи. Ему нужно время, чтобы прочесть самое первое послание, то, которое он так и не вспомнил, не сумел записать и Лидия его не перевела.

«Я не убоюсь открыть тебе истину, сколь бы уродливой она не была», — гласит короткая запись на его пятом ребре, и он пытается рассмотреть ту, незавершённую, когда собственный голос, раздающийся множественными повторами отвлекает от внимательных разглядываний нательных новообразований.

— Ты задержался здесь, друид, — вторит лес, используя его голос, и заставляя Стайлза содрогнуться ведь он помнит, что шёл сюда пешком, ногами, а не уснул где-то. Это ведь не изнанка мира, лицевая часть — по крайней мере для него, или всё-таки нет? 

— Тебе нужно идти, — спокойно продолжает двойник, беззвучно приоткрыв рот и позволяя эху говорить вместо него. — Возвращайся, когда станешь цельным. Возвращайся, когда научишься защищаться. Возвращайся, когда научишься защищать.

Его подбрасывает на полированной поверхности пня, чтобы сел он уже на своей кровати. Кроссовки стоят у кровати, но Стайлз готов поклясться, что не возвращался из больницы в собственный дом, и как он здесь оказался?

В надежде найти в памяти то, как он открывает дверь ключом, Стайлз осматривается — комната озарена рыжим светом, который поначалу даже режет глаза, не позволяя понять, что не так внутри, но стоит Стайлзу зажмуриться и открыть слезящиеся глаза, как изменения становятся очевидны. Каждая ровная поверхность исписана мелом, повторяя одно и то же снова и снова.

Хагалаз. Эваз. Лагуз. Перт. Манназ. Эваз.

Разрушение. Выздоровление. Очищение. Перерождение. Посильность. Движение вперёд.

Рунный ряд только сейчас в его голове гудит теми знаниями, что он почерпнул во всемирной сети об истинном значении каждого из этих символов, но вместо обычного послания «Help me», Стайлз вдруг видит настоящее пророчество. 

Совпадение это, или нет — нужно спрашивать у того, кто об этом знает, но до этого нужно сделать всё, чтобы отец не увидел его комнату в таком виде. Солнце почти закатилось, но отец ещё не успел вернуться с дежурства, и это значит, что у него всё-таки есть время чтобы всё прибрать.


	18. Chapter 18

Пожалуй, врываться к своему учителю по рисованию вот так — это верх наглости, но у Стайлза не настолько высокий рост, чтобы не попробовать, откровенно наплевав на любые приличия. В голове шумит разрозненная информация, Стайлз едва ли спит, боясь что вместо сна снова провалится в лес, и неизвестно сколько времени он там проведёт. Жизнь на энергетиках заставляет его чувствовать себя загнанным в угол, яростно отбивающимся от того, что может произойти, и того, что Стайлз совершенно не контролирует.

Он хочет назад свои чувства, расставить всё по своим места, и вернуть свою жизнь в нормальное русло, когда его не интересовали ни руны, ни оборотни, ни разговаривающие с ним во сне деревья, а нечто более стабильное, хотя, стоит признать, не менее отвратительное, как то, что Скотт опять отменил их встречу из-за желаний его ненаглядной Элли. Он дошёл до ручки, и сейчас на такое отмахнулся бы и сказал «да и пожалуйста», и не стал лезть туда, куда не просят — его ведь не просили разбираться с мохнатой проблемой бро, верно?

И только мерзкий голосок внутри черепной коробки не успокаивается, снова и снова повторяя, что это попросту невозможно. Два раза нельзя войти в одну и ту же реку отнюдь не потому, что река изменилась, о, нет. Дело в том, что ты сегодня и ты завтра — это два разных человека, которые иногда, вообще не имеют ничего общего, как Стайлз сейчас, и он же месяц назад.

И не так уж и важно, что он не в состоянии показать физически те пластины и мозоли, что успели зарубцеваться на особенно нежных местах — это и впрямь не имеет никакого значения по итогу. Просто где-то внутри произошло повышение уровня из-за полученного опыта, и теперь он навсегда останется с ним, предостерегая от всевозможных проблем с людьми, в которых Стайлз мог так же впечататься, как когда-то в Скотти. 

Урок усвоен: срок дружбы не имеет значения, ведь некоторая недолговечна и может пройти проверку только временем, но не обстоятельствами, другая же — куда более глубокая и полноценная, касается всего остального не ломается от тяжести навалившихся проблем. Может быть гнётся, иногда даже опасно хрустит, но после — крепнет, срастается, как трещина на кости, уплотняясь ровно там, где до этого была особенно шаткой.

— Питер, — бросает Стайлз, едва он распахивая дверь, и заявляет железобетонно и однозначно, чувствуя себя молотом, расплющивающим заклёпки, — мне нужно закончить тот рисунок. Сейчас.

Это практически самоубийство, но Стайлзу совершенно плевать. Его будто бы высушило изнутри, рассекло, убирая ненужное, а себя самого более чем достаточно, чтобы довести огромную дыру до минимальных значений. Да, это по-прежнему проблема, но её можно и нужно решить, пока всё окончательно не сломалось. Пока Стайлз ещё этого хочет, пока старается выдержать вопросительный взгляд голубых глаз.

— Стайлз, солнышко, — вкрадчивый тон и уменьшительно-ласкательное прозвище вызывает неоднозначную реакцию из смеси ужаса и желания на слова Питера, вот только совсем не важно насколько он будет убедителен, и насколько мощны будут его доводы и лапищи, то, что нужно сейчас человеку, который уже просто не в состоянии ждать — чувства. Да, он застыл в шаге от них, во взмахе руки, и ничто на свете не в состоянии переубедить Стайлза, хотя оборотень всё равно добавляет: — у тебя сейчас уроки, и у меня они начнутся через двадцать минут, так что давай ты придёшь с этим после.

Голос звучит достаточно настойчиво, спокойно и предостерегающе, мол — опасайся, ведь это решать не тебе. До определённого момента или всегда — решится сейчас, как и права и обязанности, если уж они повязаны друг с другом той алой нитью и сетью рун на рёбрах.

«Хрена с два, волчара — это я, моя жизнь, мои решения и уроки и сейчас или ты шагаешь вместе со мной, или я ошибся в тебе так же, как в Скотти», — ухмылка растекается по губам, а уверенность в собственном выборе только крепнет.

Вот их упражнение на доверие. Ни контракты, ни соглашения, и никаких дурацких «закрой глаза и падай», расчётливых настолько, что не выдерживают сравнения с реальностью. Хватать нужно не тогда, когда вы обговариваете «сейчас я упаду, а ты хватай», а когда не понимаешь, что летишь, но чётко чувствуешь, что никто не даст тебе провалиться в долбанную яму.

И Стайлзу плевать на результат, на самом деле, ведь разочарование приходит только когда чего-то ждёшь, а Питер откровенно выглядит скользким и хитрым — не таким, как Джексон, ведь его глаза светятся не только неоном, но и неподдельным умом — но, определённо достаточным, чтобы осознавать: проверь на жизнь и на смерть.

И теперь Стайлз, чувствующий что он приблизился максимально к тому краю, после которого он будет упрашивать отца о переезде — всё равно он собирался поступать в Сан-Франциско, так почему бы не двинуть туда уже сегодня, уберегая родителя от не контролирующих себя оборотней, от магии и связанных с ней возможных проблем, которые даже ему самому неизвестны, должен знать наверняка — Питер с ним заодно, или его тоже нужно отпустить, как и Скотти — без грусти и сожаления, с пожеланиями доброго пути.

— Сейчас, — повторяет он нагло и настырно, — или ты рассказываешь мне всё о том, почему вместо тебя все видят твоего племянника, как ты угодил в больницу, почему ты не регенерируешь, и, самое главное, что это за фигня с Неметоном, и почему мне снится чёртово дерево, которое говорит со мной при помощи моего же безглазого и безголосого тела, или я рисую недостающую часть и иду пытать этот долбаный пень сам. И поверь мне, у меня фантазия побогаче, чем у того, кто его спилил, так что я точно узнаю ответы.

Голос срывается в очевидную жестокость, которая — и Стайлз готов в этом поклясться — не слишком ему свойственна. Умение решать любые проблемы с шутками, чтобы не было так страшно, ехидничая и ёрничая над всем на свете — вот каким всегда был Стайлз Стилински, а теперь, живя в чёртовой клетке внутри собственного разума, ходя снова и снова по краю и не чувствуя твёрдого фундамента под ногами, он словно ожесточился. 

Он не успевает заметить, когда мелкая дрожь начинает сотрясать его конечности, но это не укрывается от Питера, внимательно разглядывающего ладони, но стоит только сложить фак, как усмешка ложится на красивое лицо, добавляя к несгибаемой уверенности, страху и желанию что-то ещё. Очевидное тепло, на которое Стайлз не купится — не в этот раз. Не сейчас.

— Кстати об этом, лапушка, — хмыкает он, поднимаясь и ловко цепляя Стайлза за кисть. Та трясётся, а пальцы ходят ходуном под удивлённым взглядом Стайлза, который пытается унять внезапную дрожь. — если ты продолжишь рисовать руны самостоятельно, я сломаю тебе пальцы. Медленно и по одному. Каждую фалангу, чтобы ты видел и чувствовал, что может быть гораздо хуже этого, если один ласковый оленёнок не прекратит творить глупости, свойственные исключительно младенцам.

Тон становится ещё ласковей, и Стайлз сглатывает — в холодных голубых глазах только спокойствие и полное отсутствие жалости. Нет ни тени сомнения в том, что приговор будет приведён в действие с той же отстранённой уверенностью в том, что лучше узнать это сейчас и дозировано, чем после получить полный объём от вселенной.

— Это не самая лучшая отмазка, скажу я тебе. Копии я всё равно делаю под твоим присмотром, — хрипло выдыхает он, когда пальцы соскальзывают по чувствительным запястьям, и в памяти совершенно некстати всплывает украденный рисунок, так что, ради восстановления справедливости приходится добавить: — почти всегда.

— Никакой больше самодеятельности, — отрезает властно Питер, и Стайлз неосознанно кивает на его подчиняющий взгляд, понимая, что он совсем перестал дышать от возбуждения, но то не способно заставить свернуть с намеченного плана.

— Ладно, ладно, как скажешь, — фыркает он, и, чуть подумав добавляет самодовольно, уверено, и без тени сомнений и преисполнившись гордостью: — злой волк.

— Тем и живём, — усмехается Питер, и бросает быстрый взгляд на часы. — На все твои вопросы я отвечу после того, как ты закончишь копию. Не раньше.

— На все? — с сомнением тянет Стайлз, щурясь недоверчиво. Звучит как обещание джекпота и феерическое наебалово — два в одном. 

«Да ты просто казино, которое всегда выигрывает», — так и подмывает добавить, но Стайлзу удаётся без особых проблем сдержать свой порыв.

— Разве я хоть раз нарушал слово, тыковка? — снова мягко спрашивает Питер, и заворожённый его взглядом Стайлз изо всех сил пытается вспомнить было ли хоть одно обещание, которое не сдержал бы оборотень, и не может. — Не сомневайся во мне. Сомнение убивает доверие. А без доверия, как ты знаешь...

— ...нет любви, — не к месту на память приходит цитата из потрясающего мюзикла «Мулен Руж», но его учитель качает головой, заканчивая.

— Без доверия нет ничего, Стайлз. Ни любви, ни дружбы, ничего, — по его скуле соскальзывают сильные, несколько грубые пальцы, заставляя поднять подбородок и смотреть не отводя глаз в другие, яркие, словно два кусочка высокого летнего неба. — Поэтому если ты будешь сомневаться во мне, то всё кончится.

Эти слова звучат очень серьёзно, даже слишком, и Стайлзу не остаётся ничего, кроме как кивнуть, не отводя взгляда, и понимая, что осталось там, недосказанным, но понятным без лишних слов и уточнений. Кончится всё, и та магия, которая теплеет у него где-то на внутренней стороне рёбер — тоже. Он останется справляться с этим один, и если не справится, то ему будет совсем некого винить в этом.

Вот только волшебство не успело проникнуть в него так глубоко, так отравить, чтобы было проблематично отказаться от этой пагубной привычки.

— Я верю тебе, — тихо говорит Стайлз, и получает в ответ мягкую улыбку, не имеющую ничего общего с тем опасным ощущением, которое обычно исходит от нежности Питера, когда тот наклоняется к его уху и шепчет в него:

— Не забудь об этом, лапушка.

По телу пробегает приятная дрожь, и через мгновенье он осознаёт себя в горячих и сильных руках оборотня, а в следующее — стоя носом к распахнутой двери с насмешливым напутствием:

— После уроков, понятно? Не раньше. И, если всё пройдёт как надо, то я накормлю тебя ужином.

— И приготовишь его сам, — мстительно вставляет Стайлз, всё же переступая через порог, и ежась от отсутствия тепла, которое окутывало его меньше минуты назад.

— А как же иначе, золотце? — усмехается Питер. — Только сам. Как и всё, что я делаю.

Захлопнувшаяся дверь шлёпает Стайлза по заднице, придавая ему ускорение, и заставляя вышагнуть из проёма и, сделав пару шагов, прочь двинуться в сторону кабинета физики, в которой сейчас урок у его класса. 

Похоже, ему снова придётся прочувствовать на собственном опыте как неоднородно бывает время, когда ты страстно чего-то желаешь.


	19. Chapter 19

Уроки, кажется, даже не тянутся — они стоят на месте, намертво врастая в секундную стрелку и замедляя её ход, но такого терпения как сегодня Стайлзу ещё не приходилось проявлять ни разу в своей жизни. Каждый предыдущий, когда он ждал чего-то выглядит куда менее значимым по сравнению с этим, ведь у памяти есть прекрасное свойство, показывать прошлые события не такими страшными, какими они казались прежде.

Последний урок как благословение, пусть даже его и ведёт проклятый Харрис, который снова пытает Стайлза у доски, но благодаря конспектам Лидс и собственной памяти Стайлзу удаётся ответить если не блестяще, то очень и очень прилично, и поразить этим придирчивого химика. По правде говоря, место у доски — единственное, где время хоть как-то шевелится, и он с радостью бы постоял там подольше, но его снова возвращают за парту, а там и мысли принимаются бродить по одному и тому же кругу из предположений того, что же могло произойти, что сверхъестественное существо, для которого регенерация — абсолютно нормальный процесс остаётся искалеченным пожаром вот уже несколько лет, а его сознание совершенно точно находится в совсем другом человеке. Стайлз уточняет это, остановив их красавицу в одном из коридоров, в котором Питер что-то обсуждал с замдиректора и спросил у неё тихо на ухо:

— Ты всё ещё видишь там хмурого мужика с полумексиканской угрожающей внешностью и странными ушами? — прошептал он на ухо Лидс, и, чуть нахмурившись, она кивнула в ответ, и задала провокационный вопрос, поставивший Стайлза в тупик:

— А ты, очевидно, нет? Всё ещё те «голубые глаза и сексуальную усмешку»?

Смущение самую малость касается его, но не настолько, чтобы заставить покраснеть или смутиться. Больше всего Стайлза сейчас интересует слышит ли ремарку Лидии сам Питер, и если да, то как он отнесётся к тому, что подросток, буквально годящийся ему в сыновья немного двинут на нём. Или не немного, если брать исключительно сексуальный аспект.

Так что, Стайлз чуть качает рукой, словно это и нет и да одновременно, размышляя — жалеть ли о том, что не может сравнить слова, которые слышат остальные от мистера Хейла, или же порадоваться, потому что, стоит признаться — едва ли он действительно горит желанием знать лучше кого-то настолько угрюмого, словно наркобарон в депрессии.

Звонок с урока ещё не перестаёт трещать, когда он вылетает из кабинета, делая вид, что не замечает встревоженного взгляда Скотта в свою сторону. Сегодня не нужно ждать дополнительного занятия, и у Хейла уроки закончились на час раньше — Стайлз дотошно проверил ещё накануне раз пять, или семь, а может быть и вовсе две дюжины, ведь болезненная концентрация на единственном аспекте просто сводит, нахрен, с ума. Поэтому и не стал ждать, а пошёл сразу, с утра, чтобы тот не успел свалить, но даже зная, что его ждут, Стайлз всё равно чертовски нервничает, открывая дверь.

Не то чтобы он и вправду верил, что если четыре недели он видел только Питера, то на пятую он вдруг испарится, но всё-таки сама возможность того, что он встретится с тем хмурым мужиком, что, вполне возможно, причастен к трагическому состоянию Питера, и уж совершенно точно является красноглазой мохнатой проблемой, кусающей подростков и значительно повышающей вероятную статистику смертности в Бейкон Хиллз.

Быстро взглянув, он убеждается, что Питер никуда не делся, и как сидел за своим преподавательским столом, так и сидит, дописывая что-то в документации, выдвигая на смену всему ещё один вопрос — а кто из них вообще ведёт уроки? Нет, стоит признаться — ни один из Хейлов не выглядит как утончённая натура, и милому Айзеку совершенно точно куда больше пошло амплуа загадочного художника, чем этим двоим, но ведь кто-то из них это делает. И, если Стайлз видит, как Питер возится с бумажками, то насколько это правда? Что существует в действующей реальности, в отрыве от видений?

— Волнуешься? — безошибочно угадывает оборотень, и, оторвавшись от работы, принюхивается и ухмыляется, глядя на Стайлза. — И боишься. Что, тыковка, ты передумал? Теперь возможность вернуть всё не кажется тебе настолько заманчивой?

— Не льсти себе — просто переживал, вдруг тебя не застану. Или не тебя, — быстро поясняет Стайлз, чтобы это недоразумение не осталось между ними, но Питер не выглядит обеспокоенным, наоборот, он — само воплощение уравновешенности.

«Вот интересно, как ему это удаётся, при условии того, что его тело лежит сейчас в больнице?», — проносится в голове, но Стайлз не зацикливается на этой мысли, позволяя словам Питера её вытеснить:

— Ты не пересечёшься с моим племянником, не переживай, — хмыкает он, и Стайлз лишь вопросительно поднимает бровь, отказываясь задавать очевидные вопросы. Захочет — расскажет, ведь Питер и так знает степень его заинтересованности, так что оборотень поясняет терпеливо, но чуть насмешливо: — Стайлз, ты только этим утром требовал от меня рассказать, почему весь остальной «я» лежит в ожоговой палате и смотрит в стену.

— Тогда с чего ты взял, что я с ним не пересекусь? — любопытствует Стайлз, не собираясь покупаться на «ты, конечно же, сам понимаешь, что из этого следует». Хрена с два, пускай объясняет словами и по-человечески, чёртов мучитель!

Невероятно длинное ожидание просто обязано быть вознаграждено, однако Стайлз снова получает в ответ усмешку и прямой взгляд ярких голубых глаз, напоминающих о нечеловеческой природе этого существа:

— А как ты думаешь, почему ты его вообще не видел до этого?

Подобный вопрос, признаться, приходил к Стайлзу в голову, но всё это время он задал себе другие, куда более важные, и вот теперь, если остановиться, хорошенько обдумать, то итог очевиден:

— Потому что это сделал ты, — ни тени сомнения, только твёрдая и несокрушимая уверенность в собственной правоте. 

Конечно, всё так просто, как и могло быть. Если каким-то образом не только племянник связан со своим дядей, но и они оба связаны со Стайлзом, то, очевидно, у Питера сразу были на него виды, а те, в свою очередь, исключали любую возможность контакта с Дереком. Всё это пахнет довольно паршиво, ведь значит, что человек перед ним продумал всю эту конструкцию настолько заранее, когда у Стайлза ещё не было проблем и он ничем не был ему обязан.

А Скотти? Неужели его помешательство на Эллисон тоже дело рук Питера? Такой вариант Стайлз не исключает, но находит достаточно неправдоподобным, ведь на самом деле, если бы они общались как раньше и выяснили что Стайлз видит не того же человека в учителе рисования, что и его бро, то он бы просто с ума сходил от любопытства в чём же дело, а приманить увлеченного подростка куда проще, чем работать с тем, кто ни черта не чувствует.

— Бинго, — самодовольно ухмыляясь кивает Питер и протягивает ему рисунок, с откровенно игривым поклоном: — Прошу.

Копия Стайлза уже висит, прикрепленная к мольберту, дожидаясь самого последнего и самого сложного этапа. Рунные символы, что в прошлый раз казались не такими уж и сложными теперь выглядят почти угрожающими, но он не собирается пасовать. Забрав лист, он приступает к работе, давя в себе желание, продолжать фонтанировать вопросами, превращая эту встречу в самый настоящий допрос не потому, что есть какие-то моральные ограничения, просто имея весь необходимый для восприятия диапазон чувств делать это будет куда проще.

Мысли постепенно уходят в сторону, пока руки работают, и Стайлз всерьёз думает о том, сгодится ли настольная лампа, что стоит в дальнем углу класса за кусок яркого света, который направляют на допрашиваемого в тёмной комнате и как этот психологический приём вообще может подействовать на оборотня. Желание проверить имеющиеся гипотезы велико, но всё это — потом, после того, как рунный круг замкнётся, оплетая кельтский трилистник по защитному кольцу, вплетённому в его лепестки.

Символ за символом, мысли уходят всё дальше и дальше, а рисовать становится всё труднее и труднее. Питер усаживает его, веля сделать перерыв, и Стайлз так и сидит, не расспрашивая ни о чём, и чувствуя себя, наверное, так же как и сам Питер, если он возвращается в своё тело — измождённым, уставшим, отчаявшимся.

— Питер? — спрашивает он, находя странное успокоение от этого сравнения, и скользя кончиками пальцев по ближайшей поверхности даже не смотрит на оборотня, чувствуя собственное расколотое сознание как будто полное перекрытий — пока ненадёжных, но почти полностью закрывающих внутреннюю дыру:. — А ты можешь возвращаться? Ну обратно? В своё тело, я имею в виду.

— Время от времени, — кивает тот, протягивая Стайлзу кружку горячего, сладкого чая, и пальцы самую малость жжёт, но не достаточно для того, чтобы по-настоящему обжечься. Температура выверена идеально, чтобы достать его из полукоматозного состояния, и это срабатывает, — чтобы мозг не умер.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза и Стайлз утопает так, как можно утонуть в небе, что желает упасть и чувствуя себя Атлантом, вынужденным не позволить тому это сделать. Странно, ведь именно Питер поддерживает Стайлза, но в этот миг невидимая красная нить сложно напрягается, звенит, напоминая — это не одностороннее движение.

— И как ты себя там чувствуешь? — прихлёбывая чай, он старается не обжечь язык, но сам процесс помогает приободриться, занять себя, отвлечься от чувства, что не только его держат, но и за него — тоже. Стайлз не против, наоборот, ему нравится это самое ощущение, просто концентрироваться на нём, как трогать свежую корочку — болезненно, остро, приятно.

— Солнышко, это же моё тело — как я могу себя там чувствовать? — улыбается ему Питер ласково, с необходимой толикой яда, чтобы в голову не пришло, будто это уже и не он вовсе. И эта отрава исцеляет, а не добивает. — Как хорошо прожаренный стейк. 

Сравнение напоминает внезапно о том, что Стайлз ещё ничего не ел, но урчание живота не выдаёт его, хотя оборотень словно догадывается о потребностях, и протягивает шоколадку. Теперь Стайлза интересует может ли волк учуять голод, но он слишком слаб, чтобы думать об этом. Надкусив её, он несколько секунд любуется ровным краем, а после, добивает плитку в два больших укуса, и сминает обёртку, точным броском отправляя прямо её мимо урны.

Приходится подняться, и всё же добросить комок до мусорного ведра, а после вновь вернуться к работе. Он уже почти заканчивает, когда Питер снова требует прерваться, и теперь Стайлз не согласен.

— Осталось то три руны! — хмурится он, качая головой, готовый до последнего отстаивать собственное право делать с собой что хочет и как хочет. Отдых в такой момент просто-напросто мучителен.

— Нет, тыковка, — лицо Питера серьёзнеет, и то, как ладонь соскальзывает по щеке напоминает — они вместе с этой лодке, не только Стайлз, но и его волк, а это значит, что у них чёртова демократия, — тебе осталось три руны и видение, а это значит, нужно передохнуть.

Сил спорить с волком нет совсем и то, что он прижимается к горячей ладони доверчиво и нежно совсем не смущает Стайлза, хотя он вообще не контролирует реакцию на этот мягкий жест. Да, его успокаивают так, как, наверное, маленьких детей, и у него не так чтобы огромное количество аргументов против.

— Тогда я буду пытать тебя своими вопросами, — даже угрожающий тон вызывает у Питера только улыбку, от которой сердце проваливается, тает, и снова проваливается, и это опять-таки не то, что находится в его зоне контроля.

— Сколько угодно, — кивает тот, подавая ему яблоко и пару бананов, и садится напротив, видимо, чтобы проследить за тем, чтобы всё было съедено. Или просто из-за того, что так на Стайлза легче смотреть — по крайней мере именно этим утешает себя нескладный подросток.

Не то чтобы Стайлз умирал от желания поесть, но будучи вечно голодным, он просто рад халявной еде, которая не в состоянии заткнуть ему рот, когда он действительно хочет о чём-то спросить, так что если Питер надеялся его отвлечь этим, то он сильно просчитался. Даже сними он футболку, это бы всё равно не помогло. Впрочем, если снять футболку и повернуться спиной, давая ощупать все выступающие мышцы, то...

Сейчас очень важно не обращать внимания на горячую волну возбуждения, отставляя его, задвигая «до лучших времён», а именно пока и информационный и физический голод не будет утолён окончательно. И, как ни странно, первый тип куда важнее и значимей.

— Почему когда я рисовал руны в первый раз мне не было так плохо? — с набитым ртом невнятно спрашивает Стайлз.

— Потому что в первый раз ты сомневался — сработает или нет, — пожимает плечами оборотень, — а вот в следующий ты был уверен в том, что это сработает, и тебе очень нужно было, чтобы оно подействовало, вот ты и отдал руне всю силу, что у тебя была. Это заставляет тебя вымотаться и по-хорошему, тебе нужен хотя бы месяц отдыха, но я сомневаюсь, что за него, да даже и за неделю ты не предпримешь попытку забрать мой рисунок себе и закончить его самостоятельно.

Приходится признать правоту Питера кивком — Стайлз и правда едва ли бы смог сдержаться ещё хотя бы день, не говоря уже о целой неделе просто потому, что Неметон был весьма впечатляющим. 

И очень пугающим.

Когда вторая шкурка отправляется в мусорное ведро, а от яблока остаётся один лишь черенок, Стайлз поднимается и в три решительных шага преодолевает то расстояние, что отделяет его от холста. Три последние руны он вводит аккуратно и вдумчиво, с тем самым чувством, которого недоступно ему вне рисования — сосредоточенность и целеустремлённость. 

Рисунок замыкается, и Стайлз готов к тому, что вот-вот он провалится в видение, окажется в лесу, снова увидит костёр, волка-Питера и одного или несколько других оборотней. Он почти ждёт этого, вот только когда он открывает глаза, в лицо ему бросается не свежий и чуть влажный лесной воздух, а пыльный, городской.

Здание Университета Искусств Сан-Франциско он узнаёт с первого взгляда, и озирается, непонимающе осматриваясь по сторонам. Питер в его видениях есть всегда, и он ищет волка глазами в толпе, но не находит, и от этого как-то очень не по себе. 

Позади хлопает дверца автомобиля, и Стайлз поворачивает голову на звук почти инстинктивно. Тот, кто немного за его спиной покидает машину на знакомого изувеченного шрамами от огня мужчину похож очень отдалённо — примерно так же как плохо сделанная копия на реального человека. В этом человеке нет ничего от той пустоты во взгляде, дающей ощущения отсутствия, сменяясь властной самоуверенностью, а примятая больничная пижама — дорогим серым костюмом, который сидит как влитой. И всё же не узнать прищур ярко-голубых глаз невозможно, и только так Стайлз с удивлением соотносит двух совершенно разных людей, признавая их как единое существо.

Нечеловеческое, как подтверждает короткий, едва заметный отсвет неона, вот только не синего, как привык видеть Стайлз, а алого оттенка. Из открытых дверей высыпают студенты, но Питер подпирает собой нагретый солнцем бок автомобиля, скрестив руки и ждёт кого-то особенного, не разглядывая выходящих, ориентируясь на слух, на запах, или ещё на какие-то волчьи примочки, он ждёт закуривая сигарету — и почти сразу затушивая. Видя то, как та летит на асфальт Стайлз оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть самого себя, выныривающего из огромного дверного проёма и ловко лавирующего между собратьями-студентами. 

Он выглядит сильно выше, у него отрасли волосы, а тело потеряло привычную угловатость, несуразность и умение запутаться в собственных ногах, судя по тому насколько быстро другая версия его самого избегает столкновений. Этот вид не пугает его так, как Неметон, принявший подходящую личину для приватного разговора, хотя и тоже приводит в недоумение.

Сколько тут прошло? Года два? Три?

Поискать подсказки Стайлз не успевает — его более взрослая версия подходит к Питеру и решительно обнимает, тесно прижимаясь и говоря что-то очень тихо. За словами — и Стайлз замирает на месте, стараясь унять бешено колотящееся от увиденного сердце — следует неторопливый поцелуй. Они выглядят так, словно делали это сотню раз, а окружающие не имеют никакого значения. Руки Питера смыкаются на талии, и тоже говорит что-то его старшей версии, но из-за гомона проходящих мимо людей Стайлз не слышит ничего из этого, и успевает только рассмотреть нежную, но чуть насмешливую улыбку на губах своего бывшего учителя по рисованию.

«А это очередной охрененный сон, или всё-таки возможное будущее?» — думает Стайлз, когда на его глазах пальцы Питера соскальзывают под клетчатую рубашку и мягко оглаживают поясницу, а он почти ощущает это прикосновение на себе. Уверенная ласка, не оставляющая сомнений в том, что будет дальше, потом, в квартире или в этой же самой машине, пусть корвет и маловат для чего бы то ни было.

Дверца автомобиля открывается, и, пока Питер садится на своё место, другой Стайлз вдруг замирает. Хорошо видна задумчивая складка между бровей, ищущий взгляд, который скользит туда, где сейчас находится он сам, и их глаза встречаются всего на мгновение. Время словно останавливается, ведь Стайлз успевает запомнить всё — собственный довольный и спокойный вид, уверенность в движениях и края татуировок, которые проглядывают из-под воротника клетчатой рубашки. Он видит себя внезапно таким, каким хотел бы стать через год, два или три, и это зрелище — прекрасно, без преувеличения.

Он моргает, в надежде увидеть больше, но глаза начинают слезиться и открывая их, возвращается обратно в свой кабинет по рисованию.

Вокруг — тепло. Внутри — спокойно. Всё так странно, но приятно до безумия, и Стайлз позволяет себе насладиться невероятным чувством целостности.

Под рёбрами разливается тепло, и можно по памяти перерисовать те знаки, которые красуются сейчас на внутренней стороне его рёбер, связывая с оборотнем, держащим крепко и надёжно в своих руках. В этом объятии тепло и спокойно, даже при условии того, что он может разглядеть племянника Питера под его лицом, словно этот оборотень, скорее маска, но совсем непугающая.

— Стайлз? — в тихом голосе слышится тревога — едва заметная интонация в серьёзном спокойствии резонирует со всеми чувствами, буйствует, отдаваясь эхом по всем вернувшимся чувствам. — Как ты, солнышко?

Как он? Что за странный вопрос? Разве может он быть лучше, чем сейчас? Вот только думает он очень медленно, даже слишком, по сравнению со своим обычным состоянием, а во всём остальном он более чем в порядке.

Например, он может точно сказать, что обещал ему Питер, когда вытаскивал из той раковины, в которой Стайлз спрятался от своих эмоций.

— «Я не убоюсь открыть тебе истину, сколь бы уродливой она не была, — спокойно произносит он, скользя пальцами по пятому ребру слева, прощупывая знаки там, внутри, рисуя их себе в воображение и зеркально отображая. — И не настанет тот день, когда я перестану в тебе нуждаться», — голос звучит тихо, но уверенно, прочерчивая подушечками пальцев шестое ребро.

— «Я дам тебе защиту, уберегу от опасностей и отчаянья, — вторит ему так же спокойно Питер, но показывает вязь на своём предплечье. Она не светится, но Стайлзу очевидно её наличие в крохотных чёрточках, словно от старых, но хорошо заживших шрамов, — и моя стая будет домом, где сберегут твой Дар».

— Ты обещал мне ужин, — улыбается совсем легко Стайлз и приоткрывая глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть заметить то, как истаивает образ Питера, словно красками нанесённый на чужое тело, оставляя его с незнакомцем.

Взгляд зелёных глаз исподлобья не смотрится настолько же недружелюбным как на фото — человек скорее испуган, и Стайлз рассматривает его внимательно, пока выбирается из рук удивлённого мужчины.

— Дерек Хейл? — уточняет Стайлз, и получает в ответ неуверенный кивок — естественно это он, кому ещё здесь быть сейчас?

Всё должно вернуться на круги своя, так или иначе и то, что реальность и её изнанка разошлись каждая на своё место лучшее тому доказательство.

— А ты кто? — хмурится Дерек, словно стараясь выяснить насколько подросток может быть опасным для него или для его секретов. Знает ли оборотень то, что Стайлз в курсе всех их примочек? Осознаёт ли вообще-то, что он есть, или же всё это время для настоящего мистера Хейла он был загадкой?

Столько вопросов, но пытать ими абсолютного незнакомца не хочется — куда правильнее будет надавить на Питера, к их взаимному удовольствию, и получить всё, ведь оборотню не сбежать с их взаимных обещаний — не до тех пор, пока за Стайлзом числится должок.

— Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински, — отвечает он, и всё-таки выбирает единственный вопрос, который стоит задать, — вы помните меня?

— Нет, — хрипло бормочет Дерек, качая быстро головой, хмурится сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж, и выпрямляется, — но если ты действительно есть, значит, я не сошёл с ума.

Это простая фраза «не сошёл с ума» вдруг связывает ассоциацией в голове Стайлза с теми событиями, что произошли в Бейкон Хиллз в последнее время. Если этот Хейл был так уверен в своём безумии, возможно ли, что он пытался ухватиться за существующую реальность так же, как он сам за чувства? Был ли так же беспомощен перед ситуацией? Едва заметный, быстрый алый отсвет мгновенно разубеждает в своей теории, и чувство опасности снова проходится вдоль позвоночника. 

Ему нужно идти. Нужно бежать. Нужно держаться подальше, по крайней мере пока.

«Ты не полон. Слаб. Беззащитен», — говорил ему Неметон, но всё это можно изменить. Один из трёх по крайней мере уже точно есть, ведь все его чувства при нём.

— Ладно, я тут и так задержался, а время позднее и надо идти, — тараторит Стайлз, подхватывая свои вещи и запихивая их в рюкзак не глядя. Предплечье Дерека притягивает его внимание к себе — пустое, без единой нитки шрама, которые связывали его с Питером. 

Души, не тела.

— Постой! — догоняет чужой голос в дверях, и Стайлз нехотя оборачивается и поднимает вопросительно брови, даже не думая зайти обратно в кабинет, словно невидимая граница убережёт его, вздымай этот альфа напасть так же, как на Айзека или Скотта, например. — Ты... будь осторожен. Не теряйся, ладно?

— Конечно, мистер Хейл, — с видом самого послушного студента кивает Стайлз, и ускоряется настолько, как вообще может.

«Не теряйся? Что это ещё за странное послание?», — ошалело думает Стайлз, направляясь к своей машине, и, устраиваясь в ней поудобнее выруливая с парковки прямо к больнице. 

У него есть хорошее чувство, что в поликлинике сейчас переполох — пациент, который семь лет был так или иначе в отключке только что пришёл в себя.


	20. Chapter 20

У палаты Питера на удивление мирно — нет консилиума, нет врачей, которые справлялись бы о его самочувствии или давали бы лекарства, измеряли всё, что только можно. Оборотню, понятное дело, оно и не нужно, и всё же эта тишина немало удивляет Стайлза, пробравшегося, словно вор, в ожоговый.

— А в сериалах это иначе показывают, — бормочет он, стараясь никому не попасться, пока ходит там, куда его, вообще-то, не пускали, ну по крайней мере не как посетителя к неизвестному и внезапно излечившемуся больному.

«407» — номер этажа и счастливая цифра, которая, конечно, не имела никакого отношения к удачливости того, кто содержался в ней, к счастью ассоциативный способ запоминания последовательности не подводит его и на сей раз, хотя, признаться, Стайлз слишком часто за последние недели сомневался в памяти и рассудке.

— А ты не верь сериалам, — замечает знакомый голос над ухом, и Стайлз подпрыгивает от внезапности и накатившего от неожиданности страха

Мужчина над ним выглядит по-прежнему ужасно, но лукавая улыбка на изрытом шрамами лице внезапно его успокаивает. В памяти мгновенно всплывает чужая ассоциация с «хорошо прожаренным стейком» и чтобы не выдавать всех своих чувств приходится прикусить губу изнутри.

— Воу, воу, не святотатствуй! Сериалы — это наше всё! — он старается выглядеть привычно весёлым и беззаботным, вот только при учёте всех обстоятельств это едва ли возможно. Впрочем, Стайлз, на всякий случай всё-таки заглядывает в палату. Там, предсказуемо, пусто. — А где все?

— Ты же не думаешь, что врачи днём и ночью ждали, пока я выйду из коматозного состояния? — откровенно забавляется Питер, и Стайлз чувствует себя в праве надуться, обидеться, словно маленький, или хотя бы сделать вид.

— Но ты ведь мог их позвать, сообщить, что ты жив и... ну, здоров, — заминка перед словом выдаёт его отношение к здоровью, тревогу, которую Стайлз испытывает и то, что он, чёрт побери, переживает.

Никто не должен быть заперт в покорёженном теле, имея возможность исцелиться, но к этому они точно ещё вернутся.

— Вот только зачем? — пожимает плечами Питер, и хмыкает, кивая в сторону выхода. — Думаю, они и так поймут, что со мной всё в порядке, когда увидят пустую палату. А у меня есть дела и поважнее, так что я планирую прошмыгнуть отсюда тем же путём, которым сюда совершенно незаметно от всех попал один исключительный молодой человек. Он ведь подбросит меня?

— Лесть не сработает, — уверение отзывается полноценной поддразнивающей улыбкой, и Стайлз чувствует себя окончательно чокнутым, поскольку испытывает желание протянуть Питера за затылок ближе, поцеловать, не смущаясь шрамов ни капли. Такое ведь должно отталкивать, верно? Или всё-таки нет? — Однако, я могу сделать тебе скидку, в обмен на некоторое обещанные вещи, знаешь ли.

Украдкой пальцы прикасаются к ладони Питера, чтобы убедиться, то от повторного напоминания тот не исчезнет, оставляя после себя ещё какого-нибудь другого оборотня, и изнывающего без ответов подростка.

— Ужин, ответы, но вначале душ и одежда, — хмыкает Питер, кивая, и направляясь в самый край коридора, где нет ни дверей, ни лестницы, ничего, кроме окна. — Встретимся на парковке.

— Я вообще-то сюда по пожарной лестнице попал, — на замечание оборотень совсем никак не реагирует, только на мгновенье косится неоновой голубизной глаз чуть насмешливо.

Стайлз не успевает толком разглядеть, как мужчина меняет форму, становясь тем самым, огромным оборотнем, что защищал его от Скотта и выпрыгивает в окно. Очевидно, стоило подбежать к нему, посмотреть, всё ли в порядке, но вместо этого Стайлз тихо сматывается из больницы и пробраться к своему голубому СиДжею и заметить Питера с той стороны машины. Пока Стайлз спускался, тот успел разжиться одеждой, явно с чужого плеча, и, на вопросительный взгляд Стайлза пояснить спокойно:

— Одолжил у какого-то медбрата из шкафчика, — поправляя дурацкую футболку с символикой Panic at the Disco и подтягивая явно большеватые штаны, — он не против.

— Ты не спрашивал, — справедливо парирует Стайлз, шутливо качая головой, но в ответ получает клыкастую ухмылку, и едкое замечание, на которое нечего возразить — если Питер будет спрашивать разрешение у кого-то улыбаясь вот так, то ему отдадут вообще всё, ещё и имущество перепишут:

— Но ведь это совсем не значит, что он против. Тем более, это — запасная.

Удержать короткий смешок не представляется возможным, и, пускай пока ему не слишком удаётся укротить оборотня, Стайлз уверен, они ещё не раз посоревнуются в словесных баталиях ко взаимному удовольствию. Так что, он забирается в машину, с удивлением понимая, что его оттесняют с места водителя.

— Все претензии потом, лапушка, — добавляет с привычной убийственной нежностью в голосе Питер, забирая у него ключи, — а пока мы торопимся. Надо успеть до закрытия банка, а то я не хочу спать на голой земле дожидаясь, когда они снова заработают, а ещё нормальный номер в отеле, душ и ужин, как я тебе и обещал.

— А разве в банке не нужен паспорт? — уточняет с любопытством Стайлз, замечая насколько опасно бренчит его любимый СиДжей от агрессивной манеры вождения оборотня. — И не думаю, что мы торопимся настолько, чтобы ты пожертвовал моей любимой машиной, между прочим. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь подарить мне новую.

— А это уже, лапушка, зависит от умения договариваться, — обольстительная улыбка явно намекает на то, что Питер — умеет, и Стайлз не спорит, — и это подобие машины определённо заслуживает как минимум ремонта. Или достойных похорон на кладбище металлолома.

Совершенно правильно, что Стайлз не спорит из-за паспорта, предпочитая с наслаждением переругиваться по поводу состояния СиДжея, ведь всего через полчаса он сидит в номере самого дорогого отеля их города и наблюдает за тем, как на кухне колдует полураздетый после горячего душа мужчина, умело сооружая ужин из того, что он купил в ближайшем супермаркете. Стайлзу кажется, что скорость на которой двигается волк неподвластна человеку, но он ничего не говорит на это, понимая, что после семи лет проведённых лёжа в больнице Бейкон Хиллз волк просто не захочет останавливаться. Впрочем, это не значит, что он совсем молчит.

— Итак, об оборотнях, — замечает Стайлз, ёрзая за обеденным столом на кухне и не сводя взгляда с того, как стремительно острый нож шинкует зелень в опасной близости от пальцев Питера, заставляя смутно переживать о том, что ему придётся иметь дело с резаной раной, а он не готов возвращаться в больницу или пришивать пальцы самостоятельно. — Если ты их отрежешь, они вырастут?

— Вырастут, — хмыкает Питер, не сбавляя темпа и принимается за огурец. — Но это будет довольно долго и неудобно, если не приставить их обратно сразу. Не переживай об этом.

— А что насчёт почки? — не унимается Стайлз, понимая, что окончательно сойдёт с ума если не спросит. — В смысле ты же можешь быть донором и...

— Оленёнок мой, то, что у меня вырастет новый орган, ещё не значит, что мне будет приятно жить пока он будет отрастать, — фыркает мужчина, — но если бы у меня не было других талантов, то я бы использовал и такой способ, чтобы разбогатеть.

— А они у тебя, разумеется, есть, — понятливо кивает Стайлз и в ответ получает опасно-мягкую улыбку.

— Ну ты как думаешь, — несмотря на то, что остановившийся мужчина выглядит ровно таким, как Стайлз и подумал с самого начала, внутри не появляется ни дрожи, ни страха, и Стайлз замечает с печальным вздохом:

— Думаю есть.

— Не расстраивайся, — успокаивает его Питер, — знаешь, как говорят — у счастливого человека в друзья есть коп, адвокат, киллер и медик. И, насколько мне известно, Стайлз, ты до ужаса счастливый человек.

«Коп — отец, медик — миссис МакКолл», — быстро соотносит Стайлз и уточняет удивлённо:

— Ты юрист и убийца?

— Найди лучшего убийцу, чем оборотень, — усмехается Питер и кивает согласно, — особенно с высшим юридическим.

Противопоставить в ответ на это решительно нечего, и остаётся согласиться, снова увлекаясь наблюдением нарезания овощей и тушения в глубокой сковородке.

— А я видел Дерека сегодня, — вдруг вспоминает он, и чувствует, как мгновенно тяжелеет атмосфера. — У него красные глаза. Ты говорил, только альфы могут обращать, и, я так понимаю, что других таких тут нет, верно?

— Да, — спокойно отвечает мужчина, продолжая шинковать помидор, и стряхивая его уверенным жестом с доски на сковороду. Плавные и спокойные движения завораживают, одновременно с этим наводя на мысли о каннибализме.

— Это он укусил Скотта? — вперив в Питера взгляд спрашивает Стайлз, ловя реакцию, но тот даже не сбивается со своего, внутреннего ритма.

— Да, — кивает он, расправляясь уже с хорошим куском ветчины, — это он его укусил. И только чтобы потом это не встало между нами, я поясню один раз, а ты решишь, согласен ты с этим жить или нет, и если нет, то выход ты и так знаешь где.

Отложив нож, волк поднимает на него глаза и говорит замершему на стуле Стайлзу так же спокойно:

— Когда он кусал твоих друзей, он верил в то, что это может спасти его рассудок. А в своём рассудке он сомневался. Потому что знал, что ты есть в его классе, но не мог увидеть тебя, не мог почуять, и даже приблизиться к месту, где ты сидел. Я был готов по-настоящему свести его с ума, чтобы тогда вы не встретились, потому что ты, Стайлз, был моим единственным шансом вернуться в моё тело.

По тяжёлому взгляду и без того ясно насколько Стайлз заинтересован в этой истории, и что кое-кому мохнатому соскочить точно не удастся — даже если оборотень сейчас взбесится и перегрызёт ему глотку, он намерен вернуться призраком и преследовать своего убийцу до тех пор, пока не узнает решительно всё.

— У тебя есть дар. Искра, которая превратилась в пламя перед тем, как потухнуть, — спокойно продолжает Питер, и снимает овощи с огня и возвращаясь к рассказу. — Перед тем, как ты потерял все свои эмоции ты позвал на помощь. На самом деле это была длинная агония — твои чувства не давали ему соскочить, сойти с дистанции и понять что происходит. Почему оборотень однажды может открыть глаза и поехать туда, куда обещал никогда не возвращаться? Дело, конечно, в друиде. Дерек слышал твой зов, и он же разбудил меня. И когда я проснулся в теле моего горячо любимого племянника я знал — если у тебя хватило сил дозваться оборотня, который был связан с Неметоном, то вернуть меня назад ты точно сможешь.

Вся эта информация никак не может уложиться в голове, прийти к общему знаменателю, и Стайлз пытается всё соотнести, каждый кусочек. Оборотень, связанный с Неметоном, проклятие древнего дерева, пожар в доме Хейлов, ожоги Питера...

Последнее остаётся самым непонятным звеном во всей цепи, и раз уж волчара не торопится с пояснениями, то Стайлз спрашивает едва слышно, стараясь звучать ободряюще:

— Вернуть назад? Но как? Что с тобой вообще случилось?

Молчание в ответ — тягостное, но Стайлз знает, что и этот вопрос оборотень не оставит без ответа, ведь он обещал. И тот и правда говорит равнодушно, словно патологоанатом, который констатирует чужую смерть, а не гибель собственной семьи:

— Когда этот глупый мальчишка связался с охотницей на оборотней, она дивно ездила ему по ушам. Мол, я собираюсь убить сестру, стать альфой, уничтожить его, потому что у меня есть мистическая связь с Неметоном, — горечь проскальзывает совсем быстро, но меняется такой острой язвительностью, что Стайлз никогда не хотел бы попасть под её удар. — Я, разумеется, хотел быть альфой, но искал друида для этого. Все знают — помоги друиду, и он поможет тебе. Неметон поможет так, как не снилось ни одному идиоту столь старательно пытающемуся выжить в схватке с другим альфой, а борьбе за власть. Это совсем иное, чистое, нетронутое, сильное настолько, что даёт многократное преимущество над прочими. Но вот так, из-за чарующего голоска и неспособности держать свой хер в штанах, всё завертелось и полетело к чертям. Так я стал опасностью, ради устранения которой Дерек срубил Неметон, веря, что без дерева я не смогу ничего. 

— И Неметон отомстил, — шепчет Стайлз, поднимаясь со своего места и обнимая коротко оборотня, прижимаясь, в надежде поделиться не только собственным теплом, но и силой — сколько бы её ни было сейчас внутри.

Тот глядит на него с мягкой улыбкой и зарывается пальцами в волосы, перебирая пряди, и чужое спокойствие нисходит на Стайлза уверенностью — он всё делает правильно. Может быть неидеально, но точно так, как оно того стоит.

— Да. Неметон отомстил. Проклял весь род, обрекая его на гибель, вымирание. Все Хейлы должны были умереть всего за полгода, а то и меньше. Кто бы мог подумать, что Немезида выберет из всех охотников на оборотней ту, с которой Дерек спал? — это, кажется, вызывает смех, но Стайлз не хочет знать насколько тот искренний. — Так что, эта умница рассыпала рябиновый пепел вокруг дома, запирая всю стаю, сколько её было, и сожгла всех к чёртовой матери. А мой любимый племянник нашёл себе козла отпущения, не в силах заглянуть правде в глаза.

Стайлз, не расцепляя объятий, прижимается ещё ближе, слыша сердечный ритм и утопая в знакомом до боли запахе.

— Дерек посчитал, что это я, — наконец, продолжает Питер, и его тон становится сухим, словно трескающийся валежник, — и решил проблему радикально. Он хотел сжечь меня прямо там, прямо на пне Неметона, но не успел — всё же я несколько сильнее этого глупого щенка. Впрочем, это помогло — я был не мёртв и не жив, а рана на шее, которую я нанёс Дереку была выбрана не случайно.

Жесткие пальцы надавливают на шею, туда, где Питер видел полумесяцы, выглядывающие из-под воротника на шее учителя — то, что связывало их и не оказалось скрыто колдовством, о котором оборотень явно не договаривает. Ведь его племянник боится его не просто так, а потому, что Питер владеет теми знаниями, которые ему самому и не снились.

— Если травмировать верно, то можно погрузится в память. Или переместиться в неё, при должном умении, что я и сделал, полагая, что племянник добьёт меня. Видимо, он испугался, вот и отправил меня в больницу, как есть, даже спонсировал моё пребывание там. С моего же счёта, конечно, ну хоть так. А Неметон, не в силах убить жертву полностью, отложил свою месть на неопределённый срок. Меня и не было толком, пока ты не позвал, и только тогда я смог вернуться из его воспоминаний.

Картинка наконец-то стала целостной и обрела смысл, но это оставляет вопрос про сестёр Дерека открытым. Почему они выжили? Впрочем, есть самый логичный и очевидный ответ на вопрос — Неметон преследовал кровных родственников, но эти двое, по всей видимости, не были рождены в семье, а обращены во младенчестве, если вообще являются оборотнями.

«У меня есть желание, которое можешь исполнить только ты», — сказал ему Питер, когда он нарисовал самую первую из своих копий.

— Ты помогал мне, потому что у тебя было желание, — тихо проговаривает Стайлз зная, что его всё равно услышат.

— Верно, дорогуша. Спаси друида и получи джекпот, — хмыкает Питер, и оттягивает пряди на затылке, заставляя посмотреть в удивительной чистоты голубые глаза. — Но я обещал тебе многое, помнишь?

— Те руны... — начинает Стайлз, и с удивлением смотрит на то, как оборотень качает головой.

— Те рисунки, — поправляет спокойно Питер, соскальзывая знакомым до одури жестом по щеке. — Я не умею исцелять поломанные души друидов, но отлично умею заключать сделки, давать маленькие якоря тому, кто едва не отправил себя на дно. Волк обещал тебе правду, истину, пусть даже она будет страшной. Луна обещала, что ты всегда будет мне нужен. А костёр обещал дать покой и умиротворение. Неметон настолько заинтересован в том, чтобы его силы черпал и возвращал друид, что выступил гарантом в этой сделке.

— А клевер? — тихо спрашивает Стайлз, не сводя с поразительно спокойного для описываемых событий оборотня, глаз.

— Символ моей стаи. И твоей стаи, друид. Я верен своему слову, и не позволю больше никому, даже тебе погасить ту искру, что даёт начало твоим способностям, — с улыбкой замечает Питер, только его глаза остаются убийственно серьёзными. — Ты можешь принять это или послать всё к чёрту — в любом случае мы в расчёте и ничего не теряем. Ни ты, ни я, ни тот волчонок, которому ты дал погреться у костра, поскольку за ним есть кому приглядеть и за остальными — тоже. Ты можешь попросить Неметон принять укушенных как дар, и тогда они останутся живы, а если и ты их примешь, то и в своём уме, пройдя через первые недели без неконтролируемой агрессии.

Обещанное решение проблемы — одноразовое, Стайлз помнит, но это не страшно — ему просто не хочется, чтобы кто-то умер, чтобы Бейкон Хиллз наводнили убийства, а его отец оказался под ещё большим ударом, чем обычно.

Принимать решение страшно, всё слишком быстро, но кажется, будто не решись он сейчас и тому, что он видел в последнем своём видении придёт конец, а Стайлз не хочет. Слишком счастливым он выглядел тогда с Питером, и он не собирается отказываться от счастья из-за неуверенности в том верный ли выбор он сделает.

«Молодость — это время ошибок», — с восторгом говорит Денни Махаэлани каждый раз, перед тем как отчебучить какую-нибудь глупость. И если бояться ошибиться сейчас, то когда вообще принимать решения?

— И что будет, если я останусь? — поднимает брови Стайлз. — Ты переедешь со мной в Сан-Франциско? Будешь в будние дни забирать от универа, а по выходным поутру печь блинчики?

— Если попросишь, тыковка, то не только по выходным, и не только блинчики, — усмехается мужчина и наклоняется так близко, что между ними остаётся несколько миллиметров — расстояние до поцелуя, что преодолевает сам Стайлз.

Хорошо это, или плохо, но целовать Питера во плоти так же сладко, как и в теле Дерека.

От горячего поцелуя кружится голова и подгибаются колени, но Стайлз не переживает. Что бы ни случилось потом, он верит — Стайлз Стилински больше никогда не будет один, и с внутренней стороны его рёбер мягким теплом согревает обещание, вырезанное строгими линиями древних рун.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного предыстории: эта работа была написана ещё в 2018-ом году, и сейчас её сложно воспринимать больше чем "костяк" или "план", но на тот момент - вы можете мне не верить - я считала её лишь "чуть-чуть требующей доработки"
> 
> Самые внимательные могут заметить, что каждая глава выросла: от полутора раз, до умножения на четыре, а вся работа добавила 35 тысяч слов) Я не говорю, что она хороша, скорее, я обязана выдать вам тригер-варнинг, ведь она вообще представляет из себя не то, что вы видите в вычитанной версии.
> 
> Пожалуйста, не судите меня, написавшую её в период острых эмоциональных переживаний (и в такой же вычитывающей) за неё строго. Просто, я знаю что кому-то из вас это будет интересно и если да, то вы можете ознакомится с тем "чем оно было, когда было шариком"
> 
> Вся информация тут: https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1344241865554538499


End file.
